Unexpected Visitor
by Velkin13
Summary: Post 2x22 "And Straight On 'Till Morning": Belle is headed to cast the cloaking spell when a stranger falls from the sky. this is an I dea I had been kicking around in my head decided to share it. Starts from Belles POV but changes to my OC's. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own or create Once Upon A Time and its charecters I borrowed them for fun no infringment intended.

**Unexpected Visitor**

Belle watched from the dock as the ship disappeared into the giant vortex. While she was sad to see Rumple go she couldn't be more proud of him then she was at this moment, he had found his courage. He was choosing love over power even if it cost him his life, as she knew in his mind he believed. She didn't like being left behind, but he was trusting her with the protection of Storybrooke. And she knew in her heart without a doubt, she would see him again. She stood there on the dock for a few minutes mourning their separation for what felt like the thousandth time. Why was it every time they seemed on the cusp of happiness the universe conspired to tear them apart again? She thought angrily. She turned and started back up the dock she had a job to do.

Belle was half way back to the shop and it was starting to get dark when she heard a thunderous bang like a sonic-boom from overhead. She turned her head toward the sky and saw what looked like some sort of electrical storm. It was about two hundred feet above her and to the right. A dark black cloud with purple lightning veins running across it. Every few seconds it pulsed and she could see something silhouetted against the darkness. Then just as suddenly as it appeared with another loud bang and flash of light the cloud was gone, but it had left something behind. Something that was now plummeting from the sky.

Belle watched as it drew closer to the ground, every fifty feet or so it would slow its decent. She started to move toward where it would land the next street over. What is it? Who had sent it? Was it dangerous? All these things were running through her mind. As she rounded the corner she noticed she wasn't the only one who's attention had been drawn. Ruby and Granny were coming from the opposite direction the dwarfs hot on their heels. Archie was stepping out from his office, and others from the town that she didn't know were all converging on whatever it was.

It was about twenty feet off the ground now and Belle could now tell that it wasn't a what at all. It was a who. The thing that the strange storm had brought was a person? Who are they? What did they want? Were they connected to the people rumple had warned her were coming? She had no time to think of any other questions as in front of her whomever it was touched down.

The crowd of Storybrooke residents stopped and circled around the figure who was on their hands and knees on the pavement. No one said a word they just stood there and stared, Belle wasn't even sure if anyone was breathing it was so quiet. Looking closer she identified the stranger as a female, in her mid to late twenties, long wavy brown hair pulled back into a pony-tail. As the stranger stood up shakily Belle saw she was wearing dark blue jeans, black steal-toe boots, and a royal blue t-shirt under a calf length black leather coat. She stood about as tall as Belle with her eyes hidden behind some dark shades.

The stranger was standing there rocking slightly as if off balance, and panting heavily as if out of breath. Her hands trembled as she removed her shades, and gave the crowd a slight smirk (one that looked eerily familiar to Belle) and broke the silence with, "Sorry if I scared you all, but I swear I mean you no harm." she felt the tension release a little but not much. Belle took a step forward from the crowd and was about to ask the question on everyone's mind, who was she? When the newcomer's eyes rolled back and she collapsed.

The crowd gasped, granny lowered her crossbow that Belle hadn't noticed she'd been wielding. The circle pushed in closer over the unconscious person on the ground, Belle knelt at her side. "Does anyone recognize her?" Belle asked not really expecting anyone to answer in the affirmative. There were a few muttered no's and a lot of shaken heads as she looked around. She caught sight of Dr. Whale and beckoned him forward, "Whale? Get over here she needs help!"

His eyes made contact with hers, he shook himself out of his stupor and came forward saying, "Yes of course, excuse me please coming through." he knelt down and began going over her vitals.

"Is she alright?" Ruby asked after he had checked over a few things.

"Yes well she's breathing, her pulse is a a little fast but not alarmingly so, pupils are responsive, and I don't see any lacerations or abrasions, really need to get her to the hospital to know more. Other then being unconscious she seems fine." he said

"Ya well that's all fine and good but what are we going to do with her?" The dwarf Belle remembered as Dreamy asked, " I mean we don't exactly have a good track record with newcomers in this town." a few people nodded their head and others muttered in agreement.

Belle stood and said "She said she meant us no harm, and until she proves otherwise she deserves our help." dreamy huffed and stocked off, at that she, Whale, and ruby began to haul the newcomer up. They carried her off of the street and lay her down on a bench. Ruby was off to get her car, and the crowd was all milling about talking amongst themselves. Belle just stood there watching over the sleeping figure and couldn't help but think there was something familiar about her. She knew she'd never met this person but at the same time there was something about her. But she had no more time to contemplate this as Rubies car pulled up to the curb.

They loaded her into the back seat of the car and were off to the hospital. Belle watched as the crowd milled about behind them, this would give them something to talk about for the next few days. Especially since they no longer could go running to Snow and Charming to tell them what to do. Oh Great! That was a conversation she was not looking forward to. When the townsfolk found out their beloved leaders were out of town that's when it would really hit the fan she thought. Hopefully this stranger woke up soon and could answer some questions and set peoples mind at ease.

They pulled up to the hospital and were met by a team of staff with a gurney. They wheeled her inside, Whale giving out directions. "You two will need to wait here, 'till we are done with our examinations. I'll notify you once we get her settled into a room and give you an update." and with that he was gone.

Belle sat with Ruby in the waiting room for the update that Whale had promised. They conversed a bit. Ruby was excited that Belles memory had returned, but was not happy when she learned the situation with Henry, the Charming's, Rumple, Regina, and Hook.

"Why did they just leave? They could have taken the time to say something! We would've come to help." Ruby was rambling on while Belle tried to get a word in, when Whale finally came into the room. They stood up and Ruby went silent upon seeing him.

"Well the good news is as far as we can tell she's in perfect health apart from the coma" he said. Belle breathed a sigh of relief, but could tell by the quizzical look on his face there was more.

"So what's the bad news?" Ruby asked before she could.

Whale was scratching his temple as he responded "Well it's not really bad news per say...It's more strange."

"Strange?" Belle said as she glanced over to make quick eye contact with ruby who now folded her arms shifting her weight from one leg to the other.

"Ya well... okay we took x-rays to make sure that nothing had been broken, that was quite the fall after all" he said.

"I thought you said nothing was wrong?" Ruby interrupted looking more concerned now.

"Oh there's nothing wrong with her bones, but there is something else in her body" he said and paused waiting for some kind of response from them. When all they did was take another look to each other then back to him he continued "It looks like some kind of Knife or dagger is inside her right thigh, but upon examination there is no scaring to ascertain it being placed there purposely or not." she could tell they must have looked confused when he said "Here I'll show you."

They followed him into the emergency room where he pulled out the x-ray in question, put it into the viewer and switched on the light. As Belle looked her heart sank and the color drained from her face. It couldn't be she thought, but the shape was right. Yes she would know the shape of that knife anywhere, it was a kris knife. Who was this girl and how did she have the knife? Belle didn't know but she was certainly going to find out. She had to get to the shop now and cast the cloaking spell as quickly as possible. Because she wanted to be there when this stranger awakened.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews guys, I think I will be writing from my OC point of view soon just gotta have her wake up first hehe. Anywho here's the next chapter.

**Chapter 2**

"Did you two want to see her?" Whale asked. Luckily it didn't look like either of them had noticed the change in Belles calm. Ruby looked to looked to Belle shrugging as if to say it's up to you.

"Is she up yet" Belle asked? Whale shook his head "Is she showing any signs of being up anytime soon?" once again a shake of the head, "Well then I have some thing's that I need to get done, so unless Ruby wants to I think I'll just leave you my number in case she does wake before I get back."

"No I think I'd best get back to the dinner." Ruby sighed looking to Belle, "I'm sure someones gone looking for Snow and Charming by now and discovered they are nowhere to be found. Granny and the dwarfs will have their hands full keeping everyone calm."

"Wait what happened to them?" Whale asked alarmed

"They along with Emma, Regina, and Gold went through a portal to Neverland to rescue Henry who's been abducted by Greg and Tamara." Ruby answered. Whales jaw dropped he looked as if he didn't know what to say to that.

"Okay so other then calling you if she wakes, what do you want me to do here?" he asked.

"Just make sure she stays safe alright, and its probably best if she remain under guard for her safety as well as our own. I'll talk to the dwarfs I'm sure they will be all over a protection detail since their field was destroyed they have nothing to do." Ruby stated

"Sounds good let's go." Belle turned to leave and then added, "Oh and can you drop me at the pawnshop? There's some things I'm going to need there." Belle said.

"Sure." Ruby said but Belle could see the question in Rubies eyes. They exited the hospital and got into Rubies car.

Belle could tell ruby was wrestling with whether or not to ask what business she had in the pawn shop if Rumple wasn't there? As they turned out of the parking lot her curiosity finally got the better of her, "So what's so important in the pawn shop, I thought he only kept ill gotten trophies from his deals, or very powerful and dangerous works of magic?"

Belle thought carefully before answering, she knew Ruby wouldn't approve of casting a cloaking spell that might make it impossible for her best friend to return. "Before they all left, Rumple gave me a warning. He said that Greg and Tamara weren't working alone and that others would soon follow. So he gave me this." she said pulling out the little scroll Rumple had given her.

Ruby glanced over quickly and then back to the road, "Well? What is it? Are you sure it's safe?" Ruby said a note of concern in her voice.

Belle rolled her eyes at the last question. She knew that most likely no one would ever understand Rumple the way she did, but it was getting tiresome to have to explain herself every time she put her trust in him. "He's said its a cloaking spell that it would shield the town from anyone trying to find it. Yes I believe it's safe, but if you really want to we can have the Blue Fairy look at it before I cast it." thinking this over for a second she continued, "Might be a good idea anyway, I'd hate to do it wrong and have the spell backfire and reveal us instead to the world. Besides this is the reason he left me behind. He put his trust in me to protect the town while they are all away. I doubt he would've left me here if it was really a spell to do something evil to the town." she left out that he didn't think he would be back, and therefore didn't want her anywhere near if the situation was dangerous enough to destroy him, the immortal dark one.

Ruby nodded thought to herself for a minute then replied "Ya I think getting Blue's advice about this would be smart, if nothing else I'm sure she could add her own cloaking spell and we would have double the protection."

They were arriving in front of the shop, Belle untied, unrolled and read over the scroll quickly. She opened the car door and got out leaning forward to look through the open window she said "Stay here he put up a protection spell, and only he and I can enter with it up."

Ruby gave a small laugh "Okay his leaving town or world rather, was spur of the moment right?" Belle nodded a little puzzled by the question, Ruby just laughed a bit more, sighed and said "That man of yours is paranoid." this drew a smile from Belle who chuckled, shrugged and walked into the shop.

She headed straight for the back room, hoping everything she would need was in his kit. If it wasn't she could foresee many hours of searching through his many cabinets, cubbies, drawers, boxes, shelves, and whatever else was back here. As luck had it all the ingredients were in the kit with the exception of one. A map of the local area that she would need to define the area that was to be cloaked. The maps were in the front of the shop, but she knew the best thing to use the tourist brochure. In it was a brief history of the town, fake of course she thought, local sights to see, blah blah blah, but most importantly a map that showed where exactly the town limits were. The prince and the dwarfs had used it to post patrols on the border so that no one crossed it accidentally. She grabbed a brochure, Rumples magic kit, exited the shop and locked it back up.

She got back into the car and they were off to the convent to see Blue. Belle hesitated a moment before saying "You don't wanna go check on Granny at the dinner?"

Ruby just smiled and said "She saw me pull up over here and already came to see what was up. I gave her the short version of whats going on, and she said she had things handled for now and would inform the Dwarfs on the situation. I saw Grumpy and Doc headed in the general direction of the hospital just before you came out."

They arrived at the convent, exited the car, made their way up to the door and knocked. The fairy who answered the door informed them that upon learning what had happened earlier, Blue had gone to the hospital to see if there was anything she could do to help. As they walked back to the car Belles phone went off in her pocket. "Hello?" she answered

"Belle?" she recognized Dr. whales voice and he sounded a bit perplexed if not a little alarmed and a bit out of breath.

"Yes Doctor it's me." she confirmed

There was a long pause be fore he spoke again "You need to get back to the hospital now, the Blue Fairy got here not long ago and was able to get our skydiving without a parachute friend to come to."

Belle really didn't like how he sounded over the phone "Is everything alright doctor you sound a bit... distressed?"

"Oh yes everything's fine I just think we surprised her upon waking. There was five of us in the room Blue, Leroy, Doc, nurse Ratchet and I. We were all crowded around her bed. When she woke she was startled and... she threw us all back from the bed and for a moment we were held up against the walls." he paused for a moment to catch his breath again. "It only took her about five seconds to see what was going on and then she let us down and as far as I know is still apologizing profusely. I only left because amidst her apologies she asked…" he had stopped talking.

She could tell that the alarming portion of the story was over now she would get what was perplexing him. "Yes? What is it she's asking for?" maybe she had been wrong maybe this person really was here for some diabolical plot.

"You." he stated clearly puzzled

"Me?" she thought this over for a moment before continuing, "Well I guess I am the only person who stepped forward from the crowd of people around her on the street, but why does that really set me apart from anyone else there at the time?" She heard the engine rev louder as Ruby hit the accelerator, clearly not liking the half of the conversation she was hearing.

"Well technically she asked for you and Mr. Gold, but that's not the point. Belle you don't get it..." he paused and she heard him sigh, "She asked for you by name she knows you." He had stopped again to let that sink in before saying, "And it's not just you, she knows all of us. When she was apologizing she mentioned us all by name, asking if we were alright? Saying she didn't mean to hurt us, could we ever forgive her? Blue came forward and assured her we were fine, and that her reaction was perfectly understandable given the circumstance. Then she asked if there was anything we could do for her and that's when she asked to see you and Gold."

"Ruby and I were already on our way back to the hospital looking for Blue. We will be there in five minutes or so." Belle said.

"Alright I'll let them both know your on the way then. See you soon, bye." Whale said and she heard the line go dead.

Belle was speechless, how did this person know her? Know any of them for that matter? She obviously had a very strong command of magic to throw five people across a room. Not to mention that one of those people was the Blue Fairy. She was lost in her own thoughts 'till Ruby broke the silence clearly wanting to know what they were walking onto, "Hey uh... so you gonna tell me whats up or not?"

Belle turned her head and simply said, "I'm not entirely sure myself. Apparently our new friend in the hospital is awake and she knows who we all are."

"Oh? Okay that's odd but..." she was going to continue but the look on Belles face made her fall silent again.

"Ya but here's the kicker, she has magical abilities, apparently powerful ones..."

Belle brought Ruby up to sped on what whale had told her over the phone. She had just finished as they were pulling back into the hospital parking lot. When Ruby finally said, "Well, I think the real question here is, Is it a coincidence that she just happened to appear the day most of the powerful magic users from this town, are conveniently absent?" Ruby glanced at her then went back to searching for a parking spot.

Belle shook her head unsure of the answer to that question. She still couldn't shake the feeling that there was something vaguely familiar about this stranger. Belle was normally a very good judge of character, she could see past the masks people tried to hide behind. And her instincts were telling her that this newcomer was being truthful, she was a good person with a good heart. But then she remembered what the x-ray had shown. What (if she were right about it) it could mean. She finally looked to her friend as she was turning off the car and said, "I guess we are about to find out." and with that they got out and went inside.

Okay so the next chapter will start from my new character's POV, should be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

There's a strange continuous beeping noise around me, and I can feel that where ever I am, I'm not alone, I am surrounded. What happened? Did I over exert myself and get myself captured again? How long have I been out this time? Oh Dad is going to be pissed. I wasn't supposed to be outside the compound. Well, I sigh inwardly, no matter. It's not like he can really do anything to me anyway. He'll scold and lecture me, tell me I need to be more careful, that... my train of thought is interrupted by an all too familiar feeling. It passes over me from head to toe slowly the tingling/cool burning sensation of magic. The beeping noise picks up it's pace and I hear an unfamiliar voice respond, "I think its working, her brain activity is spiking." A male voice states around me.

"I really don't know if this is a good idea guys, we don't exactly have a good track record with them." A deeper, gruffer voice responds. Wait whats going on... I don't recognize these voices, I know all our enemies voices very well, I should, we've been at war now over two hundred years. That beeping is getting progressively faster with every moment.

The first voice speaks again "Maybe you should stop, that's getting close to being alarmingly fast." The beeping continues to pick up it's pace and now other noises sound. They sound like some type of alarm. I hear movement around me, they are obviously distracted, I take this moment to see if I've regained any motor function yet. I grip my right hand into a fist and then release it, but when I go to do the same with the left someone notices, "She moved her fingers, I think she's coming around." A third male voice reports.

I smile inwardly to myself, and am rewarded with gruff voices alarmed, "I really don't like that smirk on her face."

" Maybe we should strap her down." A new female voice states sounding a bit frightened.

It's now or never I think to myself. as I open my eye's I quickly take stock of my situation. there's five of them all in close proximity around me. I sit bolt up right and reaching for my magic throw my arms out blasting them all back, and knocking the wand from the mage's hand. They come up against the wall and I grab hold clenching my fists to hold them there. I look at them each in turn, only then do I remember.

I remember disobeying my father, leaving the safety compound and going for a quick flight through the forest, to clear my head. On my return I'm just thinking how my father is going to be furious when I'm hit from the right by a ball of fire. It does little more damage than to singe my coat, but I know that to hurt me wasn't the point of the spell. The surprise of of the attack has broken my concentration and dazed me. I've lost control of my flight spell. I'm falling from the air I look to the ground and search for my attacker. When I spot him I know I'm in trouble, dazed and unprepared is not how you want to start a fight with the lord of time, Chronos. But I've beaten him before I had thought at the time, I right myself in the air and decide take the fight to him. I pray that one of our sentries saw the attack and I will soon have reinforcements. While I have battled him solo in the past, I know better then to underestimate his power. The reason I had been confined to the compound was because of him. I was supposed to be working on a way to get to the past. He kept banishing our people there, my father and I had been working on it ever since Chronos had joined his brothers in the fight a year ago. He had already banished twelve people to different points in history. If this kept up between him and normal casualties of war... well I didn't want to think about it.

The fight wasn't going well we were both growing tired, but my strength was draining faster then his was. His surprise attack had gained him the advantage, my head was cloudy and it took a double effort on my part to fuel my magic. I scolded my self for leaving without my sword, when I made it back it was never going to leave my side again. I had just decided it was time for my retreat, it was obvious that reinforcement's weren't coming. I leaped into the air and took to the sky, headed back for the safety of Storybrooke. From behind me I heard him shout "If you wanted to take a trip to the past, all you had to do was ask!"

I stopped dead and laughed at him I was over Storybrooke now the alarm had been sound. He was alone, I now had the upper hand. If he opened a time cloud now the only on who'd be going into it would be him I vowed. I turned and headed back toward him, but that was when it was made clear that I had made a terrible miscalculation. The crack of a lightning bolt sounded from above me and to the left. Chronos wasn't alone at all, Zeus had simply been waiting for the right moment. I threw up a defense against the attack, and searched for Zeus. I never found him tho it was at that moment I was engulfed in a cloud of darkness.

The next thing I remember was falling, falling through darkness. There were images in the dark, flashing by me like the frames of a film moving through a projector. Then as suddenly as it had started the film ended and I exited the darkness. Below me was a town... wait?! Not just any town it was Storybrooke. But it was obviously before the war, there were no walls, no defense towers, no spells that I could detect.

I was so tired I began to fall, using what little power I had left to slow my descent. I really didn't want to crater into the pavement below. Yes I would survive, but it would still hurt, and in my state there would be no healing myself. I was sure to pass out from overexertion as it was. As I got closer to the ground I saw people headed in the direction of where I would land.

I touched down and fell to my knees, I was safe these people wouldn't hurt me I knew. But I could feel the tension in the air, they were frightened. Not that I blamed them after all how many times do you see a person appear in mid air, and then fall to the ground unharmed. I got to my feet trying to catch my breath and standing on wobbly feet, tried to reassure them. I smiled a little looking around at the faces I had not seen I many many years, "Sorry if I scared you all, but I swear I mean you no harm."

It was then that a woman came forward out of the crowd around me. I looked at her, No it couldn't be, but it was, I knew when I had arrived. The curse must have just been broken, and now I understood their uneasiness at my arrival. Strangers are an unknown, and will soon confirm themselves to be dangerous. So this is how it happened I think to myself as my world goes black.

Back in my present state of mind only a few seconds have past. I unclench my fists and drop my arms releasing the others. They fall a foot or so back to the floor and catch themselves before they fall on it. I look around and identify, Victor, Blue, Grumpy, Doc, and nurse Ratchet.

I begin to make my apologies, " Oh my gosh! I am so sorry you guys. I swear I didn't mean it, are you alright? I didn't hurt anyone did I?" I smile then to see all my old friends, with the exception of Blue, all long gone in my time.

"Please don't be frightened it's so wonderful to see you all again. Well I guess I did just see you yesterday Blue, but Victor, Grumpy, Doc it's been so long." they all look to each other clearly trying to see if any of them know what I am talking about.

I go to start asking if I hurt anyone again when Blue steps forward, and holds up her hand to stop me with a kind smile, "No it's alright we are fine, I can see we startled you upon your waking. Its completely understandable. You woke up in a strange place, surrounded by..." she cuts off and I think it dawns on her then that what she was about to say was far from the truth. Because I had already shown that I did know them, they weren't strangers to me. Instead she says "Is there anything we can do for you?"

I think on that for a moment. There's only one thing I really need right now, "Yes, um... is there anyway you could get Mr. Gold I need his help?" they all look to each other and frown.

"I'm very sorry but just this morning he left on a ship bound for Neverland, you see..." but I cut her off I already know what shes going to say. It's later in the time-line then I had thought.

"Henry's been kidnapped." I state and they all look surprised. If he is gone then I know what I need to do until he returns, "Belle then, I need to see Belle." I know that I can't interfere with what happens in Neverland. I had always known that eventually I would be sent back here, but it had never occurred to me that it wasn't on purpose. Neverland was the one thing I was not to interfere with. Thinking ahead for a moment it was going to be very strange to see myself born. My job in this time is to find and save Neal, get him to Neverland and then to protect Storybrooke until they all get back. Lost in my own thought I had missed, Victor leaving the room. I looked to Blue the look on her face says if she hasn't figured it out already she's close and so I said "Can I speak to you alone for a moment Blue"

She gives me that sweet smile I've known for so many years and answers "Yes of course." Doc and the nurse both turn to leave but Grumpy clearly doesn't like leaving her alone with me. He looks to Blue, and she nods as if to say it's fine I'll be alright. He leaves and Blue shuts the door then turns back to me. "Now child I think it's about time you tell me just what's going on. I think I have a pretty good idea already, but I'd rather not make assumptions."

I smile at this, "Okay first things first, my name is Monori and I am from the future, don't ask how I got here you know I can't tell you." she nods knowing well the rules of time travel. "Okay as you are a being that is immortal and will endure through time until I get sent back, I can tell you who I am, but only if I have your word, you will not breath a word of this to anyone else." She nods again. "Thank you, now like I said my name is Monori, I'm a product of true love like Emma, but that's... not all." I pause to let her process for a moment. I then reach down to my right leg, and much like you would reach into someones chest for their heart, I grab the dagger that is hidden there and pull it out. She gasps upon seeing the knife, and I can see that she is reading my name along the blade.

"You are the next Dark One?" she asks me a look of sadness crosses her face, she is obviously now worried that the first person I had asked to see was the currant dark one.

"Not exactly." I say and then I flip the blade so she can see the opposite side on which is still written the name of Rumplestiltskin. She now looks confused and dumbfounded. So I decide to just continue, "The power of the dark one was not passed to me in the traditional way."

She finds her voice, "You mean you didn't kill him, you just found a way to tie yourself to the daggers power, and also enslave him being that you control his dagger as well?" she says and I think she is a little bit angry at the prospect of there being not one, but two dark ones she will have to contend with in the future. Her wand is now in her hand and pointed at me.

This is not going at all how I wanted, "NO!" I hold my hands up in surrender, "I could never do that to my father." Her wand arm falls to her side a look of shock on her face, "I am the daughter of Rumplestiltskin and Belle, and I need your help, because they cant know yet."

She is looking more and more confused. "And what exactly do you need me to do?"

I hold the dagger out to her, "Your the only one I know I can trust with this in this time, I'm sure they took x-rays when they brought me here. Which means they know about the knife in my leg. Now I can conjure a regular knife to take this one's place, but if either my mother or father find this with me it could jeopardize my very existence. I can't take that chance, and especially in this time you are the last person in the world that my father would expect me to give this to."

She reaches out as if to take it and pulls her hand back again, "Are you sure? You don't even know really know me?"

I laugh at this statement and simply say "Who do you think taught me white magic Blue?" It is her turn to laugh as finally she takes the dagger. As it enters her hand I feel it's pull compelling me to her will. Through clenched teeth I say "Blue, you must relinquish control, otherwise I won't be able to do the things I am here to do."

"Oh! Yes of course I'm sorry, I who control this dagger, grant you free will until such time as I need you." she says giving the command necessary to free me of the daggers compulsion, for now. This is as closest I can come to freedom until I get the dagger back from her. And that can't happen until it is safe for my parents to know who I really am.

"Thank you" I say getting to my feet finally. I conjure the fake dagger it looks just like the real one, except for the blade is just a blade nothing is written on it. I put the fake it is hiding spot and then looking down at myself I say "Now here is a question I would very much like an answer to." Blue simply waits to hear the question, "Where are my cloths?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Blue helped me find my cloths, and waited outside the curtain while I got dressed. I had just finished lacing up my boots when I heard her ask,

"So whats the story going to be, or have you thought that far ahead yet?" she had caught me off guard. I really hadn't thought about what I would say, when my mother, BELLE, I corrected in my head I had to keep this straight, there was no room for mistakes.

"Well since I've already goofed and let it be known that I have met you all before. I think I'm going to have to be someone from the future, but from another land. Hopefully that will keep them from guessing who I really am before the time is right." I suggest.

"That should work, which land? If I may ask?" Blue said clearly curious how I'd pull that off.

I thought this over carefully it had to be somewhere I was familiar with to fake being native to. Just before the war I had spent much of my time in Oz, and with the exception if the Enchanted Forest It was the land I knew best.

"I think Oz would be best, I spent a great deal of time there, studying with Glenda actually."

She laughed at that, "So I see I wasn't your only teacher?"

"Oh no!" I chuckled to myself, "I love to learn inherited that from Belle, my first teacher was my father of course, then you, I sought out the white rabbit to learn portal magic, and it was with Glenda's help that I was able to learn flight."

"Flight? Can't you teleport I'm sure you father would have taught you that?" she said confused.

"Ah yes he did, but if he were to teleport into mid-air he couldn't stay there like I can. It's a very useful trick, keeps you out of range of most physical dangers, and I must say there's nothing like it for clearing your head when the world seems like it's on your shoulders. But I don't need to tell you this, you used to fly yourself." I was now fully dressed again and pulled back the curtain.

Blue turned back to me and said, "Well I hope you're ready, Belle arrived a few minutes ago. I've seen her pass by the window in the door a few times now."

She looked me in the eye placed her hand on my shoulder and said, "I'll keep it safe, your right no one would suspect that I have it. Now good luck with your mother. She is a very smart woman. I really don't know how long we will be able to keep her in the dark. But if anyone can I'm sure its you. You've inherited some very clever genes, and I look forward to seeing this play out. I bid you adieu." and with that she opened the door and walked out.

I took a deep breath and walked out myself. Looking around I saw Grumpy and Doc at my sides, Red was talking to Victor, and Belle was walking with Blue as she made her way out of the hospital. When they reached the door I saw Blue stop and say something to Belle, it must have been some sort of farewell as she then exited and Belle turned back toward me.

She started to walk back to me and I made to move to her but suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder meaning to stop me. I look to my right and saw Grumpy's hand on my shoulder, now I know he means well but his distrust of me is starting to irk me. And unfortunately I inherited a very short fuse from my father. I look back in the direction that Belle is coming from and whisper loud enough for him to hear, "If you really think you can stop me, then go ahead and keep your hand there." I felt the hand slide off my shoulder and I smile as I look back to him, "Good choice, but you need not worry Grumpy. I've obviously convinced Blue that I'm no threat." He looks slightly puzzled at how I came to that conclusion, "Would she have left me, an obviously powerful mage only attended by those who have no magical abilities?" He seemed to relax a bit, which was good because Belle had just stopped in front of us.

"So you wanted to see me?" She said. I could see there were many questions she wished to ask. She was always too curious for her own good, I remembered it often got her into trouble. Drove my father to fits of rage sometimes so worried he was about her safety. I knew well tho that she was no damsel in distress and could take care of herself.

I decided it would be best to satisfy her curiosity the best I could, "Well now that your here I think it's best if we go for a walk. You look as if you have questions." I gestured to the door and started heading that way when Victor stops me.

"Hold it we need you to sign some paperwork before you leave." he said he was trying to fish for information I could tell.

"I'll be right back Belle." I said and went to the patient release station. After I'd answered a few questions and signed a few forms. I returned to find Belle talking with Red.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Free as a bird." I replied and we walked out the exit. We walked in silence for a few minutes getting away from the watchful eyes of those we had left.

"Okay fire away Belle but I warn you some of my answers you wont like, but they are what I can give you without their being dire consequences. Do you understand?" I said quickly glancing to my side to see her nod. We walked on for a few minutes I think she was trying to decided in what order to ask all the questions in her head. When she finally spoke the first question was not the one I had expected.

"How did you get it, and what do you want with it?" She asked and I couldn't miss the tone of alarm in her voice. She was asking about the dagger I knew, but I decided to play dumb for the moment.

"Get what? You saw me arrive and I just woke up in the hospital. All I have are the cloth's on my back." I said trying to sound puzzled. We had stopped walking and she faced me to look me in the eye.

"Don't play games with me, when you arrived at the hospital they took x-rays. I know you have the knife." she said. I could tell she was on the verge of panic, father would have trusted the daggers location to no one else in this time. She felt she had failed him.

"Oh?! You mean this?" I said pulling the fake kriss knife from its hiding place. "Here I think I understand the problem now." I took a moment to smirk and chuckle as I handed it to her, "You thought I had the dagger of the dark one, that I meant to control, or take his powers as my own."

The look of relief on her face was very clear, "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions, forgive me?"

"No...no that's quite alright. I would have probably drawn the same conclusion were I in your shoes." I assured her. I hated lying to her but the truth of few things about me were just to dangerous. She sighed and gave me back the knife, which was once again hidden.

"Why do you keep it there?" she asked and I didn't think she had meant to.

"Well that way it's always with me. I normally have other weapons on me, a sword, a bow and quiver, but as you can see I was caught unprepared when I was sent here. But at least I do have one weapon." I say patting my leg.

It is then that she finally asked the question I was expecting first, "Who are you? You seem to know everyone here, but as far as I can tell not one of us know you." She said. I had been right. I wasn't going to be able to say I was from another world, and get away with it. Oh well.

"Well that is a very complicated question for me to answer." She looked confused, but I had expected that so I continued, "My name is Monori, and there's a very good reason that none of you remember me." I paused but was surprised when it was she who stated,

"We haven't met you yet." I could see the wheels turning in her head.

"Maybe we should sit down." I said and gestured to a bench shaded by a tree just off the side-walk a bit. We walked over and sat down. I turned on the bench to face her as best I could and continued, "You are correct. I am from the future, but I am also from another land. Oz to be specific, and now you see the problem with your question. I can't tell you exactly what you want to know because If I do, I could end up deleting my very existence. It is a very dangerous thing for me to be here as I haven't yet been born." I was happy with this explanation, a lie laced with truth was always easier to sell. She nodded in acceptance, I had made it apparent that this was all I could tell her on the subject.

"Why did you come here?" was her next question. Finally one I could answer truthfully.

"I didn't want to, it wasn't my choice." I said taking a moment to collect my thoughts before finishing, "But now that I'm here I do Know what I'm supposed to do." I smiled and she looked at me like I was insane. I laughed and said "I have known for a long time that I would end up here, so naturally I had assumed that it would be something done intentionally. While I am here I have two things that I must carry out. The first I will go do as soon as I'm done with that cloaking spell you have." She was surprised and taken aback by this statement, but I simply smiled at her and plowed ahead, "I have to go to the Enchanted Forest and rescue Neal." I stopped there she looked confused for just a moment before it dawned on her who I meant.

"HE'S ALVIE?!" she jumped to her feet, and I simply nodded smirking just a bit.

"He is indeed." I was suddenly enveloped in a very tight hug, it happened so quick I'd had no time to react. I must have looked surprised because she stepped back looking sheepish and apologized.

"No It's alright," I assured her, "I just wasn't expecting it that's all."

"Well what's your other task maybe I can start on it while your away," she was clearly excited about Neal being alive, and wanted to get things out-of-the-way so I could get to it.

"Wait could I go with you?" I should have foreseen this question but I hadn't and now the look on my face must have said it all. I had been about to answer when she said, "I guess not. Well what do you need me to do here then?"

" Well after I go get him, I'll need to drop him off in Neverland." now her next statement I knew was coming. And It was the one I was dreading most.

"You can get to Neverland?, after we cloak Storybrooke and you get Bae you must take me there too." She looked so desperate. If she only knew how much I wished that I could grant her wish. How much I wanted to be there myself. But it Father made it quite clear to me that I wasn't to interfere. When I dropped Neal in Neverland I was to tell him, that when they were ready to return I would come get them. That I would keep Storybrooke safe until then. Once they were all together they could summon me. But that until they found Henry the call would not be strong enough. Which of course wasn't really true. I could hear the call of my family no matter what. And I anticipated that when the time came for my fathers undoing, I would have to have Blue stun my magic. I won't be able to stop myself otherwise.

Belle could see the pain on my face, see the internal battle I was fighting. She put a comforting hand on my shoulder,

"It is clear that I am not the only one who wishes they could be there to help." I saw the tears in her eyes threatening to fall, they were already running down mine.

"I don't know if it helps Belle, but it is Rumple's orders that I am following in this regard. I can tell you he does make it home." I said giving my mother what hope I could.

It was her turn to smile "I already knew that."

"Well then..." I get to my feet and wipe the tears from my face as I say, "Lets see about cloaking the town shall we?" she gets up and she hands me the scroll as we start to walk away. I read over the scroll and stop, turning to her I smirk and couldn't help but laugh. "This is the spell he gave you?" she nods not understanding the problem, "But if we were to cast this...Storybrooke would become just like the lost city of Atlantis?" she still wasn't getting it.

"He said it would cloak the town making it impossible for anyone to find." she told me.

"Ya but that includes them." I began to laugh, but stopped when I saw her face go from puzzled to pained. Her face said it all, told me that all my life I had been lied to, "There's only one reason he would have given you this, he doesn't think he's coming back." she nodded confirming what I already knew. I understood now why I couldn't interfere, this was a lesson that he had to learn the hard way. He needed to learn that love...True Love conquered all.


	5. Chapter 5

Paste y

**Chapter 5**

I turn from Belle, walk a feet away, and place my hand on a tree to steady myself on it. My other hand goes to my chest where I felt a great pain. Anger, betrayal, confusion, shock, sadness I feel all these things and more. I know I can not afford to loose it here, not now. But I can't stop the thoughts, and I can feel the darkness within me trying to surface. I want to explode, to let my magic fully express the storm raging within me. I want to go to his precious shop and burn it to the ground, if he thought he wasn't coming back then what did he need it for? Or maybe I should just open a portal to Neverland and take my frustrations out on the man himself. NO! I grip the bark on the tree trying to get a hold of my emotions.

"Magic is emotion," I can hear my father's voice telling me,

"Meaning if you can't control yourself then you will loose control of it, and that can have dire consequences!" I had heard him tell me this thousands of times. Normally after I'd done something very stupid and impulsive.

The dark one within me is normally held at bay by my strong ties to the ones I love. Being a product of true love that is where I drew my power from. But now those ties were weakened, as most of them were in another land or not born yet. If I couldn't keep my emotions in check, I risked loosing myself the way father had long ago. It had taken him three century's to find his way back. Even then only with Belle, and Bae's help. I took a few deep breaths trying to calm myself.

Why? Why didn't he just tell me the truth? If I followed his orders blindly I would change the future of this I was certain. I would erase my existence, because he would be proven correct. He would never return home, and neither would the rest of our family. I thought back to all those conversations we'd had, upon my figuring out that I would be going back in time one day. They had been very careful not to document the exact going's on, to keep the details from me. He told me I only needed to know three things. One rescue Bea, get him to Neverland, and tell him how to summon me. Two cast the protection spell he had given to Belle, and upon returning from Neverland protect Storybrooke. Three and most importantly do not interfere in Neverland. No matter how much I wanted to or how much Belle begged, I was not to go back there until summoned.

All my life I had been told if I simply followed these directions to the letter, everything else would fall into place. Now I knew however this was not true, but why lie about the cloaking spell? Why lie about not thinking he would return? If he'd lied about this then what else? It didn't make sense, was he misleading me for a reason? Did he want to change the future? Was it supposed to be a joke? Was this a test?

The thought struck like a bolt of lightning, a test. This was a test of whether I would just follow what I knew of the past blindly, or if I would think my actions through as I was taught. I had to smile and shake my head. So that's what this is all about his final lesson to me in all this so to speak. He knew I had done my best to find out as much of my time here as possible. Which was basically nothing, as he had made sure nothing was documented. And everyone still alive by that point that knew

anything, had been sworn to secrecy. It was all very frustrating at the time. When I had come to him very confused and angry he had simply said,

"Knowing one's future does not help it to come about. All it does is burden you with the knowledge of the things that you can't hope change. I am just trying to spare you a burden that plagued me for century's." At the time I hated and didn't accept his answer. As a matter of fact this was when I had left his teaching and sought out the white rabbit to learn about portals. Knowing what I did of time related magics now though, I see he was right. It may have been his past but it was my future, and knowing it wouldn't help it. No matter what I knew of my future, I did not know how it would happen. This was his warning against target fixation. I had to use my head and follow my heart, if I was to focused on an end result I may fly into it.

Feeling better and back under control I turn back to Belle, who is looking very concerned. She see's the smile that has come over my face and says,

"So a moment ago you looked like you were going to loose control and break something or some one. But now you seem to have found something amusing, so what's so funny?" she looked truly curious.

"I'll tell you what Belle, there will come a day when I can tell you exactly who I am. Ask me again then." I chuckled to myself.

"Okay? Well then I guess we had better get to work on this spell then?" she ventured.

"Oh no! We won't be using that cloaking spell, I know a better one. This one will cloak the town from any who have never been here before and bear it's residents ill will."

"Wait won't that still prevent Rumple and Regina from returning? I know they have both made great strides in changing, but I can't say that they don't bear certain people here ill will." she said alarm evident on her face.

"Be that as it may they have been here before, this cloak only shields us from new dangers. If for example Greg and Tamara were to return to this world and try to bring their people here, those two would be able to find Storybrooke just fine. While those they brought with them would find themselves in something a kin to the infinite forest from your world, upon crossing the town border. Only difference here is you can leave this forest without magic, you just have to cross back over one of the town borders." I thought about it more for a moment and then said, "And if you really want to get technical, Rumple and Regina are also protected in getting back as they are both residents of Storybrooke. This spell protects all residents of Storybrooke." I fold my arms across my chest and smile quite happy with my explanation. Belle is smiling too, she walks over and throwing an arm around my shoulders to urge me into a walk says,

"Well then let's get to it. I have Rumples main magic kit at the hospital, if we need anything else I'm sure he will have it at the shop." We head back in the direction of the hospital.

We get back to the hospital to find everyone still there. They must be waiting to see if Belle thinks I'm to be trusted. As we come in the door Belle stops gestures to me and says,

"Everyone this is Monori, she is a sorceress from Oz and from the future. I'll save you the time of asking no she won't tell you about the future, so don't bother asking. She's here to help us while their highness's are away. Now Ruby we need to get the kit from your car she's going to cloak the town before she leaves to run a few important errands." They all look mildly stunned, and I have to bite back my laughter at the looks on their faces.

"Ruby? You just going to sit there like a deer caught in the headlights?" Belle asks.

"Oh sorry yes I guess you would want the keys to the car wouldn't you?" Ruby says and starts to fish for her keys in her pocket.

"Don't worry about it, it's not like you hear the stranger in town is not only from another world but from the future as well. Anyway there's no need." I chuckle and with a wave of my hand and a puff of blue smoke the magic kit appears in my hands. I walk to the check-in desk, set it down and open it. Taking out the ingredients I need I close it again. I then conjure a mortar a pestle and grind them together. Adding water to the powder I make a paste and walk back outside, with my entourage of watchers. I spread the paste on my hands, kneel and place them on the ground. I close my eyes and reach out with my power. I hear a few gasps around me as the wave washes over them. It had been awhile since I'd had to place or renew one of the border spells. Father normally did it, I was in charge of the more complex ones the surrounded the main compound of Storybrooke. I had forgotten just how much land the town technically encompassed. I felt a bead of sweat running down from my brow pulling this much land into myself was taking its toll on me. I had just gotten out of the hospital this morning after all. I had now found the northern and western border's, ah and there was the southern one. The eastern border I remember always took the longest because it extended out over the ocean a bit. I now had all of Storybrooke connected to me and I began to stand raising the cloak with me. The weight is tremendous but I reach my feet and stand straight, my palms still facing the ground. Those around me can feel the spell rising from the ground around them and I can feel their unease connected as I am to everything. I take a few deep breaths and turn my hands over palms up but still at my sides. Keeping my elbows straight I begin to raise my arms. When they are level with my shoulders with one last great effort, I throw my arms up to meet above my head. I hear the crash as the paste mixed with the earth on my palms meet.

"The spell is up." I say panting after the effort of it.

"That felt really strange, like there was water rising around me or something." Grumpy is the first to respond. A few others mutter in agreement.

"Yes I suppose it would." I smile and say taking a knee to rest a moment. Ruby, Belle and Victor are at my side in a flash worried I'm about to pass out again I suspect. Victor starts checking my vitals and Belle asks,

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm good just need a moment to catch my breath," I say.

They help me to my feet, walk me back inside, and sit me in a chair. A few minutes later a nurse shows up with some food and soda. I take my time with it and after I've finished I'm ready for my next task. I set down my fork and get to my feet.

"Thank you that was just what I needed. Probably shouldn't have attempted that when I hadn't eaten." I laugh. Ruby and all but Belle and Victor join me in a laugh, those two don't seem convinced. I look to them and say,

"Really I'm fine, and now I really must go help Neal." I smile and head out the door again. I know I'll have to create the portal in the air so that none of them can be tempted to follow. I pick a point in space about thirty feet off the ground and clear my head of all thoughts. I bring to mind a picture of my fathers ruined castle in the enchanted forest and feel that place around me. Reaching out to the space I've chosen I start to move my right arm fingers splayed in a circle in front of me. Blue smoke starts to gather there and spin. I gather my hand into a fist, pull my arm back, and then thrust it forward. The spinning cloud takes form and at its middle seems to turn ever into oblivion. I look over my shoulder at the stunned looks on their faces. I have to giggle a bit to myself, If they only knew the magic I was capable of.

"Well I'll be back." I said and then took to the air and flew straight into my portal.

our document here...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I came out exactly as I had envisioned over the grounds of the dark castle. I took a moment to take in my surroundings. The castle was in ruin as expected, but it still got to me every time I was here. The towers once standing high and mighty had fallen over broken off at varying heights. Most of the roof over the grand halls had collapsed. Its many windows were either broken or completely blown out. The grounds were overgrown with weeds. The only thing left of the once beautiful gardens were dead blackened flower and fruit trees. The rose bushes my mother had so loved, were now so overgrown they hardly produced any flowers. They were now little more than menacing thorn bushes. Still protecting the ruined castle as if they expected its master to return and restore it. I sighed inwardly, in another life this might have been my childhood home. I loved Storybrooke with all my heart, but I would be lying if I said I didn't have the typical princess fantasies as a child.

Taking a deep breath I decided it was time to get to it. I close my eyes and try to sense where Bea is. I begin to grow concerned that I may have taken to long in Storybrooke. It shouldn't be this hard for me to feel his presence, he is my brother after all. When I do find him I know why it was so hard, he is barely holding on. Someone has found him and is trying to tend to him, but it's clear they aren't having much success. I hadn't expected that anyone would've found him, this was going to be interesting. It's not that I thought he would be hiding, there just weren't that many people left here.

I disappear in a puff of smoke I don't have the time to waste flying there as much as I'd like to. I reappear over a small island with a few small huts built on it. Ah yes that made sense this was the safe haven that Lancelot had built for those Cora had protected from Regina's curse. Well before Cora had killed and taken his place that is. Philip, Aurora and Mulan must have found Bae when the portal dumped him here.

I see Philip on the watch tower, Mulan is tending to her weapons and armor, and Aurora is coming out of the hut where I feel Bae's feeble presence. She carries a basket of red linen most likely blood soaked bandages, I'll have to introduce myself later as he has lost a lot of blood and is fading fast. I puff out and in again into the hut.

They have removed his upper body clothing and have tried to bandage his wound but it is already starting to soak through. He is very pale, unconscious, and shivers as if he is very cold. I kneel at his side, remove the bandage, and calling forth my magic hold my hands over him. First I must get the bullet out, I feel the foreign object lodged in his side, and pull on it slowly telekineticly not wanting to cause any further damage. It comes back out the hole it had made and once free of his body it shoots into my hand. Apparently it had lodged in such a way that it was slowing the blood flow as blood now pours more heavily from the wound. I must get it stopped, placing my hand over the wound to apply pressure. I reach back into his body with magic, and find the problem is with his hepatic veins. Well at least it hadn't nicked an artery I think to myself. I repair the walls of the damaged veins and the bleeding is now under control. With that out-of-the-way I begin the process of draining the excess blood, burning out any infection, and sealing the wound.

As I finish he lurches forward taking a deep gasping breath, he has awoken. He lays there and weakly clutches his side where the hole had been. He stares at me for a moment before murmuring a soft thank you. They must have heard him outside as both Aurora and Mulan appear in the doorway. Mulan unsheathed her sword and pointed it in my direction,

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" she demands. Aurora rushes forward to check Bea as I stand and raise my hands in surrender. Mulan's sword follows my movement her eyes never leaving mine.

"She's healed him!" Aurora announces and turns to look at me and then to Mulan. Philip comes to stand next to Mulan.

"Philip It's alright. I don't think she's here to hurt us, she healed this mans wound. I think he's going to be alright now." she smiles up at him. He places his hand on Mulan's arm and lowers her blade which she then sheathes.

"He will be. He just needs food and rest now, and his body will replenish what it has lost." I reply lowering my hands. I know It will take a few days for him to be strong enough to leave. I conjure up some juice, it's best to start him with liquids, and hand it down to Aurora who begins to help Bae with it. Philip comes forward and extends his hand for me to shake,

"Thank you, we didn't know what to do other than to ease his passing." I take the hand offered and shake it firmly,

"Don't mention it, it's the reason I am here. I am Monori by the way." I turn back to Bae, "After you drink that you need to sleep and let your body do it's job." I give him a commanding smile and then look to Aurora,

"If he's is still awake in an hour come get me and I will help him to get to sleep." she nods and I walk out of the hut followed by Philip and Mulan. He has decided I can be trusted, but she is still unconvinced it seems,

"Who are you? Your not from here, that much is clear from the way your dressed." she says apprehensively. I guess I should be happy she hasn't pulled out her sword again. I turn back to her and sigh,

"I told you I am Monori and yes your correct I am not from this land. I am from a land called Oz and I was sent here to help Neal." I could already tell this was going to be another exasperating day of questions.

"By whom? Is he from your land?" she says sceptically.

"I was sent by his family in Storybrooke. He is not from my land, He was born in this land went to the land without magic, was abducted and spent most of his life in Neverland, before returning to the land without magic, getting shot, and falling through a portal to land back here." I replied and smiled at the confused looks on their faces. I turned once again to head over to the table where I saw food.

"Wait? Did you say Storybrooke?" Mulan called behind me and I heard them jog up to walk along side me. "We have friend's there." she looked expectantly at me hoping to hear word of Emma and Snow I knew.

"Yes I believe you know Emma and Snow? Well I guess I should tell you they made it home just fine, but at the moment they are in Neverland searching for Henry. They left with Captain Hook on his ship along with Rumplestiltskin, Regina, and Charming." we had made it to the table I look to them and ask,

"May I?" Philip nods and I sit, they take up chairs across from me. I pick up an apple and take a bite.

"What has happened to Henry? I never met him but I know he is Emma's son, and he was helping us to find a way to defeat Cora when his mother and grandmother were here," Mulan starts again. I sigh and say,

"Tell you what I know Aurora will want to hear this too. So why don"t we wait 'till she is able to join us, and I will bring you up to speed on what has occurred in Storybrooke." they both nod and look back to the hut. I had hoped the questions were done for the moment, but that was just wishful thinking on my part I guess,

"So who is he exactly? And how did he end up back here?" Philip asks and I sigh seeing I'm apparently not getting out of it that easily.

"Neal is Henry's father, and I'm begging you, just wait I'm pretty sure most of your questions will be answered when I tell you all what has happened." they now allow me to eat in peace, getting up to return to what they were doing before. I have just finished when I hear Aurora say from behind me,

"He is asking for you, says he needs to ask you something before he rests." she says apologetically

"Yeah I thought he might. Give us a few minutes, when I'm done and he's resting I've got a story to tell you guys." she nods and heads over to talk to Philip and Mulan, while I head back into the hut.

"I heard you say you were sent to help me, was it my father who sent you?" he asks first.

"In a way yes." I sit next to him and start again,

"I know this is going to be hard to believe, but you have to trust me okay?" I say and he nods.

"Okay do you want the bad, the unbelievable, or the good news first?" I ask.

"Let's get the bad news out-of-the-way I guess." he says weakly

"Henry was kidnapped by Greg and Tamara and taken to Neverland." I say and a look of utter horror crosses his face. He makes as if to get up but I hold him down and say,

"Calm yourself, part of the good news is Emma, her parents, your father, Regina, and Hook have all teamed up to rescue him and are already searching for him there." He relaxes a bit at that,

"So whats the rest of the good news then?" he asks

"Once I believe you strong enough I can take you to them." I smile. He once again makes to get up and says,

"I'm good let's go my son needs me!" I place a hand on his shoulder and push him back down and sternly say,

"No your not, it will do him no good if I take you there before you are ready to help in the search. All you will do is slow them down and possibly get yourself and Henry killed." I stare hard into his eyes and still find defiance there. To drive and to home my point I say,

"I will put you out if I have to." He lays back down knowing he can't stop me.

"So if all that isn't apart of the unbelievable than I shutter to think what is." He says after a moment. I'm not sure I should tell him this, but If I don't tell someone in my family I will go insane. I get to my feet and pace for a second not sure how I'm going to tell him. Afraid he won't believe me.

"Are you sure this isn't just more bad news?" he asks. I sit back down and decide the direct approach is best.

"Okay my name is Monori and I am from the future. But more importantly and this is the part that only you and the blue fairy know. I am your half-sister." I say and hold my breath for his response.

"Wait what?!" he asks clearly thinking I've lost it. I hush him before he can get any louder.

"I am trusting you with this because you are my brother and you know the importance of a secret like this, Baelfire." I use his true name and he freezes. He mulls this over for a second and something dawns on him and he says,

"Belle? Your Belle and Papa's daughter?" he asks trying to piece things together.

"Yes. I know it's hard to believe but I swear..." but he cut's me off.

"No! No it's really not. I can see the resemblance, you have her eyes, hair, nose. But the rest of your features are closer to his." He smiles at this then asks, "Why tell me this? You haven't been born yet, I know it's a great risk for you." I can tell he feels honored but still confused.

"Well honestly I spent all this morning with my mother. Lying through my teeth about who I really was. I know I can't tell her or father who I really am, not without risking my not happening at all. But I also know that I can trust you with anything, and if I don't have at least one of my family to talk to plainly. I will go crazy." we both laugh for a moment. He thinks things over putting the pieces together, then he looks to me takes my hand gives it a squeeze and says,

"Your secret's safe with me Nori." he uses the same nickname he had in the future and it surprises me.

"What did you just call me?" I say flabbergasted.

"Oh um, Nori? I don't know it just kind of came out, it felt right is that not something you like to be called?" he asks worried he's offended me.

"No its just that's what you've always called me. In the future that is, you're the only one who ever did. It's just strange to hear it since here I haven't been born." I smile back down at him. I can tell I was right to tell him. It will help keep his mind off Neverland, and give him something to look forward to. For me I know that it will help to keep me sane over the next year.

"Well much as I'd like to stay and talk to you all night, you need to rest and I have three people waiting rather patiently for a story." I say and he replies,

"Yes well I doubt your going to allow me to go anywhere for a few days so we will have time to talk later. I hate to say it but there's no way I'm going to sleep with everything you've just told me unless you put me out." he states and I laugh. I lift my hand, pass it slowly over his eyes and will him to sleep. I watch him for a moment grateful to have someone I can talk plainly to. I'll have to tell him the cover story tomorrow so he doesn't accidentally out me to the others. I get to my feet and walk back out the sun has set and the other three are sitting on stumps around a roaring fire. As I walk over and take a stump Aurora asks,

"He is resting now?"

"Yes. And now I promised you all a story." I say and they all nod and lean in expectantly.

"Well as you know Emma and Snow defeated Cora and Hook at Lake Nostoass..." They listened as for about an hour I went through everything from Regina and Rumple's sabotage of the portal at the well, to Henry's kidnapping. Afterwords I could tell they still had A few questions, but I was very tired by this point. So to head them off I said,

"Please before I'm bombarded by questions. I would like to get some sleep I will be here for at least a few days while Neal regains his strength. There will be plenty of time for them, and I would really like to get some rest before my interrogation." I smile and they all seem to understand.

"You can take any of the empty huts they are all over. There should be unused bedrolls inside." we get up, Mulan heads for the watch tower, and the rest of us turn in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I don't know how long I had been asleep, a few hours maybe. The sun had only just announced it's coming as a pale hue lit the horizon in the east. I had awoken to a very loud commotion outside, apparently a trio of ogres had come across the camp in the night. Mulan, hoping they wouldn't find their way into the camp, hadn't raised the alarm until it had been absolutely necessary. As soon as she had rung the warning bell though they had come charging. I stumbled out of my hut still groggy and more than a little perturbed by the very rude awakening. I was not a morning person and especially not after only a few hours sleep.

I look around and take quick stock of the situation. Mulan had one Ogre engaged by the watch tower, Philip with another that had just stepped on and splintered the table, and Aurora was headed in my direction with the third in pursuit. As she reached me I heard her exclaim,

"Care to join the party?!" All she carried was a small dagger, which told me why she had retreated to me for back up.

"Aurora go help Philip!" I looked back to the ogre closing on me fast, "I've got him!" I said a fireball taking form in my hand. She looked at me for a moment as if she wanted to be sure I was certain. I could tell even tho she knew I commanded magic, my fighting skills were an unknown. While she knew the others could handle themselves. I had no time to argue with her though as Philips ogre was getting dangerously close to Bae's hut. And I still had mine to deal with. I launch the fire in my hand at him knocking him back a few steps to fall over. I look back to her and yell,

"GO!" She nodded and headed toward Philips position. I jump into the air the last place I wanted to be was running around a twenty foot tall ogre's feet. I conjure more fireballs and rain down hell upon him. Off in the west I noticed some storm clouds were headed our way. I reached out and add power to the wind pushing them faster toward us. If the others could hold out for just a little longer I would end this shortly. My foe was beyond confused, he couldn't figure out where the attacks were coming from. I circled him throwing fireball after fireball, he had burns all over, but they really only served to piss him off. If only I had my bow, but I didn't it was not only in another world but another time.

I suddenly felt a few drops of rain hit my face and realized my thunderheads had arrived. I looked to the others, Mulan had been knocked back into and then through a hut. Philip was trying to get a clear shot for Aurora who had found a bow. I called to all of them,

"YOU GUY'S GET DOWN, HIT THE DIRT!" All three of them looked up at me careful to keep one eye on their ogre's as well. I flew higher and extend my left hand to the thunderheads, my right hand held in a fist to cap the energy I was about to direct. I reach into the clouds where I feel their pent up energy and call for them to release it. The lightning arcs its way from them and to my open extended hand. I feel its raw power coarse through my veins, and I will that energy to amplify, multiplying it by three. Turning my attentions back to our aggressors, I look to my ogre burnt all over and decide it's time to put him out of his misery. I open my right hand and release the lightning to claim him. It strikes him dead in the chest he convulses for a split second and falls over. I turn my attentions to Philip and Aurora's ogre and see them both hit the deck. I open my hand again and another ogre falls. Mulan knows what coming next and dives for cover, but her ogre has decided it's not through with her yet. It moves to grab her from the dirt and I send a wave of power at him throwing him back into the air. Before he has even hit the ground I open my hand for the third and final time, and watch as a vein of energy leaves my fingertips to dispatch the third ogre.

It was raining now, I return to the ground to check that they are indeed dead. All three have a hole straight through the charred flesh of their chest's. The wounds still smoke, and I wish I could say that barbequed ogre smelled good. As it was the camp now smelled like we had had a dirty gym bag bonfire. I snap my fingers and point to the bodies of the ogre's they disappear in a puff of smoke. To where I really didn't care, as long as their smell went with them.

The other three were looking at me as if I had grown a second head. I started to think I may have over done it just a touch. Channeling lightning may save been a simple magic to me, but apparently it wasn't a commonly seen magic in this time. They all just stood there in the rain staring at me as if words had failed them.

"What?" I said rubbing my palms together in front of me.

"What was that? I've never seen anything like that and I've seen a sorceress turn into a dragon before." said Philip who was first to find his voice.

"Well where I come from that is something all magic users must learn and be very good at. Otherwise you will be toast the first time you meet Zeus." I had to laugh most magic was so simple here. You rarely needed to use big spells or curses because there just weren't many who commanded it.

"You see where I come from we use the ogres of this place for training. They are extremely resilient and keep you on your toes, but are no real danger to a magic user. If they got to close you simply teleported further away. In truth had I been alone when these three attacked. I would have simply summoned up a firestorm and turned them into ash and bone dust."

"Are you suggesting that you would have been better off I we hadn't been here?" Mulan asks sounding as if I've offended her.

"No that's not what I meant at all. If you hadn't been here, hadn't been on watch, then I most likely would have been seriously injured when the ogres found me sleeping. While they can't kill me I would have had to expel a great deal of my personal power to defeat them. Which if as I said I were injured, would have most likely rendered me unconscious. So believe me I'm glad you all were here." that seemed to make Mulan relax and it was Aurora who piped up next.

"Who Is Zeus? And what's a firestorm I've never heard of that." she said greatly curious.

"Zeus Is the leader of those who in the land without magic are known as the Greek gods. Who they really are though is a band of immortal magic wielding criminals. They were banished there from their world Olympus, in the hopes that they would live out the rest of their lives powerless. But each of them upon arriving there came to command an aspect of nature. Human nature or elemental, like Zeus and his lightning and Aries with war. Some came to embody an emotion. For example Aphrodite became the embodiment of love, and while it wasn't real love it was strong enough that almost no man or woman could resit her power. Where I come from we've been fighting them for a very long time, and that is all I can tell you about it." They looked like they wanted to know more but nodded.

"As for a firestorm." I said smiling. This was going to be fun I thought. I hadn't been able cut loose like I had in the last few days in months, being confined to the compound as I was.

"Well there's really only one way to answer that." I turned and walked to the edge of the island and they followed. I began to gather a massive spinning fireball between my hands. When it had reached two feet in diameter I took it in my right hand, and with a step threw it into the air sixty feet out over the water. I reached out with both arms and followed its descent. When it was ten feet off the surface of the water I quickly crossed my arms at the wrist and then threw them apart. The Fireball detonated and became a spinning column of fire ten times it's original diameter and just as high. They could see the shock-wave of the explosion coming over the water. They were knocked back as it passed over us, and looked as if words had once again failed them. But this wasn't over yet, I wave my right hand in front of me in a circular motion. The firestorm on the water in front of me began to pick up speed spinning faster and faster. It had become a raging spinning inferno twenty feet wide and twenty feet high. As the name suggested it had become a firestorm from which almost no living thing escaped. I released control over the storm, crossed my arms over my chest, and simply watched as the storm burnt on for a few minutes. It slowed and with nothing but water below it to consume began to dissipate until it was gone.

I look to my right where they stand still looking out where the storm had been. I know I shouldn't but I just can't stop myself from saying,

"Like I said..." I pause to chuckle to myself as they turn to look at me, the looks on their faces are priceless, " Really only one way to answer that." and at that I burst into laughter turn and walk back into the camp. I know if my father had seen me do that he'd have quite the lecture for me. Magic always came with a price, and after that display I would be doing no more magic today. Which meant the leisure flight I had planned would have to wait 'till tomorrow. The sun was just starting to rise now, I should go check on Bae.

I walked into Bae's hut to find him still asleep. Typical I thought to myself, that brother of mine could sleep through a magnitude ten earthquake during a missile bombardment I swear.

The next few days pass quietly. I kept watch on Bae's condition which was improving. My time with the others was usually spent answering various questions or having a sword match with Philip or Mulan. Which I would be happy to report to Charming, my swordsmanship teacher, that I only lost one dual to each. I took a shift in the watch tower each day. Went sight seeing all over the enchanted forest and saw how things would change over the next twelve years or so. That was when my younger self would visit here for the first time. Everyday after dinner I would talk with Bae, he wanted to know everything I could tell him. After three days he was able to leave his bed and walk around a bit. And about a week and a half after my arrival here, I judged he was well enough to leave.

"I can't thank you all enough for saving me, but I really must get going I have to help find my son." Bae said. I slapped him on the back and said,

"Don't you worry I'll get you there." I look to our three new friends and make my own goodbye.

"Thank you for the hospitality. Are you going to be alright here is there anything I can do for you be fore we go?" I ask. It's Aurora who steps forward to ask,

"Actually I wanted to ask if in all the time you spent flying around, did you see anyone else?" she looked hopeful that I would say I had. Until she had mentioned it it hadn't occurred to me. There was no one else here that I had seen. Every village, or town I had past was deserted.

"Now that you mention it no I didn't." I answer sorry to dash those hopes. It's Philip that speaks ,

"Then I would like to make a request if that's alright?" He pauses and I nod but I am fairly certain I know what the request is.

"I know you've told us that there are many in Storybrooke that wish to return here. But until that time comes I think it may be best if we join our people in the new land. Would you consider taking us to Storybrooke?" He says taking hold of Auroras hand. She smiles at him, and Mulan nods her head when I look to her. They have obviously been talking about this, and have made up their minds to return to their people.

"If you are sure I would be happy to."I answer and think to myself so this is how they got there.

"We are sure. Hopefully one day we can return and rebuild this land, but until then our place is with our people." Mulan answers this time.

"Well then are you ready to go now or should I swing back here after I drop Neal off in Neverland." I ask and they seem puzzled for a moment they all look to each other before Philip inquires,

"Your not staying to help find the boy?" I had told them about my being from another time two days ago, but my mission here had never come up. Lucky for me Bae decided to help me out.

"No she has been tasked with protecting Storybrooke while it's leaders are away." He explains.

"Yes with the Charming's, Regina, Rumplestiltskin, and Emma gone I need to be there to help the blue fairy, in case some magical threat comes." I confirm and they seem to accept it.

"Well we packed this morning in case you agreed just let us grab our packs." The three of them turn and walk back to their huts to get their things. Bae turns to me and says,

"Nori? Can I ask you a question?" I nod, "Why do you address me as Neal in front of them but Bae when we are alone." he asked and I smiled back.

"Because I skipped over that part in the story about what has happened in Storybrooke. They know you are Henry's father, but I felt it was your business just who you told that you were also the son of the dark one." I answered. He mouthed the word "Oh" and nodded.

"So do they know Coras dead then?" he asks again.

"Oh yeah they know Emma and dad went to New York, that Emma ran into you, Hook stabbed and poisoned dad, and then they had to rush back to Storybrooke to save him. I literally just left out that it was discovered that you were also Baelfire, the prodigal son of the dark one." I teased making the dramatic hand gestures our father was so known for. He playfully pushed at my shoulder and told me to can it or he would put a frog in my sheets when he got back.

A few minutes later the other three came back carrying their things. They took one last look around at the world that had been their home for so long. Then told me they were ready to leave. I closed my eyes, cleared my head, and brought forth a picture of the front of Granny's diner. I open the portal to Storybrooke and then said to them,

"Go I should be back there myself by morning, I've just got to drop him with the others in Neverland." I say and they start to walk toward the portal,

"Oh! Mulan, Philip you remember Belle right?" they both nodded, "Well she's there. Whomever comes to greet you just ask for her and she should be able to sort you out." I explain and give them a thumbs up. They wave and head through the portal.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I now open the portal to Neverland we should arrive above Mermaid Lagoon. I take Bae's hand as he says,

"I hate these things." drawing a laugh from me.

We walk through together and come out in mid-air above the lagoon. I feel a yank on my arm as Bae falls to hang from my hand. His grip tightens and he let's out a small yelp. He looks up at me standing in empty space looking down at him puzzled.

"Why would you have the portal open up twenty feet in the air?" he yells up to me clearly not happy with the situation. I smile down at him.

"Well I was under the impression that my brother had spent time here and new the rule of this land?" At this I can't help but smirk and from the look on his face he knows what I'm about to do.

"No! You wouldn't? Nori it's been years. Don't you dare." He pleads with me. Call it a bad joke if you want to I just call it sibling rivalry.

"Think happy thought's Bae!" I half say half laugh as I let go of his hand and let him drop. From this height I know the fall into water won't hurt him. He yells for a few seconds before his fall ends and he makes his way back up to me. The surprise on his face is evident he is still looking down at the water below us as he says,

"Well who knew I still had it in me." he then looks to me and once again I get a playful shove. I laugh at his display of unhappiness at my stunt.

"And what if I hadn't remembered how to do it huh? What if the mermaids had gotten me huh? What then smart one?" I could tell he wasn't truly angry when he went for the obligatory older brother headlock and wet willy. Too bad for him his little sis was a sorceress, he may have gotten the headlock but the second he did I was gone in a puff of smoke and 10 feet away.

"Okay not fair!" he says pointing at me and smiling.

"First of all. All is fair in love and war..." I start before he interrupts,

"Okay we are not in love, and we are not at war." He states

"Oh come on the sibling relationship is like the perfect definition of that saying." I come back at him. He gets a thoughtful look on his face and nods conceding the point.

"And second of all those Mermaids would have done nothing to you. They were your best friends in this land, they are the ones who helped you escape from Neverland." I say with a huge smile, and the look on his face couldn't have been better it was a cross between shock and bewilderment.

"Ohhhhhhhh yeah that's right! Didn't think I knew about that did ya!" I say and if I could sound more sarcastic then I didn't know it.

"Yah gonna say it again. Not... Fair. That's using your future knowledge against me" He says still smiling and inching ever closer as if I wouldn't notice.

"Well what can I say it's my turn, I grew up dealing with your unfair knowledge about me. I just didn't know how you were doing it, at least you have the advantage of knowing I'm doing it." I answer back. He may be my big brother but where he had street smarts from growing up looking out for himself. I had grown up with our father and he had no chance in a game of words with me.

"Alright well this is fun but I have a son to find and you have a town to get back to protecting. We can continue this sibling thing when I get back to Storybrooke. Now do you know where they are?" He asks. I sigh still smirking, close my eyes and feel for our family's presence. Luckily Neverland wasn't a very big place and I found them almost immediately. They were just returning to the ship most likely after spending the day in search of Henry. It may have been morning in the world we just left but here night was on the way. And night is a dangerous time in Neverland. I open my eye's and say,

"They are on the ship it's anchored in pirates cove. We better hurry it will be dark soon and I'm going to use the shadow's portal to get back to earth."

"Won't you fall out of the sky when you get there? Going home that way?" Bae asks worried about my safety.

"No you forget I'm not just like dad I'm also a product of true love like Emma. The most powerful magic there is, is written into my very DNA. Magic is apart of me doesn't matter what world I'm in. It will drain my strength faster but I know how portals work. I'll come out close enough to Storybrooke." At that we both fly in the direction of the cove on the other side of the mainland. On the way there I decide it's time to give him one last reminder,

"Bae? You remember what I told you right? You can't tell them who I really am especially dad. It wouldn't surprise me if he feel's my presence here already. We will forever be connected by not only blood but the dagger's power as well." I say concern evident in my voice.

"Don't worry I got this, like you said if anyone knows how to dance around a secret it's me." He gives me an encouraging smile. We come into visual range of the ship and we slow to a stop to say our goodbyes. I look to the deck of the ship I can see Hook checking over the ship. Snow and Charming are headed below deck, Emma and Regina are going over maps up by the wheel, and that's when I see I was right. Our father stand's at the bow of the ship looking up at where we are. He can feel my presence, I tear my eye's away from the ship to look straight down. Bae see's the look on my face and places a hand on my shoulder to get my attention to ask,

"What is it Nori? You know I would never do anything to hurt you right? You made the right decision, you can trust me with this." He is worried I think he will betray my confidence. I give a small smile and shake my head.

"It's not that." I say and look back to the ship,

"Look, I was right he sense's my presence, our connection. This is going to be harder than I thought. He will learn I'm from the future and I may have a problem." He look's back at me take's ahold of my other shoulder. He give's me that encouraging smile again and says,

"Hey don't worry about it I know he is smart, but even he won't guess who you are." I look him in the eye chuckle and say,

"I'm not worried he will find out who I really am Bae." His smile drops and he now looks confused but wait's for me to explain.

"He recognizes the power as the same thing he has, with my being from the future he's going to think I'm..." I can't finish but I don't need to because he does,

"The next dark one...The person who will one day kill him. Well I guess that would be the logical conclusion for him to make." He let's me go and folds his arm's thinking.

"It's what Blue thought when I first tried to explain who I am." He look's back to me,

"Alright when I go down there we both know he will pull me aside at some point to ask me who you are right?" I nod, " We both know my relationship with Papa is rocky at best. I'll ask him who he believes you are, If he comes to that conclusion. I'll tell him I do know exactly who you are and while I can't tell him or anyone else without your permission that he's wrong. He will think I trust you more than him and even with as mad as I am at him. If that was who you are he knows I could never trust you. I think that along with your cover story should throw him off enough to keep him guessing." He looks at me and raises his eyebrows as if asking what I think of his idea. I think it over for a second but I can't think of a better idea so I nod.

"I think that could work. He may still come at me in Storybrooke, but I can handle him if I need to." I say smirking

"I have no doubt I heard about the day the ogre's attacked from Philip." He laughed and I cover my face a bit embarrassed. That had not been one of my most mature moments. We both know dad would have read me a very stern lecture on the use of my magic that day.

"But seriously I had better go he hasn't stopped watching us and its drawn Emma's attention now. You take care alright. We've got things here you just handle things in Storybrooke until we can get back." I nod and give my brother a hug.

"I need to go too but Bae?" He had started to fly off but stopped and turned back to me,

"What?" He said when he looked back to me.

"I just need to tell you dad really does love you and..." He rolled his eyes and sighed waiting for me to continue. His attitude irked me a little and a harsher tone enters my voice as I come in close to him so he can see how deadly serious I am.

"Bae he does! Now he is going to need you before you all are done here, and I am not allowed to be here for him so you have to be! Alright?" He looks back to the ship but doesn't respond. I need to know he understands so I repeat,

"ALRIGHT?!" He looks back to me and nodding he responds,

"I got it Nori." I nod and he flashes me one last smile before he turns and heads to the ship. I watch as he makes his approach. At first they of course they think it's some kind of attack Emma looks to be raising the alarm. Regina and father start to conjure fireballs and Hook draws his blade. Bae stops, puts his hand's up, and looks to be announcing himself. The fireballs disappear, Emma returns to the rail, Snow and Charming come to the upper deck bow and sword drawn and at the ready. The drawn weapons are put away. Bae lands on the deck and embraces first Emma and then our father. I continue watching the happy reunion for a moment wishing I could go down there too. I don't even dare to get closer and I know that it is now time for me to disappear. The sun has fully set, the stars are beginning to come out, and I have a job to do. With a heavy sigh I turn my eyes to the sky and find the second star to the right. With Storybrooke in mind I head straight on 'till morning.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it's been so long, I have been on vacation and without internet. I also decided I needed to add a bit to explain leaving Neverland so It jumps back for a minute forgive me.

**Chapter 9**

Earth was land completely void of magic, while Neverland was quite possibly the most magical of them all. A place where you never had to grow up and be responsible. Where if you found the thing that made you truly happy and simply thought about it, it would lift you gravity no longer holding you to the ground. It was a land of adventure and carefree eternal youth, but it came as all magic did with a great price. It was also a land that harbored great darkness and without the possibility of happy ending's. When time was frozen and therefore nothing ever ended unless forced to, how could you achieve a happy ending?

As different as the two worlds are Neverland and Earth share a certain characteristic. That similarity has served to make them Perpendicular worlds. They both share a twenty-four hour day, a thirty-day lunar cycle, and a three hundred and sixty-five day year. It is this intersection that will allow you to travel between these two worlds. If you watch a sunrise there is a moment just as the sun breaks the horizon, that suddenly the world is flooded with light. It is in that flash, that instant that you can travel between these two worlds. As long as your flying in the right direction, and have a bit of magic to get you there, you could portal between the two lands and arrive with the dawn. The shadow used this intersection almost the same way, only it traveled with the sunset instead as light was it's adversary.

The trick to using this portal between these lands was to time when you crossed the dawn line. If you want to control where you come out on the other end, then you need to cross when dawn approaches your destination. Which meant I needed to hurry if the sun has set over the lost island, then I have an hour to make it to the dawn line as it nears Storybrooke. I turn east and sigh as I pull my shades from my coats inner pocket. I'm going to need them to protect my eyes from the wind. I need to cover just under half this planets distance in no less than an hour and a half. Otherwise I will come out too far from Storybrooke to make it back, before the use of magic outside of a magical realm drains me. If I were in any other land I probably couldn't make it in time, but being in Neverland did have certain advantages when it came to the application of magic. I place a shielding spell on my shades and my ears the last thing I needed was to pop my eardrums. I hope Neverland would forgive my rudeness but there was about to be a sonic boom. I had to smile it had been awhile since my last race with the Cheshire cat. I could teleport closer but why when I could not only make it time, but I could also give my family a distraction for the shadow for the night. I didn't know exactly where it was but I knew it was close by watching.

I back toward the Jolly Rodger and decide I should give them a heads up. I close my eyes and reach out to touch Bae's mind,

"Hey Bae?" I say to him telepathically, I open my eyes again to see him turn back to look at me on the ship.

"Yes? Shouldn't you be leaving?" I hear in my mind

"My leaving is why I contacted you, to make the dawn when I need to, I'm going to need to break the sound barrier. This is your warning it's about to get loud, but I also wanted to tell you that you should be safe from the shadow tonight. With my announcing my presence so spectacularly it will come after me. When you see it's followed me tell father to cloak the ship and then you all should consider moving it he has watched them. Then as long as you leave or return to the ship in the light it shouldn't find you again." I reply in thought and see him nod. The others are all crowded around him looking at him then to me and then back. They are trying to figure out what's going on, but he must be ignoring them.

"Are you sure you can out run the shadow? I'd rather you wait another day to get back then take the risk of being caught if you're not absolutely certain." His thought's are laced with concern.

"The only being's that fly's faster than me are the Anemoi, the Greek gods of the four winds. I will be fine, just cloak the ship and keep yourselves safe. I'll see you when you find Henry, take care Bae." I send my confident thought's to him and then wave.

"You too sis." He wave's back, turns back to the others, covers his ears and the others follow suit.

I take one last look at the stars to make sure my trajectory is correct and then I start to accelerate away. I feel the air crack around me as I break the sound barrier and still I accelerate. I feel the shadows presence in pursuit as predicted and I have to smile it has no idea who it's dealing with. I have raced the shadow before and know that it's top speed is mach two in, whereas mine is mach four. I need to keep it interested in chasing me as long as possible, so I allow it to keep within sight of me. Then I match it's speed to keep it right where I want it. The wind rips at my clothing but I'm not worried these cloths have protection spells on them. The only thing worrying my mind is if my family will have the ship moved and cloaked in time. When the shadow realizes what I am up to and that it can't catch me, it will head back to resume it's reconnaissance of my family.

I continue east for about thirty minutes with the shadow tailing me, before it gives up and heads back. I don't think the shadow will fly as fast on it's return, so I figure I have bought them about an hour and a half, two hours at most. I had hoped to keep it tailing me a bit longer but there is nothing I can do about it now. I sigh inwardly and try to sense where the dawn is now. If I were to cross over now I would be arriving in Quebec I was going to make it. By my calculations I should cross the dawn onto Earth twenty miles outside of Storybrooke. I could cover that easily, in fact as fast as I was going I could most likely let my momentum carry me into Storybrooke. If I could make it back into magical land without draining my strength I wasn't going to complain.

Fifteen minutes later I start to see a blue hue that lines the horizon, and within seconds I cross dawn with a bright flash find myself over the Atlantic ocean. I immediately cut my use of magic and start to slow in the wind resistance. I spread my arms and legs wide to glide as best I can, I don't want to lose too much altitude too quickly. Up ahead miles out I see the eastern coast of America, I smile I have come out right where I wanted to. I continue to slow and lose altitude until five miles from the coast I cross the town line and feel magics presence around me again. Which I now use to slow myself I am still traveling fairly fast and I really don't want to over shoot the town.

Making my landing in front of Grannis I see Belle, Aurora, Philip, and Mulan inside enjoying breakfast. I smile as I know they are most likely waiting for me and I stroll into the dinner. Philip and Aurora are sitting facing the door they both seem happy to see me and Aurora waves me over. As she does Belle and Mulan turn to see what has caught her attention. Belle gets to her feet and walks over to greet me,

"Welcome back! I trust all went well?" She asks and I know what she really wants to ask and that is the question I answer.

"Yes I saw him and as far as I could tell he was fine. Neal is with them again and the search for Henry continues." I smile as her eye's get a little watery,

"Thank you you don't know how much It means to me to know that." she sighs content, " Will you join us for breakfast or do you have other work to attend to?" She asks as I remove my shades to reply,

"No my only job left now is to protect the town, I have time and I'm sure you all want to hear about how the family reunion went." I follow her back to the table and am greeted by the others. Ruby comes out of the kitchen as I grab a chair from a neighboring table to join them at the booth.

"Well look who's back!" she smiles upon seeing me, "Belle was starting to get frantic when you hadn't returned after a week." She states and it earns her a slight glare from Belle.

"Yes as I'm sure these three made you aware I had to wait for Neal to regain his strength before taking him to join the others in Neverland. And before you ask I didn't talk to them but I did see them all and they looked to be in fine health." I reply. Ruby nods before pulling out her notebook and asking,

"Well can I take your order?"

"Yes I'll take a short stack and an Ice tea please." I say. She writes it down and goes to the kitchen to give it to the cook. There are a few others in the dinner this morning as I look around I notice a few of the dwarfs at the counter, and some other random people from various lands affected by the curse.

My food arrives and breakfast continues for about an hour or so and I am happy to just enjoy the company of my friends. But as much as I'd tried to ignore it, since crossing the town line I have felt that something has changed since I had left the town almost two weeks ago now. It was very faint but I could tell that there was a magic user here that shouldn't be. I need to go see Blue I think to myself. I'm sure she will have sensed this as well and is probably already tracing the unknown power. The more I concentrate on it the more it begins to concern me. I think I have felt this magic signature before and if I'm right my life is about to get very complicated. I set my utensils down and get to my feet.

"Well this has been fun but I need to go find a place to stay while I'm here, and I should check in with Blue to see if she has anything to report on the magical front."I say and turn to leave when I hear Belle say,

"If you need a place to stay I know of a few empty apartments. I'm sure with what you did for him. Rumple wouldn't have a problem with you using one. Would you like me to show them to you?" She asks.

"Thanks that would be great. I need to go check in with Blue first, but if she has nothing for me to investigate then ya that would be great." I smile and walk out of the dinner. I can feel I am being followed, apparently I am still not completely trusted by Grumpy and the dwarfs. I don't blame them but I really need to have a private conversation with Blue. I teleport to the convent to lose them and walk up to knock on the door and wait for someone to answer. The door opens and I say to the fairy who answered it,

"Hi my name is Monori and I'm here to see Blue." She smiles and says,

"You must be the one from the future she has waited for you to return. Please follow me." I enter the building follow her across the entrance hall, and up the stairs to a door Mother Superior marked on the door. She stops in front of the door and knocks from inside I hear Blues voice respond,

"Enter!" She opens the door and motions me in. I enter Blues office to see her looking out the window a soft glow emanates from her wand.

"I was wondering when you would turn back up. I assume you feel it as well?" She asks but doesn't turn from the window.

"Yes, I felt it as soon as I crossed the town line. Have you had any luck finding the source?" I ask. She now turns to meet my eye's and answers,

"No it's quite strange, every time I am closing in I find that I have suddenly arrived too late. Do you have any knowledge that might help?" She asks placing her wand on the desk, sitting and offering me the chair in front of her desk. I shake my head and start to pace my fists on my hips.

"When did this start?" I ask.

"I noticed it about two days after you left for the enchanted forest." She answers her eye's following me.

"Did it start with a big expel of magic or has it been subtle like this the whole time." I further question still looking at the ground as I pace thinking.

"It has remained subtle and very elusive. It is possible that it had gone on before you arrived, but my attentions at that point were on Regina and your father. With those two around and constantly up to one thing or another, it's possible that this was hiding in the background since magic came to this place." She answers, but I can tell she is starting to tire of my questions when I am not offering anything in return.

"Have you been able to discern what they are doing?" I continue in my line of questioning.

"As far as I can tell they are searching for something." I feel her eye's upon me getting steadily more impatient.

"Do you recognize this signature from your land?" I know I'm walking on thin ice already with her but its more important that I prove myself wrong.

"No this magic is strange to me, and before you ask I don't recognize it from any other land either. Now you seem to be extremely agitated by something. Which leads me to believe you do recognize this magics signature. Will you please stop pacing and tell me what your theory is? I have spent days trying to trace this to no avail. Now you turn up again and your acting like someone just walked over your grave." She says as she get's to her feet placing her hand's on the desk in front of her. I stop and turn to see the hard expression on her face.

"This couldn't be the remnants of a spell Cora cast when she and Regina were looking for the dagger could it?" I ask and she shakes her head looking down at the desk, she then looks back to me,

"Ya know if I hadn't believed you were his daughter before, I would now. You are every bit as infuriating as he is." She pauses before continuing, " No, I would recognize the signature of Cora's magic. Now do you want to sit down and tell me what is going through your head?" She gestures to the open chair again and this time I take it.

"Blue... I really hope I'm wrong but I think I was followed here." I say looking at my hands.

"Well I would have to say I hope you are wrong as well, but as it's really the only theory we have. I have to ask by whom do you think you were followed?" She sits back down and sighs waiting for my response. I look up and finally meet her gaze,

"I need to tell you a story.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Blue for the last two hundred years or so of my life Storybrooke has been at war. Now the people we are fighting for control of magic in this world are very powerful Immortal beings. At first things were going well, we kept them on the defensive, figured out how to deal with their powers, and we were able to get barriers up around the main town. And after the barriers went up the only time we had to deal with them was when we had to leave town for one reason or another. The biggest being using the well to go back and forth for supplies we needed from other lands." I paused to let her digest what I had already said.

"But about a year ago a new one entered the fray and things started going downhill fast. For some reason he was able to get through our barriers, and we had yet to figure out how to combat his magic. I am really the only one who had gone toe to toe with him and hadn't fallen prey to his ability." She looked concerned. I explain about the Greek gods different powers without naming them after I continued,

"Whenever he showed up it was my job to convince him to leave. I did my best but in a years time he had trapped a few of our people in various points in the past." I heard her take a startled intake of breath, and then she covered her mouth with her hand closing her eye's. It had obviously dawned on her how I had ended up here.

"I had been able to keep up with him because as long as I kept him guessing as long as I kept in constant motion his time clouds couldn't develop around me. After I forced to retreat a few times he stopped trying to take the town by himself. My father and I went to work on finding a way to rescue our people from the past. I was confined to the main compound until we either found a way to combat his magic, or until I had finished teaching the other town sorcerers how to deal with him. After three months of nothing, no sightings, no attacks, heck we had sent out a supply run and they hadn't been bothered at all. I got restless, and decided to go clear my head. I was hoping it would help me see a new theory, because so far we had found thirty different unsuccessful ways on how not to travel to the past. While I was out over the local woods I was ambushed, he caught me off guard and dazed me. And you well know how well magic works for you when you don't have a clear mind." I smile and she nods,

"We fought for a while and were both starting to tire, I knew I had to seek aid or I was going to lose. I retreated back to Storybrooke and thought I was safe, but he wasn't alone and I while I was looking for the other attacker I stayed still long enough for his time cloud to get me. I had thought that he just wanted me out-of-the-way there, but now..." I paused shaking my head. It was starting to make more sense to me they wanted me out-of-the-way. With me out-of-the-way Chronos could force a surrender, he and Zeus would take over Storybrooke, drop the town line border and release magic into the rest of the world. And with magic all over earth they would quickly take over the rest of earth as well.

"I think that he followed me here in the hope's that he would be able to destroy me in this time. To prevent me from returning to my time and eventually learning how to beat them for good. The only people they ever really worried about were you, dad, and me. They consider mortals to be beneath them and fragile, thus they do not consider them to be a threat just a nuisance. He would love to get rid of all three of us, but where as I am an active fighter, you run the hospital mostly, and dad is constantly in his lab or in tactics meeting's. In other words he had to get through me first, and now he's here to finish that job." I finish explaining my theory and she looks as if she is thinking it over. A few minutes later she asks,

"The only problem I see with your theory is why wouldn't he send you back to before magic got here. You said you have beaten him before so why wouldn't he send you back far enough to take away your advantage?" It was a valid point, and the one that I had wrestled with since the first moment it had occurred to me that he might be here. It didn't make sense he was the master of time and it bent to his will. I thought over that moment when he cast the cloud and there was only one thing I could think that may have distorted the spell.

"Right before he cast the cloud I had had to defend my self from an incoming lightning bolt. I remember that the time cloud had an element of electricity to it. The only thing I can figure is that the extra magic effected my exit point in the time line..." I cut off. Now the search spell made sense I hadn't come out where I should and he had lost me.

"That's why he's searching and that's why you can't trace the spell back to him. He lost me, he is the lord of time and he's lost me in time. He isn't here yet. I'm sure he was alerted when I first arrived, but I left so quickly afterword I'm willing to bet he missed it. Now that I am back though it's only a matter of time no pun intended." I had to smile but she was still looking as if she was expecting more from me.

"What?" I ask.

"So who is it exactly we are dealing with here?" she asks and I almost answer.

"WE aren't dealing with him... I am." She goes to protest but I cut her off,

"I know you want to help, but I also know that you never met until the war. You know I can't change the past, the effects could be very bad." She still doesn't look like she's ready to concede the argument so I continue,

"Look I can handle him when he is alone, he has to live by the same rules I do here. Which means he can't call the other gods for help. They are currently unaware of Storybrooke, and are busy causing trouble all over the world. They don't learn about us until long after I have come back from Oz." I pause, she get's up and turn's her back on me still not ready to let me fight this battle alone. I make one last attempt to make her see,

"Please Blue you have to trust me, I can handle this. If I couldn't I wouldn't not ask for help, you, dad, all my teachers taught me better than that." She turn's to face me and nods.

"Alright we will do this your way, but promise me that if you think you're getting in over your head..." She trails off not needing to finish the thought.

"I'll come to you." I state getting to my feet. Heading to the door I hear behind me,

"Good luck with Chronos Monori, you're going to need it from what you've told me." I whip around startled the whole time I had been very careful not to name them. How did she know? She smiles at my expression.

"Having cursed memories has it's advantages at times. From your explanation of their power I made the connection to Greek mythology." She paused and came around the desk to stand in front of me. Placing her hand on my shoulder she says,

"Just know that I will be watching, you know you can't hide a magical battle from me. And if I feel I need to step in I will." I nod and she releases me to return to the window. I make my exit shutting the door behind me. Now all I had to do was wait for Chronos to make his entrance, if he did, with me not landing where he had wanted me he may just leave me here to rot to spite me. And honestly for the safety of the town I really hope he does.

I leave the convent and head for the library, I can feel Belle's excitement from across town. As I walk I still can't shake the feeling that my being here is off. He is the master of time he should be able to send me anywhere he wanted. Interference from Zeus's magic or not he has been at this for at least two millennia. There had to be a reason I was here at this time, but for the life of me I can't figure it out.

I can hear people talking around me as I pass them on the street. I feel their eye's on me as well, but I'm too absorbed in my thoughts to really take notice. Someone grabs my shoulder from behind to get my attention. I turn to look at them and get the shock of my life. It can't be! ?ow could he mask his entrance from Blue? It's him, it's Chronos. I immediately go into defense mode, I grab his hand on my shoulder twisting it over and then up behind his back. I can't continue this battle here so I teleport us far into the woods and away from any bystanders. I kick the back of his knee and force him down exerting extra force on his wrist, anymore and I'm almost certain that either his wrist will break or his shoulder would dislocate. I know that to do any real fighting I will have to release him, but first I have some questions.

"Now you know with magic being here you still can't take me, so why on earth would you just reveal yourself to me like this? Why are you here?" I ask through gritted teeth and I ease back the pressure on his arm. He is grunting in pain a bit and breathing a little hard, but I know it's only his pride I've wounded at this point. When we get down to it for real the whole town will know.

"If you will kindly release me I will answer all of your questions, I swear I mean you no harm. I am actually here to help you." He states looking back over his shoulder at me with a mildly pained expression.

"Oh right ya, you came all the way here from the future YOU banished me from to help me. Nice try, move on to your next lie please. What is this? Let me guess, is this some lame attempt to get close to me to get the dagger?" I say smiling sarcastically. He let's out a loud sigh and replies,

"Okay obviously I have done something in the future to piss you off, so I am guessing you didn't ask me to send you here but I swear to you that I mean you no harm." not buying it I jerk his arm again, "I saw your arrival the other night and I know it was me that sent you here. Ever since you left the street that night I have been trying to find you to talk to you. I went to the hospital the next morning but there was too many people around for us to talk. So I decided I'd watch and wait until you were alone and then you vanished through a portal. I put up a search spell and waited for you to trigger it upon your return. Which you did this morning and I caught up with you at the convent. It seems you do not trust me, or maybe we are enemies in the future, but I am sorry I haven't been there yet." He says. I just have to laugh I really expected more out of a plot from someone who's been around as long as he has.

"You know Chronos, I really expected better of you. This has to be the worst excuse for a believable lie ever." I say and notice he has suddenly gone slightly more rigid.

"How do you know my true name?" He asks and I can see actual confusion in his eye's.

"Everyone here knows me by my cursed name? The only one who knew my real name outside of this land was Cora and she died before you got here. I intend to keep it that way. If I have learned anything from living here under the thumb of Mr. Gold. It's that there is power in a name, and I intend to keep mine a secret from now on." He says and I am starting to get annoyed. What kind of idiot did he take me for anyway. I am pulled away from my annoyance tho when I hear another voice say,

"He is telling the truth Monori." I look up and see a second Chronos standing a few yards away.

"Or should I say... I... am not lying." The second Chronos says smirking at what must be a very surprised look on my face. He moves closer his hands clasped behind his back.

"Yes I am the version of me who sent you here, and yes I did send you to this time on purpose." He has stopped just a few feet in front of us. He squats down sitting on his heels to look at himself.

"Yes I remember that hurting quite a bit. Don't worry though, she is about to release you." He states matter of factly.

"Oh am I?" I laugh. He smiles back and says,

"Yes you are." Quick as a flash he conjures and throws a fireball at me. I am forced to release my hostage to catch and deflect it.

"Because your going to need your hands to defend yourself." He states smugly.

"Even with two of you..." I start to threaten but the second Chronos cuts me off.

"Oh calm down If I wanted you dead I would've sent you back to before magic got here and you would no longer be protected by the daggers magic." He says rolling his eyes as if bored with this whole situation.

"I would still have access to magic as I am a product of true love." I fire back at both of them and they dodge.

"Yes but for how long? Magic drains your strength twice as fast when outside a magical land. And without the dagger providing you eternal life, your body wear down and then you would fall dead very quickly." He says slightly menacingly.

"Alright I'll play along for the moment. Then why did you send me here? If it wasn't to kill me or to just leave me here to rot getting me out of your hair so you guy's can win. Then why?" I ask

"Well I am afraid I can't tell you that. My younger self is here and he has to figure that out as I did." His smugness is getting on my nerves, I wave my hand and send the so-called younger Chronos away. He will most likely be back in a few minutes but we are alone for the moment.

"You were saying."I say smirking at him. He sighs,

"Now that was just a waste I can't tell you either, all I can say is there are somethings you must learn and this is the only way. I must go Zeus was not pleased that I left." He starts to walk away,

"So you do intend to leave me here to rot then? I promise you I will find a way to get home and when I do..." I glare into his back and he stops momentarily then says without so much as looking back over his shoulder at me,

"Oh I know you do I am the one who sends you home eventually, you arrived back there moments after I sent you away." He pauses and turns back to me,

"Believe it or not, I am not truly your enemy." He says in a rather bland tone of voice. Behind him a time storm starts to open I want so badly to make a run for it but I know I still have work here to do. I watch as he backs into it never taking his eye's away from mine, and disappears.

I stand there for a few minutes replaying what had just occurred in my head. The first Chronos returns and asks,

"I assume I've gone then?" He is staying back alert that I may attack him again.

"Yes he's gone...so...What do I call you here?" I ask still skeptical of him. I know this is all most likely just some plot to learn some weakness, but I will play along for now. Better to keep him in my sight than have him in my blind spot.

"Warren," He says smiling cautiously as he walks forward extending his hand for me to shake. I take it and he continues,

"Warren Tempus, I run the Storybrooke clock sale and repair shop. I had to laugh the curse certainly wasn't all that original when it came to renaming the people it effected.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Chronos stares at me as I laugh sighing and rolling his eye's. He can tell that I caught on to the significance of his name and he is not amused. Warren Marrison was the man who made the first Quartz clock on earth, and Tempus was Latin for time.

"Well then I'm guessing you'd like for me to refer to you as Warren then? Although if you are really trying to hide your true identity you may want to change it." I ask trying to compose myself. I thought my fathers renaming was ironic but this was just sad, if I didn't dislike the guy so much I might have pitied him.

"Are you quite finished? Because I would like to know what it is we are supposed to be doing here?" He asks glaring slightly at me.

"WE?" I say raising my eyebrows, and he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Yes. WE, as in WE obviously have something to do together. As I do not appear to myself unless absolutely necessary. Because no matter how small the interference is, you still end up changing the time-line, creating alternate universes, risk unraveling the very fabric of space and time. Do you understand the danger this world is in right now because you and he came here? Whatever we need to do we must do it quickly and get you back to when you belong. So I ask again what are you doing here?" He all but shouts at me, he is agitated and tense.

I must admit he is very different from the Chronos I usually deal with. Even when we were at each others throats in the future, he was always very calm, collected, and relaxed as if nothing ever surprised him. Some might say it gave him an air of cool confidence, I always thought it just made him seem eternally bored. This uptight short fused attitude was very unlike him.

"He didn't tell me why don't you go ask him?" I reply glaring back at him.

"Ah! So it's like that is it? Well then we best get you settled in, your obviously going to be here awhile." He says as if I have given him some great insight to the situation. He starts to walk back in the direction of the town. If I want to keep an eye on him I have no choice but to follow.

"What do you mean, It's like that?" I ask even more suspicious than I already was.

"Well if the real reason you are here has been hidden from you then your future is here in this time. Well at least for the time being anyway, do you know when or if you end up going back?" He states then questions.

"Yes I get back and I know it will take me about twelve years. What does it matter?" I ask.

"Well the fact that you are here so long tells me whatever we need to carry out together in this time must be pretty big. Did you know that you would be coming here?" He continues his line of questioning.

"Yes." I answer but refuse to elaborate.

"And were you given any instructions at all for your time here?" He asks.

"Yes, but as I do not trust you I will not be telling you what they were, and I also think this conversation is over." I state as I stop walking, he stops beside me as well and sighs.

"I can see this is going to be very difficult, your mistrust of me seems to run very deep." He says.

"Well considering that we are at war in the future, I'd say us talking at all is a miracle." I state. I grow tired of him, either this is all a game for him to find some weakness to exploit in the future, or he is clueless about the future and I can't really tell him much anyway. Either way his fishing will do him no good, and I need to get back to Belle anyway.

"At war you say? Okay one last question, by we do you mean you and I specifically?" He asks. I think about the question for a moment. I could lie and say it's all just a personal vendetta between us, but I do not see the harm in saying there will be a war over magic in this land. When it won't even begin until I am done training in Oz, and even then he is not apart of it for a very long time.

"No it is a war taking place over magic and the extent of it's presence in this land. I am one of the people trying to limit its damage to Storybrooke. Your side wants to drop the border release magic into the rest of the world so you can rule it, without being tied to the limitations of your singular powers. I've never understood it really, you people are immortal, have control over elements of nature human or elemental, you have proven that you can rule over a society just fine. Why do you want to release magic at all it doesn't seem like you really need it?" I ask. He thinks it over it for a moment.

"Well Zeus always was a power-hungry monster, the only reason we became gods of Greek legend is he grew bored with it and went in search of something more. Looks like he finally found it. I know I said last one but please I must know how long am I able to avoid him?" He says and he looks genuinely pissed off.

"You didn't join the fight until a year ago in my time, by that point the war had been on for a very long time. So you avoid him for a long time yet. Now it's my turn. If you haven't been to the future, how did you know Zeus was leading the attack." I ask smirking.

"Because if it's a war over power and I end up involved in it, he is the only one who could have forced me." He pauses looking hard at me before he continues.

"Zeus was the head of the gods of Olympus not because he had more power than the rest of us. He led us because when we were banished here, he was the first to learn how to control his element. He offered to teach the rest of us if we signed a blood pact. A blood pact the would tie us to him and force us to do as he said. Our only defense against his influence over us is staying hidden and not using our power. If we do he knows right where we are, and can find us. I have it a little easier with this because my element turned out to be time. So he may feel me use my power but it does him no good, as I won't be in that time when he reaches where I used it. I frustrate him to no end, but when he does happen to find me he makes sure to keep me under lock and key. What I mean to say is he dictates exactly what I can and can't do, where I can go and for how long. There are a few of us every bit with Zeus to the end but most of us are his prisoners mostly." I just stare at him, I can tell he is hoping that this new information will help me trust him. Unluckily for him it's not going to be that easy, I'm not sure that I ever could.

"Yep I think we are done here," I say and turn to walk back to town.

"Wait please I swear I'm telling the truth. You need me there's clearly a reason your here and I can help." He pleads. I turn around to find he hasn't moved from where I passed him. I march back to him and invade his personal space to get up in his face.

"Look even if I believed you were telling me the absolute truth, there is no way I can trust you fully. I have spent the last year as the only thing between my home, you know my friends and family...And YOU!" I stab my finger into his chest and he takes a step back clearly not liking the direction this conversation is going.

"At least now I know why you were able to cross our barriers like they weren't there. As you are technically a resident of Storybrooke, they don't protect against you. Now you listen here because this is how things are going to go. You are going to return to whatever it is you normally do here and leave me and everyone else here alone. If I need anything further from you, then either Blue or myself will come to you. If you feel you must talk to me, I would recommend you to announce yourself before approaching. If everything you have told me is true then you have no idea what I am capable of, and I really don't think you want to find out." I lay down the law and he nods, I then smile and say,

"Good now that we have an understanding I have thing's I have to do. I can't worry about getting home just yet, and now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go see about an apartment now." I say and before he can respond I puff out and appear in the library. I sit in the nearest chair and rest my head in my hands rubbing my temples. I haven't had a headache like this in a long while, and I doubt it's going to subside anytime soon. I am really starting to hate that I know so little about this time, when I get home father, mother, Blue and I are going to have a very, very long talk.

I hear the squeak of the book return cart headed in my direction, and decide I'd best go outside and enter through the door so I don't frighten Belle. I appear outside the main door and enter walking across the lobby to the desk I call out,

"Belle you here?" I know she is but only because as she is related to me by blood and in the same land as I am, thus I always feel her presence. I can also feel my father, nephew, and brother are still alive and unharmed so far in Neverland, but that is all I can sense as they are in another land. It's something you learn to tune out, but is always there in the back of your mind. The only one I can't block out is my father as we are connected by magic as well as blood. When he has his guard down I can sometimes even feel exactly what he feels, physically or emotionally. Belle comes around the book cases and smiles,

"So you ready to go look at a few places? I've looked over the vacancy's and I have a few suggestions. Do you have any preferences where in town you'd like to be?" She asks

"Well I'd like to stay as close to the clock tower as I can, it's the center of town so the closer I am the faster I can respond to any threat." I reply and she nods. She thinks it over for a minute and then smiles.

"Well then I have an idea. He gave me the library and there is an apartment meant for the caretaker. I was living in it after we had a falling out, but when he gets back I do not intend to be separated from him any time soon. I will move my thing's back into his house and you can have the apartment here. I was planning on moving back in with him anyway when he returned. I know he will be nothing short of ecstatic to find me there when he returns." She folds her arms across her chest looking quite happy with herself. I have to smile myself I know he would too, but I need to be sure she's okay with this.

"You sure?" I ask.

"Yah sure, may as well, can't get much closer to the clock tower than living in the same building it's built on. Come on I'll show it to you." She says and turns toward the back of the library and begins to walk away and so I follow. She leads me through the rows of books, takes out her keys unlocking the door to the apartment. We walk inside and I see it hasn't changed much, different curtains, paint, and furniture but the layout was the same. It was a one bedroom, one bathroom, with a kitchenette attached to the main living room. I live here once I move out of my family's house in the future, well when I'm in this land and not busy in the lab that is.

"Thank you, so what do I owe you for rent then?" I ask, I am not worried about money as one of the first magic tricks I learned from my father was how to make gold.

"Oh no... no rent." She says a smile on her face.

"I'll make you a deal, you just make sure you bring them home like your supposed to and we will call it even." She pauses for a moment to laugh and then continues,

"I never thought it would be me saying this but, do we have a deal?" She asks a hopeful look on her face. Catching on to the joke I have to laugh myself.

"I promise they are going to make it home, and when the time comes I will go get them." I answer.

"How will you know when it's time?" She asks

"Oh trust me when the time is right even you will know, because when that time comes I believe I am going to have a very... very bad day." I say turning to look out of the window at the town around me.

"What do you mean?" I hear from behind me. I smile and focus on the reflection in the glass she looks concerned. I look tired and slightly fearful and with what is coming I guess I should. I look down at my feet and sigh as I turn back to here and force a smile,

"Nothing...Well nothing I can share as I don't really know myself." I say and she gives me a confused look but says nothing.

"I know annoying isn't it, the details about my time here were hidden from me. It's been fun." I say sarcastically. She nods agreeing with me and it takes all my will not to laugh. She is technically one of the people who kept it from me.

"Well then I will grab a few things and then be on my way, I'll come back tomorrow for the rest of it. I'm sure you will want to get settled in, if you'd like we can meet at Grannie's later for dinner." She says before heading into the bedroom. She comes back with a full duffel bag after a few minutes. We say our goodbyes for now and she heads out, leaving me to ponder my thoughts of today's happening's. I sit down on the couch and relax for the first time since arriving back here this morning. I remember my father saying that the events surrounding the curses end were quite chaotic. Chaotic wasn't a descriptive enough word for it I think to myself as I close my eye's and let sleep overtake me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Time starts to pass relatively quietly I have enjoyed various meals at Granny's with a few different people. I went shopping with Belle, Ruby, Mulan, and Aurora so I now have more than the clothing I arrived in. I still ware my long coat over just about anything as I have protection spells on it, and I'd rather not get caught with my pants down.

After three days of nothing to do I talked Belle into letting me work in the pawn shop. At first she was hesitant, but I was able to prove that I had run it in Rumple's absence before. Wasn't hard really first I was able to get in without the wards stopping me so no danger there,which I could see confused her to no end. The wards he had set up recognize my power as the same as his so in essence they think I am him. Once we were in I showed her I knew the combination to the safe behind the painting. She was worried for a moment about the magical item's in the shop, but when she mentioned it I couldn't help but laugh. I told her there was nothing in the shop I hadn't dealt with before, so during the day when I am not needed by Blue for this, that, or the other. I work in the shop cleaning, repairing, and organizing the various merchandise in the shop. Just like old times really, it was kind of sad in a way.

As always I have very few customers throughout the day, those I do have are usually in search of a magical deal. Which I had experience in making, but had never really enjoyed. Unlike my father though I always explain what the price very well could be for the magic I deal out. I have found that when explained normally they are suddenly willing to seek other means to their ends. Which is always wise I have paid magics price for going on three century's. I always paid immediately with my bodies strength, but if the magic was great enough there may be a price down the road as well.

Every few days I went to the convent to see Blue I had made her aware of Chronos's presence. She told me she had the dwarfs watching him and I had suppress the urge to laugh until I cried, It made them feel useful I guess. If he wanted to cause trouble only Blue or I could really handle it for now, and she was busy with other things for the town. So really it was up to me to keep him in line. I also spoke with Blue about the possibility of restraining me if events in Neverland get to be too much for me.

"I can restrain your dark powers easy enough, but as for the powers granted you as a product of true love." She told me shaking her head when I had asked. She walked over to the window in her office I could see she had an idea but didn't think I would like it.

"What is it Blue I know you well enough to recognize when you have more to say. Whatever it is I will consider it, and I won't hold judgment over you for it." I said trying to put her mind at ease. She turns back to look at me with the stern look I was accustomed to from my days training with her.

"Well if you want to have the best chance at fully arresting your power then I'm going to need help. It means your going to have to trust him." She says and the look in her eye is daring me to protest without taking a moment to think. When she sees I'm not going to jump down her throat but neither am I considering this as a serious possibility she continues,

"I have had him under constant watch, and I didn't know how to tell you this before, but he came to see me." She says and this time I can't keep silent.

"He did what? I told him to stay away..." I start getting to my feet enraged. She walks over and pushes me back into my chair and reads me a lecture.

"SIT DOWN! I know you did he told me as much. But as you well know I can handle myself, and if I thought I couldn't I would have called you. He came to offer his help, said that you had made it clear that you trusted me, and that he wished to prove he meant no harm to anyone here. I gave him a list of potions, salves and other minor things that we need made. Apparently he like your father has created an alchemy lab since his memories were returned to him. He brings me the product of his work and I have yet to see anything malevolent about him. I think it's time you consider that he may very well be telling the truth about Zeus's power of the other Olympian's. I have felt his power, it rivals your father's, mine, Regina's. I would say yours but I don't think you have allowed me to know the true measure of your power. I say again if you want to be sure you don't do something to change the future, then you are going to need to take a chance." She says with a fire in her eye's I have not seen since I hid her wand as a child. I had to smile slightly at the memory mother had grounded me for a month. Father on the other hand baked me a cake and started to teach me the fine art of subtlety. I look back to her and nod,

"I'll ask him but you had best be ready, in case my fears are correct." I warn

"Just because I am willing to give him a chance doesn't mean I don't still plan for the worst. I think you know me better than that." She states raising her eyebrows at me and smirking. There is the crafty fairy I know from my youth. She wants to use this as a test I now realize, she is asking me to trust her as much as she is him. What she doesn't understand is if we are wrong, and he decides not to do his part then most likely it won't be him that destroys Storybrooke. It will be me, I will destroy anything and anyone that get's in the way of getting to my family.

"Alright we'll do this your way Blue. I can feel they are getting close to finding Henry, when they do I am certain to have a bad day. The last time my father was seriously injured we were in wonderland. I was learning portals from the white rabbit and he had come to check up on me. He was surprised by the Red Queen with a blade dipped in squid ink, and then she blew a hole straight through his chest. It didn't kill him of course but I felt it as if the pain were my own. I had to retreat into my dark powers to suppress the pain enough that I could get to him." I explain lost in the memory. I must look as effected by it as I feel because she then asks,

"What happened when you did?"

"I healed him of course." I state hoping she'll drop it, but she doesn't,

"And the Red Queen?" She probes further. I glare up into her eye's then get to my feet.

"Is no more in my time... and not just her... her guardsmen... her palace" I state coldly taking a slow step toward her with each thing listed. I am right next to her now within arms reach. She looks at me sadly, nods then asks,

"Was there no other way?" My eye's never leave hers, I am only going to say this once so I need to make sure it sinks in.

"Probably, but in my darkness I could not see it." I pause and take that last step toward her and lean forward to her ear,

"Blue there is a darkness within me, one that I have kept in chains most of my life. When it surfaces it can not be controlled, and will not be contained, not until that which made it surface is either accomplished or destroyed. It has only happened a few times in my life, but when it does someones story ends. My father may have acquired this curse through the death of another, but it is written into my very being. My heart is protected from darkening by true loves power, darkness may not be able to enter my heart. But it can enshroud it for a time before the light can force it back again." I whisper and as I fall silent I back away again. I notice that she looks very concerned with my words, but not as concerned as she should be.

"Blue I don't think you are grasping the gravity of the situation. If we trust him and he betrays that trust, it's not him that I am afraid will hurt people here." I turn around, bow my head, close my eye's and clinch my fists at my sides.

I think it's time to truly introduce myself, well magically anyway. I put a barrier up around the walls of her office, no one beyond this room will feel this. I don't want to frighten the other faeries, but I must let Blue know what they are trying to contain. I drop my guards that I use to keep enemies guessing just what they are up against, not completely but enough that my power can be felt. I allow her to feel the power that resides within me for the first time. The light in the room seems to grow brighter but at the same time the shadows grow darker and push right back against the light. I reign it in once more and turn back to face her. The look on her face tells me I have made my point and so I ask,

"Do not be frightened but I had to show you this. I need to ask one last time if you think you can contain it, and if you are really willing to trust him? Because if you're not I do have another idea just not one I like very much." I say and she thinks this over for a moment walks over to me and places a hand on my shoulder,

"Yes I think we can trust him, and if what I just felt is at least most of what is truly within you. Then yes we can contain it I shall nullify your dark magic with dust, and I'll need some of your fathers ink if that is not enough. You will need to ask him how he would shackle your white magic." I nod, drop the barrier spell on the room, and turn to leave when I hear,

"And do not worry I wasn't frightened of you, but I must say when you drop those guards of yours it is a startling amount of power you wield. I know you were only showing the tip of the iceberg, but never did I imagine it went that deep." I look over my shoulder and smile,

"Oh you don't know that half of it just pray I don't loose it. When the darkness takes me it also has access to my light, and it uses it. Uses it to fuel the fire of vengeance that is burning in that moment. Which is why once it is achieved the darkness must retreat again because it can't hold back the light of the fire it was fueling. So I guess you could say once again the darkness is it's own worst enemy." I say with a slight chuckle, she smiles back but I know she still wishes it wasn't apart of me. The only reason she had ever agreed to teach me was I didn't let it rule me.

It would be easier to do the opposite suppress the light inside and live in my darkness. As those with the curse of the dark one had always done before. My father had been the first to master his darkness and with the help of my mother, would soon turn its power to good. With that thought I decide it is time to go, I need to go to talk to a certain clock shop owner.

I close the door to the convent behind me and take to the sky. People don't even look surprised anymore when they see me overhead they just wave or call hello. It makes me laugh, only in Storybrooke could this be considered normal, well in this land anyway. I land outside the shop and look inside it looks empty but I know he is in there. I take a deep breath and remind myself I am here to ask his help, to give him a chance, to trust him if only for a short time. The door closes behind me and all I hear is the ticktock of the clocks all around the shop.

"I'll be right with you, just give me a moment!" I hear him call from the back room.

"It's me Warren, I need to ask your help with something." I call back and just then he walks into the room a happily surprised look on his face.

"Well what can I do for you, I assume this is Blues doing as you still don't seem all that happy to see me." He asks and I see the smirk on his face that I am accustomed to from my time.

"Well I guess you could say very soon I am going to need your help so that I don't change the future. I need you to help Blue in restraining my magic. She can handle my dark magic, but she needs you to handle my white. So? Can you do it?" I ask and he looks dumbfounded.

"I can but I must say you must be truly desperate to ask my help, I am honored you would give me this chance to prove myself. I am going to need some dark fairy dust, do you know if Mr. gold had any or do we need to go get some?" He asks and I am not looking forward to this even more than I was. I am going to be hit by both light and dark fairy dust, and if that doesn't work then blue will hit me with the squid ink. This is going to suck I just know it.

"Yes there is some in the shop." I call the bag into my hand and give it to him.

"Keep this with you and when I call don't hesitate or I may well hurt you both." I let the bag go and he nods.

"Any idea when this will happen?" He asks all business. I concentrate hard on my connection to my father I sense they have found Henry. They have planned the rescue for tomorrow. Which means that tomorrow I will feel my father's shadow ripped away from him. Anyone else would die, but he is the dark one and can only be killed by the dagger. And I was going to feel not only his pain but my own for him. Once it was over I could go retrieve my family, bring him back and somehow it will be restored. Tomorrow the final part of the seers vision will come to pass and dad wasn't the only one his undoing would affect.

"Henry's rescue is set for tomorrow so I suggest Blue, you and I. Spend the day together, the pawn shop would be best. If something goes wrong there are many thing's there you two can use to try to keep me here. You can't let me get through a portal, if I do follow me and do what I know you best for." I say and he looks confused.

"Sending you back in time?" He asks and I can't help but smile,

"No where I am from... or when rather, you and I have had many all out magic battles." I explain.

"Oh! Gotcha what about Blue?" He asks.

"She needs to stay here. If it hits the fan there needs to be someone who can watch the town 'till I get back with the others and under control." I reply and then look down at my feet.

"Okay so meet at Gold's tomorrow?" He asks I feel his eye's on me but I can't meet them.

"Yah I'll give Blue a call and let her know." I say turning I start to leave and he calls,

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yah...yah whatever." I say

"Hey!" I feel him place a hand on my shoulder and so I stop.

"Can I ask what exactly is going to happen, what has you so worried?"

"Well you can, but I can't really tell you." I answer.

"Because you can't tell me or because you don't trust me?" He asks sounding a bit hurt.

"Because if I tell you, you may not try to convince me to stop it. But I can't take the chance that you may let it slip to Blue and she will." I feel the tears start to run down my face, tomorrow I will feel everything my father feels as anyone else would die. And even with all the power I possess I have been ordered by him not to stop it. I look to the ceiling and close my eye's,

"I am already fighting every impulse within me to stop this, but I know I can't." his grip tightens and he spins me to face him. There is confusion and a little anger written on his features.

"I don't understand If you can stop this from happening to you then why not?" He asks, I understand his confusion now he thinks this is all about me. How dare he, how dare he think I am that self-absorbed. I push his hand from my shoulder and get in his face.

"Because this isn't about me! The reason I am in danger of doing something to change the future tomorrow, is I am a Product of true love. One who has come fully into her powers, you people have no idea what Emma is really capable of! I am tied to my family in a way you will most likely never understand! I will be in danger of changing the future because I want to save someone I love." I yell at him hot tears of anger and frustration at him, at myself, at this whole situation pour down my face. His expression has changed it now reads with concern he speaks and I know in my anger with him I made a mistake,

"Your family?..." Crap I think and then he continues,

"Your Gold's daughter aren't you." He asks and I'm stunned that he made the connection so fast. The question must be written on my face because he answers it,

"Your definitely not one of Mary Margret and David's kids, and he is the only other person there who has found his true love, Belle. And now that I've made the connection I see the resemblance. Your connection to the dark ones power now makes sense as well, yes that's right I can feel that too." He states Quite proud of himself. Technically Emma and Bae are there too I think to myself, but I don't think he knows that. I need to get out of here my emotions are getting the better of me.

"Well then I guess you understand the gist of my problem then after all." I fire back at him and then disappear to land back in my bed room. I give Blue a call to tell her to meet us at the shop by ten. I walk into my bedroom, throw my coat into the closet, take off my boots, and then collapse on the bed. The last thought through my mind as I fall asleep is if he has told me the truth? Then he was one of the last people I needed to know my true identity.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I wake early the next morning at four a.m. I want a few hours to myself before I go to the shop. I walk out my back door and walk down the sidewalk with no particular destination in mind. I continue walking lost in my own thoughts and find myself in front of the cemetery. As I look out over it I sigh sadly, this is the one place in town that has definitely changed.

I turn and walk across the grounds I smile when I pass Archie's headstone, they really need to take care of that as he is not dead. When I pass the last row I stop and close my eye's in my mind's eye I can see it as I remember it from my time. Being immortal had it's advantages, but this place reminded you of a huge downside. No matter how much you wanted to you couldn't keep everyone in your life around forever. The cost was simply too high, my father was pushing it enough just keeping mom alive. I look to my left at the space where I know my brothers headstone will stand. Next to it will be Emma's, Snow, and charming will be in a mausoleum back by the tree line. Henry and his wife will be in the row next to his parents. And so on and so forth as generations came and passed My parent's, Blue and the other fairy's, and myself were left to remember.

I walk to the tree line and turn around to look back at the town. This place held so many memory's for me, as old as I am I have learned to appreciate things like that. I had spent so much time going to this world or that. I told myself at the time that I was training in this or that, but really I just wanted to leave home. To get away from whatever issues I was having here, it seems to be a family tradition. There wasn't a corner of this town that didn't hold at least one memory for me, whether it be good or bad. Oz was probably my favorite vacation spot, and the enchanted forest is where I am descendent from, but this place is my home.

With that thought I smile then turn and continue into the woods. Whenever I had done something that I knew was going to get me in trouble, I would attempt to hide here. If it was mom after me I could postpone grounding for a few hours, if it was dad I may as well not have tried. Until I learned how to throw him off he could find me almost immediately. Thinking back I must admit I was quite the little devil between the ages of five to ten. I think dad started my serious magic lessons so I would have something to keep me busy and out of trouble. I usually targeted either Regina, or Blue and the fairy's for my "Experiments" as I called them, everyone else called them pranks or practical jokes.

My favorite target had been Regina's apple tree, and let me tell you that tree is a trooper. I had enchanted it to move roots and all fifteen feet in a random lateral direction anytime she came within reach of it's fruit. I played hide and seek with it, meaning I moved it to some random place in town and Regina had to go find it. I made it talk for a few days, well not really talk but it would insult you as you passed. But my personal favorite was when I made my stuffed animals the trees official guards. If she came within fifty feet of the tree they attacked. I will never forget it as long as I live, they were all sitting quietly propped up against the trunk. Regina came out to get some apples and she looked at them with an eye of suspicion. She looked around to see if there were any children nearby that might claim the abandoned toys, which there wasn't. Finally she had shrugged and went to get her apples, but as soon as she crossed that fifty foot limit that was it. The toys let out a high-pitched child like war cry and charged. She had been so surprised that by the time she realized what was going on, they were on her. As they were stuffed animals they did no damage of course, but to see the evil queen with three teddy-bears, a rabbit, a tiger, and a dog all clinging to her and beating on her with their paws... oh it was priceless. When she went to go back inside they all jumped down ran back to the tree and began patrolling around it's trunk. She had tried to roast my toys with fireballs out of annoyance but lemme tell you my toys were quite the little acrobats. When my father had found me after that one I had been grounded for a month but he couldn't keep a straight face.

Now the fairy's weren't as much fun because I can't get a rise out of them like I did with Regina. The good thing about them though is you get a bigger reaction, because there is more of them. I had turned their hair all different colors, made their wand sprout wings and evade them, short sheeted their beds, and I even got a hold of the fairy dust stash once which I of course loaded into their hair dryers. Lemme tell ya flour has nothing on that dust. Flour just turns you white and you can wash it out, fairy dust gives you a multicolored sparkly Afro that has to wear off. Once again mom was pissed, but dad and I had a private party.

I don't know how long I've been walking lost in my thoughts as I have been, but the sun is now rising. I take out the prepaid cell phone I picked up at Sneezy's shop and check the time. It's a quarter to seven, I've been walking around town and the woods for going on three hours. I look around to get my bearing's and head back in the direction of town.

I walk into Granny's around half past seven, and I'm invited to have breakfast with Dr. Whale, Ruby, Archie, and Belle. I sit with them and enjoy the conversation but I am not really hungry. After awhile I check the time and decide I'd better go open the shop. Blue and Chronos will be showing up within the hour and I need to get my fathers lab all set up before they do. It should be in the cellar of his house, and I doubt he left it unguarded. Which means I have a protection spell to break. I let Belle know I'll be borrowing the lab set and head over to the house.

I can't help but sigh...Pink... I swear I will never understand this, why on earth was my father's house pink. Regina certainly had an interesting sense of humor when it came to how she set things up with the curse. As I walk around the side of the house I think to myself that it had to be an inside joke between them. Because not only was his house pink but he leaves it that way, the house has been repainted multiple times and it's still pink in my time.

I walk around the back and up to the cellar door to find I was correct there is a protection spell. It only takes a few minutes for me to figure out which one it is and disable it. Snapping my fingers to unlock the door I turn the knob and enter. The lab set is on the work table next to the spinning wheel, with a wave of the hand I send it to the backroom of the shop. I exit locking the door and replacing the spell.

I arrive at the shop to find both Blue and Chronos waiting for me. Greeting them I unlock the door and they enter heading straight for the back room. I move through the shop going through the opening routine, lights, register, merchandise, and finally flipping the sign on the door to open. With that done I join them in the back room where they have already set about their work. Blue sits refining dust with a mortar and pestle, while Chronos is working on a list of potions and salves that blue gave him.

"Sooooooo..." I say pausing for their attention,

"You guy's ready for this?" I ask and they both nod.

"We're ready, are you?" Blue asks concerned. I walk over and sit on the cot in the back of the shop. I let out a long deep breath.

"As I'll ever be, do you guys want me to help with what you're doing or?" I start to ask but Chronos interrupts,

"No we were talking before you got here it's probably best if you just concentrate on the main task at hand." He states and then Blue continues,

"Yes any warning you could give us will be helpful. I'm hoping with all your efforts channeled into that we may be able to head it off while your still in a reasonable state of mind. Rather than trying to reign you in after you've become to emotional to see reason." She explains and he nods in agreement. With that I lay down on the cot, close my eye's, and concentrate.

I drop my guards and concentrate completely on my link to my father. The rescue is already in motion I can sense he is apprehensive of their plan, they are putting far too much to chance he thinks. It would be far better if they would just let him deal for the boy. But oh no that was out of the question, Henry was a person not an object, he was not a thing to be bargained as part of any magical deal they said. He continues grumbling like this for a while. I have discovered that he is covering the exit the others must be inside working their way to Henry. I really wish I could get more than vague thoughts and emotion, but as his guard is up this is as good as it's gonna get.

I sense his relief as the others emerge from Peter Pans fortress, his thrill as he enters the battle, utter joy as it ends and they take a moment to make sure everyone's alright. Then they are moving again trying to reach the cloaked ship. They are not using magic for travel as Pan would trace it, but that also means they have to take things slow, because he can't run. He feels he is placing them all in danger, so he tells them to go to get Henry to safety as quickly as possible, that he will be fine he is the dark one after all. He is now getting annoyed they must be arguing, but he must convince them as now I feel slight relief but loneliness too.

Awhile later I sense a moment of triumph but it is short-lived, and followed by a large amount of dread. I can only guess that he made it to where the ship is docked but not before someone has found him. I see the plan form first he places a barrier spell on the ship preventing those on board from leaving the safety of the cloaking spell. Then he tells the ones who found him they are too late, that the boy is gone, that he told them to get Henry to safety and come back for him. That he had slowed them down, but now they were gone. I can almost see the smirk on my fathers face as he spins his tale, and that's when I feel it.

My eye's open wide I feel... it's almost like a stretching sensation but it is growing more and more uncomfortable.

"NOW BLUE!... RIGHT!... NOW!" I shout and my hands ball into white knuckled fists, teeth clench, back bows, legs kick out, and my arms hug to my chest. I barely register the dust as it strikes me, but I do feel as both Blue and Chronos take control of my magic locking it down. I have never felt anything even close to this before it is as if every molecule in my body is being slowly, torturously ripped apart from one another. My thoughts echo my fathers all I want is for this to end, please just let me die.

I can't let this continue, consequences be damned I must go to him. I reach for my magic and find it locked away and beyond my reach In my agony I had forgotten the precautions I had taken. But I didn't care anymore. Not only was I feeling everything my father felt, but I was also hearing my brother's desperate pleas to come at once, that if I didn't come now our father was going to die. I have born this in moderate silence a few grunts and groans of pain passing my lips, but I can't hold it in anymore.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH LET ME GO I MUST STOP HIM!" I scream convulsing all the while. I hear a faint tinkling noise and a few seconds later Belle steps through the curtain.

"What on earth are you doing!?" She demands and runs to my side she grabs my shoulders and try's to steady me, but at this point I am beyond any help she can give.

"You Must let me go! It's happening I must get to Neverland! I must save him!" I say through clenched teeth glaring at my jailers. In my peripheral vision I see the horror cross Belle's face,

"Neverland? No...OH NO!" She turns to Blue and Chronos and begs,

"Please you must release her! She's the only one who can get to him! Please Blue I knew something was wrong that's why I came here...PLEASE!" Blue looks to Belle with a pained expression, she must not be able to find the words because she just shakes her head and looks to the floor. Chronos is looking me in the eye, terrified by what he is seeing and most likely feeling. I see they both are fighting me for control with everything they have.

I try to reach for my magic again and find it still barred from me. My eyes roll back in my head, and I search for the bonds keeping me from my magic. In my mind's eye I take hold of the bars and begin to pull at them. I hear the walls of the shop around me start to creak and groan, but I just can't seem to free myself. My fathers pain is unimaginable, my brother and mother's pleas unbearable, my bonds unbreakable I am being overwhelmed. I know I can't give up, the shop begins to shake as if there is an earthquake, but I still can't break free.

Then suddenly my fathers pain cuts out, and my brother falls silent. My muscles relax, I let out a deep gasp of breath, my eyes roll back forward, and I continue breathing hard. They notice the change and it's Chronos who finds his voice,

"Is it over?" He asks. But I have no words, I simply let the tears start to fall. I feel them release me and I can once again feel my magic coursing through me. I close my eye's and just let the tears come.

"Monori? What's happened? Arr they alright? Please you have to talk to me!?" Belle demands shaking me all the while.

"Please Belle give her a moment you have no Idea what she has just endured." Blue says sympathetically. I open my eyes again to see Belle turn to the others,

"I don't understand? What is going on? Please someone tell me is Rumple alright?" She asks. I finally find my voice to answer, but it is weak and pained.

"He is alive yes, but I don't know if you can classify him as alright at the moment." I reply.

"What does that mean? WHAT HAPPENED!?" She presses for the answer that I know will hurt her the most.

"His shadow..." I start but I can't seem to finish. I am surprised when I hear Chronos speak,

"No... no! No! NO! Tell me that's not what just happened. Please tell me that I didn't just stand here restraining you and allow an immortal being's shadow to be ripped from them?" He asks and I see the horror in his eye's. I still can't find the words and so I nod. Belle gasps in shock and Chronos covers his mouth with his hand and turns away from me.

"Do you have any Idea what you've done?" He asks his voice full of fiery accusation. It is that fire that gives me back my own.

"I did what I had to, you know well the consequences of my changing things here. So do not tell me you would have done differently if you'd known Warren!" I fire back at him. He turns around to face me,

"You have no idea what you have done do you? Ripping someones shadow away is not unlike a wrath consuming your soul. It is slower, you feel it as everything you are is ripped from your body it is about the most painful way a person can die." He seethes.

"Well your wrong about that because I can still feel him he is alive." I argue. He frowns deeply.

"Oh yes he's alive, or rather his body is. His body is immortal therefore everything has been taken from him except just that, his heart beat. But his power, his consciousness, and his soul is gone. They now belong to Peter Pan." He states shaking his head. This can't be I think, it can't if this is true and there is no way to reverse it then I never would have been born. Belle is weeping beside me Blue holds her trying to comfort her. I get to my feet and move to him,

"There has to be a way...we both know there has to be!" I yell into his face. He looks to be thinking choosing his words carefully. He walks into the front of the shop clearly not wanting the other two to hear. I follow him, he stands in the middle of the room arms folded across his chest.

"There is...there is a way, the question is can you do it?" He asks. I am in no mood for games I grab him by the shirt and hear the fabric tear slightly as I lift him from the ground.

"It's quite a simple solution, it's the application I am unsure of. To release the shadows that the Pan has stolen, you must kill him. The shadows will be freed and a new Pan crowned from the ranks of the lost one's. The cycle continues." I put him down and walk out the front of the shop I have no more time for this, Bae is calling again. If I reach Neverland and what he has told me is true I will deal with it. I throw my hand out in front of me and a bolt of magic leaves my fingertips opening a portal slightly above me. I jump into the air and without a second thought fly straight through it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I return to Neverland over pirates cove where the Jolly Rodger had last been anchored. I waste no time and immediately try to sense where they are now. I find that they are anchored right off the Indian village. I turn and go supersonic it's daytime so I don't need to worry about the shadow coming after me. As for Pan and his lost boy thugs, I would welcome them showing up. I doubt they will though, if anything they think someones come to collect Rumple's body. They will either expect me to come to them to avenge his death, or will lay in wait for me to open the return portal so they can attempt to get Henry back.

I make an abrupt stop over the beach and see my father lying on the beach alone. I look to where I feel my brother's presence, the spell keeping them on the ship is still in place. I can feel that Regina is trying to undo it but hasn't been successful yet.

I descend and land next to my father, I try to communicate with his mind but it's blank. I realize that Chronos was right, my father isn't in there. The daggers magic keeps his heart beating and his lungs breathing, but my father is gone. I fall to my knees next to him, I have never felt so helpless and alone. I reach out and place my hand on his chest as the tears start to fall. I lean over him resting my forehead on his shoulder. I hear Bae in my mind trying to get my attention but at the moment I just don't care. Each second that passes I grow less sorrowful and more enraged, Pan is going to pay for this. In my mind Bae is screaming at me to talk to him and I can't take it anymore,

"SHUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUP!" I yell out loud and in my head he goes silent. I may not be able to see or hear them but I know they can me. A cloaking spell works like one way glass, you can see out but they can't see in. I wipe my eyes and as I do I magically remove any sign of tears. I pick up Rumple and walk toward the ship. As I don't know where the gangplank is I opt for going over the rail and take flight. As I pass into the cloaked area of the ship It appears in front of me.

All eye's on the deck are on me and they all start talking at once asking if Rumple is okay. I land on deck and without a word head below to lay him down. They follow still all talking at once, it is really starting to annoy. I find a cabin and lay my father down on the bunk. As I release him and back away Bae and Henry both push forward. Bae checks his pulse and checks to see if he's breathing and sighs in relief when he finds both are steady. I turn and walk back out heading for the deck again when I feel a hand on my shoulder trying to stop me.

"If you want to keep that hand I suggest you remove it." I threaten and it's Charming's voice I hear respond.

"Hey now there's no need for that we just want to help, now I assume you're the one Neal told us about. The one who found him and brought him here?" He asks removing his hand.

"Yes." I answer and start to walk away again. I hear a few of them follow and it's Snows voice I hear next,

"Well do you know what's wrong with Gold? Is there anything you can do?" She pleads and this time I do turn around to see Snow, Charming, Emma, and Hook have followed me. Henry, and Bae must have stayed to watch over dad and Regina is most likely trying to figure out a way to wake him.

"What's wrong is he is an Immortal being that has had his shadow torn away. Which means that everything that make's him Mr. Gold is no longer there. That body is a lifeless bag of meat and bones he's not in there. And yes I can do something about it, I can go get it back!" I answer heatedly. I need to get out of here I am starting to shake with rage, and I refuse to loose myself to darkness at least not yet. A plan starts to form in my mind. I will honor my father and use the tactics he taught me to save him. If my plan fails then I can still go dark and utterly destoy Pan as a last resort. I turn and head up the stairs to the main deck and am about to take flight when I hear Bae behind me,

"And just how are you going to do that Nori? Do you have any idea who you're dealing with? Look at what he did to him and he is the immortal dark one. Do you really think you have a chance? TALK TO ME!" He demands obviously not happy with my current attitude. I turn back around snap my fingers to remove the barrier spell placed by my father. Then walk over to him, grab his shoulder, and teleport us to the opposite side of the island. I really don't have time to tip toe around my words and apparently I need to have a word with my brother.

"What would you like me to say Bae? That it feels like my hearts been ripped out. That I'm barely holding it together. What will that do to help dad?" I ask and turn away so he can't see my eyes. I am starting loose it and the first visable change is always my eyes, they go completly black corneas and all. I can't let this happen with my brother standing right next to me, I would likely kill him. I close my eyes and concentrate on controlling my emotions long enough to return my eye's to normal. I turn back to him,

"I don't have time for this, I have a date with Pan that I refuse to be late for! I told you he would need you before thing's were done here and this is it." I seethed and he looks like I slapped him,

"Oh is that right? Well I've got news for you, with what I know about Pan I think all your headed for is sharing in his fate. I saw what happened to papa and there was nothing he could doto stop it. What makes you think your any different?!" He demands. I get right up in his face,

"Because he can't! Just like he can't rip out my heart I have a natural defense against such things, so does Emma. Now I am going to take you back to the ship, where you all will stay while I take care of this." I say through clenched teeth.

"No your not going alone!" He starts but I interrupt,

"OH I'M NOT? So your immune to both death and shadow snatching then huh? Oh that's right, no you're not so you will stay and wait for me to dispense with this problem! You will make sure that none of them leave that boat Bae, because Pan thinks you've all left this world and it needs to stay that way. Otherwise he may find Henry and do to him what he did to dad. Or you, Emma, her parents get the picture?" I ask.

"Yah I got it, I don't like it but I know your right. Nori what are you going to do, I've gotta say you don't seem yourself. Are you sure your not going off half cocked?" He asks and I can see the fight has gone out of him to be replaced by concern.

"Well I could defeat him in an all out magic battle easy enough, but I feel I should out smart him in the true family tradition. I am going to open up a portal to a certain netherworld, and when he shows up and goes through I will follow. There he will be trapped and I'll offer him a deal. He will either willingly give up dad's shadow, or I will kill him and his shadow will be released anyway." I state coldly and Bae looks stunned.

"No Nori you can't do this papa wouldn't want you to darken your heart, not even to save him. How do you even know he will come?" He pleads. I can't help but smirk,

"He will come because dad told him that someone was coming back for him. Which would mean that he is most likely waiting for a portal to be opened to take the body back to Storybrooke. He will show up planning to hijack the portal to recapture Henry. Right now he is desperate, and angry. And that makes him more likely to make a rash decision like this. Oh and don't worry about my heart, corruption like that is another thing it's immune to. If that plan doesnt work, then I will go to him and he will see a very different side of me." I state and before he can argue I grab his shoulder, and we are again aboard the Jolly Rodger.

I ignore the instant questions being thrown my way and jump off the ship and into the air. I replace the barrier spell for when they get any ideas about following me. I land on the beach right where my father had been. I had nothing to fear from Pan he was really a one trick pony, and I was immune to it.

Opening a portal to a netherworld is harder than a normal world, netherworld's are meant to only be accessed by the soul or by spirits. But this is the best plan I can think of on such short notice, so it's the one I'm going with. I open the portal and within seconds I see Pan appear, he smirks at me and dashes through the portal. Like a moth to the flame I think to myself as I walk through myself.

I enter the burning red room, to find pan looking around surprised. When he see's me his hand shoots up most likely to grab my shadow but nothing happens. He looks to be about fourteen, brown hair, blue eye's, tall and muscular. He is wearing the same garbage that the lost ones wear with the addition of a dark crown atop his head.

"Yah that's not going to work son I am Immune to such magic!" I shout over the flames a cold smile on my face.

"Why have you trapped us here!" He reply's a look of hatred on his face.

" Trapped? Me? Oh no just you. I can leave anytime I want, I can create a portal anywhere anytime I want!" I answer and smile as that information sinks in.

"Who are you? What do you want?" He demands of me. I must admit after everything he put me through I am enjoying this.

"Who I am is not important. What is important is that shadow you took today, I want it." I state glaring at him.

"Oh was the old deal maker important to you? I knew his shadow would come in handy." He taunts thinking he has an advantage now.

"Tell you what you bring me what he and his friends stole from me and I will give you his shadow." He offers smirking all the while.

"No I think I have a better offer, you give me his shadow or..." I pause and allow my eye's to make their change but hold it there. My vision goes black and white Pan is the object of my vengence and so he is red. Pan is clearly unsettled by the change and I can't help but smile.

"I kill you and it is released anyway. I know more about you than you think Pan. There is a reason you have the shadow for your other worldly dirty work. You see the only way to kill a Pan is to make him grow up, make him become a man. In your desperation to get the boy back you have made a grave mistake." I threaten and can't help but think my father would be proud of my manipulation of the circumstances. His face falls as he realizes his mistake and I just can't help myself so I ask,

"Do we have a deal?" I ask an evil grin on my face.

"Or is the next portal I open going to a place where time exists but magic doesn't, and then I age you into dust" I ask sarcastically and extend my hand for him to shake. He just glares at me,

"And just how are you going to do that in a land without magic?" He asks thinking he's clever.

"Oh didn't I tell you? No I guess it slipped my mind I'm sorry, I am the product of true love and so my magic is bound to me. I can use it anywhere." I answer smiling at the look of terror that now graces his face. He get's a hold of himself and glares at me before walking forward to grasp my hand,

"Fine you win this round." He takes what looks like a smoke-filled glass orb out from his cloak and hands it to me. As soon as he lets it go I reach into the orb with magic to confirm it's my father's, and luckily it is. I raise my hand and immobilize him,

"What are you doing we had a deal?" He demands and if looks could kill I would be a smoking pile of ash. He struggles against the spell but it's no use as I said he is a one trick pony, his practice with other magic is very slight. He will not be breaking free until I leave.

"Oh aye we do. I'm not going to kill you..." I pause and lean forward to look him directly in the eye our faces an inch apart.

"But I never said I'd let you leave this place." I say through clenched teeth.

"No your just going to leave me here to die on my own then!" He shrieks at me.

"Oh no Peter that is the best part. You see this is a netherworld, and like Neverland time doesn't exist. You are here in this flaming abyss unable to die forever. Any company you may get will be no help to you as anyone you see is not really here." I explain.

"But if by some miracle you do escape one day, I would recommend you not to do anything stupid. I am immune to your little trick, I am immortal, and I know how to kill you. I wouldn't test me if I were you, you wouldn't like the result." I warn and then turn away from his glare. I feel my darkness retreat as I have acheived my vengence on Pan, and so my vision return's to normal. I extend my hand and open a portal back to Neverland. I hear his screams begging me not to do this as I walk through and the portal closes behind me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I come through to Neverland on the beach and head for the ship. As I walk up the gangplank Bae asks,

" Did you get it? Where's Pan?" I hold up the smokey orb and smile.

"As for Pan he is now a permanent resident of a certain burning red room that a few of you are familiar with." I answer and Snow, Charming, and Henry all go wide-eyed.

"Well at least you didn't kill him I guess." Emma states.

"Indeed." I reply and head for the lower deck. I find Rumple right where I left him. As much as I want to I don't think it's a good idea for me to return the shadow. When he wakes and sees a stranger standing over him he will most likely react badly. I turn and hold the orb out,

"Here Neal I think it should be you." I say and they all give me a confused look.

"No you go ahead you got it back for him you should be the one to return it." He smiles at me encouragingly. I let out a small laugh,

"Let me put it this way. After what he just went through, do you think he would respond well to a strange sorcerer standing over him when he wakes?" I raise my eyebrows in a questing expression and he thinks about it for a moment before shaking his head.

"I appreciate the thought Neal, but really it's better this way." I explain and he comes forward to take the orb. I move to leave the room and head back on deck, as much as I don't want to I need to be out of sight.

"What do I do?" I hear Bae ask behind me.

"You just push it back in, it will right itself." I explain as I push past the others and out into the hall. A few seconds later I hear a deep intake a breath and I smile as I walk back up the stairs. I hear laughter and voices below as I head to the bow.

I lean against the rail looking out over the bay, I think back to my lessons with my father and smile. It was him who had taught me the weakness of the Pans, the fine art of the deal, and the game of manipulation. It was only fitting that I used the skills he taught me to save him. I have always been very close to my father because of the magic we both share. He was more than my father, he was my best friend, my confidant, my teacher, and an occasional thorn in my side. I stand there enjoying the breeze as I wait for them to be ready to leave and go back to Storybrooke. After about ten minutes I hear the tapping of a cane on the floor boards behind me.

"I am told that I have you to thank for the return my shadow." I hear my father state behind me and the sound of his voice almost brings tears to my eyes. There is a burning sensation in my throat as emotion tries to overwhelm me. I take a deep breath to compose myself before answering,

"It was nothing I wouldn't have done for anyone else." I say over my shoulder. I smile and then add,

" Besides I don't think Belle would forgive me if I came back without you." I laugh and then turn to face him. He has an uncomfortable smile on his face, I know he doesn't like feeling indebted to anyone.

"I believe I also have you to thank for saving my son." He continues. Now I know why he feels so uncomfortable he doesn't just owe me, he feels owes me big time.

"Well technically I did that for him and he has already thanked me." I reply trying to set his mind at ease. He sighs,

"You don't accept thanks very well do you?" He asks and I think this over for a moment.

"No I just know that you don't like to feel indebted to anyone, this is just my way of saying we're square. I don't expect anything from you, I just ask that you try not to make it a habit." I explain chuckling a little. He nods and give me a genuine smile.

"Fair enough, but whether you expect it or not just know that you have my eternal gratitude." He state's extending his hand for me to shake. I smile and accept the hand,

"As I said don't mention it." His grip tightens and he pulls me in close to whisper,

"While I am grateful for all you've done, when we return to Storybrooke we need to have a more private conversation. I know what you are, you hide it well but I would recognize the power within you anywhere." He lets go of my hand and I back away keeping my face blank, trying to look puzzled but I can tell it's not working by the smile on his. While I expected this distrust I can't help but be a little hurt by it. He smirks at me and I see Bae and the others coming up to join us.

"Everything alright?" Bae asks.

"Fine son, was just thanking our friend here, shall we be off then. I don't know about the rest of you but I am ready to go home." Rumple says turning to face the others. Bae looks to me as if asking if it was really alright. I nod and he seems to drop it for now at least. Our father walks toward the stern of the ship and Bae falls in beside him. I watch as they start to talk and suddenly feel someone knock into me. I look down to see Henry hugging me. I return the hug and as he pulls away he says,

"Thank you for saving my dad and grandpa, I mean I just found out about them. Then dad gets shot and falls through a portal, I get kidnapped, and grandpa has his shadow torn away. I'm really glad to get a second chance with them." He hugs me again before Emma taps his shoulder and he backs away to stand at her side.

"I'm sure this is getting old by now but thanks again." She says as her parents, Regina, and Hook walk up as well nodding. It is starting to get a little repetitive but I wave it off.

"I do have a question for you all, what happened with Greg and Tamara? If they are still around here I'd like to take care of them now, rather than later when the shadow brings them back to earth to cause more trouble." I ask looking to each face in turn and it's Henry who has my answer,

"Peter pan took their shadows for failing to complete their whole mission. Apparently they were supposed to make sure Storybrooke was destroyed, and they were to bring him the extra beans. The only thing they succeeded in was kidnapping me." He holds Emma's hand with one hand and hugs Regina with the other arm. I nod, I guess that's that then.

"What about the other boys that were kidnapped? Isn't there anything we can do for them?" Snow asks. I think this over for a minute and an idea comes to me. Not one that I particularly like but an idea none the less.

"Well we can't really but I know someone who can give them the next best thing. When we get back I'll go talk to him, see if he's willing to help." I explain.

"Really? Oh well that's wonderful do you think he will help? What can he do?" She asks now excited and hopeful.

"Well he has the ability to manipulate time, he is actually the person who sent me here. We aren't exactly the best of friends in the future. But he has tried to play nice and earn my trust in this time. So I believe there's a good chance he will agree to do it." I answer. She smiles and nods before Emma asks,

"He can manipulate time, well that's a nice trick. Who is he father time?" She says jokingly and I have to stifle a laugh because obviously Emma doesn't know that he does exist. Father time can freeze, slow, stop or speed the rate at which time flows. So can Chronos, but Chronos can also jump backward through time, and forward again to where he left. Technically Chronos was the most powerful time mage the true lord of time, but he worked very hard not to broadcast that.

"Well no he's not but that wasn't a bad guess. I can't tell you who he really is he takes hiding his true name very seriously. Living in the same town as Rumplestiltskin can't say I blame him." I explain glancing in Rumple's direction. A few of them look over that way as well and they all nod in agreement.

"You may know him as Warren Tempus he runs and owns the clock shop in Storybrooke." I look to Regina to see if there's any reaction to the irony of that but see no change in her. Really? I think to myself, either she finds herself very clever or she just doesn't care. I'm betting on the latter, whatever.

"So are we ready to get out of here and head back to Storybrooke then?" I ask. They all smile and nod, Charming voices his approval of that idea,

"Yes I think we have all had our fill of Neverland and are most certainly ready to go home."

"You have no idea mate, you should try spending three hundred years here." Hook states and then he goes to ready the boat.

"As soon as you get her moving I'll open the portal." I call to his back and he waves his hand in acknowledgment. He call's Bae over and the two men set to work getting the ship set to sail. Charming helps Bae pull up the anchor as Hook takes the wheel and turns it hard to port. We get turned about and headed out to sea so It's time for me to work some magic. This will be the biggest Portal I've ever conjured before I think to myself. I pick a point two hundred yards in front of the ship and create a portal large enough for the ship to go through. With that done I return to the deck of the ship and stand once again at the bow. Bae joins me and we watch as the portal gets closer.

"So? Mind if I ask what he said Nori? If I need to have a talk with him again I will." He asks and the winds pick up as we draw nearer to the giant portal.

"No it's alright Bae he didn't say anything I wasn't expecting. He just said that we needed to have a private conversation, and that he recognizes the power I wield. Like I said nothing I wasn't expecting and its also nothing that I can't deal with don't worry." I glance to the side and throw him a smile as the ship descends into the portal.

We pop up off the coast and as we sail toward the town I hear a tapping on the deck behind us.

Rumple has decided to come join us at the bow I'm sure it has more to do with Bae than me. I glance over my shoulder and see Regina is with him.

"So any ideas on how to get through the cloaking spell I left Belle?" He asks to no one in particular. I had forgotten all about that and now having been reminded I decide I need to give him a piece of my mind.

"Oh yes! I meant to ask you about that." I say turning to him leaning back against the rail I fold my arms over my chest. He looks slightly puzzled as if it made perfect sense to him

"Why on earth would you give her that spell to cast?" I ask and he rolls his eye's looking like he thinks I'm an imbecile, like I am not grasping a very simple concept. He must think we didn't cast anything at all now. Let him I'm about to make him look the fool in a moment.

"The town was in danger, and we needed to go retrieve Henry from Neverland. With all of us gone Storybrooke was going to be left extremely vulnerable. I gave her the spell to make it impossible for anyone to find." He explains a slight air of superiority in his voice, I'm not used to hearing that tone addressed to me. I laugh a little as I respond,

"Oh yes anyone!"I pause for a moment and rub my temples with my hand, conversations like this with my father had always given me a slight headache. I have a feeling this will be a regular occurrence while I'm here. As I bring my hand down from my face I point to them and say,

"Including all of you. You misunderstood I meant why that spell specifically. Your lucky I know the history of that spell and knew enough not to cast it. Even luckier that I got there before Belle did. If she had none of you would have ever seen Storybrooke again. The town would have gone the way of Atlantis, meaning faded into legend and that is only if it was lucky. With the town being as unknown as it is, most likely it would have just disappeared. So I ask again why would you give her that spell?" He looks very annoyed with me now. Bae beside me is looking back and forth between us and breaks the silence,

"Papa? Is this true? Did you give Belle a spell that would ensure that we never saw Storybrooke again?" He asks a sad tone to his voice.

"I gave her the most powerful protection for the town I could, at the time I thought I was going to my death. Which as I'm sure you recall, with what happened with Pan one could say I was right. At the time I figured that as I know exactly where Storybrooke is, that if I was wrong and made it back that between Regina, Emma and myself we could find a way to get through it or break it." He explains his glaring eye's never leaving me. With what he just told us it seems I know something about the spell that he doesn't.

"It appears I know something you don't then, because knowing where the town is when it was cloaked doesn't matter. The reason that it is the strongest cloaking spell is because it is not truly a cloaking spell. The area effected by it's magic is moved, transported to another plain of existence. You can't find the place it cloaked because it's not there anymore. You can't break the cloak because there is nothing to break. The only way you would have found it again would be to bridge the plains. Which if you do that what was the point of hiding the town that way in the first place. Once a plains bridge is erected it's permanent, a unsealable hole in your defenses. Not to mention you would have to figure a way to do it in a land without magic. Because the magic that surrounds Storybrooke would have gone with it." I sigh as I finish my lecture. Regina looks rather surprised at my knowledge as does my father, Bae has a slight smirk on his face. I know he is thinking he has never heard anyone have a magical debate with Rumple like this.

"All magic can be broken we would have found a way, especially with Snow and Charming's help if need be..." He argues but I cut him off,

"Wouldn't have mattered! There's nothing to break it's really a transport spell! The best you could have hoped for is that Blue realized what really happened, and then they cast it over and over again until the town came back to this plain!" I notice beside me Bae has his mouth covered and his shoulders are shaking slightly, is he laughing? Regina has a huge grin on her face as well and our argument has caught the others attention's as well. My father looks as if he would like nothing better than to send a fireball my way. I let out a large sigh,

"Whatever it's not really important anyway, because I didn't cast it. I cast one that hides the town from anyone who has never been there before, and bears the town ill will. Anyone who falls in that category will find themselves in something a kin to the infinite forest from your world. We can enter town just fine." I explain and my fathers curiosity get's the better of him,

"Really and just where did you learn a cloaking spell like that?" He asks and I have to smile,

"From you." I say strolling away I need some space. I head below deck and enter one of the cabins to lay down. It had been quite a day and I need a nap.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I wake when I hear a knock on the doorway and lift my head to see Bae standing there.

"Can I come in?" He asks and I nod getting up to sit on the edge of the bed. He comes over and sits next to me.

"So that was an exciting debate, don't think I've ever seen him loose a magical debate before. That being said I think you cheated." He says leaning over to nudge me with his elbow and shoulder. I sigh and shake my head,

"He's known me less than twenty-four hours here and I think I've already succeeded in making him hate me." I explain. Bae puts his arm around me and gives me a slight squeeze.

"I don't think he hates you. You confuse him you know way more magic than even he does. And he definitely doesn't trust you I can tell you that, but he will. Emma tells me you have plans to return to Neverland after you speak to Chronos?" He asks and I look at him stunned because I had purposely not told them his name. He must see the question on my face as he continues,

"They mentioned you knowing someone in town with an aptitude for time magic, I put two and two together. But I have to ask what changed the way you spoke about him when I was injured didn't paint him as a friend."

"Well it's complicated, at least it is now. Apparently from what he is trying to sell me as the truth, I'm still not ready to trust him completely just yet. He says he is not truly my enemy and that he sent me here to learn something. That Zeus has some sort of magical control over him and the other Greek gods. That he has no real control over his actions in the future." I respond.

"So what did he send you here to learn then?" He asks.

"I don't know he wouldn't tell me, and the Chronos of this time is clueless as well." I explain.

"Wait there's two of them now?" He asks alarmed and I can't help but laugh a little.

"No there's just the one it just seems like there's two because of his ability. They are still technically the same person." I say and it's his turn to rub the side of his head.

"You know your life is far too complicated. I need to either stop trying to understand or invest in Tylenol." He states making me laugh. It's at that moment Emma appears in the door way,

"Hey we've docked you guys coming?" She asks. We nod and get up following her on deck and then off the ship. I look to the clock tower and see it's about half past four.

"Well I'm sure there's a whole bunch of people who will want to see you're all back. I need to go see a man about helping those other kids in Neverland. So I guess I'll see ya when I see ya." I say everyone seems a little surprised. So I explain,

"If I go with you I'm going to be the subject of way to much attention for my tastes." I smile as I get a few laughs out of them,

"Seriously go your friends have missed you. If Warren agrees I'll be busy for a few days more than likely. Hopefully this will all have blown over by then. If he doesn't I guess I'll most likely see you all tomorrow at some point." I explain and Bae gives me a quick hug and whispers,

"Take care of yourself Nori," I look past him to Emma and with the expression on her face I take pity on my brother,

"Hey Bae?" I say to his mind. He pulls back to look at me questioningly,

"Yes?" He reply's the same way.

"Since I don't wish to cause serious issues between you and Emma, I'm giving you permission to tell her that I'm your sister. Secrecy on everything else you know still stands, but as long as she understands she can't tell anyone else. Not even Henry, Go ahead and tell her." I think to him.

"Thank you Nori that will help immensely." He turns and walks back over to Emma and Henry. I throw everyone a wave goodbye and then fly off to find Chronos. Bae sends one last thought my way,

"Showoff!" I smile but don't respond as I fly cross town to land outside the clock shop. I enter and call out,

"Hey Chronos you here? I need your help with something again." He comes walking out of his back room and smiles,

"Well that was a quick trip, everything go alright?" He asks.

"Yep dad's shadow is returned Henry and the others are home. All is well in Storybrooke for now." I state smiling to myself.

"Pan is dead then?" He asks.

"Oh no I was able to convince him it was in his best interest to give it up." I explain.

"So wait what is stopping him from sending the shadow to take Henry back?" He asks puzzled.

"Well the cloaking spell around the town for one, but more importantly he is currently trapped in a Netherworld. The deal I made was not to kill him, never said anything about not punishing him." I answer. He nods and then says,

"Yes remind me not to piss you off." He states shaking his head. I can't help but think he is underestimating himself, he may not be able to beat me in the future but he has always put up a good fight. And is far too intelligent to fall for such tricks as the one I just played on Peter Pan.

"Now I heard you say you needed my help with something, what can I do for you?" He asks.

"Okay now I know it's a long shot but the other children that were taken by Pan, I was hoping you would help me return them." I ask and he gets a dark look on his face as he responds,

"Meaning return them not only to their land but to their families and thus to their time?" He asks.

"Yes, but..." I try to answer but he cuts me off before I can explain,

"You know we can't, we can't take even one of them back and leave them there for good. Who knows what would happen, how time would change. To take them all back as you suggest would have very dire consequences and you well know it. What made you think I would entertain this idea?" He is all but shouting now pacing back and forth clearly very uncomfortable.

"I know we can't leave them there! That wasn't what I meant I just thought it would be nice for them to get a chance to see their families. We would give them the choice of either coming to live here or staying in Neverland. My next stop was going to be Blue to find out if the fairy's would be willing to run an orphanage. In their cursed lives they were nuns and have experience with such things. I wanted to talk to you first because you're the only one who can help them see their family one last time. I know we can't give them back what they lost but we can give them closure." I explain letting out an annoyed sigh. He is thinking it over rubbing the stubble on his chin.

"Well I still think it's a bad idea but I am willing to give it a go as long as Blue agrees too. But let me be clear we can't change the past which means they will not be able to talk with them. We will take them to do just what you said, see their families. I know it sounds cold, but as it's multiple trips back in time that is all I am willing to risk. I'm sorry." He says and I have to admit I was hoping for more but this is his show. If I were to try to break the rules he would simply refuse to continue and none of them would get at least that much. I think for a moment and get an idea snapping my fingers I point to him and ask,

"Could I bring a camera? We could give them a picture to keep at least right?" He tilts his head slightly and reply's,

"I don't see why not, yes sure I'm okay with that." With that I smile and shake his hand.

"Alright let me go talk to Blue and If she agrees we will go, I doubt she will say no so if you are wanting a change of clothes I would go pack now. I should be back within the hour." I say and walk back out the door, wanting to waste no time I poof into Blues office. I startled her a bit but If I'm honest with myself I did that on purpose most likely. I speak with her about the idea I had for the Neverland children and she agrees, so I then head home.

I take a quick shower and start to get some things packed when I hear a knock at my door. I open it to find Bae and Emma. How they had gotten away from the festivities at Granny's I didn't know. But I could guess why they were here. I gesture for them to enter and shut the door behind them. They sit down on the couch and wait patiently for me to join them. I quickly get on the phone and call Chronos to let him know I am going to be late. As I hang up and sit down in the chair across from the couch Emma says,

"So your his sister?" She asks getting to the point in true Emma fashion.

"Yes indeed I am." I answer.

"Well it's nice to meet you, but that's not why we came. Neal has something to tell you and I wanted to get away from that party." She states. I look to Bae who has a cat that eat the canary smile on his face.

"What? I don't like that smile Bae the last time I saw it you had put green dye in my shampoo." I say and they both giggle slightly.

"Well I wanted to make sure I caught you before you up and leave again for Neverland. Papa proposed, I think his near death experience shook him up. Ruby, Mulan, Aurora, and Snow are all over at Granny's planning it. From what I heard before we left it's going to be on Saturday in the library." He explains and they both look like they are about to bust up laughing. I have to say I had completely forgotten that my parents anniversary was two days away. Well I knew it as their anniversary anyway, this year it was the day they were actually married. Which also meant I would soon be on the way, which is strange to think about. I had always found it fun to tease my parents by mentioning at times that I was a honeymoon baby. But it had never dawned on me that I was going to be around when that happened. Bae breaks my train of thought,

"Cat got your tongue Nori?" He teases and Emma looks like she's going to pop from trying not to laugh. Bae must have figured it out, I remember during our time in the forest he had asked me my birthday. I do not recall telling him the year however, but I guess with it being nine months away it didn't take a genius.

"Oh go ahead and laugh you two if you hold it in anymore your both going to get nose bleeds." I state and they both lose it. I get to my feet and head to the kitchen.

"I need a drink." I state. I hear them get up and follow me. As I get glasses and the bourbon down I hear Emma say,

"Well look on the bright side you won't have to lie about who you are much longer." She and Bae are enjoying this far too much. If only they knew that very soon the same thing was going to happen to them. Their anniversary was two months after our parents and Henry would be an older brother nine months after that. Man I wish I could rub that in their faces, but it was against the rules. I pour us all a small glass and down mine in one go slamming it down again I say,

"Well as fun as this has been I need to finish packing and be on my way. If I am going to be back in two days Warren and I have a lot of work to do. You two can let yourselves out." I have had enough teasing for now and return to my bedroom to finish packing. I am folding a shirt when Bae comes in and gives me a hug and then pulls back to hold me at arm's length.

"Hey in all seriousness I am happy for you, and soon we won't have to deal with this tip-toeing around the truth business. We can enjoy being a family out in the open. I've gotta be honest I'm tired of the secrets. Oh and don't worry when the time comes to tell them who you really are, I'll be there if you want." He says giving me that winning smile of his. I sigh one thing I have never been able to do is stay annoyed with my brother, or any negative emotion really. I suddenly sense Chronos's presence getting closer.

"Thank you Bae but I really need to go now. I can tell Warren has gotten impatient and is on his way over here." I pull from his grip and start packing again he walks for the door and calls back,

"Once again be careful Nori, I'd hate for you to miss your own conception." I throw my pillow at him and hear him chuckle as it strikes him in the back. I hear them leave and finish my packing just in time to hear another knock at my door. This time I'm not surprised when I open it to find Chronos.

"Whats the hold up?" He asks. I sigh annoyed

"My brother and his girlfriend showed up to let me know that my parent's wedding is taking place in two days. So let's go we have a lot to do and not much time to do it." I say grabbing my bag and heading out to the street. I open the portal and gesture for him to go first. He walks through and I follow close behind.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

We arrive in Neverland and set up camp in a clearing not far from the mermaids lagoon. I didn't know if we would need it but better to be prepared. After that is done we set out for the fortress of the lost. If we are to free the captives here we needed to handle the lost one's first. I am hoping that when I tell them that Pan won't be returning anytime in the foreseeable future that they will surrender. If they don't I have no plans to kill them but I will have to incapacitate and incarcerate them.

"So do we have a plan, or are we just winging it?" Chronos asks breaking the silence between us.

"Winging it mostly, I'm hoping that with pan gone they will surrender, but if not we will have to lock them up. Shouldn't be too hard considering we both have magical and weapons combat training." I state as we continue our hike through the woods.

"So I guess that means we are going to try to talk to them first?" He asks further.

"Yes when we get to the fortress we need to ask for Felix, he is the head lost boy. With pan gone he is effectively the leader of Pans little gang now. I don't expect him to take the news of Pans fate very kindly, he is fiercely loyal to Pan. But he is not stupid so he should realize that I am not someone to be trifled with. There are a few ways this could go but I am not very worried about it Pan and Tinkerbell are the only one's with magic of any real note here. There are other fairy's but they stay out of the lost ones affairs. If Tinkerbell shows we can handle her, but as Peter is not here to call her I doubt we will see her." I explain and he nods.

We come out of the tree's and The wooden fortress of the lost rises up before us. I had to hand it to Pan and his boys they had constructed a mighty base. The outer walls were made of tree trunks each a foot or more in diameter and pointed at the top. Guard towers on each corner and over the gate. It was built up against a sheer cliff of a mountain which shot up behind it. As I was admiring the fortress an arrow whizzed between us to bury itself deep in a tree behind. A warning shot I thought, looking to Chronos he gave me a nod letting me know he was ready.

"Stay where you are you have received your one and only warning!" We heard a boy guard call from the guard station above the gate.

"State your names and your business with the lost fortress." Another Voice calls down.

"I am Monori, this is Warren and our business is with Felix." I state to the dark figures above.

"Felix is seeing no one he is busy with a search." They call back and I have to smile I'm pretty sure I know who the search is for.

"Well you can tell him to give up Pan is no longer in Neverland and will not be returning." I said and I hear the faint sound of a sword being drawn.

"And how do you know this? Do you have information on his whereabouts?" They ask. I think the question over for a moment before responding.

"You could say that, let us in and I will tell you what happened to him." I answer.

"I think you can tell us from there we are not letting you in." They say and they sound a little shaken. I decide it's time to let them know who they are dealing with.

"Believe me when I say, boy, that if my friend and I want in there is really nothing you can do to stop us." I threaten and in my right hand I conjure a fireball and then look to Chronos who follows suit. Not completely unexpected an arrow sprouts from my chest, it does little more than knock me back slightly. I grab the arrow and remove it with a tug the wound healing instantly. I don't think the shot was intentional as it only went about an inch deep. I turn it in my fingers and throw it like a dart to stick in the wood just below the two guards.

"Now that wasn't very nice boys." I say smirking into the darkness. I throw my fireball and stop it a foot before it hits the guard with the bow. Chronos conjures a second ball but waits for me to give the signal. I decide I want to get closer to our new friends and so I release the ball of fire which flies between them to strike the cliff face. My feet leave the ground and I come up to float level with the two on the gate. Moving forward arms folded over my chest I see they are boys of about sixteen and they are now very frightened.

"Are you going to take me to Felix or do I need to find him myself?" I ask and I see both their adams apples jump as they both gulp in fear.

"We'll let you in but we can't leave our post. He is inside the cave we'll find someone to guide you." They reply eager to get me away from them.

"Thank you boy's that will do nicely. Warren you can put those away now we've made our point!" I say and then slowly return to the ground right next to the gate. Chronos comes up to join me there and it starts to open.

"Are you alright? He asks mild concern in his voice.

"I'm fine. I actually think it slipped from his hand, it would have gone much deeper if he had meant to shoot it from this range." I answer and the gate starts to open. We walk inside and are met by a boy of about thirteen.

"I'm pockets follow me Felix is expecting you." He states turning around and heading back toward the cliff face. Inside the walls are three building's, huts really, I have to assume they use the caves for their main shelter. At the base of the cliff there is a large opening that leads into an enormous cavern. There is a large pool of water in the center and I can see at least five off shoots heading in different directions. I can see why the boys guarding the gate said we would need a guide this must be a very large cave system. Pockets says nothing as he leads us down the passage second from the right. There are torches along the walls lighting the way but it is still rather dark. We pass through two larger caverns before we reach our destination. Felix is sitting at a table with maps spread out before him. There are two other boys standing behind him on either side, I have to smile at his attempt to look intimidating.

"I am informed you have information on Peter Pans whereabouts." He states as we come to stand at the edge of the table.

"I know where he is yes, but that is not why we came." I said, and he gives me a dark look.

" And why is that?" He asks.

"I am here to free the boys that the shadow has abducted over the years, and that you and he have kept prisoner here." I explain and he throws an evil grin my way.

"Is that so? And just what makes you think we will let you do that?" He asks cocky. I have had about enough of this if these boys want to act like adults then I was going to treat them as such.

" Well for starters..." I raise my hands and throw the three of them back against the wall and use the stone to shackle them there. Chronos turns around to cover our backs and puts up a barrier spell at the entrance to this cavern.

"You can't stop me." I explain smiling.

"Now as long as your just hanging there let me make a few things clear to you. My friend and I are both immortal, and as you can see we are both very powerful. And before you get any ideas about Pan coming to the rescue to rip our shadows away, you should know I have banished him to a netherworld. He can't help you." I pause to let this information sink in Felix's eye's stare at me with cold hatred.

"Now this can either go one of two ways. One you lead me to the stolen children and allow any of them that wish to leave to do so, you can come as well if you wish. Any who come will be provided with a place to live, food, clothing, education, and a community to grow up and be apart of. Anyone left here will be left to their own devices as it has always been here. Probably will be better without Pan and his shadow as Neverland's tyrannical overlords." I pause to let them consider this option for a moment before continuing,

"Or you can choose to be difficult and you will imprisoned. I will find them anyway and I will still take any of them that wish to go away from here. When I am done I will release you, but make no mistake I will be leaving with anyone who wishes to return to the world they were stolen from. And I will not be bringing Pan back nor will I tell you to which netherworld I banished him." I finish laying things out for him and he seems to grasp that there is nothing he can do to stop this.

"Let us down I will take you to them. If Peter is truly gone I can't leave as anyone who wishes to stay will need my leadership. I do have two requests?" Felix says in surrender. I snap my fingers and release them they slide to the floor and almost fall over but manage to stay on their feet.

"What are they?" I ask grasping my hands behind my back.

"Let me speak to them, let me deliver your offer. Most have been here a very long time and I would like them to know that if they decide to return before they have become men that they are welcome back. Which brings me to my second request, If any of them do wish to return before their twentieth birthday, you will bring them back. I know most of them will have no family to return to and so may change their minds about leaving." Felix said and I had to say I was surprised with him. For a boy who looked to be seventeen or eighteen he had wisdom beyond his years. I knew that he was actually older than my father and I, but still.

"I think I can live with that, now shall we be off I have business back in my world." I said smiling and Felix nodded. Chronos dropped the spell over that door and Felix explained the situation before anything could happen.

Felix took us to the other children and delivered our offer. Thirty-five wished to leave, I was surprised by how many actually wished to stay now that Pan was gone. We left the caves with those who were leaving two of which had been among the lost ones ranks. We returned to our camp and took it down. We weren't going to need it since Felix had taken us to the children and so we didn't have to search for them. I opened a portal to Storybrooke it would come out in front of the convent. I turned to Chronos,

"You go through first and get Blue. She knows to expect us but under the circumstances I didn't know exactly when of course." I said.

"Alright give me five then send them through we'll be ready." He says and walks through the portal which I allow to close for now. Felix comes to stand by me and asks,

"That's a good trick I've never seen someone open portals at will." He smiles clearly interested in my magic.

"Something I learned a long time ago, it's second nature now. Are you sure you're going to be alright here Felix? You are all more than welcome to come back with us, Pan doesn't control you anymore." I ask giving him one last chance to change his mind.

"I have been here over six hundred years, it's all I remember now. I am happy here and like I said with Pan gone I am the only one these boys have. I thought over what you said about Pan and I think we are better off without him. He was a dark and dangerous force here, so much so that after being here so long it infects you. I have noticed a slight change in the other lost one's and myself, I think that darkness is washing away. In time I think we will be much happier, and I invite you to come visit anytime." He explains smiling and then he walks over to join the other lost ones.

I open another portal and start to usher my group through, as the last child leaves I turn back to Felix and the ones staying behind. They throw me a wave and a few call out their farewells. I walk over and extend my hand to Felix he takes it and I lean forward to whisper,

"My name is Monori if ever you need me, think of me and call it out. I will hear it and I will come." I say giving his hand a firm shake and then walk through the portal.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

My next two days are spent with Chronos and Blue getting our new arrivals settled, and taking those who wanted back in time to see their families one last time. I had to admit Chronos was starting to grow on me. When he wasn't hiding behind that mask of bored arrogance, he had a keen sense of humor. I was starting to wonder why his future self had sent me here, if it might not have something to do with him wanting to make a friend. I knew that couldn't be the big reason but I think it may have helped in the decision.

I still did not trust him with details about me or my family, and he knew better than to ask anything about the future. But when we had returned from our last trip to the past for the kids, and he had said he would see me at the wedding. I found myself looking forward to it. Was I going crazy, getting complacent, or was he really not that bad?

I didn't have time to contemplate this anymore as a knock sounds at my door. I open it to find Ruby standing there with several dresses.

"I hope you don't mind I picked out a few dresses for you, I know you've been busy with the kids and all. I thought you might like to try on a few and pick what you would like to wear to the wedding?" She says pushing past me into the apartment.

"Oh no that's fine thank you. I have been rather busy and had completely forgotten that I have no wedding attire." I assure her and she smiles.

"Yes I don't think your signature long coat, boots, jeans and a t-shirt will fly today." She teases.

"Hey now no one disses the coat!" I say sarcastically.

"Yes well I think even Belle would throw you out for wearing it today." She laughs. I spend the next forty-five minutes trying on different dresses. I have never been much a of dress girl, I owned two in my time one red and one black. In other words one for very special occasions and one for funerals. I decide on a royal blue, full length, evening gown. Ruby told me that it was a good choice as it would bring out the color of my eye's.

Ruby left to help with the final preparations for the ceremony, and from the pictures I'd seen it was a small one. The Charming's came of course as technically they were now family and surprisingly Charming was one of the groomsman. Dad's best man was Bae no shocker there, the other groomsman was Jefferson. Henry was the ring bearer, and Grace was the flower girl. Ruby was my mother's maid of honor with Mulan, Snow as her other bridesmaids.

Ruby had invited everyone but as everyone was still too resentful or afraid of my father. There was only going to be about 30 people tops that came, a few more would come to the reception but not many. Most who did came in support of mom, somehow even her father had been convinced to come and walk her down the aisle. I still don't know how she pulled that one off. I had always personally wondered if dad hadn't threatened him. My grandfather would disapprove of him until the day he died, but at least he was wise enough mot to be vocal about it.

I get dressed, do my hair and makeup, and then walk out of my apartment to find Ruby and the dwarfs finishing up. It looks fantastic white and red rose garlands are draped from the book cases and ceiling. There are at least a dozen arrangements using the same colors topping short pillars along the aisle.

About an hour later Bae and the other groomsmen show up and get ready to start seating people. They were all in black tuxes with golden vests, matching gold neck ties, and a red rose pinned to their chest completed the ensemble. My father came in a few minutes later wearing the same except his rose was white. Which I found rather funny as a white rose was normally associated with purity, innocence, reverence, humility, and honor. Most people believed my father incapable of those things. They also signified everlasting love and so were a favorite for weddings and new beginnings. I had my bet placed that mom's bouquet was white roses and so his was to match hers.

Emma who had come in with Bae saw me and came over to join me. She was wearing a very nice tight pink dress that cut off just above the knee. Her hair was down and slightly curled like my own. She sat next to me and watched Bae and Henry for a moment before leaning over to whisper,

"I don't know about you but I'm actually very glad not to be apart of this whole shindig. I just get to sit here and enjoy it while they run around like worker bees." I look to her, smile and nod.

"I'm just glad that I was so busy getting the kids from Neverland settled Belle didn't get a chance to even ask me. It would have been really strange to be in the wedding party for my parent's wedding." I whisper back and she gives me a slightly confused look.

"What's wrong with that Neal's in it?" She asks and I have to stop my self from laughing.

"You forget I'm technically not born yet. I shouldn't be here let alone be in the wedding." I whisper in explanation and she nods and says,

"Oh right ya that would be awkward." She agrees. She looks past me to someone standing behind me, I don't need to look to know it's Chronos. I knew he was here the moment he entered, it was scary how familiar the signature of his magic was becoming to me.

"Is this seat taken?" He asks and I turn to see he is wearing a black vested suit with a maroon dress shirt, matching pocket square and black tie. If I didn't know better I'd say he had raided dad's closet.

"What did you do raid Gold's closet?" I hear Emma tease from behind me apparently I wasn't the only one to make the connection.

"Are you kidding? I can't afford Armani. My shop may be in one of the only building's he doesn't own, but my business doesn't make that much." He chuckles and then starts to straighten the suit as he continues,

"No this is my Men's Warehouse last season special, got it half off for a hundred and twenty-five. I don't have a grand to spend on one outfit like our local pawnbroker slash lawyer slash real-estate tycoon." He explains smirking all the while. I have to smile and shake my head because little did he know that the man himself had walked up behind him.

"Well we can't all be so lucky Mr. Tempus." Mr. Gold says from behind him and I see the color drain from Chronos's face ever so slightly, not in fear but embaresment.

"Ah Mr. Gold and how are you today excited I hope?" He says trying to sound casual.

"Oh very much so it's not everyday you wed your true love. I was just coming to check on Miss Swan." He said but his eye's were are on me.

"I'm fine Gold. Almost everyone I know here is in the wedding, so I thought I'd sit with our new friend here." She states and he nods but his eye's never leave me, I can tell he really wants to have that private conversation with me. He suddenly looks toward the door and glares slightly.

"Well Regina has just arrived. I'd best go seat her and her companion myself or I'm sure never to hear the end of it." He said and then walked away. I look over my shoulder to see Regina being escorted by none other than Captain Hook himself. I now understood the glare, they were after all his two "Favorite" people. If only he knew just how serious thing's were going to get between those two. Hook would be Henry's adoptive father in about a year and a half.

"You know I know we aren't technically friends, but you two still could've warned me." Chronos said breaking my train of thought. I look back to him and smile,

"What did you want me to do start making hand gestures?" I said and jokingly start making pointing, and cutting gestures.

"Oh ya that would've been very subtle." Emma responds laughing quietly.

"I think it's just a common courtesy to warn someone that the dark one is coming up behind them." He defends his argument but I can see his heart isn't really in it.

"Whereas I think it's more fun to see what happens." I tease and stick my tongue out at him.

"I'll be sure to remember that when it's you he is sneaking up on." He said with an evil grin on his face that I really didn't like. Made me question if he wasn't up to something with my father. But when could he have had the time I think to myself. He's been with the kids, Blue, or myself since dad had returned from Neverland.

I let it drop because I see my father has joined the Justice of the Peace at the front of the room. The musicians start-up the traditional "Cannon in D" and I see Victor and Aurora leading the processional. The brides maids dresses are lavender slender evening gowns Next comes Jefferson and Mulan, followed by Charming and Snow, then Bae and Ruby, and finally Henry and Grace. As Henry and grace reach the front the music changes and the wedding march begins as Belle and Maurice start their way down the aisle. She looks stunning in her dress it is white with slight golden embroidery, the train runs four feet behind her, and her veil is a sheer white lacy fabric cascading down to her chest. As I had thought her bouquet is made up of beautiful white roses in full bloom.

They reached the front and Maurice handed Belles hand to Rumple and took his seat on the first row. The vow's and rings are exchanged and surprisingly no one tries to object, whether that was out of support to the couple or fear of my father I didn't know. Rumple lifts Belles veil, kisses her, and then the processional begins to walk back up the aisle arm in arm. It is at this moment I notice Rumple is not walking with his cane and I have to smile. He must have used magic to fix it temporarily, he would regret it tomorrow as magic always comes with a price. But I think he deserves to enjoy this day to it's fullest.

They leave headed over to the town hall where the reception was taking place. I get up and as the room starts to empty I hear,

"Do you need a ride over there?" Chronos asks and I can't keep the amusement from my face at his dumb question.

"No I think I'll be fine thank you I may not have a car, but then again I don't really need one." I said and then turned to leave. I walk out and am about to teleport when I hear,

"Hey I know you were probably just planning on poofing over there, but why don't you ride with me, Neal and Henry are already gone so I have room" Emma said apparently she had followed me out and she looks like she has something to ask me. I nod and follow her to the car, as she starts it she asks,

"So what's the deal with you two? You don't seem friends but you don't seem to be enemies either." She said keeping her eyes on the road.

"Our relationship is somewhat complicated." I said trying to find the best way to describe it.

"It's kind of like yours was with Mr. Gold before the curse broke. I don't and will most likely never really trust him, but unfortunately he is a necessary evil that I must put up with sometimes." I said shrugging.

"Ya well you better just hope that fate doesn't endeavor to up and make him your father in law then. I still can't believe the way all this has worked out sometimes. But I must admit certain things that Henry does now make a lot of sense. That boy is too clever for his own good sometimes, and in that way he is his grandfathers grandson." She states and I can't stop my quiet laugh fast enough.

"What?" She asks glancing in my direction for a moment.

"Oh nothing, you just have no idea how true that statement is." I explain and she sighs.

"Great so how worried should I be then?" She asks.

"Well let's just say, Henry is going to be a handful as a teenager and if you want to stay one step ahead of him. Then you better enlist Gold's help now and learn real control over your magic, because you're gonna need it." I tease and she groans rolling her eye's.

"That isn't very encouraging you know." She said pulling in to a parking spot and shutting off the car. We get out and over the hood of the car I say,

"Hey you asked." I smile and she shoots me an annoyed look.

"Ya well I'm sorry I did." She said shutting her door a little harder than necessary. We walk into the hall and I see tables along the walls with a big open space in the middle meant for dancing. The cakes and gift table are in the back next to where my parents are standing. A line has already formed to see them and so I get in the back with Emma, and we talk a bit while we wait our turn. When we pass Bae and Ruby Emma whispers something to him and he nods smiling. We finally make it to the bride and groom and I am immediately swept into a hug by Belle.

"I'm so happy you came I wasn't sure you would make it, with getting the kids settled and all." She said a tone of excitement in her voice.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world, congratulations both of you. I am truly happy for you both I know it has been a hard road for the two of you to get here." I said looking between the two of them.

"Yes well nothing ventured nothing gained as they say." Rumple reply's and I notice that his false smile adorns his face. He really doesn't trust me, but as he thinks at the moment that I am going to kill him one day I can't blame him. Belle pulls me into another hug and whispers,

"Thank you for bringing him back to me, you are a true friend." She pulls back and gives me a heartfelt smile, and I nod smiling myself.

Emma and I go sit at a table with Ashley and Thomas. We are all talking when the line finally ends and Belle goes to the dance floor with her father for their dance. After that she is joined on the floor by Rumple and they have their first dance, and it appeared as if the rest of the world no longer existed to the two of them. Near the end of the song the rest of the wedding party joins them on the floor, but they did not seem to notice. The groomsmen and brides maids break apart, well except for Snow and Charming. Bae walks over and extends his hand to Emma and she goes to dance with him. A few other couples also join in. Ruby and victor, Philip and Aurora, Hook and Regina to name a few. I am watching them when I feel a hand on my shoulder, I look up to see Chronos who extends his hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asks and I am tempted to say no but I take his hand and he leads me out to the dance floor.

"I must admit I expected you to say no, but I'm glad you didn't." He said as we started to turn with the other couples on the floor.

"I almost did to be honest, but I am trying my best to trust in Blue's judgment." I said, and he sighed and I could see he was getting tired of my distrust of him. I really didn't care, Blue may be willing to give him a chance, but she was watching him just as I was. She just wasn't as vocal about it.

"Are we ever going to get past this? I have done nothing but help you here. You can't hold me accountable for thing's I haven't done." He said.

"Yet." I corrected.

"Excuse me?" He said mildly amused and puzzled. I smiled and decided to tease him a bit.

"I can't hold you accountable for things you haven't done yet. And I don't, if I did I would have run you out-of-town the day we met in this time. I am still divided on whether I should or not. On one hand if I were to push you over the town line you would forget you were ever Chronos the master of time, and would cease to be a danger to those I love here. On the other while you are my nemesis in the future, your power has been and most likely will continue to be helpful to me here. It's really the only reason I tolerate your presence, you are a necessary evil in my life at the moment. You aren't the first and I doubt that you will be the last." I said but my heart really isn't in it and I think he can tell.

"I will prove I want nothing more than to be your friend if it's the last thing I do. Like you I have all the time in the world. Zeus may mess thing's up for me later, but he will get bored eventually he always does." He said grinning slyly, and I just smirked back at him shaking my head slightly.

"Well good luck with that." I state and it is at that moment when I hear a voice I knew all to well behind me say,

"May I cut in Mr. Tempus?" Chronos's eyes are looking past me at my father and he let's go of me and bows out. He gives me an apologetic look as he walks away. I turn to Rumple and we start to dance, I see Belle is now danceing with her old friend Philip. After a few moments he breaks the silence between us,

"So I must congratulate you. You have everyone fooled into believing you are a hero for good, but we both know you're something much darker." He said and I know this conversation is not going somewhere I am going to like.

"Belle tells me your from the future, and that you claim to be from Oz. While I concede that you must be from the future as there is only one dark one. We both know you are not from Oz as your natural magic wreaks of the enchanted forest. Not to mention that Oz and it's natives are only slightly less annoying than Wonderland's." He said. He was trying to get under my skin, to trick me into getting defensive and revealing something.

"Oh yes, bravo Rumple you have caught me in a lie. But really why does it matter what land I am really from? I am here now and I think that's what truly bothers you." I replied.

"No what bother's me is I have met the person who will one day drive a knife through my heart. And now you are here pretending to be something you are not. I know who and what you are and it is only a matter of time before the rest of Storybrooke does as well." He saidand I have had just about enough of this. I want to just blurt out that he is my father, that I could never intentionally hurt him, that I love him, but I can't.

"No I'm afraid you have that terribly wrong unfortunately. You have no idea who I am, of what I am capable. But I promise you very soon it will all be made clear. And when that time comes you will owe me an apology." I said as the music ended. I moved away from him and he gave me a smile that said he thought I was full of it.

I decided I have had quite enough of this party and started toward the door. Once outside I transported myself home and started getting ready for bed. I had just brushed my teeth when I hear a knock at my door. I open it to find Bae on my doorstep.

"Are you alright? I saw you with papa I'll assume he was fishing for information? You didn't look very happy when you left, is he still convinced you're the one who kills him in the future?" He asked concern evident in his voice.

"Yes, and apparently he has figured out that parts of my story about who I am and where I'm from is a lie. Not that it matters much. He was trying to get under my skin, to get me to say something he could use against me. He thinks he knows who I am and can use that to manipulate me, but he has no idea that I know all his tricks. I hate this Bae. I hate lying to them, I hate that my father thinks I've killed him, I don't know what to think about Chronos anymore, my mother thinks I'm an all-powerful savior from future Oz. And the worst part is when I do tell them the truth, it will just make things worse." I said and he pulls me in for a hug.

"No it will be better you'll see. Papa and Belle will be too over joyed to find out that your on the way. They won't care what you lied about to protect yourself." I said and I pushed him away and look him in the eye.

"No Bae you don't get it. My telling them who I really am means telling Dad that he passed his curse to his child. It means telling Mom that I have done nothing but lie to her since the moment we met. In their eye's it means telling them both that they failed to protect me. So yes they will be happy to learn that I am their daughter, but what my being their daughter entails is going to hurt them." I explain

"I hadn't thought about it that way." He said rubbing the back of his neck, and I turn and walk over to the couch. He comes in, closes the door and comes to join me on the couch. I sit hunched over elbows on my knees looking at the floor.

"I knew that coming here was going to be difficult for me, that I was going to have to deal with a lot of fallout from certain things. But I always thought that when the time came that I could tell everyone who I was, that it would be a weighted lifted from me. But it won't, not really." I said shooting him a small insincere smile. He rubs my back attempting to be comforting and shrugs.

"Look your right papa isn't going to like that he passed his curse to you. I learned how he really feels about it when he lay in his shop dying from hooks poison, so I will agree with you there. But I don't think Belle will see what you've said as a lie really. From what I have seen of my new step-mother, she can see beyond the surface of things. She will see you were protecting yourself and she will understand. As for them feeling like they failed to protect you? Your right they may feel a bit of that, but from what I have seen of my little sister your no damsel in distress. And I doubt that you would let them or anyone else treat you as such. So I would suggest that you make them remember just who you are. That you are an all-powerful dark one and a product of true love, and as such you need seek protection from no one." He said pulling me over in an awkward hug and throws me a reassuring smile.

I sit up straight and give him a proper hug. It's moments like this that make me never want to return to my time. Because when I do I will lose my brother all over again. I would miss everyone here, but I would especially miss Bae the most. My eye's are watering and a tear rolls down my cheek to fall on his shoulder. I wipe my eye's and pull back from him.

"Well thank you for coming to check on me but I'm sure Emma is wondering where you disappeared to. And I'm also sure Dad's gonna want to see you before he and Belle leave on their honeymoon. We can deal with the issues of telling them who I really am when they get back." I said and he nods getting up and heading toward the door. He stops when he reaches it and turns back.

"Emma wanted me to invite you to Granny's for breakfast tomorrow. She wants to run a few ideas past you. Are you free or does Blue have you busy with something for the lost boy's?" He asked.

"No I'm free as of tomorrow I actually have no further instructions for my time here. I'd love to come, is Henry going to be there?" I asked hopeful he would be.

"I imagine he will why?" He asked puzzled.

"It's just I was so busy with saving dad, getting us home, and then all the craziness with the lost boy's and the wedding. I really haven't gotten to see my nephew." I explained and he smiled

"The kids been asking about you too, I don't think he's figured it out yet but he might be getting close. He's really too smart for his own good but with his ancestry can't say I'm surprised. When and if our father really starts take an interest in him, they will be fast friends and Emma and I will have our hands full." He stated smiling and I had to laugh, He had no idea.

"I guess I will see you all tomorrow then." I said he nodded and left me alone with my thought's. I got into bed and can't help but wonder what Emma wants to discuss as I fall asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

I wake up the next morning around seven and I quickly get dressed and head over to Granny's. As I arrive I see through the window that Emma, Bae, and Henry are already there. I stop and look at them for a moment and it brings a smile to face. They look so happy together, and after everything that both Bae and Emma have been through, it was about time. Henry looks up, sees me, and waves me over. I walk in and Bae get's up, gives me a hug and holds my chair out for me next to Henry and across from Emma. Ruby comes and takes my order and then leaves us to give it to the kitchen.

"So are you really from the future?" Henry asks as she walks away, and I have to smile he would never change. He was full of questions and a thirst for adventure his whole life.

"As a matter of fact I am, I can't tell you exactly when or anything very specific about it though." I answer and at first he's excited but then a little bummed at the last part.

"Well how do we know your really from the future, you could just be from another land. You know pretending to be someone you're not to get close to us." He asked trying to get me to prove it. I smirked at him, he wanted a show alright I could give him one.

"Today is the day after Rumplestiltskin and Belles wedding right?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Well I happen to know that Hook and Regina are going to have a disagreement this morning. Probably happening now actually, but anyway Hook ends up tied to the top of his ship's mast in his underwear. And I'd say by the time we are done eating someone will call your mom to let her know." I said and they all bust up laughing as Ruby walks over with our food and places it on the table.

"Well if that really is true we better hurry up and eat. I have a pirate to arrest for public indecency and a queen for criminal mischief." Emma said and we all started to eat.

"Which reminds me I wanted to ask if maybe you wanted to work at the sheriffs station? I could use the help when I need to take in magic user's. If I ever had to arrest Neal's dad again, I don't think he'd go as quietly as he did when he had no access to magic." She asked.

"Your not really going to arrest my mom are you?" Henry asked concerned.

"Well it's really not uo to me kid It depends on Hook really, and whether or not he decides to press charges. As for Hook I think being strung up on your own ship in your small clothes is punishment enough." She said and we all smiled. She looked back to me for answer to her question.

"I thought David was your deputy?" I said.

"Well he is but we really need someone who can handle advanced magic. I have learned very little and until I can hold my own against people like Gold and Regina, I need to hire someone who can. Blue and the fairies are always busy even more so now with the kids you brought back from Neverland. So really my choices are you, or Mr. Tempus who I don't really know." She explained.

"Oh and If your worried about Papa's shop, he asked me to look after it. And to tell you if you came in that you no longer work there. Sorry." Bae said giving me his I'm sorry face, and I had to laugh.

"Don't worry about it I was kind of expecting that, he doesn't trust me. I may have saved his life but that doesn't mean he has to like me." I said and Bae sighed in relief.

"Well I guess I don't have any better offers at the moment, but you should know I won't be here forever so you had best get learning." I said and Emma smiled and extended her hand for me to shake.

"Welcome aboard then." She said and the next thing we heard was her phone ring in her pocket. I smiled as everyone got a look of anticipation for what the call was to report."

"Sheriff Swan." Emma said answering her phone. She looked to me and got a stunned look on her face and I just smiled triumphantly.

"Alright I'm on my way." She said hanging up.

"Well It's official Hook is tied up in his underwear." She said looking at me.

"You really are from the future!" Henry said excitement plain on his face.

"Indeed I am, now I believe we have work to do sheriff, and I think you have a shop to open." I said getting to my feet.

"I guess I do, you wanna come kid?" He said looking to Henry.

"Can't I come with you mom." He said pleading with Emma.

"Not this time kid, men tied up in their underwear are not for your eyes." She said and he looked like he felt left out, Bae however looked like he wanted to ask if that sort of thing was meant for her eye's. I looked down at him and got an idea, one that I think I will regret in the morning but it would be worth it.

"Tell you what kid you go help your dad and I will work on doing something cool in the park tonight." I said peaking his interest.

"Well what are you going to do?" He said excited at the possibilities.

"You will just have to do a good job and stay where your supossed to with your dad to find out." I said mysteriously and I can feel both Bae and Emma's eyes on me.

"Okay let's go dad we have work to do!" He said tugging on Bae's arm and pulling him toward the door. He looks back at me as if to say, 'Gee thanks!'.

"Well I guess I'll see you two later." He said as Henry pulls him out the door.

"So what exactly are you planning if I can ask." She asks curiously as we leave money on the table and make our exit as well.

"Well I need to talk to David first but I thought Henry might like to see a duel or two." I said and she nodded agreeing he would indeed be interested in that.

"David is meeting us at the docks you can ask him after we get Hook unstrung." She said as we got into her bug and took off toward the docks.

"I was also thinking... now if your uncomfortable with this one feel free to shoot it down. I thought I might ask Regina If she wouldn't be interested in a friendly magic duel as well." I said and Emma looks over at me in shock, but can't find words to express her thoughts so I continue.

"Now hold on let me explain. This would accomplish a few thing's, It would show our Queen that I am not one to be toyed with. It would give her a chance to use magic in a positive way. It will go a long way to showing that we are trying to include her as a part of this family." She rolled her eye's at that last comment and I feel the need to remind her of something.

"Emma whether you like it or not she is a part of this family. Even if she wasn't Henry's adoptive mother she is still his step-great grandmother, and that's not about to change. Not to mention that Henry cares for her and always will. Even if you don't want me to have a magical duel with her I think we should invite her." I said and paused to let her think it over for a second.

"And that last thing this would accomplish is we both know Henry would love it." I said trying to lighten the mood and she flashed a quick smile.

"Alright I can see your point, and I can't deny that it would be something I would be interested in seeing myself." She said as we pulled up to the docks. I looked out the windshield and could see Hook was sure enough tied to his ship. I had been told the story a long time ago, but seeing it first hand made it all the more amusing. We get out of the car and walk aboard the ship. We stand on the deck looking up at him trying to keep from laughing.

"Well are you going to just stand there or are you going to cut me loose?!" He yells down and we can't hold it in anymore, we both loose it and start laughing to our hearts content. Emma heads over to climb the mast but I stop her.

"Emma wait I got it." I said and I snap my fingers pointing at him. He is surrounded by blue smoke and then reappears on the deck in front of us.

"So Hook you seem a little tied to your work this morning anything you would like to report, or should I just arrest you for public indecency?" Emma said still smiling shamelessly.

"Oh yes Swan I just woke up this morning and said 'I want to tie myself to the mast in my undergarments today, that sounds like fun.' No I had a bit of a disagreement with our fair Queen this morning and well you saw the result." He answered.

"Do you wish to press charges?" Emma asked trying to be official.

"No if I'm honest I probably deserved it." He said and he headed for the lower decks and most likely his clothing.

"Can I ask what exactly the argument was about?" Emma called to him as he walked away.

"You may not Swan!" He yelled over his shoulder. It was then that David came walking up the gangplank.

"Did I miss it?" He said slightly miffed and the only answer we could offer was to breakout in another bout of laughter. When we had gotten ourselves back under control and had started to leave, I decided now was as good a time as any to ask him.

"Hey David I'm trying to put something together for Henry, how would you feel about a friendly duel in the park tonight?" I said and he get's an excited look in his eye that I knew well from my training with him years ago.

"You sure your up for that miss?" He asks confidently. I look back at him smirking mischievously.

"Are you?" I reply and I know I've got him hook line and sinker.

"You're on!" He said and we shook on it.

"Okay well now all I have to do is convince Regina." I said

"Regina?" He asked surprised.

"Oh yes I plan on having a wizard's duel with her too, after I whoop your butt that is." I state tauntingly. He smiles back and opens the door to the police cruiser.

"Oh we will just see about that. I'll see you two back at the station then." He said getting in and driving off.

"You know as far as I know the only sword fight he's lost was to Gold. And according to him he didn't lose, Gold cheats." Emma said and I had to snicker, I knew the fight she was talking about and it wasn't cheating. It was my father getting fed up with a fight that was pointless as he was there to help charming.

"Emma don't worry I won't hurt him." I said confidently.

"I was more worried the other way around." She said as we got into her bug.

"Emma David's good don't get me wrong, but I have century's of experience on him and I know every trick he has." I explained and she looks at me confused for a moment before looking back to the road.

"Emma who do you think was my first swordsmanship teacher?" I said smiling and she now joins me in my smile.

"Oh this should be good." She stated as we headed for Regina's. We pull up a few minutes later in front of the mayors house, get out, and walk up to her door. When she answers and I can't say she seems surprised to see us.

"So I suppose you found Hook then?" She asks unrepentant.

"Yes we did, and your lucky he is not pressing charges." Emma said and Regina gives us a slight smirk knowing we can't touch her then.

"So may I ask what you are doing here then sheriff?" She said.

"Actually we came to invite you to a bit of a family outing we are having tonight in the park." Emma says giving her sly smile. Regina now looks genuinely shocked.

"You wish to invite me?" She asked.

"Yes and I was thinking you might take part in something I have planned for Henry actually." I said baiting my hook. She perks up at the mention of his name.

"And what would I be participating in exactly?" She asks skeptically.

"Well I've already asked David and he has agreed to have a friendly sword duel with me. I was hoping you and I could have a wizard's, for fun of course." I explained and she gives us both an unbelieving look, she probably thinks we are setting her up for something.

"If your uncomfortable with it that's fine, you can still come and enjoy the fun. I'll ask Warren for the wizards duel and you can just sit back and enjoy the show." I said trying to ease her fears.

"No I don't think that will be necessary, I'll do it. It sounds like fun actually, but are you sure your ready for it. I know you're a portal jumper and have some other tricks, but remember I was trained by Rumple dear." She said getting into the spirit of thing's. I smiled at my second fish caught.

"Oh I think I can hold my own don't you worry. I guess we will plan on dinner at five, see you then." I said and Emma and I turned to leave.

"Thank you for the invite and I'll see you tonight." I hear from behind us and Emma turns back to nod before following me to the car. We headed to the station and Emma called Snow to tell her our plans. She left around lunch to meet her at the store, they were going to handle dinner since I was handling entertainment. The rest of the day went by quietly, David and I talked while we caught up on and filed away paperwork. Four forty-five rolls around and we get ready to leave.

"I've got to make a stop over at Gold's shop I'll see you over at the park." I explain putting my coat on.

"Alright see you there I must admit I'm a tad bit excited myself. It's been a while since I've had a proper duel." He said strapping his sword to his waist with a cocky smile. I decide to remind him who he's dealing with. After I nod, I disappear in front of him transporting myself out front of the pawn shop instantly. I had to smile I could only imagine the thought's running through Charming's head now. I walk into the shop and the bell over the door jingles announcing me. Henry comes running out of the back room with Bea only a few steps behind.

"Your lucky we were just about to close up and head for the park." Henry said.

"Well then it's good I got here when I did because I need a sword." I said and he gets a curious look on his face.

"Why?" He asks.

"Well it's hard to fight a duel without one." I said sarcastically and I now have his undivided attention.

"Your going to have a duel? This is going to be so cool. Who's it with?" He asks but I decide to keep it a secret for now.

"You'll just have to wait and see." I say and he runs into the back and brings back a case.

"Here you can use this one it was the huntsman's when he was in my moms castle." He said opening the case. I picked it up, pulled it from the sheath and started to get it's measure,I stepped back and made a few passes through the air with it. It was a little heavier than mine but it was a fine blade and would do nicely.

"Yes this will do fine, how much?" I asked looking to Bae who shook his head.

"He left me in charge of the shop and after everything you have done I think you deserve a freebie." He said and I knew what he really meant was that I was family and he wouldn't let me buy it.

"Thank you that's very kind of you Neal, Don't know If Gold would agree but thank you none the less." I said and he nodded smiling.

"Now I'll leave you two to lock up we have a party to get to." I said walking out of the shop and heading to the park.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

I get to the park and find Emma and Snow setting up a picnic table and I go to help them finish. Regina is the next to arrive and she helps us get the last of everything set out. Bae and Henry come walking up and Henry runs over to Regina to give her a hug. Charming is last and he walks up to give Snow a kiss before sitting down. We are having Fried chicken, potato salad, green salad, and rolls. We all sit down and have a pleasant time talking over dinner. As everyone is finishing I can tell Henry is getting antsy. The table starts to get quiet and he looks to me and can't help himself anymore.

"Okay so who are you dueling? I can't take it anymore." He said and Regina put's her arm around him smiling. David folds his arms over his chest with a proud smirk.

"David? Your going to duel prince Charming?" He asks surprised and excited all at once. In answer I simply get to my feet and walk away from the table. David follows my lead and the others all turn and get a good angle on the open ground of the park.

I take my Coat off and throw it across another empty table. Unsheathing the sword I throw the empty scabbard on the table as well. I stab the sword into the ground and begin to stretch, David follows suit removing his jacket and stretching.

"Okay before we get started," He said pulling his sword.

"I want some ground rules. This is to be a proper swordsmanship duel, so none of that disappearing stuff, no magic alright?" He said as I picked up my sword and we started to circle each other. I hadn't planned on it anyway I would need it for my duel with Regina.

"Agreed, anything else?" I asked

"Nope that should about do it." He said and he came forward in an over head crescent attack. I blocked and then spun away to attack him from the side. Our swords rang out again as he parried and I kicked out the heel of my foot connecting with his chest. He grunted stumbling backward, he wasn't really taking this seriously and I had to let him know I wanted his best. I stood on guard and he looked at me a slight smile forming on his face.

"So that's how it's going to be huh? You sure you want to play that way, I don't think you know just who you're dealing with here." He said tauntingly. I had to smile he was the one who had no idea. I came at him again in an over head attack this time and it brought us close.

"No you see charming that is where your wrong. I know exactly what I am up against... Who do you think trained me in the art of fencing your majesty." I said starring confidently into his eye's. I could see the answer dawn on him and I rolled away to come to my feet again on guard.

"Well then let's get this party started then, we shall see if the student has surpassed her master." He said and he came at me a flurry of blows trying to test my skill. I must admit he was a lot stronger now than he would be twenty years from now when I would start training with him. It had been one of the proudest moments of my life the first time I had beaten him in one of our practice bouts. But I had no time to think about that now. I could tell I had let my swords skill lacks a bit. I was out of practice and I needed to concentrate. We danced back and forth across the grass over empty tables, it went on like this for a good twenty minutes.

I was slightly out of breath but so was he. He had an advantage in size, reach, and overall muscle strength, but I was quicker, acrobatics better, and more experienced. I could read his movements like a book I was waiting for the right moment, and then I would strike. I had given Henry a show now it was time to end this duel. Charming was done after this one but I had another to go.

My chance finally came as he rushed me in a two-handed over head attack trying to press his advantage in strength. Instead of blocking I spun into him my right elbow connecting with his gut knocking the wind from him. I reached over his arms with my left and bashed his elbows over my left shoulder. He dropped his blade and I spun away my right elbow connecting with his jaw as I did dazing him. His sword lays at my feet and I step on it as he knelt dizzily to grab it. I lower the tip of my blade to point at him.

"Do you yield?" I ask a huge grin on my face. He looks up at me and smiles himself. He had never been a sore looser. One thing I had always respected about him.

"Well I don't think I have much choice but yes I yield." He said and I hear applause and cheering as I lower my blade and step off his. He grabs his and I help him to his feet. I notice we have attracted an audience, of more than just our family. The dwarfs, Ruby, and Archie had apparently heard the commotion and come to investigate. They stand clapping and cheering with the others, and as we walk back to the table charming puts his arm around my shoulders.

"Well I'm glad to see my training has been so well received." He said as we reach the table and are both given something to drink. Henry is all but jumping up and down on the table.

"That was awesome! Will I be able to fight like that someday Gramps?" He asks looking to Charming, who just smiles and nods. Henry whoops for joy and charming adds,

"As long as you practice hard that is, I can tell our new friend here has spent a good long time perfecting her skill." He said slapping my shoulder from behind. I walk over and grab my coat and put it back on before I look back to Henry.

"Well kid you ready for the next duel?" I said and Regina who stands next to him smiles back when he looks confused. It's now obvious that this was a surprise to him and she is happy to play along.

"Next duel?" He looks to Bae who shakes his head, he continues looking around and everyone's head continues to shake until he looks to Regina. His eye's get wide and he looks back to me.

"Your going to duel my mom?" He asks shocked, I smile back at him and Regina.

"Well only if that's something you'd like to see?" I tease knowing full well there is no way he would pass this up. Regina gives him a quick hug and we walk a bit away from the table.

I turn back and cast a protection spell over our spectators. I then square off with Regina and we are both smirking like evil little imps.

"Any ground rules?" I ask and she thinks it over for a moment before answering.

"Nothing too big, we don't want to cause major damage to the town." She says and I nod in agreement.

"Anything else?" I ask and she shakes her head, I smile she will regret that she has given me a big advantage. She has forgotten that I can fly.

"Well then ready when you are." I say and immediately she disappears and pops up behind me throwing fireballs. I deflect both and punch out with kinetic force knocking her into the air. She flips back to land on her feet and disappears again this time I too disappear and move to where she just was. I throw a fireball of my own and she shields against it in the nick of time. I see her twiddling her fingers and go to move but find something stopping me. I look down to see roots from the tree behind me growing up my legs. I look back to Regina who is smiling mercilessly, as the plant is climbing past my waist now. I clench my fists grabbing hold of the restricting plant with my magic, and cross my arms in front of me building up an explosive force. I violently throw my hands out to my sides spreading my fingers wide and the roots detonate. I am free and I take to the sky I had forgotten she likes that old trick.

I float ten feet in the air arms folded across my chest, taunting her I hold my hand out and shake my finger at her glaring eye's. She hurls fireball after fireball which I dodge, she then takes hold of the tables, larger rocks, and even my sword that I had stupidly left on the table my coat had been on. Well this should be fun I think. I build up electric energy and get ready to defend myself, I wish it wasn't such a nice day there were absolutely no clouds for me to call near and use for extra juice. She begins to hurl tables and rocks at me one after another, and I lash out with bursts of lightning blasting them to bits. The last thing that comes for me is my sword and I reach into my leg for the dagger there. I knock the flying sword away from me and it flies past me to circle back. I send a burst of lightning at Regina's feet and she is forced to release the sword to shield herself. I quickly put away my dagger and fly at her in full attack. I come down to land on one knee striking the ground with my fist. A shock wave ripples through the ground knocking her to it as it passes. I wave my hand and she is sent sky-high, I disappear and catch her in mid-air. I have her around the neck with my left arm and a fireball in my right.

"Do you yield?" I ask and I hear her laugh as I am suddenly holding nothing but air, I look back to the ground to see her standing there. I poof back to the ground and immediately have to deflect two fireballs. She waves her arm and a force knocks me back. I fly back into a tree hard, and fall back to the ground I look up just in time to roll away from an incoming fireball, which detonates on the ground I had just been laying on. I jump into the air and notice my shoulder feels a little warm I look right and see flames. I calmly pat them out with my hand and think to myself that it is sad that I have lost count exactly how many times I have caught fire. I look down at Regina's smirking face, she is proud of herself having set me aflame. I have decided to wipe that smirk off her face, its time to end this.

I once again lash out with lightning putting her on the defensive. at the same time I reach into the ground and make it start to shake, it's really only a distraction but she doesn't know that. As the ground quakes under her I continue raining down lightning strikes waiting for her to make a mistake. She tries to poof away to where the ground isn't shaking and but before she can completely dematerialize I instantly Immobilize her. Not only with magic but using her own trick against her I have a nearby tree reach out and grab her. She is restrained both physically and magically, I fly up level with her in the branches of the tree, a fireball in one hand and electricity dancing across the other. I reach her and find her smiling.

"Okay this time I yield." She says and I have the tree place her back on the ground and then release the spells holding her. She brushes herself off and then extends her hand and I shake it.

"I must ask I've never seen some of the things you do, who trained you?" She asks as we walk back to the table where everyone is going nuts.

"Well it may surprise you to know that my first teacher was also Rumple, but I learned from Blue, Emma, Glenda, The White Rabbit..." I paused and stopped to look at her directly before saying,

"And from you." I said smiling and she smiled back.

"Well that explains a lot. You have one heck of a kinetic punch by the way, and you must show me that electricity thing." She said as we reach the table and I had to laugh.

"Well that wasn't actually taught to me it was learned out of necessity, where I'm from you learn to control that element or you end up fried by the man who wields it like no other can." I explain as I drop the protection spell around the others and Henry comes forward to hug his mom.

"Okay now that was the coolest thing I've ever seen." He said giving us both a huge grin.

"I'd say it was about the most reckless thing I've ever seen." I hear Chronos's voice behind me say.

"I would have to agree with you Mr. Tempus." Gold's voice says in agreement. I turn to find both of their disapproving stares on me.

"Oh relax you two it was just a bit of fun for Henry." Emma explained and Gold's eye's found her behind me.

"Magic is not a game dearie, a lesson you will learn very soon." He said and then he disappeared returning to Belle I'm sure.

"He's right you know you two should know better, magic is power and it shouldn't be used frivolously." Chronos said.

"I don't need to explain myself to you or to him and neither does Regina we are both accomplished sorceresses who know our limits, and we both agreed not to use anything too big. The only price we will be paying for this will be aches and pains in the morning. So you can just butt out unless you would like to be next." I threatened and he raised his hands in surrender.

"I meant no offense just wanted to be sure you knew what you were doing. In all honesty that was one of the better wizard's duels I've seen. I must admit it was strange to see it end with both duelists still alive." He said attempting to lighten the mood now that he had made his point.

"Well thank you Mr. Tempus, I would have to agree with you. Our new friend here is quite the warrior." Regina said looking at me.

"Well after what I've been through I ought to be." I said my eye's never leaving Chronos.

"Well this was fun we will have to get together again soon but the suns going down and we best get home. Henry has school in the morning." I heard Henry groan behind me and it made me smile for a moment. I turned, looked at my nephew, and knelt level with him.

"Did you have a good time?" I asked and was given a crushing hug in answer.

"Well I'm glad, you have a good night okay. I'll see you around kid." I said and after saying my goodbyes to everyone else I turn back to Chronos and as I pass him I grab his shoulder and transport us into his shop. I push him up against the counter and hold him there.

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!" I yell at him before releasing him and taking a few steps back. I am livid with him, how dare he think to tell me what I can and can't do with my magic. I may not be as old as he is but I am over three hundred and fifty years old. I know the consequences of using magic and I know my limits.

"Look I'm sorry alright, when I felt the fight start I thought you were in danger. I transported to the park and saw you in battle with Regina. I was about to jump in to help you when Gold immobilized me. At first I thought he was trying to get you killed, but then I saw the others all just standing there watching and laughing. I figured out pretty fast that it was for fun, but I still didn't like it, I was worried. I was worried you were going to get hurt or worse." He said looking at me with what I think was concern. Thing's were getting weird around here I thought, he was acting like he actually cared whether I got hurt or not.

"Oh you were worried? So that makes it alright to make me look a fool in front of my entire family? To treat me like a know nothing child? Have I not demonstrated that I am a competent sorceress, that I am not some trainee. Even if Regina had managed to land a severe or even fatal hit on me it wouldn't have mattered, I am a dark one there is only one way to kill me and you well know it. I am more powerful than even my father. If he leaves an area with magic he becomes vulnerable, I don't. There is literally only one way and you will never have it Chronos." I lectured angrily. I turned to walk out before I lost my temper and did something I wouldn't regret but I would have to pay for legally. I don't think that would look so good on my first day as a deputy sheriff.

"Wait Monori please!" He said grabbing my arm and tugged pulling me around and into him. I was about to make him sorry when the unthinkable happened, his lips met mine. My eye's went wide and the fireball I had conjured went out in my surprise. He held me and I started to relax but then I remembered just who this was, pushed him away, and slapped him. I have no words for what just happened and so I turn and the next thing I know I'm in my apartment wondering what exactly had just happened.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

I don't know exactly how long I was sitting alone in my apartment, but the next thing I knew my phone was ringing in my pocket. I took it out and see Emma's number on the screen. I flip it open and answer.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey just wanted to call and check to see if everything was alright, you left kinda suddenly?" I hear Emma say over the line.

"Honestly... I'm not sure." I say and I notice my voice sounds shaky.

"What happened with Tempus? Are you both alright?" She asked and I recognized her official Sheriff's tone. I could hear someone in the back ground talking frantically, I assume it's Bae.

"Yes we are both fine, at least I think so. He was fine when I left his shop so if anything's happened to him it wasn't me." I defended.

"Nothing's happened to him that I know of, but from the look on Neal's face something might if you don't start explaining why you sound so upset." She said.

"Am I on speaker phone?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Yes sorry he wouldn't shut up until I turned it on sorry." She explained.

"Is Henry with you?" I asked

"No Henry went home with Regina, I thought about what you said earlier and your right. If we want her to change we are going to need to help her." She said but I could hear the uneasiness in her voice.

"Trust me Emma he'll be fine, and if he's not I will know it instantly." I try to assure her but I still sound shaken up so I'm not sure how well it works.

"Nori I swear if you don't tell me what he did now, I'm likely to do something Emma will have to arrest me for." I hear Bae threaten.

"I'm fine Bae! I just don't exactly know how I feel right now okay?" I spat.

"Then why do you sound like someone just walked over your grave." He asked heatedly.

"BECAUSE HE KISSED ME!" I yelled back and the other end of the line went silent.

"There! You happy now? He kissed me and I don't really know how I feel about it. The guy has been a thorn in my side for a long time, but since I came here he has been nothing but helpful and genuine." I blurted out.

"I just...I don't...I can't...I..." I stuttered but words were failing me, I was so confused. He was my nemesis in the future. I had spent over a year in battles with him over and over. Then he took me from my family sent me here and now it was all so different. He was different. Over the past few weeks he had started to grow on me. I noticed now that no matter how much I had told myself I didn't trust him, that I never could, I had started to. I had still asked him to help me time and time again, and no matter how much I refused to admit it before, we had gone from enemies to partners on a mission and now it looked like he wanted more.

"Stay there Mary Margret and I are coming over." Emma said breaking my train of thought.

"What?!" Both Bae and I say at the same time.

"She said we are coming over you obviously need to talk." I hear Snow's voice reply.

"I'm coming too." Bae said.

"No your not!" Both Emma and Snow counter.

"This is an issue cured by girl talk. Are you a woman?" Emma asked

"No but I am h..." He starts.

"BAE!" I shout cutting him off before he said something he shouldn't.

"Sorry Nori, fine whatever I'll stay here with David I guess. We can have a guys night or something."

"Fat chance If Emma and Monori are going to be up all night I'll have to man the station tomorrow. I'm going to bed." I heard Charming respond.

"We're on the way Monori see you soon." Emma said and then I heard the line go dead. I am once again left alone with my thoughts, and now I'm grateful they are coming because that's the last thing I want right now. I set my phone down on the table and listen for the door.

I can't stop thinking about how soft and warm his lips had been. It was so strange because I was still angry with him for the thing at the park and wanted nothing to do with him, but I also wanted to talk to him to find out what the kiss had meant. If it was an accidental heat of the moment thing, or was it intentional. But that was out of the question, I was going to avoid him like the plague for the next few days at least.

It's about fifteen minutes later when I hear them knock. I answer and they both march in.

"I've got the Boose!" Emma calls back heading for my kitchen.

"And I've got the ice cream." Snow said following her. Emma poured me a glass and Snow started dishing up the ice cream. I threw back my glass and Emma refilled it.

"Okay spill, so how did it go down?" Emma asks and I sighed.

"Well you saw what happened at the park, I took us to his shop and there I took him by the front of the shirt, held him against the counter in there, and demanded to know what that had been about. He said that he had sensed Regina and I's fight, he came to investigate and was about to jump in to help me when Gold froze him. He then said that he saw you guys watching us and figured out that we weren't really fighting. Then he got weird." I said throwing back my drink again, which Emma refilled and Snow passed me a bowl of ice cream. Snow and Emma looked at each other then back to me.

"How so?" Snow asked.

"He said he had come because he was worried about me." I said confused.

"Why is that weird?" They asked at the same time.

"Because!" I said turning away from them and walk a few steps away, my hand went to my forehead and I rubbed it I was getting a headache. I turn back to them letting my hand drop.

"Because he is the one who banished me here alright! It makes no sense that he would care whether I lived or died let alone got hurt in something as trivial as wizards duel." I explained and they looked at each other and smiled.

"What?" I said.

"Sometimes things like that don't matter in the grand scheme of things." Snow said and my hands went to my hips in defiance of the idea.

"Come again? I think you just told me that it didn't matter that he is the one who sent me back in time, and trust me that's not all he's done since we met." I said in utter disbelief.

"Okay then how did you meet, You can leave out the specifics just give us the general idea." Emma said. I thought about how I could tell this story for a moment.

"Okay in my time my home has been at war with a group of people for a long time now. He joined the other side not too long ago, and he had an ability to get past our defenses whenever he wanted and we didn't know why. I am the best combat mage from my home and so it was my job to deal with him when he showed up. He has been the bane of my existence ever since. Then he sent me here and the version of him in this time is different." I explained taking another drink.

"Well there you go he isn't that person yet." Emma said.

"That might be true but it doesn't change the fact that I know he becomes that person" I countered.

"Or maybe he never really was, maybe he just needed you to think he was." Snow said.

"How does that even remotely make sense, what possible good would making me think he is one of my worst enemies do him?" I asked annoyed at the idea and emptying my glass once again.

"I think she means like he's a double agent." Emma said and snow nodded. I have no reply for this as it's a ridiculous theory, and that must be written on my face because Snow continues.

"No really think about it. With the whole time travel thing he knows you but you don't know him. He shows up and joins the other side knowing that you will be sent back at some point where you meet him in this time. When you return you have built a friendship that the opposing side knows nothing about. It's ingenious really, and like I said before in the grand scheme of things betrayal, past wrongs, even having been past enemies, sometimes in the end it doesn't matter. Look at charming and I when we met I was stealing his jewels. One of the first things he said to me was a threat. That if I didn't help him get the jewels back he would turn me into the queens men." Snow explained.

"I met Neal when I was stealing the car he was sleeping in, and he ended up sending me to jail for a crime he committed while I was pregnant with his child. Snow's right sometimes it just doesn't matter to your heart." Emma reenforced I emptied my glass again as she spoke and was noticing my buzz setting in.

"Whoa hold it I never said anything about feeling anything for him. I said I didn't understand his infatuation with me." I said once again on the defensive and they both gave me a sly smile.

"You didn't have to." Snow said smiling.

"It's written plainly on your face." Emma continued.

"It is not!" I said pounding my fist on the kitchen island. They both giggled and nodded, I downed another glass of alcohol.

"I do not have feelings for Warren!" I seethed. They both sighed.

"Monori if you didn't then you wouldn't be confused about how you felt when he kissed you, and you wouldn't be so defensive." Emma said. I threw back my drink again and noticed I was really starting to feel it. I refilled my glass and emptied it again. I was extremely annoyed with them and wasn't going to listen to this nonsense anymore.

"I don't have to listen to this." I said my speech starting to slur a bit. I turn and start walking into my bedroom to get changed for bed still carrying my glass.

"Monori you need to talk to him, this could be a good thing think about it." I heard Snow say behind me.

"She's right. You know it happened, so does he and from what I've gathered your going to be here for a while yet. You can't avoid him forever." Emma said. I stopped and turned. They had followed me I threw the glass at the wall shattering it and glared at them.

"Watch me." I said. I transported myself to the convent there was something I needed to retrieve from Blue. I walked up, knocked, and waited for the door to be answered. The fairy who came looked mildly annoyed at most likely the lateness of the hour.

"I'm sorry I know it's late but I must speak with Blue immediately." I said and she waves me in. I followed her to Blues office and she let's me in to wait. Blue joins me about five minutes later, she comes in and looks like she is on edge.

"What is it? What's happened?" She asks quickly.

"Oh I'm sorry I guess I didn't think how this would look. I came for my dagger. By the time my parents get back from their honeymoon in a month I will already be on the way. So it's safe for me to have it now, and I'll need it to prove who I am when I tell them." I explain and she let's out a deep breath in relief. She walks around her desk and unlocks one of the drawers an passes her wand over it releasing her protection spell. She is about to hand me the dagger when she looks at me more closely and pulls it back.

"Are you alright you seem a little intoxicated?" Blue asks looking me over concerned.

"I had a few drinks with Snow and Emma tonight, but I'm fine." I said.

"Are you sure? Because..." She starts to ask but I interrupt.

"I'm fine! Give me the dagger...Please." I said a little harsher than was called for.

"And this couldn't have waited until morning?" She said and then slowly handed me back the dagger.

"I'm sorry Blue it's just been a long night, and I needed to get this back, needed to know it was safe in my possession." I said falling into the chair in front of her desk.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks concerned.

"NO!" I said quickly thinking about what had just transpired with Snow and Emma. She looks at me questioningly but says nothing. I sense that Emma and Snow have left my place so I decide it's time to go back.

"Thank you for this Blue, I really appreciate it." I said removing the fake dagger and putting the real one in it's place. She walks around the desk and places a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Think nothing of it child, it was my pleasure to help." She said and then she headed out the door. She must have realized I wanted to be alone now. I transport myself home and on my bedroom door I find a note.

"We understand you are upset and needed space, but when you are ready and if you want to we will be here for you to talk to. But we do stand by what we said. You need to talk to him, you need to address these feeling's or they will eat you alive." It said and it was signed at the bottom by Snow and Emma. I grab the note and crumple it as I pull it off throwing it on the floor. I walk into my bedroom and without changing collapse on the bed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

I wake the next morning to the worst hangover I've had in fifty years. My head is pounding like someone is hitting it over and over with a sledge-hammer. My mouth feels like I ate my pillow last night. I swear if I could I would blow up the sun and heaven help anyone who made a noise louder than a whisper. I roll over and notice my curtains have been closed and I don't remember closing them. I hear some noise coming from the other room and it dawns on me that someone is here. I roll over again and notice that I was closer to the edge than I had thought as I hit the floor. I lay there for a moment waiting for the world to stop spinning. I can't believe the way I acted last night I have some apology's to make.

Whoever is here must have heard me fall off the bed because I hear my bedroom door creak as it opens. I hear footsteps coming closer and it is the loudest most painful thing I have ever heard. I cover my eye's with my hand as they flick on the lights.

"Well good morning sunshine! I hear you three had an interesting chat last night, what some aspirin?" I hear Bae's cheery voice say. He is enjoying this, and I could kill him for it.

"Go away Bae! I know I embarrassed myself and I have every intention of making my apology's. Just go away and leave me be, your noise is killing me, and turn of that light." I demand my hand still covering my eye's.

"I can't do that, I promised Emma I'd help you out this morning. She wanted to come herself but there was a call this morning about a fender bender. So it's my job to get you up, fed, and off to work on time." He said and he grabbed my arm and started to pull me to my feet. I had never turned my brother into something before but I was seriously considering it. But I also knew that as much as light and sound hurt, using my magic at the moment would be ten times worse. He got me to my feet, draped my arm over his shoulders, and started to walk me out of my room.

"I swear Bae if it weren't for the fact that using magic right now would hurt worse than your voice does, you would soooooo be a snail." I said and heard his chuckle. He walked me into the kitchen and sat me at the table. He then went and filled me a glass of water and grabbed me some aspirin. I took them while he poured us each a bowl of cereal and set mine down in front of me. He sat across the table and started to eat watching me as I glared at him.

"So Chronos huh?" He asked baiting me. My glare darkened but I was sober and in my right mind this morning. I know he is trying to get me to vent, before I have to go to work, but unfortunately I had already vented about that last night.

"What of him?" I said picking up my spoon and starting to eat.

"You like him?" He asked.

"I don't know. I can't see or even think about him without being reminded of who he is in the future. So in the true Gold family tradition, It's complicated." I said throwing him an annoyed smile.

"Emma told me all about last night and I have to agree with them. It's no more complicated than my relationship with Emma, or Papa and Belles, the list goes on but I'll spare you. I think they're right you need to go talk to him. Maybe not right away, but you can't avoid him forever this town is just too small." He said sincerely.

"Alright I'll go talk to him, I just don't see how it's going to change anything." I said in surrender. He nodded happy with himself and got up to clean his bowl.

"If your done with that you should probably go hop in the shower and get ready for work." He said over his shoulder. I got up and took my bowl to the sink before heading into the bathroom. By the time I am finishing getting ready for work my headache is subsiding and I am starting to feel a bit better. The was one nice thing about the dark curse you didn't stay sick for long. I come out of my bedroom and find Bae on my couch watching Good Morning Storybrooke. He turns it off and gets up grabbing his key's. He is about to open the door when I stop him.

"Bae thanks for being here this morning. I know I was an ungrateful wretch at first but I really do appreciate it. I don't drink very often and it's fairly obvious why now I'll bet." I said and he turns and wraps his arms around me hugging me close.

"Hey what are big brothers for huh? And as for the drinking thing, as soon as Emma told me how much you'd had I knew where the story was going. We're all mean drunks. Papa, me, you its a family thing. Emma knows it too she's seen me have a few too many before. She actually felt really bad when she got home last night. Said she knew she should have stopped you, but thought maybe it would help you loosen up a bit." He explained. I was a bit confused, I remember being confused and defensive last night but I don't remember being up tight about anything. On the contrary I was too open last night and had said a few things I shouldn't have.

"Loosen up?" I asked.

"Oh come on Nori you are wound up tighter than on over wound clock spring all the time. Did you really think that we wouldn't notice? I may understand the reasons for it but may I remind you that you are not in your time. There is no war here but the one the rages inside of you. You don't need to be on edge all the time waiting for an external attack. Last night when you were dueling David and Regina is the most relaxed I have seen you since I met you, and that's kind of scary." He said giving me a concerned look and I had to chuckle.

"I honestly don't know what you're taking about Bae. I mean do I seem up tight now because I feel fine, well as fine as one is getting over a hangover." I stated. He started to walk past me slowly rubbing his hands together. I think he is trying to find a way to describe what he sees to me. He stands at my shoulder facing the opposite direction.

"So you say your fine your relaxed?" He asked and I nodded. He suddenly spun around behind me and grabbed me from behind. I grab his arms and lean forward flipping him over my shoulder and he lands on hard on the floor. I step on his chest holding him down a fireball appearing in my hand. I look down at my brother and then back away extinguishing the fire. It had been an instant reflex, and I now saw what he meant.

"Still think your fine?" He asked mildly pained and looking up at me concerned.

"I'm sorry Bae that was a reflex, but I guess I see what you mean. I just don't know what you think I can do about it, because I can't change two hundred years of training." I said helping him to his feet.

"Nori what if I had been Henry?" He asked giving me a very serious look.

"He's too small to register as a threat, nothing would have happened." I said confidently but he seems unconvinced.

"Just do me a favor and think about it alright, you should really try to chill out." He said and then he opened the door and we left for the sheriffs station. As I get out of the car he rolls down his window,

"Hey Nori just think about what we talked about okay and have a good day. Love ya sis." He said.

"Love you too Bae." I said and then turn to head inside. I come into the station and I see Emma is in her office, David must be out on a call or on patrol. I walk in and she looks up.

"Hey feeling better this morning?" She said smiling.

"Emma I need to..." I start to make my apology when she puts up her hand to stop me.

"No don't there's no need, I understand better than most the need to protect yourself from people who have hurt you in the past. We shouldn't have pushed. We were there to listen and be supportive, not to lecture you. And with as well as I know your brother I should have known better than to bring alcohol when you were already upset. Let's just forget it and move on I hate apology's anyway." She explained.

"Well thank you for that but I just want you to know I talked with Neal this morning too, and after that and now that I'm sober I think you're right about my needing to at least talk to him." I said with a weak smile. She smiles back and nods going back to her paperwork. I leave her office and go to the desk I had claimed as mine the day before and start working on the mound of files on it.

"What are you doing?" I hear her ask behind me. I turn to see her looking at me confused.

"I was going to continue with the refileling project we were working on yesterday." I said pointing to the files on my desk. Emma had come up with a better way to file things and we were in the process of switching things around.

"David and I have things covered today, if something comes up and we need your magical expertise I will call you. Now go talk to him the sooner you get it over with the better you'll feel trust me." She said before returning to the report she was working on.

"Okay? I'll see you tomorrow I guess." I said and she waved without looking up. I walk outside and take to the air not knowing what exactly I am going to say when I get there. I land outside the shop and look in he sits at the counter with his back to me. I see him sit up straight suddenly and then he turns and sees me. I open the door and walk in as he gets to his feet.

"Hey, so uh... we need to talk." I said plainly.

"I'm so sorry Monori I don't know what came over me I just..." He said very quickly and I hold up my hand,

"Stop!...just...just stop. I think we both know your not sorry you did it. I just came to find out why?" I said.

"Why... you want to know why?" He said slightly confused and I nodded.

"Well if you want the truth it's because I feel something when I am near you. Something that I thought Zeus had taken from me a very...Very long time ago. When he agreed to teach us how to harness our aspects, we had to give up certain things. Our freedom was one like I told you, but we also had to give up our emotions in a way. He locked them away inside us in such a way that the way we felt about things became secondary to his will. So not only did we have no choice but to do as he said, we no longer wanted to fight against it if we felt it was wrong. The effect is strongest when he is near, when he sent us away on a task, he almost always made sure that part of it was to return to him and thus his influence. When he was near I had no will to fight back against him.

On away missions I would regain some of myself and I would plan for when he made a mistake, because I knew he would eventually. I was able to get away, but even being away from him didn't give me back what he had taken. I knew I didn't want anything to do with him and needed to hide, but If he had found me again I wouldn't have cared.

When you first showed up I sought you out. Because in my mind Zeus had sent you here for a reason, and I needed to get you out of here before he showed up and found me. That day that I touched you and then you flipped out and took us into the woods to question me. You broke whatever he did to my emotions. Ever since that day what I feel actually mattered to me, and it is even stronger when I am near you. I actually felt the need to fight for what I wanted. That Zeus finding me again would be the worst thing that could happen to me." He explained and he had slowly been coming closer to me as he did. He now stood about two feet away from me and I could tell he wanted to get closer.

"What you are describing sounds to me like he took your heart." I said and he shook his head.

"No it's different, I still had the ability to feel everything. It just didn't matter to me that I did. If Zeus were to order me to banish my own mother back to the stone ages, I would have done it no questions asked. I would have felt anger with him and myself, sorrow for the loss, frustration that I couldn't stop it. But I still would have done it. Because how I felt about it didn't matter to me as long as the task was completed." He said with a note of hopelessness to his voice.

"So basically he not only took your ability to disobey him, but your will to do so as well?" I asked and he nodded clenching his jaw.

"We were fools when we first came here and we made a deal for power that we did not understand. And for the last almost three thousand years the others have been slaves to his will. As I said before I am able to hide from him better than the others because of my ability, he not only had to know where I was but when I was as well. After he got bored with Greece he gave me a task, but he forgot to tell me to return and report that it was done. That is how I escaped and I have hidden from him ever since. I lucked out about thirty years ago when I happened to meet your friend the white rabbit. He was here on one of his trips to drop Alice off in this world. I was able to convince him to take me to Wonderland. I thought I would be free of him forever, the rabbit would never give passage to someone like Zeus. But then as you know two years later Regina cast her curse and I was brought here to Storybrooke." He explained.

"Okay I'm confused, I don't see how this works. If you feel then you feel." I said and he suddenly grabbed my shoulders and shook me slightly.

"Yes but I didn't care that I did! It didn't motivate me to do anything about it! What mattered was my objective and achieving it no matter what. Take what happened with your father a few days ago. You were given an order not to interfere with what went on in Neverland correct?" He asked and as he let me go I nodded.

"Now in order to carry out that order you had you have Blue and I restrain you. Because you knew your emotions would drive you to go to save your father, mission be damned you were going to save him. I wouldn't have needed that because I wouldn't have cared whether my father lived or died. As long as my objective was achieved that is what mattered to me. And the really scary thing is that while you went and immediately found a way to save your father. No matter what emotions I felt at his loss he wasn't mission critical, and I would have left him that way. I would have moved on to the next objective, because that is what would have mattered to me." He said and then he took my hands in his and looked into my eye's.

"You gave that back to me, you gave me back the ability to act upon what I feel. I guess what I'm trying to say with all this is that is why I kissed you, because in that moment I think what I was feeling for you was love. For me that was the best way to act upon what I felt, and for the first time in a long time I cared enough to do so. I'm sorry I upset you I am forever in your debt for what you have given me. I just wish you could forgive me for whatever my future self has done under Zeus's influence. So that we can at least be friends." He said and I see his eye's are watering. The strange thing is I believe him, his personality in the future made so much more sense now. And stranger still I think Emma and Snow are right, I want to be with him.

His hands fall away from mine as he starts to turn I reach out and grab his hand stopping him. He turns his head and looks at our hands and then to my face. I step forward and once again our lips meet this time it's his turn to be surprised.

"I forgive you Warren." I whispered as I held him close.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" I said and I heard him chuckle. He pulls back and gives me his sly smile.

"Would you have listened before? Honestly I'm surprised you listened and believed me now. " He said and I had to smile slightly and nod.

"Your probably right." I said.

"So what happens now?" He asked with a smile.

"Well I still have about a month before my parents return from their honeymoon and I have to tell them who I really am. And I'm sure once I do your going to be extremely grateful that your immortal." I said playfully.

"Okay? And why would I be grateful that I'm immortal when that happens?" He asked confused.

"Because once I do it's only a matter of time before my dad figures out that we are together and threatens to kill you." I said with a smirk.

"Oh is that right? I'm guessing this has happened before?" He said with a small chuckle and I nod.

"Unfortunately being the daughter of the all-powerful dark one has it's drawbacks. One being I have never had a relationship that lasted longer than a month. I could never prove it but I always knew it was him scaring them off." I explained.

"Well won't he be surprised when a death threat has no effect on me." He teased and I laughed.

"Would you like to have lunch with me? I was about to head to Granny's when you came in." He asked.

"I think I would like that." I said and he got up and goes about his shop getting ready to leave. We walk out, he locks up, and then takes my hand as we walk down the street.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

I have settled into my new life here over the last month. I work at the station Saturday through Wednesday, working the weekends so that Emma can have them off and be with Henry. Thursdays I spend with Bae and Henry, or other friends I have here, and Friday I usually spend with Warren. After work everyday I have tried to work on "loosening up" as Emma and Bae call it, of course that is when I didn't have this person or that wanting me to come to this or that. I never thought I'd say it but I miss war-time Storybrooke. I haven't been to this many parties, get together's, and family dinner's in the last century as I have in the last month.

I sigh as I get up out of bed, today is Thursday and it is also the first day I have had off since my Parents ended their honeymoon early because Belle is feeling sick. Yesterday Bae had called to tell me that dad had gotten concerned and taken Belle to the hospital. He could barely contain his laughter throughout the whole phone call. His exact words were,

"Congratulations sis your officially on the way!" He had said and I could hear Emma snickering in the background. I said thank you very annoyed with them and made plans with Bae to help me get in to see my parents today. He said he would talk to our father about needing to talk to him, and call me with a time this morning. We figured it best if he didn't know I was going to be there or he may try to find a better place to be. I'm sitting at my table eating breakfast when my phone ring's. I look at it and take a deep breath when I see it's Bae.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey just got off the phone with Papa. He said he wasn't planning on opening up the shop today, he and Belle are going shopping this morning for stuff for the... well I guess for you." He chuckled and I rolled my eye's, I really can't wait to tease him about his own honeymoon baby.

"Yes Bae you're absolutely hilarious. Now will you just tell me when and where I need to be so that I can jump out of the frying pan I am in and into the fire?" I asked annoyed.

"You really think they aren't going to be happy?" He asked in a sarcastic unbelieving tone.

"We have had this conversation already Bae." I said tired of this topic already.

"And I still say your wrong, but anyway he said they should be back at the house by noon. I said I'd come over around one, so why don't you meet me at Granny's for lunch and we can head over after that." He said.

"Alright I'll see you then, bye Bae." I said.

"Ya love ya Nori." He said and the call ended, and I heaved a sigh. I really wanted a drink but after what happened with Emma and Snow that night I haven't touched an alcoholic beverage since. I get up , get in the shower and ready for the day. The last thing I do is pull out the dagger and put it in the left inside pocket of my coat. I don't want to have to use magic to get it out of my leg when the time comes to prove who I am to my father.

I leave my apartment and decide to go see Warren. As I walk down the street I smile at something he told me the other day. I have been showing him the other worlds on my days off, we take a picnic lunch and I show him around. I had taken him to my ancestral home last week, and as we were walking through the remains of my father's castle he had stopped and looked at me funny.

"You know I just realized something." He had said giving me a funny look.

"Oh? what's that?" I had asked.

"You only use my real name now when your mad or annoyed with me for one reason or another. Otherwise you use my cursed name, do you do it on purpose?" He had asked, and I thought it over for a moment. I wasn't doing it intentionally, well not consciously at least.

"No but I do have a theory about it now that you have pointed it out." I had said coyly.

"Oh really and what's that?" He had asked chuckling

"Well I associate the name Chronos with your future self. You know... the one who is going to be a gigantic pain in my rear. While Warren I associate with the person you are now, the one who is one of the closest friend and possibly more I've ever had." I had teased and he had pulled me in close a playful look in his eye's.

"Possibly more than friends huh?" He had said playfully.

"Well I'm sorry Warren but I can't call you my boyfriend yet. My father would kill you when he finds out." I said shaking my head and he gave me an unbelieving look.

"He can't I'm immortal remember." He had said humoring me for the moment.

"Oh we both know that wouldn't stop him from trying." I had said with a laugh. It had been a good day I think as I round the corner and see the sign for his shop. I walk in and he comes out of his office in the back room.

"Hey I wasn't expecting you today." He said with a smile and he comes over to give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I heave a sigh and look at the floor. He sees I'm troubled and get's a protective tone to his voice.

"What's wrong Monori?" He asks concerned and I look back to him and take a deep breath.

"They're back." I stated and it takes him a second to figure out the they I speak of.

"Your parent's?" He asks and I nod.

"Do they know that Belle's pregnant yet?" He asks.

"They came back early because she was feeling sick and my father was worried. They found out yesterday, Bae called last night to let me know." I explained.

"So when are you going to tell them?" He asked

"Today I am going over there with Bae around one, we both think it's better to get it over with sooner rather than later. I have been lying to them long enough, not to mention the rest of the town." I said shaking my head.

"Do you want me to come too?" He asks but I shake my head again.

"Thank you but no this is a family only thing, it's going to be hard enough for Bae to convince my father to let me talk to them as it is." I said and he looks a little confused so I continue.

"He doesn't trust me. He can feel the magic of the dark curse with in me and to him..." I start and a look of realization passes over his face.

"He thinks you're the one who will one day kill him for his powers." He finishes my sentence for me and I nod. He pulls me close for another hug trying to comfort me.

"Tell you what, why don't I close up shop for a few hours and we can go for a walk or something." He offers smiling.

"Thanks for the offer but no, I just wanted to let you know I'm telling them today. I think I'm going to go try to clear my head,and try to figure out what I'm going to say to them. And I need to do that by myself." I said and he nodded understanding my wanting some alone time.

"Well I wish you good luck and if you end up needing me I will be listening for your call." He said trying to reassure me. I nodded and gave his hand a squeeze before leaving his shop.

I walk around Storybrooke and the forests surrounding until it is time to go meet Bae. I land in front of Granny's and find I've beat him here. I walk in and sit down in a booth and Ruby comes over .

"Hey how you doing today?" She asks cheerfully.

"I'm alright. You?" I responded.

"I'm good. Just you today?" She asked and I guess it was a valid question as normally when I'm here I am always with someone it seems.

"I'm supposed to be meeting Neal who appears to be running late." I said.

"Well I'm sure he's on his way, can I get you anything while you wait?" She asks. I realize I am not at all hungry, if anything I feel a bit queasy.

"Ya I'll have a coke please." I said hoping it would help calm my stomach.

"Okay I'll go grab that for you." She said and then walked away. She brings it back and then goes to check on the other customers in the dinner leaving me alone. It is another twenty minutes before Bae shows up. He comes rushing in and immediately begins to apologize.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I was at the hospital with Henry, he and August were fighting with his wooden swords at recess and he fell off the jungle gym and broke his arm." He explained sitting down.

"Oh my... well is he alright? Why didn't you just call me? We can do this another day Bae really it's fine." I said worried but he gives me a knowing look.

"He is fine they put his arm in a brace for now, when the swelling goes down they will put it in a cast. And you are not getting out of talking to them Nori... not that easily." He said knowing I was genuinely concerned for Henry but wasn't above having an anterior motive as well. I had to smile slightly at how well he could read me.

"Am I really that transparent?" I asked and he laughed.

"Only to me I think, now let's eat quick, we have to be over to papa's in half an hour." He said and he waved to Ruby who came and took his order. I drank My coke, he quickly ate his burger and fries, and we both said little. When he was done it was five to one so we paid and left. We got in his car and sped over to our father's house. We got out and walked up to the door where we both paused for a moment.

"You ready?" He asked giving me his confidence inducing smile, and I take in a deep breath and then release it.

"As I'll ever be... let's just do this." I said and he knocked on the door. After a few seconds I hear the tapping of my father's cane on the floor inside. I sigh inwardly I was really hoping that my mother would be the one to answer it. The door opens and he greets my bother.

"Bae how lovely to see you. How are you son?" Rumple asks and Bae steps forward and gives him a hug.

"I'm good papa and you?" Bae said as they separated and that's when he notices me. I receive an icy stare and then he looks back to Bae.

"I'm fine... What is she doing here Bae?" He asks and then his gaze returns to me.

"She's actually the reason I called this morning papa." Bae explains and that draws dad's attention.

"Oh really? And why is that son?" Rumple asks and I can hear the annoyance in his voice.

"I think it's time we all had a conversation and I knew you would never agree to it if you knew she was coming." Bae said sternly.

"Sly son very sly. And while I can't say I'm not proud of you for the clever game you orchestrated, I don't think I am interested in anything she has..." Rumple said and Bae interrupts him.

"PAPA!... look I know you don't trust her, but can you please just trust me? This is something you need to hear." Bae said starting to get annoyed himself. Our father looks at him for a moment and then back to me.

"Well what is it then?" He asks with a bit a venom to his voice.

"Papa this is something Belle needs to hear as well." Bae says and our father is now looking at him like he thinks Bae is insane.

"Papa please for once, just once will you put aside what you think you know and trust me?" Bae pleads. Our father just stands there for a moment weighing his options before giving a slight nod.

"Alright Bae if you think this is so important I am willing to trust you." Rumple said but he still didn't sound very open to the idea.

"Won't you both come in then?" Rumple invited insincerely. We walk in and he closes the door behind us. He then leads us into the sitting room where there is a couch a love seat and two arm chairs around a wooden coffee table. I sit in one of the chairs and Bae takes the one next to me. Our father stays standing as Belle comes in and sits down on the couch next to him.

"It's nice to see you again Baelfire, and you too Monori I didn't realize you were going to be here." She said cheerfully but even her cheerful attitude did little to dissipate the tension in the room. Bae looks to me to start and so I take a deep breath.

"Belle do you remember what I told you when I first got here?" I asked and she nodded.

"Well the reason I'm here is because like I said it would, the time has come for me to tell you who I really am." I explained and she looked excited but I hear my father's voice break the silence.

"Oh so you've decided to come clean have you dearie?" He said with a degree of malice and Belle looks up at him confused.

"What are you talking about Rumple?" She said alarmed.

"I'm saying she has pretended to be something she is not and I have known the entire time." He said glaring in my direction.

"Papa please just hear her out." Bae pleads again and he looks to him and apparently can't hold in his feeling's about me any longer.

"I don't need to son! I already know who and what she is! I knew the from the moment she brought you to Neverland. At the time I didn't understand how it was possible, but then you told me she was from the future and it all fell into place." He seethed and then looked back to me as both Belle and Bae start to protest. He also starts to argue with them and that is when I decide I've had enough of his accusations. I take out the dagger and violently stab the tip into the coffee table in front of me. They all fall silent for a moment looking at it.

"You see I rest my case, she is the one who will one day kill me for my powers!" He yelled and turns to walk away clearly not interested in anything more I have to say. But the next thing we hear is Belles voice.

"But Rumple your name... It's still on the blade." She says stunned and that makes him turn about and look at the dagger. I let it go leaving it stuck in the table and sit back in my chair.

"Go ahead take it and look at it." I say angrily and he steps forward and takes my dagger from the table looking it over closely. He turns the blade over and sees my name on the back and then looks back to me. The next thing I know he lunges forward and my dagger kisses the skin of my neck.

"How is this possible?!" He seethes and Bae jumps up and pulls him away from me, holding him back. I smile slyly at my father and nestle into the chair folding my arms across my chest.

"I'll give you a hint...I did not lie when I said I am a product of true love." I said and watch as his face first shows confusion and then the color drains out of it as the truth dawns on him. He goes slightly limp in my brothers arms and then I hear Belles gasp as she makes the connection as well.

"No it can't be true." I hear my father whisper and then he looks back to me.

"Oh but it can...Father." I state coldly.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Belle get's up and rushes to Rumple' side and both she and Bae help him to the couch. His expression is one of pure pain and self loathing. He can't bring himself to meet my eye's, he just stares at the floor and is unresponsive as Belle tries to figure out what is wrong with him. Bae returns to the chair next to me and encourages me to continue. I get up pick my dagger back up and return it to it's hiding place in my leg. I then walk over and sit on the table in front of my parents. I place my hand lightly on my father's knee and he finally shows a sign of life as he looks up at me. I smile at him but he looks away again and I can't stand the pained look on his face.

"Dad?..." I saidnd he flinchedbut doesn't look back to me. I glance at Belle and see tears in her eye's as she just stares at me. I look back to him and heave a small sigh.

"Dad,...Dad please look at me...It's really alright...There is no way you could have known and It should comfort you to know that I'm protected from the worst of it because I'm also a product of true love." I plead and he looks at me intensely for a moment.

"You have your mother's eye's... How did I not see that before?" He said and then he reaches out to cup the side of my face as tears start to run down both our faces. I lean forward and throw my arms around them both and we just stay like that for a minute or two. I finally pull back and dry my face erasing the tear stains on it with magic.

"I am so sorry, you have no idea how much I wanted to tell you both the truth." I said and it is my turn to stare at my feet.

"But you couldn't before now. Not without risking your very existence." I hear my father's voice say and I nod.

"Monori I know I speak for both of us when I say there is nothing you need to apologize for." Belle said compassionately. But I shake my head thinking about every conversation I have had with them since arriving here.

"Nothing? I have done nothing but lie to you both since the moment you met me here." I explained. And I then feel my father's hand nudging my chin pulling my head up to look at him.

"All you were doing was protecting yourself and that is all that matters. On top of that you saved both your brother and my life, and protected your mother while I was away in Neverland. It is I like you said at our wedding, who must beg your forgiveness. I have accused you of terrible things and I have also inflicted a curse upon you. And I don't expect you to forgive me as I doubt I will ever forgive myself." He said looking to Belle who gave him a sad smile.

"I already told you that it's alright. I'm protected from the worst of it. And as for the accusations... really?...What other possible conclusion could you have drawn?" I asked and I'm rewarded with a small smile from him, but it still doesn't reach his eye's. There's only one way I can think of to show he has nothing to worry about. I reach into my chest and pull my heart out much to my parents horror. They both sit there speechless and I have to smile.

"Calm down I'm just proving my point and then I'm putting it right back." I explained but they still sit there looking horrified, and so I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"Look not even a spec of darkness has seeped into it." I said holding it out for him to see and he examines it before he looks back to me and nods. I put it back and then look back to him and I get another idea to help put his mind at ease. I smile down at him as I get to my feet, grab his cane from the floor, and hold it out to him.

"Stand up Dad I have one other thing I can show you that should help put your mind at ease." I said and he looks to Belle and she gives him an encouraging smile. He takes his cane and gets to his feet and comes to stand in front of me.

"Okay now I know what you're going to think, but trust me when I say there is no way you will be able to complete the work of magic I am about to ask of you." I said playfully and I see my challenge to his power has had the desired effect. He now has a very determined but curious look on his face.

"Oh are you so sure of that? And what makes you so certain pray tell?" He said with the sly smile I knew all to well.

"Well for one I know everything about magic that you know and more. But more importantly what I am about to ask you to do can be done by myself and no other." I explained and I see I have piqued his interest.

"And what is that?" He asks.

"Okay now just do me a favor all of you and don't flip out. I know what I am doing, it may surprise you to know that I am actually about as old as Dad is in this time." I said and all three of their jaws drop for a moment.

"Yes I'm from that far into the future. Now Dad... Would you please attempt to rip my heart out." I said and just like I knew they would all three of them start to protest. I wait for them to stop talking all at once and when the room falls silent again I look at each of them in turn as I say,

"I believe I said don't flip out because I know what I'm doing." I said amused at all their shocked expressions.

"Know what your doing?...You just asked me to rip your heart out, if you know what you are doing then you know the kind of power having a heart gives someone. Not to mention I am your father, how could you even ask that of me?" My father said and I can see he is not okay with this at all.

"I asked this of you because I know I could trust you with it, well that is if it were actually possible that you could do it. If you had listened closely to what I actually said, you would have noticed I asked you to 'Attempt' to rip my heart out." I explain but he looks even more confused.

"We just saw that your heart can be ripped out." He starts to say but I interrupt him.

"Ah yes we surly did but I was that one to remove it, and like I said a few moments ago I am the only one who can. Now if you will please?" I said but he still is unwilling, and I am done playing this game.

"I can call Regina to do it if you really want me to, but I need to show you that my heart can't be effected negatively by magic." I said knowing there is no way on any world he would allow me to call Regina for this. He stands there conflicted and I reach out and place my hand on his shoulder and he meets my eye's.

"I need you to know once and for all that the curse can't hold me the way it can you. It is apart of me yes but the darkness holds no sway over me unless I let it. The same can be said for anyone magician or not." I said and he looks over to Belle who surprisingly nods.

"Papa she's right. We all know If she doesn't prove to you that passing the curse to her Isn't as bad a you think, then you will beat yourself up about it forever." I hear Bae say behind him and my father sighs in surrender.

"Are you sure there is no other way?" He asks and I shake my head.

"Are you ready?" He asks and I think he's thinking I'll back out at the last moment. I hold my hands out inviting him to go ahead.

"Give it your best shot." I challenge smiling confidently. The next thing I know I feel his hand enter my chest and take hold of my heart. I have to say this is never a very pleasant feeling. The pressure applied to your heart when it is grabbed feels something like what I imagine it would feel like to have a car parked on your chest. He tries to pull his hand back and is clearly stunned when he can't. He tugs again a little harder and I have to let out a strained laugh.

"Is that the best you got?" I tease and hear Bae's snicker behind him. My father smiles slightly looking at my confident face.

"Well that's a good trick, but what stops someone from crushing your heart in your chest?" He asks and I know it's not a threat, he is truly curious.

"Bae, Mom do me a favor and stand a few feet behind him." I said and they both get up and move to stand behind my father.

"Why are we standing here?" Bae asks and I give my father a smirk that makes him slightly uneasy.

"Because your going to need to catch him." I said and then I release a burst of true loves power forcing him to release my heart and blasting him back into the rest of my family. They catch him and keep him from falling, as I can't help but laugh at the looks on their faces. I walk over and sit back in my chair resting my head back against my hands triumphantly.

"Told ya so!" I state happily and they all return to their seats.

"So you did." My father said mildly amused himself.

"Okay so now that the issue of the curse is out-of-the-way I'm sure you have questions. But before we get to those, Bae thank you for coming to help me with this but I know you want to get back to Henry. Go home I've got it from here." I said and my parents look to him for an explanation.

"Henry had an accident today at school and broke his arm, it's nothing serious." Bae explains.

"We'll all come and I can heal it for him." Dad says and I shake my head knowing what Bae's answer will be. I hadn't offered to heal him myself because I knew He'd say no.

"Thank you for the offer papa but no. Emma and I already told Regina no as well, he decided not to be careful and now he will have to deal with the consequence." Bae said with finality and then he got up and we all said our goodbyes to him as he left. The door shuts behind him and their attention returns to me.

"Go ahead and ask, just remember I can't tell you specifics about the future." I said and they look at each other for a moment and then back to me.

"How did you get here?" Dad asks first and I let out an amused bit of breath smiling and shaking my head.

"Well it will most likely thrill you to know that I am here because I disobeyed you Dad." I said and he looks at me questioningly.

"You see in the time I am from Storybrooke is at war and has been for a while. You told me to stay within the main town area that is protected by a very powerful protection spell. Well lets just say I got really fed up being under house arrest basically and went for a pleasure fight over and through the woods around town. I was ambushed and the other side has a very powerful mage with the ability to manipulate time. I was dazed in his initial attack and after a bit of a battle with this person my strength was draining faster than his was, so I made a run for it and tried to get back to town. That's when a second mage caught me off guard and with as drained as I was, the two of them working together managed to banish me here." I explained and I noticed a growing smile on my fathers face.

"Well I hope you've learned your lesson then." He said clearly amused, and Mom is also laughing quietly.

"Never let your guard down?" I asked teasing him since I knew what he was hinting at.

"Well that too, but more importantly always listen to your father." He said confidently.

"Oh yes that one ya I think I've heard it a few times over the past few centuries." I said and they both smile but I think they are wondering just what a handful I am going to be to raise.

"Well you said for me to ask you a question again when this day came so I want to know what was so funny?" Mom asks and I give her a confused look.

"You don't remember do you?" She asks and I try but end up shaking my head.

"It was your first day here I had just given you the cloaking spell and at first you seemed very angry about something and then a few minutes later you were smiling and very amused. I asked what was so funny and you said to ask you again later." She explained and as she had mentioned the cloaking spell I had started to nod."

"Well let's just say that there will come a day when I figure out that I will be coming back to this time. And when I do it will be a source of contention between Dad and I, Because I want to know about my time here and he has sworn anyone who is still around to secrecy. You have no idea how many times I have heard the knowing one's future doesn't help it to come about speech. I found it funny because I finally had to concede that he was right and he wasn't there to enjoy getting to say he told me so." I said and they both laugh as I point at my father.

"And don't you dare because you haven't yet, I give you full permission to rub it in when I get back." I said daring him to go there but he just smirks letting me know he will remember that.

"May I ask when your magical ability starts to manifest. I already knew any child we would have would be a product of true love and would be magical. It would be nice to know how long I have until I need to worry about the house burning down because you throw a tantrum." Dad asks and I give him an annoyed look.

"Which ones?" I ask and he gives me a confused look not understanding the question.

"Most of my abilities manifest at the age of four but I don't stop aging until I'm twenty-five. If you were to call your dagger to you now you would see that the back side of your dagger is now completely blank. It will stay that way until I am born and then my name will appear but it will be very light. As I grow it will steadily grow darker and darker until my name is as prominent on the blade as yours, and that is when I stop aging. It is also when the full magnitude of the power provided by the dagger manifests in me. Until then I have the powers granted as a dark one they just aren't as powerful as yours are. Not that it matters all that much because I keep you busy enough with the power granted me as a product of true love." I explained and they look tired already. I smile at them thinking about my childhood and knowing they were in for one heck of a ride.

"Your going to be a handful aren't you?" Mom asks and I can't help but laugh.

"Oh you have no idea!" I answer and my dad grabs her hand reassuring her that whatever is to come they can handle it together.

We continue talking for about an hour and I answer what I can for them. We have dinner and after that I decide I should probably be getting home. They walk me to the door and I hug them both.

"I'm glad I can finally be honest with you guys, you have no idea how hard it's been not to tell you who I really was." I said looking at both my parents.

"Well the truth is out now so no need worry about it anymore." Dad said.

"Yes and now I need to be headed home. I sense Bae has let himself, Emma, Henry, and the Charming's into my place. Apparently he wants me to tell them tonight too." I said looking in the direction of my apartment.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Mom asks worried but I shake my head.

"I'll be fine, telling them next is the logical choice. They can help me with telling those in town who need to know who I really am." I explain and she nods as dad puts an arm around her.

"Well be safe on your way home and feel free to come over anytime." She said in farewell.

"And your welcome back at the shop anytime as well." Dad said.

"Thank you both, I guess I'll see you around." I said and then gave them one last hug before walking out the door and flying home.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

I land and walk into my place hanging my coat on a hook by the door. I grab my mail from the table and start looking through it as I walk into the living room.

"Won't you all come in and make yourselves at home." I said not looking up from the mail that is all junk. I tear the envelopes in half and dump them into the trash as I walk into my kitchen.

"And how's the arm Henry?" I call opening my cabinet for a glass. I take one out and fill it at the sink before going to join them. Henry sits between his parents with his arm in a sling looking a bit embarrassed.

"It hurts a little but not bad. Dr Whale said the swelling will go down in a few days and then he's going to put it in a hard cast." Henry answers and I take a drink from my glass as I come to stand in front of them.

"I see so may I ask what you have learned from your mishap?" I asked giving him an inquisitive look.

"Ya sand isn't as soft as it seems." He said and we all had to chuckle, except for Emma who was shaking her head at the boys comment. I could see the 'What am I going to do with this boy' thought's going through her head written on her face.

"Well that is an interesting thought. But I was thinking more along the lines of a proper knight always minds his surroundings." I said giving him a wink. I look around to the others and my gaze falls on my brother last.

"So may I ask what I did to warrant an unannounced visit from the royal family?" I asked slightly annoyed with Bae for bringing them without talking to me first.

"I just thought it would be best to get the air cleared all at once Nori, instead of dragging it out further." He explained and I raised my eyebrows in question at him.

"Did you now? And did you think I might have something to say about that? It has already been an emotionally draining day. Maybe I wanted to deal with telling the rest of them at a later date Bae." I said feigning annoyance. I can tell he sees right through it though.

"And did you?" Bae challenges.

"No, but that's beside the point. You made a decision for me without a thought to how I would feel about it." I said and he starts to catch on that I am baiting him. I hear his thoughts invade mine,

"What are you up to Nori I know your not really serious about any of this?" He asks mentally.

"Just fighting with my sibling wanna help me with that bro?" I think back and he catches on, winks at me, and plays along.

"Well excuse me for trying to help! I thought you didn't like having to dance around the truth, didn't like having to lie to everyone about who you really are." He said and I see Emma has now caught on and she just shakes her head.

"Oh you call this help, looks more like an intervention to me. News flash while I don't like lying about it, knowing too much information about who I am can be dangerous." I pretend to scream at him and it's Charming who decides to interrupt us.

"Jeez you two fight like an old married couple!" He said amused.

"Or sibling's." Snow said chuckling to herself and we look over at her and smirk.

"Well give her majesty a prize." I said and both Bae and Emma laugh at her confused expression.

"What?" Charming asks stunned.

"Bae is my half-brother." I start to explain and they both look lost but Henry get's a huge grin on his face.

"So does that mean your my aunt?" He asks barely containing his excitement.

"Yes that's right kid." I said smiling and he runs over to give me a one-handed hug. While I am hugging him I take pity on my nephew and heal his arm for him. I know I'll catch hell for it from his parents later, but what are aunts for eh? As I do I notice something strange his arm is healing faster than it should. I shut my eye's realizeing what this means. I'll need to get his parents alone to tell them, and more improtantly I'll need to convince Emma that she can't hide from it any longer. I will most likely make myself the bad guy in her eye's, but I am prepared to pay that price if nessesary. I look back to Snow and Charming's shocked expressions and see they are trying to put the pieces together. I send Henry back over to his parents before I continue and wonder how long it will take him to notice his arm is now fine.

"I'm sure Bae told you about how our father and Belle came back yesterday, and how they had quite a surprise when they went to the hospital?" I said. They nodded and I simply smiled and took a bow.

"So you are..." Snow trailed off and Charming just looked speechless.

"The daughter of Rumplestiltskin and Belle yes." I finished for her. They just sit there for a few minutes putting all they knew about me together with this new information, and finally Charming smiles.

"Well I guess that does make a lot of sense looking back now." Charming said.

"So your not from Oz then?" Snow asked and I shake my head.

"No but I have spent a lot of time there, if I were to ever move away from Storybrooke That is where I'd go. It is a fascinating place with more history then you can imagine." I explain and she nods.

"I know this is off topic but I've been meaning to ask just how many worlds you have been to?" Charming asks curious.

"Uh let's see? Well here of course, The Enchanted Forest, Wonderland, Oz, Neverland, Asgard, the land without color, and several netherworld's." I said. I hope to go to Olympus one day I have a serious bone to pick with the leaders of that world I think to myself. I would have to talk to Warren about it he might be able to help me with that.

"Netherworld's? You can go to netherworld's? I thought they could only be accessed by the soul?" Charming asked.

"Well that's not technically true. That is normally the way it happens yes, but if you are willing to risk being trapped there for eternity or crossing too far and dying you can go there. Netherworld's are worlds between life and death, not so much other worlds as dimensions. They are what connects all the worlds to each other, what a portal actually passes through when you travel between the worlds. To travel to a netherworld all you have to do is create a portal with no destination in mind, and that is why it's dangerous. I won't go into the details of how complicated portal's are because it took me about fifteen years to learn from the white rabbit. But the simple way to explain it is in my mind I take the point I am at, and the point I wish to come out," I hold my pointer fingers out in front of me and bring them to meet at the tip as I say,

"And I will them to connect. A vortex opens in both places and you pass through the Nether that connects them both. This is dangerous enough without adding the complication of trying to get to a place that exists outside of time and space.

The netherworld you, Snow, and Henry are familiar with is a portion of what I refer to as the world of dreams, more specifically the nightmares portion of it. It is a multilevel world and a sleeping curse traps not just your mind but also your soul in the nightmares level. Thus your mind is made aware of the fact that this place is real, it's not just a dream in your head as you sleep. Under the curse you see what the world is in it's natural state. An empty void, it isn't until you start to feed it your fear's that things will appear. It's slightly different for everyone because everyone fills it with their own base fears. There are common fears that everyone has no matter who you are, the fear of being alone, the dark, being watched. Essentially the power that place holds over you depends upon how much you give it.

Just below it is what you know as the burning room, those flames are fueled by everyone's dreams. That world consumes them all. Good dreams, bad dreams, and nightmares. The reason you end up there after waking from the curse is actually your minds defensive plan. It's trying to protect you from crossing completely into the land of dreams, so you end up below it. Your mind has been made aware that it's real and that doesn't change. Your mind will forever be aware of that fact and at first it tries to prevent your getting there. Soon it will realize though that not crossing completely into the world is worse than dealing with what the world does. So it allows you to return there but you will still be aware and so sleep is not as restful for your mind as it is for those uncursed. There is usually one perk though as you will have a greater degree of control over your dreams as you sleep.

There are a few other netherworld's I know of but I try to avoid them, none of them are very pleasant places. The worst by far is the one that wraiths are summoned from, and where their victims souls are banished to." I said and could not stop my shudder at the thought of that place. I had started to stare of into space as I was making my explanation of portals and netherworld's, and once again look back to the others. They all seem fascinated, confused but fascinated none the less and it makes me smile.

"So why would you ever want to go there if none of them are pleasant to visit?" Snow asked and I cock my head to the side smirking.

"You guys never did ask what happened to Peter Pan did you? He is now a permanent resident of the burning room." I said and all of their eye's got rather big and I just smiled even bigger.

"I don't know if even he deserves such a fate as that." Snow said looking to Charming.

"Well I'll make it easy for you it wasn't your decision to make, it was mine because I am the one who has to live with it." I said and they seem taken aback by my blunt attitude.

"How so we were all there and actually we had fought him longer as you had just arrived." Charming said and I could hear the offense in his voice.

"That may be true but none of you could have done it. Do any of you even know how to defeat Peter Pan because there is only one way, and it would have been Regina or myself having to live with doing it." I asked and they all shook their heads.

"Well then I was right. My choices were to banish him to a place where he could never escape unless I released him, or kill him. I am hopeful that after some time there he will decide to change his ways. If not, then there he will stay where he can never hurt anyone ever again. But if any of you thought that I would have left any chance that he could place our family in peril again, then you were sadly mistaken. I will go check on him when Henry has reached adulthood and is no longer of any use to him. But until then he will stay there and I will not entertain the questioning of my judgment on this matter." I said sternly and they seem to except my judgment on the matter after my explanation.

"So any other questions? I have had a very interesting day to say the least and I would like to turn in soon." I asked and they all look to each other and it seems none of them do.

"No I think we have taken up enough of your time tonight, and I'm sure we will see you soon. So if we think of anything we can ask later." Snow said getting to her feet. I say my goodbyes to them and they all leave except for Bae.

"Okay what is it Bae?" I ask when the rest of them leave and he stays behind.

"Well I wanted to ask how thing's are going with Chronos?" He asked with a sly smile and I just roll my eye's as I walk into my bedroom.

"Good night Bae, I trust you will see yourself out." I call over my shoulder. I hear his laugh behind me and then I hear him say goodbye as he walks out and my door shuts behind him.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

I'm awakened the next morning by a very loud very rude knocking at my door. I roll out of bed and stumble to the door, and I'm fairly certain I'm about to be chewed out for healing Henry.

"Nori I hear you moving around in there don't make me pick the lock!" Bae yells through the door. I unlock the dead bolt and open the door. I must say he looks furious and I just give him a tired smile.

"Nice to see you this morning Bae what can I do for you?" I ask innocently. He pushes into my apartment and I close the door behind him.

"Won't you come in?" I say sarcastically.

"Why did you do it?" He asks confirming my suspicion.

"Why did I do what?" I reply feigning ignorance.

"Don't play games with me you know exactly what I'm talking about." He seethes.

"Look Bae I was just woken from a sound sleep, would you please just tell me what this is about?" I said scratching the side of my head.

"Henry! You healed him and you know it! You also knew that Emma and I didn't want it done so why did you do it!?" He shouts.

"Oh is that what this is about?" I said not interested.

"Yes that is what this is about, now would you care to explain yourself?" He said heatedly.

"I healed him because unlike what you would like to believe that boy knows more than you think. He knows better than most the price of magic, and what damage it can cause. Deep down he is afraid of it because of the turmoil that magic has caused in this families past. I wanted to show him that it can do good as well because last night I learned something." I said and he looks at me and angrily folds his arms across his chest.

"Oh ya and what was that." He shouts.

"Henry's magic is starting to manifest Bae!" I shouted back and I see the color drain slightly from his face.

"What are you talking about?" He asks with less venom and more venom in his voice.

"I'm saying that whether I had healed him or not, by the time you took him back for the hard cast his arm would have healed itself anyway. When he hugged me out of instinct I checked his arm to see how bad a break it was. Imagine my surprise when I found it was already a quarter of the way mended. So yes I healed it for him, and said nothing to alert anyone. I figured this wasn't something you would want me to share with your son before speaking to you and Emma about it. I had hoped that it would go unnoticed as I was going to speak to the two of you today." I said and his arms fall to his sides in his confusion.

"Why didn't you say something when we were alone before I left?" He asks still with a little anger but it was quickly subsiding.

"Honestly? I forgot." I said shrugging.

"You forgot? You expect me to believe that you just forgot that you had sensed magic working in my son?" He asked eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"What do you want from me Bae? It may be a shock to you but even with as powerful as I am, guess what I am still human and I do make mistakes. I don't know if you noticed but yesterday, but I did have just few things on my mind. So forgive me if after everything that I had to deal with yesterday, I had a human moment!" I threw back at him and it seems to put the fire out in him thankfully.

"Now do you really want to have this conversation here or should we go to the sheriff's station and include Emma?" I asked and he sighs in defeat.

"You're right Emma needs to hear this let's go." He said and goes to move past me, but I grab his arm.

"If you think I'm going anywhere in my pajamas you're mistaken buddy boy." I said giving him a smile. He looks me up and down and then nods heading for my couch to wait. I quickly get dressed and throw my hair in a pony-tail. I walk out of my room and we walk out to get in his car. He is silent on the drive there and I can tell he is still not happy with me no matter what reason I had to do it.

"Look Bae I'm sorry I didn't consult you and Emma first, but I just didn't see the point in him being in pain anymore. At the rate at which his magic was healing him, his arm would have been good as new by tonight anyway." I explained.

"You still should have talked to us first." He said not looking at me.

"And you should have talked to me before bringing the others over last night, but what's done is done. Can we please just move on." I asked and he get's a strange look on his face.

"Is that why you did it without asking us? To get back at me?" He asks in disbelief.

"No! I did it because... because I could feel the pain he was in." I said and he glances over at me in confusion.

"Henry was putting on a brave face for you guy's, but he was in a lot of pain. His magic was accelerating the healing process yes, but when I heal someone I block the nerves from sending signals to the brain. His magic is untrained and it wasn't doing that for him. When you use magic to force the body to do something unnaturally that magics price is pain, and a lot of it. That is why when I healed you in the camp I only healed what I had to. I allowed you to regain your strength naturally, because I can only block so much. And as injured as you were believe me when I say you most likely would rather have just died." I finished explaining as we pulled into the station. He shuts off the car and sigh's as he looks to me.

"Why wouldn't he have told us?" He asks and I can see the hurt in his eye's.

"Because he see's you all as these hero's of legend. Your one of the lost boy's and the son of the dark one, and his mother is the savior and the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. He look's up to you, he wants to grow up and be a hero just like his family. In his mind none of you would ever whine and complain about a simple broken arm. To put it simply he's stubborn, and we both know that it's genetic from both sides of his family." I said trying to lighten the mood a bit with my last comment and luckily he does smile slightly.

"Well I guess it's time to go tell Emma, and don't worry she doesn't know you healed him yet. Henry didn't share his suspicion with me until after she left this morning." He said.

"Why would I worry if she did? Her Magic is untrained. She could shoot me and it wouldn't matter. The worst that could happen is she'd give me a tongue lashing for using magic on him without her consent." I reasoned and I saw a funny look in his eye.

"I don't think you know Emma as well as you think you do Nori." He said mysteriously.

"Ya that's what you think." I teased playfully as we get out of the car and head in.

"Well regardless I think I will leave out that you healed him last night. Just say that you sensed his magic and when we talk to Henry later we can just say that his own magic healed it." He said and I nodded. If that is how he wanted to play it that was just fine with me. We walk into the main office and see Emma at her desk on the phone with someone. The door to her office is closed and she holds up her hand asking us to hold on a minute. She is on the phone a few minutes more and then she hangs it up and waves us in.

I know Bae isn't goign to like where this conversation goes but I have no choice. Emma needs to start learning to control her magic as soon as possible. With Henry's starting to come out and me soon to be born she will need to be ready to teach us both about what we are when the time comes.

"So what's up I assume you two aren't here for a social call?" She asks getting to the point as usual. I look to Bae and he just gestures for me to proceed as he goes to sit in the chair in front of Emma's desk. I take a deep breath and let it out before I start.

"Henry's arm is healed." I said and she gives me a questioning look.

"How?" She asks.

"His magic has started to manifest and as it is untrained and Henry is unaware of it, it has a certain will of it's own. I sensed it last night but I figured I should talk to the two of you alone about it first." I explained and she looked a bit overwhelmed.

"Did you know this was going to happen? Is this what you were talking about on the way to Gold's reception?" She asks and I can tell she is slightly annoyed at the idea that I would keep something like this from her.

"Did I know that Henry would eventually show signs of magic? Yes. But as to exactly when it would happen? No I didn't. I knew and I would have thought that you would have guessed that he would turn out to be magical. You really can't tell me the thought never crossed your mind, especially since you met me and found out who I really was. If I am a prime example of anything it is that magic has a tendency to be passed down to your children." I stated and she starts to tap her knuckles lightly on the desk as she processed the information I'm giving her.

"I will admit the thought had crossed my mind, but I had ruled it out because he has never showed any signs that I could see. I mean I know I'm not trained myself but I'm sure Regina would have noticed. She would have been all about wanting to help him with it, of that I'm certain." She was rambling now and so Bae reached across the desk to hold her hand.

"I can assure you this is a new development. Last night was the first time I sensed it and as you know I was with Bae and Henry just a few days ago. I think it may have activated in self-defense when he broke his arm." I theorized and they both look at me confused.

"I can't be certain of course but magic can activate in a person in moments of extreme stress. I know the first time your magic appeared in a non passive way was when Regina couldn't get the mad hatters hat to work. When you grabbed her arm it was your magic that activated the hat, you thought it was her's but it wasn't. Regina's magic was on the fritz at that time." I explained and she looked at me confused.

"The first time I used magic was..." She started to argue but I cut her off finishing her thought for her.

"The lake? When Cora trying to rip Snows heart out? No that was just the first time it was big enough that you noticed it. It may surprise you to know that it has actually always been helping you in a very passive way. Your super power for knowing when someone tells the truth has more to do with magic than you think." I said and I can see I'm starting to alarm her.

"But I had that before magic came to Storybrooke." She defended and I sigh knowing I need to tell her the truth. She needs to except that magic is apart of her and stop trying to fight it.

"Emma I know my father told you why you were powerful. And I'm sorry but your son is going need you and you can't hide from this anymore. You are a product of true love and magic is apart of you. It's power is written into your very DNA, and as long as there is strength in your body for it to feed on you can use it. Until Cora tried to use magic to take your heart you had no idea that you were magical. That is why it only manifested in passive ways like detecting truth for you. After you learned you had it you couldn't accept it and so you suppressed it. That is until you decided the need was great enough in that moment for you to call upon it. True Love is the most powerful magic there is, and there are thing's that we can do as it's product that no other mage's can. The one you know about is magic can't be used to take something from your body. Your heart, your shadow, your soul, anything like that can't be taken from you magically." I explain trying to make her see but all I receive is an icy glare.

"Your telling me that I need to just accept that magic is apart of me and start learning to use it? Well I never asked for it and I don't want it!" She shouted at me going on the defensive and putting her famous walls up. I sigh and know it's time to take the kid gloves off.

"Now correct me if I'm wrong but you said much the same thing to August when he tried to get you to believe in the curse and your role in it. And we both know how that turned out." I said and I see Emma's face fall. I hate to do it but she needs to see that she is too important to just ignore the gift she was born with.

"Nori that's unfair, no one would have believed August." Bae said going around the desk to stand behind Emma in support. I look him in the eye and shake my head.

"No Bae I'm sorry I really am, but a power like this can't just go untrained and ignored. I thought she had more time but I was wrong and It's too dangerous. Magic is emotion and as humans we tend to be influenced greatly by our emotions. And trust me when I say that the last thing you want is to get carried away, and accidentally will something to happen that you really didn't mean. In all honesty you're lucky it hasn't happened already, your denial is much more powerful than I ever knew. But it is really only a matter of time, and like I said Henry will need your help." I said bluntly and Emma looks tired. Bae places a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her and let her know he's there. She looks up at me as if something just caught her attention.

"What do you mean he will need my help?" She asks and I curse myself realizing I've screwed up yet again.

"I told you his magic is starting to come out." I said trying to back track but she is too smart for that to work.

"No you said he would need my help specifically. If I have learned one thing about you it's you're your father's daughter and you never say things idly." She said giving me a knowing look and I know there is no getting out of telling her now.

"Bae leave." I said and he looks at me confused.

"Now!" I said and he looks down at Emma who nods. He walks out of the office. I shut the door and with a snap of my fingers the glass walls go black so he can't try to read our lips. I pace in front of Emma's desk not comfortable at all with this situation. Lucky for me she breaks the silence.

"Henry is like us isn't he?" She asks quietly and I stop and face her taking the chair in front of the desk Bae had vacated.

"Yes." I answered and she sits back in her chair staring at me stunned.

"So your saying that...that Neal...and I?" She stutters.

"Yes and you can't tell him, which means you can't tell Henry where his magic really comes from either. Not yet at least, he can learn control and everything else that the others can teach. While you figure out the more powerful magic." I said trying to leave no room for argument.

"Doesn't Neal have a right to know what we are to eachother." She defended.

"He knows that Henry has magic and that is enough for him to deal with for now. It's bad enough that I screwed up and you now know before you had come to realize it yourself." I countered and she thinks it over for a moment.

"I may not have admitted it out loud to myself or to him, but I knew. I think I've always known since he came back into my life that he was the one." She said smiling slightly.

"Yes well while I know he loves you, I don't know if he knows just how deep it runs between you two. And with his views on magic I don't think it's a good idea to tell him. He needs to come to terms with it on his own time." I explain and she nods seeing my point.

"What I don't understand is how can I help Henry, it seems to me that we will be learning at the same time?" She asks and I take a deep breath before answering.

"Like I said there are thing's that only mage's like us can do. Regina, my Father, and Blue can only teach you what they know. Once you have learned the basics from them, you will have to learn what else you can do on your own and then you will teach Henry. My father may be able to help slightly but only because of his own experience with magic and experimenting with it. He may be able to supply ideas but any application of them can only be done by you." I explain and she looks at me confused.

"But wait couldn't you teach us about those thing's" She asks confused.

"No I can't because it would create a paradox. You see I learned about those thing's from you and my father. And before you get excited what he could tell me about those abilities he learned from you. So if I were to teach you two in effect I would be somehow teaching myself, it creates a paradox because where did the knowledge originally come from. I can help with practicing anything you learn from the others but I can't teach you anything new. There are certain rules I must follow or I could change the future in very bad ways. My parents kept the history of the time that I was sent back here very secret. That way as long as I follow the rules then I should be able to live a relatively normal life in this time. Because beyond major events I remember from my childhood, I don't know what and when something happened. So I can't misjudge something thinking that I know how it happened, and end up changing the future that I go back to." I explain and she seems to get what I am saying.

"Well I guess I need to visit Gold, would you like to come?" She said grabbing her cellphone and forwarding the calls to the station to it. that was one thing I liked about Emma once she did make up her mind to act, there would be no stoping her nothing in her way.

"I'd be glad to." I said smiling and snapping my fingers to return the office to normal. She got up and walks around the desk to grab her jacket from the stand.

"Well good maybe with you there he will be less of a pain." She teases and I have to laugh.

"I wouldn't count on that dearie." I said imitating him hand flourishes and all. She rolls her eyes at me as we exit. Emma says that we are off to see Gold as she passes Bae and he does a double take.

"What? Why?" He asks falling into step with us as we exit the station.

"Because your sister is right I need to start learning how to use my magic." She stated but he doesn't seem to like that plan.

"Okay but why him?" Bae asks and he throws me a slight glare clearly thinking this was my idea.

"Because he has the most experience training others to control magic." She explained.

"What about the Blue Fairy." He asked hoping we hadn't thought of that.

"Fairy magic is different Bae, it is all dependent on dust and wands. Our magic comes from within us, Blue can't help really until she learns a measure of control." I explain.

"Well why him can't you teach her Nori? I mean look at how his last two students turned out." He rationalizes.

"She already explained to me that she can't teach me Neal. Because one day I teach her and that would create a time paradox." Emma answered in reference to his first question.

"Regina may have had a little help from Dad at the start Bae, but she did choose to keep going down that dark road all on her own. And Cora chose her own path path from the very begining with out any help from him." I answered his last comment. He looks like he is trying to think of anything else but can't

"Fine but just promise me that if he tries to teach you anything really dark you will tell me." He said giving up.

"Bae contrary to popular belief even the taking of someones heart isn't inherently evil. If someone has a bad heart for instance, taking it out and making it enchanted can save someones life. Magic light or dark isn't good or bad it just is, it's how you choose to use it that matters. It's like Dad says evil isn't born it's made." I said putting the issue to rest as we got in the car and head for my father's shop.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

We pull up in front of the shop and get out of the car. Looking inside I see my father behind one of the display cases. He looks to be cleaning or polishing something. I look back to Emma and Bae and see him take her hand as they make their way toward the shop. I walk in first the bell announcing me. Dad looks up and smiles first at me then at Bae as he enters behind me with Emma.

"Well what a lovely surprise on this fine morning." He said but I knew he was curious about our purpose here. I walk over and with a smile hug my father as I know that Bae still has some issues with him. They will one day be father and son again, but for now Bae's feeling's about the past are still to raw. He just stands with Emma supporting her in her decision even if he isn't totally okay with it.

"May I ask to what I owe the pleasure of your visit today?" Dad asks as I move away to lean against one of the display cases.

"Monori has convinced me that I need to seek training with my magic." She states flatly getting straight to the point tactful as ever.

"From me?" He laughs slightly as he asks the question smirking all the while. I almost want to kick him gently to remind him not to tease but I don't. If Emma is to train with him she will just have to get used to the way he does thing's, because I can't be here all the time.

"Yes well you do have the most experience training sorceress's Dad." I said and he nods but the smirk never leaves.

"True but look where it's gotten me, the last two I trained rebelled after they had learned what they wanted. Tried to kill me more than once I might add, training others always seems to come back to haunt me." He explained acting uninterested in the proposition. When I knew very well that he would like nothing more than to see just what Emma was capable of.

"Well it wouldn't be just me either Gold." Emma said. Obviously she also knew he was interested. My father looks to Bae silently asking if he had something to tell him. Bae roll's his eye's and I have to choke back a laugh.

"No it's not me... It's Henry...Nori told us this morning that she felt magic working in him last night." Bae said sighing and my father looks to me.

"Do tell?" He asked clearly interested.

"He ran over and hugged me when he found out I was his aunt. I used the opportunity to check and see how bad his arm was. You can imagine my surprise when I found it was already nearly healed by his own magic." I explained.

"After Emma left this morning Henry came to me and said that his arm no longer hurt. I was concerned that maybe something was wrong with the nerves in his arm, so I took him back to the hospital. They checked him over and X-rayed his arm again and it's back to normal as if he had never broken it." Bae said from behind my father who's eyes had never left me. The look he was giving me suggested he knew what had really happened.

"So?...You want me to take on not one, but two students?" He said turning back to the other two.

"Yes. That is if you think your up to the challenge Gold." Emma said playing to his ego and If I wasn't trying to maintain a certain discipline in my father's presence, I would have applauded her attempt at manipulating him. The only question was would he take the bait.

"Well I have to ask do your parents know about this decision you've made?" He asked and I had to say the question surprised me. I didn't think he would care what they thought.

"Why would that matter I'm an adult, Henry is our son and as you can see we are here together so we agree on it." Emma said and Bae nodded.

"Because the last thing I need dearie is an angry Snow and or charming knocking down the door of my shop or home, demanding to know why I'm trying to turn their daughter and grandson into an evil witch and wizard." He explained and I had to admit I hadn't thought of it that way.

"You let me worry about them, the one I worry about is Regina. Once she finds out you know she's going to want to be involved." Emma said.

"Well actually that might be for the best." Dad said and both of their eye's got wide.

"It will give him the extra practice he will need. Children have a harder time learning control than adults. Adults are better at controlling their emotions and not the other way around. It would also be a positive outlet for Regina's magic, and we all know Regina would never allow anything bad to happen to him if she can prevent it. Much as I hate to admit it she is a powerful and very talented sorceress and her help could be useful. But if you choose not to use that asset I won't argue he is your child after all." He explained and I could see the logic behind it. Emma and Bae look to me to know my opinion on what he had said, and I nod in agreement.

"We'll discuss it." Emma said.

"That is all I ask. Now Emma I'm no longer a bachelor with nothing but my deals to keep me busy. I am a husband and soon to have a little one to keep me occupied." He said and they all smirk at me, stifling laughter.

"Oh for heaven's sake it's really not that funny people." I said annoyed and they all chuckle at me.

"Now normally I am very involved in my students training and as such I was their practice partner when needed. I will supply the lessons, but I no longer have the time for practice outside of those lessons. You will need to find a buddy and it can't be Henry because he is just as inexperienced as you and could not protect you from your own botched spell. So do you have anyone in mind?" He asked and I knew he was trying to get her to see that she needed Regina more than she thought. I took pity on Emma and cleared my throat.

"That would be me Dad." I said flatly and he looks to me and I see he doesn't like that idea at all.

"So I guess that's settled then when can we start? I would prefer to do this on the weekends when I'm not at work and Henry doesn't have school, but you are teaching so I'll let you decide when you want to do it." Emma offered but my fathers eye's have never left me.

"Weekends will be fine, we can start tomorrow morning if you'd like." He said to them as he still stared at me.

"Well I guess the sooner the better. I guess we will see you tomorrow..." She trailed off waiting for him to state a time and place.

"Ten o'clock in the park." He answered.

"Alright see you then." Emma said and I could hear the questioning tone to her voice she was wondering what was up with Dad and I. They turn to leave and I go to follow but as I pass him he grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Oh no we need to talk." He whispered and I nod to Emma and Bae telling them to go. The bell over the door sounds and they are gone.

"Yes?" I said pulling my arm from his grasp and backing up to lean against the case again.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be her practice partner." He said bluntly.

"Oh really and why is that?" I said slightly amused.

"Emma's magic is different than ours we don't know how it will react, and I don't know that you have the experience." He said sternly.

"Well first of all I do have the exact same magic as her, I just have what you have as well. And secondly I know you saw what I can do the other night with Regina, and I can promise you that was just the tip of the iceberg." I defended.

"I saw that you are very well-trained in combat magic and strategy yes. But this is different and I think you know it, training someone is highly dangerous for both master and apprentice." He said and I have to smile he has no idea how many mage's I have trained in my time.

"Um dad I hate to tell you this but you are looking at the general of Storybrooke's magic defenses in the future. I have trained more people in just the last two years then you have in all your time as the dark one to this point. But If your really want to test me I'm happy to oblige and ready when you are." I said confidently. He looks at me for a moment and then without a word he tries to conjure a fireball which I instantly summon away from him and extinguish. Next he attempts a telekinetic burst which I deflect to the floor. For the next ten minutes I counter or nullify every bit of magic he works. He finally smile's and just leans on his cane.

"I must say I'm impressed you identify what magic is being cast almost instantly, and your reaction time to counter it is just as fast." He said being every bit the proud Papa.

"I've told you I know everything you do in this time and more. I know how to counter and deal with magic you don't yet." I explained refolding my arms across my chest and once again leaning on the display case. I see I've piqued his interest with my last statement.

"Like what?" He said curiously. I stand up and walk to the center of the shop.

"Okay now I know here the first thing you start learning is telekinetics. Well in the future the first thing we teach now is this, and I challenge you to go ahead and stop me if you can." I said and I hold my right hand out away from my hip with my palm facing him. I concentrate and amplify the electric current running through my body. I direct the extra energy to my hand and see the electricity start to dance between my fingers. I can feel his magic probing mine trying to find a way to stop it. It arcs and crackles gaining strength and starts running up my arm. As it reaches my shoulder I light up my left hand and it takes up the same position off my left hip. I can feel his attempts to suppress what I am doing but I know that will do no good, because there are only two ways to stop this. One if you are experienced enough you can grab it with your own power and force it to discharge. Or the second and more popular way was to conjure and stake a copper pole into the ground in front of them. It would act like a lightning rod and as the student has no real control, it will jump to it every time until they learn control. It sucked for the student as they ended up being zapped and could fall unconscious, but in my experience it inspired them to learn faster as well.

My whole upper body has an electric dance running over it and as the lights begin to flicker and react to my display he finally gives up.

"Alright you've made your point you can turn it off now." He said frustrated and I have to smile as I absorb the power back into my body and let my bodies charge return to normal.

"I must ask why do you teach that first it seems very complicated." He asks. I know he is still mildly frustrated that he couldn't get it to stop but he is also curious.

"Because there is someone in my time that uses it against us all the time. You are more likely to be attacked with lightning in my time then telekinetics or a fireball any day of the week and twice on Sundays. So first you must learn how to control and amplify the current running through your own body. Then you learn to direct it where you want it to go, then you learn how to take a hit from it. And then comes the hard part." I said teasing him with the last part. He smirks at me and chuckles.

"Oh all that isn't the hard part?" He asks and I shake my head smiling.

"Then what is? If I may ask." He said and I grin playfully at him.

"Follow me to the park and I'll show you." I said and then transported myself to the park. He arrives moments after me. I am going to have so much fun with this I think to myself. I conjure four copper rods and stake them about ten feet from each other. I then look up and see the nice dark puffy clouds over head and smile. My father stands on the opposite side of my line of poles watching me curiously. I plant myself firmly standing with the poles off to my right side. I extend my right arm toward the poles and close my hand into a fist. I then close my eyes and reach out to the clouds above me. I concentrate the static power within them and when its ready I open my eyes and smile at my father.

"Okay now watch this!" I say playfully and then I throw my left arm up toward the clouds and call down the power I had just concentrated. The lightning bolt strikes my hand and I hold it connecting me to the heavens above. My right hand is glowing with the power it's holding back. I take aim at the poles in front of me and then opening my hand I split the bolt and hit all four of them at once. I then hit them one by one showing I can direct it where I want it to go. Next I close my both my fists trapping the bolts power within me and release the clouds bringing my left hand down and squaring off with the poles. I open both hands and expel the last of the power that is surging through me striking two poles with each hand.

I shake out my hands in front of me and my father walks closer. One thing I always hated about directing actual lightning, your hands get that pins and needles feeling for hours.

"I see what you mean by the hard part." He said sarcastically and I gave a small laugh.

"Ya well it only works if there is natural weather around for me to use, or and this is more likely, if I am redirecting what has been thrown at me. We have had to learn this type of magic so well that dealling with it is second nature to us. The guy who wields it in the future can conjure up a force like I just showed you from within himself. I can throw around much smaller bolts like what you saw when I dueled Regina. But I can only redirect lightning like you just saw. I still haven't figured out how he creates it, and I will admit that is one thing that irks me more than you can imagine." I explained and he nods.

"I think I know what your answers going to be, but is there any chance you could show me how this is done?" He asks and I have to smile and shake my head.

"No I can't, I end up learning this power out of necessity. I can't tell you how many times I had a hole blown clean through me before I finally got the hang of it. Was not a very happy time for me, but I can't risk changing the future. One day I wish to return to my time and I don't want to get back there just to find I have made it worse somehow. Even if it were to change for the better, I still wouldn't be returning to the home and people who I care about. As bad as the war is I still wouldn't try to change the future to prevent it. Because I may stop it or end it earlier but who knows what else would change, or as you would say what the price might be." I stated and he nods but I can see the disappointment in his eye's. Something's will never change and my father's thirst for power is one of them I think to myself. I know he will attempt to learn this on his own and he may well succeed, but I have made it clear that I hold maintaining what the future will be very dear to me. Even if he does figure it out when the time comes it's one bit of magic he will not be teaching me.

"I understand." He said and I smile and nod thanking him for his understanding. We return to the shop and we talk about magic for a while. It dawns on me that he is quizzing me trying to see what kind of student I will be. I am just happy to be able to have an intelligent conversation again on the subject. Warren is knows quite a bit about combat magic, but not very much about deeper magic theory and practice. He never needed to as he was basically just a soldier at Zeus's mercy, of which Zeus had none. I leave the shop around noon and head over to Warren's. Friday is the day I usually spend with him and it's half over, because of family business.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

I walk up and knock on Warren's door. He lives in the same neighborhood as Regina in a one story brick house. Ivy grows up the left side of the house and had started to spread around to the front as well. His yard was well-kept as always with the grass cut, and juniper bushes lining the walk trimmed. A large maple tree grows in the backyard that shades the house most of the day. A minute or two passes and I knock again a little harder thinking he must not have heard me the first time. I sigh after a few more minutes and head for the backyard as he must be in the cellar. I knock on the backdoor and immediately hear movement inside. The door opens and I see Warren's smiling face.

"While I'm happy to be wrong I honestly didn't expect to see you today." He states inviting me in with a wave of his arm. I walk in and see that he must be working on more potions for Blue.

"And what gave you that idea?" I ask.

"Well with you telling your parents the truth yesterday I just figured you would be tied up with family stuff." He explains moving back to his alchemy set.

"Forgive me I need to finish with this for Blue. I went to see her last night to see how the boys were doing and if there was anything she needed help with. She gave me a list of potions to make and ingredient's to gather when I could." He explained.

"What are you supposed to gather for her?" I ask and he hands me the list. I look it over and see most of the item's are from other world's how was she expecting him to get them I think to myself.

"I think she knows we have been touring the other worlds, and wants to put our portal hopping to good use." He said reading the question on my face and chuckling to himself. I look up from the list and smirk at him.

"Well if your almost done here I see items on this list from three different worlds. If we are to get them all then we need to get started as soon as possible." I said and he nods as I look over the list again. She needed squid ink, pixie dust, and mermaid scales from Neverland. Poppies, and tree bark from the dark forest of Oz. And finally chimera venom from the enchanted forest. I shook my head at some of the items on the list and wondered what she needed them for.

"Did Blue say what she needed these for?" I asked and he glances at me for a moment before returning his attention back to the potion he is putting into vials.

"Ya she said those are the things she has no stores of. Said she would need them on hand if she is to make antidotes and counter-spells for the dark uses of those items. She also said we are not to harm any of the creatures when we gather them." He said shrugging his shoulders. I knew that last part went without him telling me. Blue would rather we didn't bring her the item if we had to do harm to get it. The only two I was not looking forward to getting was the pixie dust and chimera venom. Not because I was worried for our safety, but because it was just plain annoying to get them.

Most people think pixies and dark fairy's are the same thing, they're not. Most pixie's are free spirit's, tricksters, practical jokers, and mischievous little cretins as they enjoy playing with people. Which is why most people consider them to be a close relative of the dark fairies. Their prank's are not meant to be vindictive in any way, they are purely for the pixie's amusement. The only real problem with pixie's was that there was no such thing as a joke going too far for them. Anything they can do to get a reaction from you is fair game. There are pixie's like Tinkerbell that end up aligning themselves with someone, but it's very rare. Collecting pixie dust was a hassle because you never know what traps they have set around their grove.

Chimera's are part lion, part goat, part snake, and all trouble. That the thing was venomous was bad enough, but it also breaths fire and is immune to magic. The easiest way to collect the venom was to simply kill it and remove the entire gland. But as Blue didn't want us to do that and I intend to honor her wish, it means we will have to subdue the beast. Which without magic was easier said than done without being bitten or roasted. I may be immortal but if bitten I would be sick until Blue or my father made the anti-venom.

"Well that's that if your ready we can go." Warren said breaking my chain of thought as he grabs two packs most likely filled with things we will need on our trip. He hands me one and I sling it over my shoulder.

"I think we will go to Oz first and end with the Enchanted Forest." I said and he nods.

"I'll not argue you're the one providing transportation." He said smirking and I roll my eye's at him. I close my eye's calling up the Emerald City in my mind and cast the portal. He tales my hand and we walk through together.

We come through into the courtyard outside the palace of the wizard. Like all lands touched by the curse this once great city was in ruin's. Many of it's spire's have fallen, it's wall's have crumbled. The yellow brick road once smooth and even is now pitted, broken, and eroded. One gate door has completely fallen off while the other barely hangs on by the bottom hinge as it leans slowly tearing that hinge as well. It makes me wonder when the people from Oz return here, because by the time I come to study with Glenda the emerald city has been restored to it's former grandeur. The rest of Oz still showed signs of the curse but not the capital. It was very strange for me to see it this way and it bothered me. The people of Oz took great pride in this city and I know when they see the state it's in it will break their hearts.

We head out the gates to the poppy fields and I see him open his pack and retrieve a white painter's mask. I look into my pack and see I have one too and put it on to protect me from the sleeping effects of the pollen. We spend a good hour collecting the plants and carefully placing them in zip-lock bags. Once we decide we have enough we head for the dark forest.

Once there we try not to wake the tree's as they are very annoying if you do, almost as annoying as my father on certain days I smile thinking to myself. We walk around picking up pieces of bark that have fallen on the ground naturally. I can see though that I'm going to need to gather some from the source as there isn't much, and I don't intend to spend hours combing the flor of the entire forest. I walk close to one of the tree's and Warren gives me a look that say's what are you up to? I point to the tree and he then rolls his eye's coming closer to help me. I put up a barrier around our tree that should keep us safe from the neighboring tree's ganging up on us. I conjure a fireball in one hand and reach out and tear off a large piece of the thick bark from the tree. It immediately wakes and starts thrashing.

"Just what do you think you're doing how would you like it if I came along and tore your skin off!" The tree shouts at us swinging one of it's lower branches at us which we dodge.

"Calm down and unless you want to go up in flames I suggest you stop waving those branches of yours!" I threaten. While it may be an empty threat the tree doesn't need to know that.

"Oh so that's how it is you sorcerers come to steal my bark for your own dark purposes." The tree said clearly not okay with the fire in my hand.

"Don't be so dramatic I know it doesn't hurt you and I didn't even break off enough to expose the inner part of you." I say as Warren broke away more of the thick oak style bark and placed it in his pack.

"So just because it doesn't hurt me gives you the right to steal it?" The tree argues angrily.

"No that I know this forest only exists in this form because the wicked witches magic brought it to life does. And the fact that I know this forest has claimed many lives of undeserving traveler's. So if you think I will feel bad for collecting your bark and leaving you otherwise untouched, you are sadly mistaken. I might be stealing bark but at least I don't steal lives." I explained to the stunned tree, who obviously didn't think I would know the history of this place.

"Do you expect me to feel bad about that sorceress?" The tree said sarcastically.

"No your a dark enchanted tree it's in your nature, I just want you to know that I won't lose any sleep over collecting your bark. Just shut up and be grateful that I don't want your sap, or roots too." I said and the tree falls silent luckily. Warren collects what we need and nods to me when he has enough.

"Put on your pack and come stand by me." I said watching the trees outside the barrier testing to see if there is a hole anywhere. I feel Warrens presence close by me and can tell he see's the other tree's around us have awakened as well. While the trees can't kill us I still don't like the thought of being pummeled by multiple tree limbs.

"Put your arms around me and hang on." I whisper and he complies hugging me close. I take my free hand and hug him back one-armed.

"You know as soon as you drop the barrier they will have you. The wicked witches put up permanent wards in this place and you can't use teleportation spells here. They didn't want people like you dropping in or getting away so easily." The tree said maliciously, but I just smiled back.

"Well then... I guess it's a good thing Glenda taught me this." I smirked and then I bring my lips close to Warrens ear.

"Wait Monori..." He starts to say but I cut him off.

"Hold on tight Warren." I Whispered. I extinguished the fireball, took hold of my other hand behind his back, and left the ground with such force the ground buckled slightly beneath me. We are almost instantly two hundred feet in the air and I'm being crushed by his death grip. He is breathing is frantic and his eyes are squeezed shut tightly his brow furrowed. I would venture that his knuckles are white behind my back his grip is so tight.

"Warren we are safe you can ease up now." I said slightly strained but he doesn't respond except to open his eye's which get wider than I've ever seen before. He starts hyperventilating slightly and thrashes slightly in panic. I'm wondering what is wrong with him, when it suddenly hits me. He is deathly afraid of heights.

"Warren look at me." I said but get no response as he stares down at the ground and thrashing trees below in terror.

"WARREN!" I shout and I get his attention this time.

"Look at me, just look in my eyes, it's alright I've got you." I said trying to calm him and if I can't get him slow his breathing he is going to pass out. I slowly start moving us away from the forest so I can land.

"Warren you need to calm down, I'm right here try to focus on that alright. Breath with me alright in... and out." I said keeping his attention as best I could but he is still in a state of panic and I no longer have a choice as he is about to pass out anyway.

"I'm sorry Warren forgive me." I whisper and I use my magic to put him to sleep and his breathing levels out and he goes slack in my arms. Now I knew why unlike a few of the other Greek gods he didn't fly. Zeus, Hermes,Aeolus and the Anemoi could all fly to name a few. That Chronos couldn't had always been an advantage I had over him, and I always wondered why he had never decided to learn. I quickly move us away from the forest and land about a mile from it's borders. I take his pack off him and lay him down to check him. His heart rate is steady as is his breathing, and I decide it's time to wake him.

I very slowly peel back the sleep spell and he begins to regain consciousness. At first he looks groggily around rolling his head from side to side. Then as he brings his hand up to rub his forehead his eye's spring wide open and he looks to me in remembrance. He pushes me away and then gets to his feet. Walking a few feet away and turning his back on me as he shakes slightly.

"Warren I'm so sorry I had no idea." I apologized but he doesn't respond just stands there. I decide he needs some space and go to walk away but when he hears my footstep retreat he calls out.

"No please don't go!... I just need a minute... I'm not mad just... a bit overwhelmed at the moment." He said but he still didn't look at me and I had never heard that tremor in his voice before. I walk over and place my hand on his shoulder which he covers with his own.

"I'm so sorry I should have asked..." I start but he finally turns and cuts me off.

"How could you have known that I have a severe irrational fear of heights?" He asks trying to ease my guilt but I still see the fear in his eye's. I look to the ground unable to stand him looking at me that way anymore.

"I'll be fine Monori don't worry about it. You were only trying to get us out of there as quickly and safely as you could." He said and I look up to see he is indeed calming down and returning to his normal self.

"I knew what you were going to do as soon as you mentioned Glenda and I could have stopped you if I had really wanted to." He said giving me a small smirk.

"Well this has been fun but we are done here and I think I'm quite ready to leave Oz for now." He said giving an uneasy chuckle.

"Too bad Oz is my favorite land you know." I said teasing him slightly to lighten the mood.

"Well forgive me if I don't see it's appeal right now." He stated picking up his pack.

"So... back to Neverland then?" I asked and he gives me a nod.

"We should visit Felix while we are there, I'm sure he'd love to know that the others have settled in and are enjoying Storybrooke." He said and I nodded my head in agreement. With that I closed my eye's and called the Lost Fortress to mind. I cast the portal and we head back to Neverland.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

We come through to the front gates of the fortress and we must have taken the guards by surprise as arrows zip past us. I dodge and am narrowly missed and I felt Warren drop my hand most likely to dodge the one for him.

"OH COME ON ARE YOU KIDDING ME! GUYS?" He shouts annoyed at the three boys on the wall and I look over at him confused. He is not normally one to have an outburst like that. I about fall over laughing as he turns slightly towards me and gestures at the arrow protruding from his shoulder.

"Oh ha Ha HA, yes this is all very funny glad to see your so concerned for my well-being." He said annoyed with me now as well.

"Oh quit being such a premadona and just pull it out you're immortal after all. They could have hit you square in the chest and it wouldn't have mattered... Guess I shouldn't have brought us straight to the gate, well we'll know for next time. " I teased.

"So not the point here Monori." He said and then he grunts as he rips it out and heals the wound.

"What? It was your turn to be shot at the gate I took my arrow last time." I said barely containing my laughter and he rolls his eye's in reply. We look back to the boys and they smile and wave cautiously. I wave back while Warren folds his arms across his chest and smirks slightly shaking his head. I notice one of the boys is pockets who we met last time we were here.

"Hey Pockets how you boys been? We had to come collect some supplies and thought we would visit." I said and it seems to calm him that we don't look mad about being shot at.

"Yes nice to see you too... I'm sure Felix will be glad to hear from you. Let us get the gate for you and I'll send for him." Pocket's called down but the other boys just stayed silent. The gate opens and we walk inside to wait for Felix. After about five minutes of small talk with Pockets he appears from the mouth of the caves.

"Well I must say I didn't expect to see you back so soon how are you my friends." Felix said walking up to shake both our hands.

"Well Blue needed us to gather some things and we thought since we were here anyway we'd stop by." Warren explains and I see Felix notice the hole in his shirt and he looks confused.

"Did the guards shoot you guys again?" He asks looking from Warren to Pockets who shrugs.

"It's my fault really, I made the portal come out right outside your gates. I think if I saw two people just pop up out of nowhere I'd shoot too." I explained smirking at Warren.

"Well sorry all the same we have fended off Indian raids all week. Tink has them all riled up because of Pan's disappearance." Felix explained and I raise my eyebrows in question at his statement.

"It's fine really... They have never truly been our allies, they just did as Pan said like everyone else in this land. It's nothing we can't handle." Felix defended.

"We can go talk to them if you want, I can even talk to Tink and let her know you guy's had nothing to do with his disappearance." I offered but he shook his head.

"If they weren't after us for Pan's sake, they would still want the fortress for themselves. Truly I'm not worried about it, and if thing's were to get out of hand I know I could call my friends for help." He said gesturing to the both of us.

"Well if you're sure?" I offered again but he just shook his head.

"Keeps us sharp, now did I hear you say your here on a supply run? Is there anything I can help with?" He offers.

"No not really we are here for some fairly rare and slightly dangerous magical items. But thanks anyway." Warren answers and Felix nods.

"We also just wanted to tell you that the boys that came with us are enjoying themselves in Storybrooke. They're settled in with Blue and the fairies are taking good care of them." I said and I saw him breathe a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad to hear that they deserve happiness after what Pan and sadly we put them through. Just remember..." Felix said and I finished for him.

"I give you my word if any of them decide to return I will bring them back." I said smiling and he nods.

"Well I know you have your own business to attend to, and I need to be ready for the next Indian raid. It was good to see you both again and thank you for the information on the others as well. I'll let you get back to collecting your supplies." Felix said in farewell and then he nodded and started issuing order's to the boy's around the fortress. We leave the fortress and teleport to the mermaids lagoon.

I walk to the water's edge and am met by a few mermaids most likely looking to drag me into the water and drown me. Warren maintains his distance but I crouch down just out of reach to speak to them.

"Is Ariel around lady's? I believe she knows my brother and you might too, Baelfire is his name?" I said. All three look at each other and one swims away before the remaining two return their gaze to me.

"You have our attention human." The brunette mermaid responds.

"I have a request to make of you. I am here to collect certain items around Neverland. I would be grateful if one or a few of you could help me with one of them." I explain.

"You will need to speak to Ariel if she approves your request it will be done." The Blonde replies. I nod and know we will have to wait for Ariel so I stand and turn back to Warren.

"May I ask what you're doing?" He asks confused.

"My brother was close friends with the mermaids and especially their princess. I'm trying to see if they will gather the ink for us. I can go get it but it would be faster if they did while we gather the scales on the bottom of the lagoon. We will also need her permission to gather those if we do not wish to be attacked while we do it."I explain and he nods in understanding. A few minutes later Ariel swims up and smiles cheerfully at me.

"I was told you wanted to see me, but first I must know how is Bae? Did he find his boy? I noticed the Jolly Roger is no longer here but it isn't like him not to say good-bye." Ariel blurts out quickly.

"He is fine he is back home in Storybrooke with Emma and Henry and they are all fine. We left rather suddenly after our father had a run in with Pan. I'm sure he meant no offense he just wanted his boy safely home as soon as possible." I explained and she smiled brightly.

"I'm happy for him. Now I think I heard you say 'our father' you are his sister?" She asked and I nodded.

"It's a long story and not one I can tell all of, I'm sorry." I explain and she laughs.

"Yes you two are most certainly related I see." Ariel said.

"Now what is this request I was told you wanted to make?" She asked.

"The Blue Fairy sent us to retrieve some magical ingredients and I need your help with two of them princess." I said and she looks at me sceptically.

"What are you here for?" She asks.

"Well I was hoping a few of you could gather the special squid ink for me, and I also would like your permission to gather some of the scales that cover the bottom of your lagoon if that's alright. If you object I'll inform Blue and don't worry no offense will be taken." I explain and she thinks it over for a moment.

"Granted, just let me tell my sister's so you are not bothered and then if you have something to gather the ink in these three will go gather your ink." She said regally every bit the mermaid princess she was. I smile and Warren and I open our packs for the empty ink jars. Handing them over the three mermaids we were originally met by disappear beneath the waves.

Ariel clears the lagoon for us and waves that it is safe for us to now enter the water. I remove my coat, boots and socks, and am surprised to turn and see Warren striped down to his boxers. He gave me a sly smile and then dives into the lagoon. It was one thing to know he was a fit and muscular man and another to see it. I am a bit embarrassed to know that I must be blushing a bit. I dive in and we spend the next hour collecting scales from the bottom of the lagoon. When Ariel swims over with the filled ink jars we get out and dry ourselves magically before getting dressed again.

"Hey do me a favor next time you visit Neverland ask Bae to come, and tell him I would also love to meet his son." She said pleading slightly and I smiled and nodded.

"Will do, I'm sure it will please him to hear from you and I would venture that Henry would love to meet you as well." I said and she bids us farewell before swimming away.

"Well... Now we just need the dust." I said and he notices the hesitance in my voice.

"Something I should know about?" He asks.

"Ya pixies are a pain." I said grabbing my pack and hear him chuckle.

"You laugh now but just wait 'til we get to their grove. We'll see how much you're laughing then. Not to mention that Tinkerbell is a pixie and currently hates me, lets just hope she is busy scheming with the Indians." I said seriously as we start to walk to the pixie's grove.

I don't know exactly where the grove is but when the forest around me starts to grow quiet I know we are getting close. I slow down and let Warren take the lead slightly. He takes half a dozen more steps before I hear something snap and he is suddenly hanging by his ankle upside down and I had to smile as he thrashed about.

"Can't say I didn't warn you." I said smirking at his reddening face.

"Oh yes ha ha very funny, can you please just come over here and get me down!" He said annoyed.

"I could but you seem to have found where the traps start and I don't wish to join you." I said.

"So you're just going to leave me hanging here?" He accuses.

"Oh now I never said that, you ready to catch yourself so you don't break your neck on the ground?" I ask and he looks down to the ground and stretches his arms out toward it before he nods. I toss a fireball at the rope holding him and he falls as it snaps. I hear high-pitched giggles in the trees around us as Warren curses up a storm on the ground. He get's up dusts himself off and walks back towards me.

"Shall we proceed then?" He said gesturing for me to lead the way. I start out and moving slowly I see a trip wire about ten feet from where he had been strung up. I point it out and we move on, but the next I don't see and I'm assaulted by these red berries. I end up covered head to toe in red splotches. Warren of course laughs at my misfortune, while I remove the gunk from my clothing and hair magically. We continue on and he finds the next trap is a pit with it's bottom filled with water. I help him out and he goes about drying himself off.

"You were right pixie's are..." He starts to say and I cut him off covering his mouth to silence him. I look him in the eye's sternly and shake my head letting him know not to finish that statement. It may be true but the last thing we needed to do was piss them off as they are all around us. We enter a clearing and I can see we have found the main grove as there are pixie nests all around. They were cleverly camouflaged but I knew what to look for. I sigh I think we have humored them long enough.

"Alright you've had your fun now we have business with you are you going to come out or what?" I call out and after a few seconds I see several heads poke out of hiding. One Pixie gets up her courage and fly's over to us.

"Yes we know why you are here, but why should we give it to you?" She asks and I smile back.

"As I said we provided you your entertainment I think we have earned some dust." I explain.

"Ah yes but you see from what the lost boy's are saying you have done something that has hurt one of our sister's very much." She states giving me a questioning look.

"If you are referring to Pan then yes I admit that I'm the one who made him disappear. And though it's no business of your's I will tell you he deserved exactly what he got and I'm not sorry I did it." I said sternly to the pixie in front of me. I'm surprised when Warren shoves me forward and then ducks as a fireball hisses by. I get to my feet and dust myself off as I turn to my attacker.

"Well... Hello Tink. I must say I was hoping to avoid a run in with you." I said smirking at Pans personal pixie.

"Where is he!" She seethes.

"He is beyond your reach." I state glaring at her.

"So you've killed him then?" She states more than asks.

"Oh no he is very much alive, he is just beyond your ability to help him. In a place where he may learn a lesson or two about the consequences of being a tyrannical homicidal sociopath." I explain coldly never taking my eyes from her. She sends another fireball my way which I deflect.

"Don't do that again Tinkerbell... I will not warn you again." I warn and she just glares daggers at me as she comes a bit closer.

"I ask again, Where... Is... He?" She asks again and I'm starting to lose my patience. I turn and wave my arm casting a portal. All the other pixie's gasp and hide again. I turn back to Tink and point at the portal.

"He's through there... In the netherworld I banished him to. If you wish to see him so badly be my guest, but I warn you... If you go through there you won't be coming back." I said daring her to enter the portal, but I know she is smarter than that.

"Why?" She asks as a tear runs down her cheek whether it's a tear of rage or sorrow I'm not sure.

"Let's just say your twisted friend tried to kill the wrong woman's father... Kidnapped the wrong woman's brother and nephew. He sent people to destroy my home, my family, my friends and for that I think you should count your lucky star's that I didn't kill him. Because I do know how and I am immune to his little shadow trick. But like I said if you're so desperate to be with that maniac be my guest." I said gesturing to the portal again but she looks to the ground and shakes her head slightly. I close the portal and she glares at me once more.

"I will get him back I will find a way and when he's free we will..." She starts to threaten but I start to laugh and she falls silent.

"You two will what come after me? Come after the people I love?" I said shaking my head at her idiotic idea.

"Three things you should know before you try to threaten me Tink. I am Immortal, Immune to his little trick, and I am more powerful than you or he could possibly imagine. If you were to find some way to free him and then you two were stupid enough to come after me and mine, I would end the both of you." I said glaring daggers of my own and allowing my power to fill the grove. The air grows thick and the trees creak slightly as my power pushes past and against them. Traps all around the grove start to trigger as I let even more of myself come out. I can see I've made my point when Tink's expression goes from anger, hatred and being ready to attack, to one still of hatred but now fear graces her features. I can tell she does intend to plot still but wants nothing to do with me in direct confrontation. I suddenly feel a hand upon my shoulder and my head snaps to the side and I see Warrens concerned face.

"Monori please calm down, it's all right you've made your point." He pleaded and I then look back to Tink and rein it back in. His hand drops from my shoulder but he still looks concerned.

"Now who's making threats." Tink teases venomously.

" Oh it's no threat Tink it's a promise, a fact. Now if we are quite done with things that are past I find myself in need of some pixie dust." I said and am slightly amused when five small bags of the stuff land at my feet. The other pixies must really want me gone. I pick them up and place them in my pack.

"It has been a pleasure doing business with you." I said taking a deep bow after my fathers style. I get no response but for Tink who huffs angrily and fly's off. I smile at her retreat and then close my eye's and bring my father's castle to mind. I cast the portal and we quickly move through it leaving Neverland behind.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

The dark castle or what remains of it looms before us. I drop my pack and sit a moment with my arms resting on my knees up in front of me to calm down a bit. I had really wanted to avoid Tinkerbell and getting caught off guard by her was definitely not in the plan for today. If my father from my time had seen that I would be in training for a month. She should not have been able to get the jump on me like that. Yes I had pixies all around me but she is different from them. Because of her association with Pan she had learned to channel dark magic, and in so doing she felt different from normal pixies. This time is making me soft and that is something I can't allow. I have to be ready to return to my time, because there are too many lives dependent on my skills staying sharp.

"Whats wrong?" I hear from next to me and see that while I was lost in my thoughts Warren had come to sit next to me on the ground.

"What's wrong? Whats wrong is you should have let that fireball hit me, it would have served me right for letting her get the drop on me." I said angry with myself. He looks at me confused and grabs my hand to get my full attention.

"I don't understand what you mean, are you mad that I saved you?" He asks and I know I have sent the wrong message.

"No!... I'm mad at myself because you shouldn't have had to." I said looking into his still confused eye's.

"Monori no one is perfect, everyone get surprised sometimes..." He starts to try to comfort me but I cut him off because he just doesn't get it.

"Not me Warren not when it's as easy as it is for me to feel magic user's around me. As you now know from my little stunt in the grove I hide my magical signature so that I can't be tracked as easily. I can do this in battle, even when I am so worn out that my body gives out and I fall unconscious. It is a skill we learned in the future to hide from Zeus and his pals, but every magic user here walks around like shining beacons to me. My Father, Blue, Emma, Regina, the rest of the fairies, and now Henry. I know where they all are all the time. Honestly when I first came to this time it was very distracting. Gave me headaches even because my training made me want to track them all. I had to learn how to ignore it, to push it to the back of my mind just so I could sleep.

A few weeks ago Bae mentioned that I was uptight all the time. To prove his point he grabbed me from behind in a threatening manner. I reacted instantly in defense and he ended up on his back with my boot on his chest and a fireball ready and aimed at his head. Ever since I have tried to 'lighten up' as he suggested. But now when I needed my senses to be on the alert I ignored them. And if you hadn't been there I'd have taken a fireball to the face. So ya I'm a little disappointed in myself right now Warren because it shouldn't have happened." I said heatedly and I then feel him put his arm around my shoulders trying to comfort me. He pulls me closer to him and I lean my head on his shoulder.

"I still don't understand why this bothers you so much. You made a mistake, your human it happens. And I think your brothers right you don't need to be so uptight all the time. Is it really so terrible that someone had to be there for you?" He asked and I pull away slightly so I can look at him.

"Warren you don't understand. In the future I'm in charge of Storybrooke's magical forces, and defenses. My mistakes don't just affect me there... my mistakes get my people killed there. I have been here less than a year and I'm already making mistakes that will spell disaster when I return. What bothers me is knowing that I will be here for another eleven years, and by that time I'm not sure I will be fit to return to my post." I said sadly and I see him start to understand my problem with this whole situation.

"Well who says there can't be a happy medium?" He asks after a few minutes of us just sitting in silence. I look questioningly at him and he just presses on.

"I mean why can't you work at maintaining your readiness for when you return, but also allow yourself to enjoy the time you get to be with your family here? Without being poised to attack someone all the time." He asked and I raise an eyebrow at him letting him know I think he's crazy.

"No really when you're in Storybrooke there's no need to have your guard up your brother's right. When your elsewhere you can revert to your future self and be as high-strung as you want. If you want I'll even volunteer to help keep your dueling skills sharp. We can do it here where unlike your duel with Regina we can use serious magic, and not have to worry about some innocent bystander getting caught in the crossfire." He suggested and I had to hand it too him it was a good idea. With the exception of my father he is the best sparring partner I could ask for in this time.

"I'll think about it." I said giving him a small smile. He then pulled out a blanket some sandwiches and we had ourselves a small picnic as it was getting to be dinner time. We finished and then set out to look for our chimera. We come across one not far from the dark castle, but I'm not very happy to see that it is a rather large one.

"How do you want to handle this?" Warren whispers as we stalk our prey.

"Well they are immune to magic which makes this tricky since Blue doesn't want us to kill the beast." I said sighing.

"Blue did give me some flame proof nets now that I think about it, and now I guess I know what they are for." He said stopping to search his pack. He pulls out the nets and hands one to me.

"Even if we get it caught up in these remember it can still bite you. That venom can't be cured magically so if either of us are bitten we are going to have a bad day." I warned and he nods.

"I'm going to get it's attention and bring it back this way. Hide here and when I pass throw your net it should be right on my heels." I said and he nods but I can tell he doesn't like this idea but knows better than to argue with me about it. He looks around and points to a large boulder and I nod as he goes to take his place.

I fly slowly toward the beast and when I'm just out of range of his flame breath I land behind him. I look back to the boulder and plan my route, but as my head is turned I hear the viper tail of the chimera hiss loudly and I know it had spotted me.

"Crap!" I said as the lion roars and I take off running. I hear it behind me gaining on me and I glance back to see it release a giant flame burst. 'Forget this' I think and I take flight to move faster but stay low to the ground to keep him after me. I pass the boulder and see Warren throw his net. Behind I hear a great crashing through the underbrush. I look back and see the chimera is tumbling end over end caught in his net. I pull up and whoop triumphantly pumping my fist in the air. Warren is smiling and doing his own victory dance, which looks something like a drunken version of the robot to me. We both approach our captured beast cautiously staying away from the lion head which is blasting fire every few seconds. The vipers head is going to be difficult to deal with as it has wormed it's way out through the holes in the net.

"Before we try anything I want to put my net over it as well and stake it down." I said and he nods going to the opposite side of the beast so I can throw my net across it for him to catch to other side. We stake down the four corners of the net taut over the beast, and then turn our attention to the problem of the viper head which is still loose.

"Any ideas?" I ask him and he shrugs.

"One but I don't think you'd like it." He submitted.

"And what's that?" I ask confused.

"I go over behind it and try to grab it while you try to keep it's attention the other way. If I get bitten so be it, you collect the venom and get me home so that the anti-venom can be made." He said and I roll my eyes at him.

"I said you wouldn't like it." He chuckled.

"Yes well I didn't think I needed to state the obvious, do we have any ideas that don't involve planning on getting bitten?" I asked annoyed and he shakes his head. I rub my right temple thinking this over for a moment. But every idea that was coming to mind wouldn't work as it involved using magic on the animal and I started to get frustrated. I was thinking about using some of the poppies we had collected that were in the packs when it came to me.

"Hey get that blanket back out I've got an idea." I stated and he went back to the boulder to get his pack. He pulls it out and walks back over with it.

"So what are you thinking?" He asks curious.

"We use the blanket sort of like the nets, only it has no holes so the snake's head can't slip through." I explain.

"Okay but I don't think my blanket isn't big enough for us to net it like we did with your net." He said and I had to concede the point because he was right.

"Okay one of us has to levitate the blanket and trap it and the other will have to pounce on the blanket once it's trapped." I said and after a moments thought he walks over and hands me the blanket.

"Here your better at that kind of thing than I am." He said and I had to smile because I knew he was really just trying to make sure if either of us was bitten it would be him. I take the blanket and spread it out in front of me. I lift it from the ground and keeping it spread out as best I can move it to hover above the snake.

"Okay when I drop this I'll hold it down as best I can but you better be ready to pounce." I warned.

"You just worry about trapping it I'll worry about getting it held down." He replied.

"Just be careful it can still try to bite through the fabric." I said and he nods. I start to lower the blanket and the snake takes notice of it striking it several times. I take advantage of this and when it strikes I gave the blanket a slight twist and quickly force it down. The snakes fangs are caught, tangled by the twisted fabric and Warren immediately runs over to subdue our foe.

"Okay I got it!" He said holding the fabric covered snake just behind its head. I walk over and grab the container meant for the venom milking.

"Okay now that we have him under control we need to get that blanket off him. I'm going to get my hand under it and take hold of him, when I've got him you get it untangled alright?" I said.

"Ya sounds good just be very sure you've got him he's stronger than he looks." He warned and I peel back the blanket from the long body of the snake that makes up this animals tail. I take hold of it right behind warrens hand.

"Okay try to slightly loosen your grip I'm going to slide my hand under yours and I'll tell you when you can completely let go." I explain and he nods and slowly lifts the heel of his palm as I inch my hand forward to replace his.

"Okay I've got him." I said and he slowly let's go completely and then carefully goes about removing the blanket. Once it's gone he grabs the empty venom container and sets it before our pinned snake. Once he's clear again I lift the head and pinching it's jaw force it's mouth open revealing the fangs. I puncture the clear plastic film over the jar and the venom starts to drip down the fangs. It takes us a good twenty minutes to get what we need. Luckily freeing him would be simple enough as we simply use magic on the nets and make them poof off of him.

"Okay get clear I'm just going to teleport away to release the head." I said and he nods getting to his feet.

"Sounds like a plan." He states as he get's clear. I poof to his side and the snake immediately starts hissing and spitting in our direction and the lion growls as well.

"Okay let's pack up and then you go back to the castle and I'll call the nets to me from above him. Then I'll meet you over there to take us home." I said and he gives me a disapproving look.

"You expect to leave you alone with one very pissed off chimera?" He asks his eyebrows raising as if I were crazy. I sighed and slinging my pack over my shoulder I take to the air and hover twenty feet above the beast.

"I think I'll be fine Warren, the one I'm worried about is you chimera's can't fly but they can climb. You're the one in danger not me." I teased smiling and he smirks shaking his head.

"Alright I guess I'll see you in a minute then?" He asks trusting me.

"Soon as you're clear I'll call the nets to me and be right over." I stated and he sighs and then disappears in a puff of smoke. I snap my fingers and the nets are instantly draped over my arm and the angry monster jumps and blasts fire at me from below. I give him a smirk and a small salute in gratitude before I also poof out and meet up with Warren at the castle.

"He's free then?" He asks.

"Yep now let's get out of here before it tracks us back here." I said and he raises an eyebrow in question.

"Yes they can do that." I said closing my eyes to call up the convent in Storybrooke in my mind. I cast the portal and we run through hearing a lion's roar in the distance.

We take the supplies to Blue and Warren tells her he will bring the potions by tomorrow once they have finished setting.

"Well that was an eventful day I must say." He said as we walked away from the convent and he takes my hand in his.

"Yes it was and just think mine was eventful before we left Storybrooke." I laughed and we walked awhile in silence just enjoying the cool evening air. He stops to turn and look at me as the sun is setting behind him.

"I never did ask, how did it go with your parents?" He asks sincerely and I give him a small smile thinking to myself that it was funny for him to ask me at this very moment.

"Well I won't lie it wasn't pretty at first. My father was still convinced that I was the person who would one day kill him for his powers. I ended up stabbing my dagger into their coffee table to get him to shut up long enough for me to explain. But once he did it was actually very pleasant, and then I went home and Bae had brought over the Charming's and Henry. So in the end it was a very emotionally draining day, but I'm glad that I don't have to lie to my family anymore." I said smiling by the end.

"Well I'm happy for you." He said pulling me in for a hug and a kiss, which I had not been prepared for and knew I was going to regret.

"So how long do you think it will take them to find out about us?" He teased and I had to give him an evil smirk as I realise he must have no clue where we are.

"Not long since you're a complete idiot." I mocked and he gives me a look of false hurt.

"How so?" He asked with a slight chuckle.

"Because you just kissed me in front of my parents house... and they are sitting on the porch swing." I stated and I'm rewarded by his look of terror as I wave at them and he turns slightly to see them waving back.

"I would expect a visit from my father sometime tomorrow." I stood on my tip-toes to whisper in his ear as the man is frozen. He finally meets my playful gaze and I can't help myself.

"Good luck with that." I said and then we walk away and go our separate ways because I have to work in the morning and must get to bed. As I lay down to sleep I can't help but wonder if sometime tomorrow I'll receive a call about a disturbance in Warren's shop.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

I head to work the next morning and first as always check if there are any messages for me. There are none from the town but Emma left me one. Saying that if I could forward the stations calls to my phone they would appreciate it if I could be there for the first lesson this morning. I could tell by her voice it was more that Bae wanted me there than her. I had to sigh and shake my head as I hope that my brother will start to get over his issues with our father sooner rather than later.

I look over at the clock and see I have an hour before the magic lesson is to take place. I set about putting my number into the station's phone so that I can have the calls forwarded. Then I get the out the 'on patrol please call' sign and modify it so that my number is listed instead of Emma's. I hang it on the door as I leave and get into the patrol cruiser. I'll make a quick patrol around town before I head to the park.

When I arrive at the park at about ten after I see they have started. I get out and walk over to join Regina who sits at one of the nearby picnic tables observing the lesson for now. As I sit down she flashes me a quick smile before her attention returns to the three in front of us. I look around and see Bae is off to my right leaning against a tree.

"So what have I missed?" I ask and she glances my way again.

"Not much Rumple is explaining the basic rules still...By the way I wanted to thank you." Regina said turning her attention fully to me.

"For what?" I asked curiously.

"Emma and Neal told me that Rumple made the suggestion that I should be involved with Henry's training, but that it wasn't until you agreed that it was a good idea that they even considered it." She said and I gave her a smile.

"Well you're welcome but I really think it's Rumple that deserves the thanks, all I did was nod my head when they looked to me for my opinion. It was him who really made an argument for your involvement." I said and she gives me a funny look.

"Really?...Well I must say that surprises me with our past dealing's." She said with a smirk before turning her gaze back to the lesson. I also watch for a moment and then I decide I need to tell Regina the truth, before Henry get's excited and accidentally outs me.

"By the way Regina There's something I need to tell you." I start and she turns back to me and waits patiently.

"I'm not exactly who you have been told I am..." I paused as her expression grows a bit concerned but she says nothing waiting for me to continue.

"I am from the future, but I'm not from Oz. I was born right here in Storybrooke just shy of nine months from now." I said and she looks even more confused.

"Remember when I told you that I too was trained by Rumplestiltskin?" I asked and she nods remembering the day of our duel.

"Well he was my first magic teacher... because he is my father." I said and a look of shock comes over her face. As I wait for her to respond I jump at the sound of another voice.

"You know I never get tired of seeing that look on people's faces when you tell them who you really are Nori." Bae teased as he had apparently come over to join us.

"Well can you blame them? I'm telling them that I'm the daughter of the man they know as the dark one. People never expected him to have one child let alone two. At least when you're asked about it you can say that you were born before he became the dark one." I said defensive.

"So you're Rumple and Belles daughter?" Regina said finally finding her voice drawing my attention back to her.

"Yes." I replied.

"Well I must say your magical ability does make more sense now." She said giving me a hesitant smile.

"Any child of that union would be magical, and powerfully so." She said more to herself than to us.

"Wait you said you will be born just shy of nine months from now?" She asked and I nodded smirking.

"So that means Belle... Oh I must give Rumple my congratulations then." She said her regal smirk returning. We watch the lesson in silence for a few minutes and see that he is trying to show them how to get a small rock to levitate between their hands. Emma is having an easier time with it than Henry, as she has had a little more experience with magic.

"Well I can see we will have to work on that when we get home." She said with a sigh.

"Ah don't worry, Emma has known about her magic for awhile now, and has had opportunities to learn how to tap it. Henry just learned he was magical at all yesterday." I said encouragingly.

"Ya and the kid learns fast too from what I have seen." Bae seconded every bit the proud papa he was.

"Oh I'm not worried I just remember my training with Rumple. He wasn't the most patient of teachers as I remember, and he doesn't like to teach the same lesson twice." She explained.

"Well I wouldn't worry too much about that. With Mom, Bae, and Myself watching him I expect he will behave himself. Not to mention that he does want to develop a relationship with his grandson." I said flashing her a smile.

"That is all still so bizarre to think about." Regina chuckled and then looked to Bae.

"You know your father was right... Fate has a sense of humor." She said smirking and I had to hold back laughter of my own.

"How so?" Bae asks confused.

"Well think about what it had to do to bring this family together... You came here three hundred years ago,then you were taken to Neverland and there you stayed. Meanwhile in our land your father orchestrates the most complicated chain of events across three century's, multiple lands, and multiple destiny's to find you. You make it back here at just the right time and out of any woman in the world, you meet the one that ties together the most dysfunctional group of people in all the lands as a family. If that doesn't prove fate has a sense of humor I don't know what does." Regina said and we both bust up laughing as Bae just gives us a hesitant half-smile.

I'm doubled over laughing looking at the ground when a pair of black dress shoes and the bottom of a cane appear before me. Regina and I both fall silent and I look up into my fathers face which is not amused.

"If you can't control yourselves I will have to ask you to leave as you're distracting my students." He states waiting for a reply.

"Sorry Dad we'll keep quiet." I answer with a smile the other two just stay quiet so he walks back to Emma and Henry. Once his back is turned I make a face and Emma and Henry both snicker slightly.

"Please don't force me to make you leave Moroni." He calls over his shoulder and I have to smile, as I decide to show him a thing or two. I reach out to him telepathicly and find his mind instantly.

"You couldn't make me leave if you wanted to Dad." I thought and he whips around in surprise knowing that I had said that directly to his mind.

"Bae had told me you could do that, but I wasn't entirely sure I believed him. Thought maybe he just meant you could read him very well, and therefore it felt like you could read his mind." He thought back and I smirked letting him know that I heard.

"I told you before Dad, you have no idea what I'm capable of." I smiled and notice out of the corner of my eye that Bae realizes whats going on and wants to join in, I nod my head giving him the go ahead.

"Told you so Papa!" Bae teased and dads eye's jump to him as Bae smirks. He then looks back at me leaning heavily on his cane.

"You and I my daughter need to have a very long conversation it seems." He said out loud with a slight smile before at last returning to his lesson. I let go of his thought's and look back to Bae and Regina.

"What was that all about?" Regina asked leaning over closer to me and I look to Bae who nods.

"Show her." He thinks a wolfish smile on his face, so I concentrate on her thoughts and I really must say this is far too easy to do in this time.

"This is what that was all about." I thought and she jumps at my unexpected voice in her head.

"I know creepy at first isn't it?" Bae thought and she looks to him as well in question.

"Are you two both..." She said out loud not ready obviously to accept that we could hear her without her actually speaking.

"No this is all me Regina, I know how to find a persons thoughts and have learned how to tie them to my mind. You don't actually hear Bae's thoughts I do, and I'm allowing you to hear what is going through this part of my mind right now. So since I'm also listening in on his thoughts you can hear them though me." I thought and she nods in understanding.

"Can you do other things with this?" She asks and I know I have piqued her curiosity.

"This can be used to move deeper and do other things, but I have rarely done so because one wrong move and you can break someone's mind. I only use it to communicate when I want to." I replied in thought.

"May I ask how you discovered you could do this?" She thought this time.

"I have wondered that myself Nori." Bae thought as well.

"Funnily enough I worked it out by reversing what I hear when someone summons me. They may say it out loud but it's their thought's that really matter. You could say that in essence it's their will that really call's to me." I answered out loud dropping the link and they both nod in understanding.

"Now that I have done it a few times I notice when she connects to me, I don't know how to describe the feeling really, other than I suddenly start to know exactly what emotions are going on in you Nori." He said trying to explain.

"Well like I said I'm basically tying your active thoughts to my mind so yes I would venture that some of what I feel you would pick up on. Just as I pick up on yours." I explained and they both nod again. I look back to the lesson and see Henry is now levitating his rock just like Emma. I have to smile and both Bea and Regina look over and join me.

The lesson ends after two hours and both students are exhausted. Dad tells them to go home and rest up, that they both did well for their first day, and not to try anything they learned yet on their own or with only each other. They are only to practice when someone who is already trained is there to watch them. He ended saying he would see them for their next lesson next Saturday and as he had turned to walk away was surprised as he is hugged around the middle by his grandson. He reached down and patted the boys back looking unprepared for and unsure what to do with the gesture.

Emma and Henry then come walking over and Henry runs over to give us each a hug starting with Regina and ending with me.

"Did you guys see? I made the rock float, did you see?" He said excitedly but was yawning by the end.

"Yes we saw Henry you did very well." Regina said smiling with pride and then she looked to Emma.

"You both did." She said encouragingly and Emma smiles at the slight praise from the woman who had been her greatest nemesis.

"Yes you should both be very proud you did well, but now I have to agree with my father that you both need rest. As we have all heard him say, magic does indeed come with a price. And until you build up your magical muscles so to speak, sustained use is quite taxing on the body." I said.

"But I've seen you both use way more magic than what we just did and keep going like it was nothing." Henry complained and I look to Regina for back up.

"Monori, Mr. Gold, and I have been practicing magic for a long time Henry. Magic is just like anything else in life the more experience you have the easier it is for you to do. You are just beginning and so it's hard and will take a lot out of you." She explains and Henry nods giving up the argument he knows he won't win.

"Well this had been fun but as I'm technically on duty, don't look at me like that madam mayor..." I said throwing Regina a smirk which she returns.

"I had better go for a patrol and get back to the station." I said and then turned to leave, I'm about to get into the cruiser when Bae catches up with me.

"Hey wait a minute!" He yelled over to me to stop me from leaving.

"Don't you need to get those two home?" I teased.

"Ya in a minute, but I wanted to warn you that he knows." Bae said and I turn back to him confused.

"Who knows what?" I asked as his statement could mean anything.

"Papa he knows about you and Chronos well he doesn't know he's Chronos yet exactly. When we got here today we had to wait a few minutes for Regina to arrive with Henry. He spent last night with her...but that's not important to you is it... He started asking me about what I knew about you and him and I didn't know what to say so I told him to talk to you and..." He rambled and finally I just reached up and covered his mouth with my hand to silence him.

"Thank you for the concern Bae really, but I know he knows. He knows because my... I guess I can call him my boyfriend now... Warren is an idiot and last night without realizing where he was he kissed me in front of their house." I explained and then let him go to find his evil smirk on his face.

"He didn't?" He chuckled.

"Oh he did! And here's the kicker...Mom and Dad...were sitting on the front porch swing Bae." I said and he lost it. I joined him laughing for a moment.

"You do know he's most likely a dead man right?" He said sarcastically.

"Oh I've already warned him to expect a visit, but I'm not too worried because he is immortal after all. The worst Dad can do is curse him and any curse he knows in this time I can undo." I said shaking my head.

"Well then, I guess good luck with that Nori. I'll let you get back to work." He said smiling and then walked away. I get into the cruiser and start my patrol and when I'm passing the school my phone rings.

"This is Deputy Gold how may I help you?" I answered.

"Monori It's Ruby you better get over to the clock shop, Mr. Gold went in a few minutes ago and the front window just blew out." Ruby informs me over the phone and I had to roll my eye's and sigh.

"Thank you Ruby I've got it, I'll be right over." I said hanging up and pulling the car over. I lock the doors and then poof to outside the shop.

"WHO ARE YOU TEMPUS!" I hear my father screaming at him. I sigh and call Charming on my phone.

"Hello?" Charming's voice answers.

"Hey David, I know it's your day off but I have to deal with a problem with my father and Emma Is most likely sleeping after her magic lesson. Can I send you my phone in case there is an emergency while I deal with this?" I pleaded.

"Oh um... Ya of course I'll be right over to the station." He said.

"No need I'll send it to you when I hang up." I explain.

"Okay?" He said.

"Thank you David I really appreciate this." I said and then hung up and snapped my fingers transporting my phone to him. I sigh and walk through the broken window into the shop. I find my father has Warren up against the wall pinned with his cane at the neck. He is shouting at him trying to make him tell him who he really is. I sigh again and cast a portal right behind my father to the enchanted forest. I grab him by the back of his suit pulling him away from Warren.

"Let got of me Monori!" He shouts and I had to smile at his poor choice of words.

"As you wish Dad." I said and I swing him away from Warren and release him to stumble through the portal.

"Are you alright?" I ask. He gives me a thumbs up, I nod and walk through the portal. My father and I are going to have that long talk he was talking about earlier.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

I come through to find him getting up off the ground and dusting himself off. He sees me and I can see he is angry.

"What did you do that for?! Where are we? If this is what you call proper use of magic I was right to be concerned about you helping Emma with her training!" He shouts at me.

"You know damn well why I did this! We are in the enchanted forest or don't you recognize what remains of your castle. And it was either come here or have this out in the middle of town which I really don't like the idea of." I shot back annoyed.

"So you just throw your father through a portal, I guess I know how you really feel about me." He accuses and I glare at him.

"You know perfectly well that I love you Dad and I brought us here because I knew that you were going to blow a gasket. And from what I saw at Warrens shop you've done enough damage already!" I said shouting myself by the end of my statement.

"Why do you always do this?" I said and he looks at me confused but clearly still angry.

"Do what?" He asks.

"I know why you went to see him Dad don't try to hide it. You saw us last night out on our walk and because Warren is an idiot I know you saw him kiss me." I stated and he looks away not wanting to meet my eye's.

"You went there just like you have all my life to tell him to stay away from me, probably threatened to do something to him too." I said and he chances a glance at me for a moment then looks away again.

"And just how would you know that?" He asked.

"Because like I said you've done it all my life! I have never been out on more than three dates with a guy because you always found out and then suddenly he was no longer interested in me. They usually even seemed a bit frightened of me. No one was ever good enough in your eye's and so you scared them off." I said and he flinched slightly.

"But I'm guessing by your reaction Warren didn't do that did he. No while he refused to fight back he did stand up to you. Which made you wonder who is he really that he isn't terrified of what you could do to him." I said baiting him.

"You know who he is." He states and I nod.

"I know and because I know that I know he has as much to fear about what you can do to him as you do from Regina." I said and he actually smirks at that.

"If you think I don't worry about Regina's scheming your mistaken Monori." He said.

"Dad the only time Regina has ever been able to outsmart you was when it came to Mom and only because you let her. In the end you have always beaten her we both know it." I said and I knew I was jabbing a soft spot but right now I didn't particularly care.

"So are you trying to tell me that this boy of yours is older and wiser than I am, that if I don't watch myself I'll get into a game I can't win." He said sarcastically.

"Oh he is older than you yes...Much... Much older than I would venture you would even imagine Dad. As for wiser? No I wouldn't say that, but like you and I he is Immortal so death threats aren't exactly going to make him shake in his boots." I explained and he smirks again.

"Immortal means to live forever, It doesn't mean one can't be killed. As you well know if someone gets hold of the dagger they can kill us for power. Everyone has a weakness." He stated and it was my turn to smirk.

"Yes but not even I know what his kinds is Dad. We have fought his kind in the future for the last two hundred years. And we still don't know how to kill them, just some food for thought?" I said shaking my head.

"What is he?" He said his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Honestly?... I don't know. On earth he and the others like him were known at one time as god's" I answered and he raises his eyebrows in question.

"Gods?" He said unbelievable.

"Yes the Greek gods to be specific, he and the others were banished from their land Olympus. It's one of the few lands I have never been to, because the only people who could show me how to get there I was at war with. Well until I met Warren in this time of course." I explained. I see he is deep in his own thought's and then I see him figure it out.

"Warren Tempus...Tempus is Latin for time and if you say he is a Greek god then he must be Chronos." He said waiting for me to respond. I bring my hands up and clap slowly not actually congratulating him but mocking him slightly.

"Oh very good Dad, what an astute deduction. Yes he is Chronos the lord of time, and No like I said before I don't know what his weakness is." I said still annoyed with him.

"So is that what this is all about?" He asks and I'm unsure what 'this' he is talking about so I just give him an unsure look but say nothing.

"Is this the reason you're really here? To find this weakness so you can go back to your time and exploit it?" He clarifies and I admit I had thought about it, but I had ruled it out as I got to know Warren. He would probably tell me if I asked, but I didn't want him to think I was only interested in him because I wanted to know how to defeat them in the future.

"No...Well as far as I know anyway." I said sighing and shaking my head.

"And what pray tell does that mean?...As far as you know?" He said clearly thinking I was holding back.

"It means I don't know!" I shouted showing my frustration.

"How can you not know? You said that you knew that you would be coming here to this time before you came, that it would be a subject of great contention between you and me if I remember correctly. So if you planned on coming here how could you not have a reason for doing so?" He reasoned trying to catch me in a lie I would guess.

"Because It wasn't my choice to come here when I did. If you remember I told you that I was banished here by the enemy, because I was ambushed, outnumbered, and injured. I admit that before it happened I did believe that I would come to this time intentionally. It seemed too convenient a time period for me to show up and be just the person you all needed to help with the event's happening here. But no as always it's just like you've told me, the future is never ever what you think. Even when your future is in the past, so congratulations Dad you're right again, but I have to say that since we are having these conversations now, you cheated." I said pointing at him annoyed while he tries to keep from smiling.

"So you have no idea as to why you were sent here, I still find that hard to believe?" He asked still fishing for information.

"When I found out I was to come here I was given the rules about time travel and three tasks. I was able to learn little else as you kept everything else from me and I think this right here is partly why." I explained folding my arms over my chest and he sighed understanding my meaning.

"My future self didn't want you to be able to tell me either." He states leaning on his cane and staring at the ground in front of him going over the information he did have.

"But you have learned something else since you arrived here haven't you?" He asks smirking and I wondered how he had figured that out.

"How did you know that? Did Bae tell you?" I asked not understanding why Bae would betray my confidence that way. He knew that any information I gave him about Chronos and my mission here was confidential. I was relieved when my father smiled and shook his head dispelling the notion.

"You keep saying what you knew before coming here...eluding consciously or sub-consciously to the fact that upon coming here you learned something more. Not the whole picture obviously but a hint I would venture to put you on the path." He explains and for the life of me I swear I will never be as good at reading people as he is.

"Yes I did but it was very vague." I said and he just waits patiently for me to continue.

"You remember the night that I brought Bae to join you all in Neverland?" I asked.

"How could I forget, it's not everyday your son returns from the dead." He said trying hide the deep emotion's he felt about it.

"Well after I flew off and the shadow quit chasing me, I returned to Storybrooke and that's when I discovered that Chronos was here. At first I thought he must have meant to send me back further hoping to get rid of my power so that he could kill me, not that it would have worked but to my knowledge at the time he wouldn't have known that. You can imagine my surprise that as I got hold of him and was questioning him in the forest, the Chronos from my time shows up to tell me that the one I have has no clue what I'm talking about. I made the one from this time disappear so that we could talk alone and all he would tell me was some cryptic crap about there being thing's I needed to learn. But what they were he wouldn't say, just said that this was the only way and that when I did he would show up to bring me back to my time." I explained and saw him roll his eye's.

"Have you considered that he may just be trying to get close to you and get your dagger? From what you just told me he is the one who sent you here, and is our enemy in the future how can you trust him let alone consider a relationship with him?" He said bringing thing's full circle to his disapproval of my involvement with Warren.

"Oh believe me at first I didn't trust him at all just ask Blue. But I have learned a few thing's about him in the last few months that have changed thing's. Like the fact that he had about as much choice in his actions in the future as we would have if someone got hold of the dagger. Honestly from what I have gathered I should just be grateful that he is much smarter than Zeus gives him credit for." I said but he still looks skeptic.

"That man is a fool. A powerful fool yes, but a fool none the less. The fact that he has allowed someone to gain control of him in the future that way proves this." He states unsympathetic to Warrens problem and I can't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry but isn't that a bit hypocritical of you Dad?" I ask and he gives me a confused look.

"What you think I don't know exactly how you became the dark one? Tell me what was the first thing Zoso said to you when he goaded you into stabbing him to take his power?" I asked and he glares slightly understanding my meaning.

"If I remember the story correctly it was...Looks like you made a deal you didn't understand." I said raising my eyebrows and smirking. He just stands there silently so I continue.

"What happened to Chronos was similar, Zeus tricked him and the other Greek gods into signing away their freedom for power. At the time they had just been exiled from their land, they were desperate, and they didn't know just what a monster Zeus really was." I said and this time he nods in understanding.

"There is a difference between us though my dear. I have learned to out smart those around me while your friend is still very much a fool." He said defending his earlier statement.

"Oh I don't deny that he is in this time, but in my time he is very different. Different in a way that leads me to believe that against all odds you two are going to be very good friends." I said baiting him.

"And what makes you think that could ever be possible?" He said in disbelief.

"The Chronos that I know from my time... always reminded me a lot of you in a ways. You see Zeus is smart but he is also overconfident and it makes about a subtle as a charging bull to me. Chronos on the other hand is infuriatingly unpredictable and his plots have been a constant thorn in my side." I explain and it makes him smirk.

"Are you saying that is how you feel about me dearie?" He teased and I roll my eyes at his question.

"Oh I think you know you work very hard to be unpredictable, and you also know your plans have a tendency to be a thorn in everyone's side Dad." I said thinking to myself that it was one of the main reasons that I'm in charge of Storybrooke's immediate magical defenses and training. While his job is to focus on figuring out what they will do next, so in other words he came up with the plans and I carried them out.

"We should probably be getting back I'm sure your mother is wondering where I am by now." He said walking closer to me, but I don't think I'm quite ready to take us home just yet.

"No I think we will stay a bit longer." I state and he gives me a concerned look.

"But Belle..." He starts but I cut him off.

"Is a very smart woman and when she can't find you she will contact two people before she becomes concerned. Myself which if she does then she will actually be reaching Charming who has my phone and knows where we are, or she will contact my brother. Who will most likely be with Emma and the rest of the charming clan, and so once again she will find out that you're with me and in no danger." I said putting an end to his protest.

"Very well what do you want to discuss now?" He asks eying me curiously.

"Well actually I think the real question is what do you want to discuss? You keep telling me that we need to have a conversation but we never seem to be alone enough for you to ask whatever it is that you want to know." I reply and he looks away not wanting to meet my eye's. I know it's hard for him to trust anyone with anything at this point, other than my mother of course and even then it's still like pulling teeth she had told me once.

"We are the only ones here Dad, well other than wildlife and ogre's that is." I said trying to lighten his mood and put whatever fears he had to rest. He still remained silent and I was beginning to grow concerned with what it was that he wanted to know that he was so hesitant to ask.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"You keep telling me I have no idea what your capable of..." He said trailing off before the question that I now knew he wanted to ask was. I smiled and decided to take pity on him.

"You wish to know exactly how powerful I am." I said and he nods slightly.

"I should've known...Well that is a more complicated question to answer than you'd think." I chuckled and tilts his head slightly in question.

"Do you mean how powerful am I right now, or how powerful am I when I really let myself go?" I asked clasping my hands in front of me.

"I know that you have found a way to hide your power, and that the only reason I can feel you at all is because we are tied to each other by blood and magic. When you showed up in Neverland I felt it instantly, but until you came into visual range and I reacted to you Regina had no idea you were there. Now while I can feel your presence, not even I can get through whatever walls you hide your power behind. From what your brother has told me and the thing's I have seen you do, it would suggest you are hiding a great deal of power." He said and I could see he still didn't understand my meaning.

"Yes I hide myself from being magically detected because in my time if you don't it can get you into very big trouble. But that is not what I meant Dad..." I explained and he looks even more confused.

"Then what do you mean?" He asks.

"Are you sure your really ready to know Dad?" I asked in warning and he nods hesitantly.

"So be it...As I told you the day you found out who I really am, I'm protected from the dark one curse in certain ways. But it's still apart of me, written into my very DNA... Now I can choose to drop that protection and let my true self come out to play. This has only happened a few times in my life when under great stress I lost control of my emotions and thus myself. So I ask again do you mean how powerful am I usually or how powerful am I really?" I asked and I see the pain of what I am telling him on his face. I had wanted to spare him this knowledge for a while, but if he really wanted to know I would not keep it from him. Luckily if I choose to let the darkness within out it will have no focus and I should be able to control my actions. Instead of being hell-bent on whatever my vengeance is focused on in the moment.

"I guess I meant how powerful are you really." He said hesitantly and I nod as I grab my dagger from it's hiding place. I walk over and hold it out to him and he once again doesn't look like he approves of my giving him this.

"If your holding this my power can't hurt you whether it be intentional or not. I don't particularly like what this amount of power does to me. I'm a bit ashamed to say that I have never learned how to truly control it as I probably should've. The last time I used it the Red Queen had done something terrible. When I came to her castle her guards tried to stop me but I didn't even have to lift a finger at them. The sheer magnitude of my power tore them and her castle apart at the molecular level as I passed. As for the Queen herself I toyed with her until I grew bored and then I did the same to her as I did her guards. Only I did it one limb at a time, slowly, so she could feel my pain at what she had done. I admit it's not one of my prouder moments in my long life, but at the same time I don't regret her being gone." I explain and he finally takes the dagger from my hand. It killed me to intentionally leave out that he was the one that she had done something to. I'm really starting to hate the rules of time travel I had to follow.

I smile as I back away from him about ten feet and prepare to let the monster within out. I take a deep breath closing my eyes and as I release it I drop my restraints allowing the transformation to begin. I feel the air grow thick with magic and wind picks up swirling around me. I feel my skin tingle and I know it's becoming the dark golden color my father was when he lived here in his castle. I run my tongue along my teeth and find they too have changed becoming sharper and more gruesome. My hands in fists at my sides feel my nails grow into thick dark talons biting into my palms. My well of magic within feels bottomless as if I could tap into it and never reach it's limits.

I hear my fathers breathing has quickened and know that he can sense just how deep my power runs. I open my eye's and as expected my vision is changed I see in black and white except for my father who is blue which means he is a friend, if he were my enemy he would be red as the Orge's and other dangerous wildlife that I see as I gaze along the horizon. I have an urge to go and destroy every one of those red marks in my sight but I'm in control enough to overcome it. They may have been hidden from my normal vision but not this. I can feel everything around me from horizon to horizon and my mind interprets that information and places it before my eyes. It ignores anything else color included, so whether it's night or day didn't matter I could see what is important.

"Your eye's..." I hear my father say and it pulls my attention back to him.

"I know and I admit the first time I saw them in a mirror it startled me so that I screamed and I shattered it." I said chuckling slightly and he tries unsuccessfully to smile himself. I can see he is a little afraid now and I can't say that in this state it didn't thrill me.

"What's the matter Dad... I thought you wanted to know just how powerful your little girl was." I stated smirking maliciously.

"I did but I don't think any sorcerer could be fully prepared for this..." He said and then he worked up the courage to come closer to me and place his hand on my shoulder.

"But I must say that I can't help but be proud of you. It's clear to me that you have never let this go to your head. I would venture if you wanted to you could have walked the easy path of darkness as I did, and ruled as the most powerful being in every land not just the one you are in at the moment." He said and I smile back at him. I close my eye's again and work to rein in and re-cage the darkness within. I grit my teeth pushing it back down and feel my father's hand tighten on my shoulder in concern. I push his hand off and look back to him breathing heavily with the strain of fighting myself.

"Back away Dad, I need some space." I said through clenched teeth and he nods backing away. I fall to my hands and knees struggling with the power that didn't want to be put away before having any fun. I pound my fist on the ground and see the shock wave ripple through the ground around me. I close my eyes again and concentrate on my family bonds. The ground begins to quake beneath me as my inner battle continues affecting the world around me as well. I can sense Dad's fear rolling off him which only fuels my darker half's thrill of the moment. I start to feel the darkness recede as the light within me grows brighter. The stronger part of my power has of course always been the part granted me as a product of true love. So when I call upon it's light to push back the darkness, it can't overcome it.

I'm not sure how long I stayed like that minutes or hours but breathing heavily I finally open my eyes and see my hands before me. The skin and nails have returned to normal as has my vision for I see the colors of the world around me. As I get to my feet swaying a bit unsteadily I once again replace the walls that protect me from others sensing my power. I look over at my fathers concerned face and laugh quietly.

"I'm fine Dad my darker half just doesn't like being put away without having any fun." I explain and it brings a small smile to his face as he understands the sentiment all too well.

"No I don't suppose it would." He agreed.

"I'm strongest when both my light and dark halves are free within me as they just were, but as we both know all magic comes with a price. The greater the magic the greater the price and so everything I do in that state is very expensive to say the least. I also have trouble controlling my impulses especially my darker ones. Simple fireballs in that state become firestorms upon contact with whatever I threw it at. My telekinetic powers don't just move or suspend things they tear things apart. My senses are extremely heightened, especially my vision. I can even teleport across worlds in that state no portal required. In short I become an almost unstoppable force to be reckoned with. So normally I keep my weaker dark half locked away, because my stronger power's are the one's that took you and mom together to give me. If a battle goes on long enough I have learned how to tap and convert it for emergency use without letting it loose." I said walking over and holding out my hand to retrieve my dagger. He hands it over and I put it back in it's hiding place.

"May I ask why you have never tried to learn to control this power? Why have you chosen to bury half of yourself away and to only use it as basically a back up battery?" He asks his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Honestly?" I asked and he nods.

"I'm afraid if it... The times it has been loose the collateral damage... Hasn't been pretty as you can imagine from what I told you about the incident with the Red Queen. Learning to control it would require using it and since I first learned what I'm truly capable of... I have never found a place where I could try to do that without there being potential for massive amounts of collateral damage. And I refuse to take the chance that I could hurt or kill someone just so I can wield that amount of power when I want to." I explain and he nods understanding my dilemma.

"I can't help but think about our earlier conversation about why your really here." He said deep in his own thoughts.

"What about it?" I said not following his train of thought and he looks me in the eye with the stern look of my first magic teacher on his face.

"What if this is one of the reasons your here?" He asks and I'm taken aback by the notion.

"No that can't be... Why would he send me here for that?" I said before getting lost in my thoughts again about what I knew of my situation. He had told me I needed to learn thing's, that I had to come to this time to learn it. If I had wanted to I could have learned this in the future there was no reason to send me to the past for this.

"Think about it Monori... Think about where you are now specifically...I would be willing to bet that in the future there are people here in the Enchanted Forest again right?" He asked and now I could see where his thinking was. He was right by the time I learn what power is really within me I'm almost thirty and people have indeed come back to the enchanted forest. But here in this time it's vacant and I have my father, and Warren who are immortal to help me. There was Blue as well but I could never ask her to be party to this madness, and besides she had enough to deal with.

"Look from what you've said this side of you has gotten away from you before. Do you really think it's better to ignore it and just wait for it to happen again? I would think I would have taught you better than that. You have a chance here, a chance to learn to control this power so that it can never control you again." He said coming closer and placing his hands on my shoulders again. I just shake my head as I stare at the ground refusing to believe it. I pulled out of his grasp and started to pace tensely.

"I think your obsession with magic is clouding your judgement Dad. I may have shown you my true potential, but you still have no idea what that power can do! The first time it got away from me I killed four innocent people because they were unlucky enough to be between me and my target. I only meant to throw them out of my way and I disintegrated them! And the worst part is I was blind to it until I returned to my usual self, all that mattered to me at the time was that my vengeance was achieved." I said and I thinking back on it I now understood more clearly what Warren had meant about what Zeus had done to him. I stop pacing tear's running down my face and fall to my knee's feeling defeated.

"Look at me dearie." He said and I look up timidly into his confident eye's.

"I can see you inherited my run away and hide from your problems gene, but I know you also inherited your mother's bravery. You can learn to control this without having to lock half of who you are away. The answer is not to let it rule you the way you say it does." He said and I'm unsure whether anyone could really control what is within me. It must show on my face because he continues after a moment.

"When you let it out you let it change you and you don't have to." He said leaning on his cane as he looks down at me.

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt because I just had to have more power than anyone should." I said and he sighs

"No I didn't think you would, but I also don't think it's right that you're not doing everything in your power to end this war that you talk about in the future. Now don't look at me like that you know I'm right." He said giving me a serious look when I had started to glare at his words. I do know he's right but I don't have to like it, we have had this argument before in the future as well. But as there was nowhere I could train without possibly hurting people I had always gotten him to drop it. Not even he could contain me if something went wrong and I lost myself, so it had been out of the question in my mind. I suddenly have an idea and it brings a smile to my face, he couldn't alone but maybe if he had some help.

"And just what are you smirking at now?" He asks puzzled.

"I'll make you a deal Dad..." I said and his smile joins my own.

"Interesting...So what is your proposal dearie?" He said getting into the spirit of things and throwing out a small hand flourish.

"If I'm going to do this I'm going to need your help yes, but I'm pretty sure you aren't going to be able to keep up with me without help of your own." I said getting back to my feet and he looks even more puzzled for a moment before he follows my train of thought to the inevitable end.

"You want me to work with him..." He said with no small amount of venom.

"Well it's either him or Blue since they are the only other immortals around that I trust, and as I really doubt that you are over your centuries old grudge against Blue..." I said trailing off as he turns and starts to pace thinking it over.

"So in essence you will commit to learning to control your true power, If I put aside my feelings as your father about him and work with him?" He said stopping to face me once more and I nod.

"I suppose this wouldn't mean just during training time would it?" He said annoyed at the thought.

"Oh whether you agree to this or not it changes nothing between Warren and I so I suggest you get used to it. He can't be frightened away like so many others can Dad." I said smirking at the distaste written on his face.

"Ya we will just see about that..." He mumbles and I shake my head giggling slightly.

"Do we have a deal?" I asked and he thinks it over some more.

"We do on one more condition." He states and I raise my eyebrows in question.

"You must help me with your brother." He said and I had to admit I was surprised he thought he would have to make it apart of a deal for me to do that.

"Then we have a deal because I have already been doing that." I said laughing slightly at his surprised look.

"You have?" He asked.

"Ya did you really think that he was okay with the idea of Emma and Henry learning magic? Let alone from you? Emma and I convinced him to trust you with the two people he holds most dear. So by the way please do me a favor and don't mess that up. I also spoke to him when we arrived in Neverland told him that he needed you just as much as you needed him. I know that deep down he wants to trust you and he wants to have you in his life. He is just also a Gold, and is just as cautious as you or me when it comes to his feeling's. It's going to take time Dad and the best advice I can give is to take an honest interest in the things he cares about most namely Emma, and especially Henry." I said giving him what I hoped was an encouraging smile. He then hold's out his hand for me to shake but I just roll my eye's and throw my arms around his neck hugging him close.

"Well I guess that works too." He chuckles into my ear and I then move back smiling.

"Okay ready to go back now?" I ask and he nods. I close my eye's and call my father's home to mind. I cast the portal and he shakes his head smiling.

"You make that look far too easy dear." He teased.

"Well I have done it for a while now, you should have seen me when the rabbit was teaching me." I replied shaking my head.

"I take it you didn't pick this up very quickly?" He asked and I had to laugh.

"Let's just say I once tried to make a portal to wonderland and ended up in the back of a wonder bread truck." I said and he laughed before taking my hand in his.

"Well I'm glad you've got the hang of it. Now let's go home shall we, I'm sure your mother is going to have a few words to say to the both of us." He said and I nod as we walk through the portal to return home.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

We walk up the front steps of my childhood home and he opens the door for me ever the gentleman. He hangs his coat in the front hall closet and I hang mine on the stand next to the door.

"Belle we're back." He calls out and I hear something drop in the kitchen and it makes me snicker slightly.

"You laugh but I swear we will need all new sets of dishes before your born." He said but I could tell he was just as amused as I was.

"So that's why I don't recognize any of your current dishes." I teased and he rolled his eyes before moving into the living room I followed and saw Mom come in from the opposite direction. She looked annoyed to say the least but brightened when she noticed I was present.

"David said something about you having to deal with something to do with him?" She asked me and Dad flinched slightly.

"It was nothing Mom... Dad just had a minor disagreement with the guy I have been seeing is all. We had a chat and I think I made myself clear on the matter." I explained but I could see I had lost her after my first sentence.

"Your seeing someone? Is it the man we saw you walking with last night?" She asked very interested.

"Unfortunately." I heard my father mumble as he moved around the coffee table to sit on the couch, and I just shook my head and rolled my eye's.

"Yes his name is Warren and we have known each other for quite a while. I knew him in the time I came from as well." I explain and she nodded clearly happy for me.

"Oh yes tell her about that...tell her how he's the one who banished you here." Dad said and I could see that he was going to be insufferable about this as long as he could. In his mind the deal said he had to work with him it didn't say he had to like him.

"What?" Mom asked stunned.

"Yes and as I told you he had as much choice about that as you would if someone had your dagger." I shot back as Mom went to sit next to her husband. He was about to say something else but Mom cut him off.

"Oh calm down Rumple you really have no room to talk. When you met me you were taking me away from my family forever as a part of one of your deals." She rationalized and it was all I could do to contain my laughter at the look of shock on his face. He clearly thought she would side with him about this, but I knew she would side with giving love a chance.

"Well I should really be going I still have a few things to do before I turn in for the night." I said turning to leave.

"Won't you stay for dinner? It's almost ready." She said to my back and I turned back around to shake my head and frown slightly.

"I need to go file my daily report, get my phone back from David, fix the damage to the clock shop if Warren hasn't already, return the police cruiser to the station, and Bae has been calling to me since David told him I left with Dad earlier. I need to make him shut up as he is giving me a headache. If I don't go now I won't get to bed before I have to be up for work tomorrow." I explain and she frowns slightly but nods understanding as she gets up to hug me good-bye and walk me to the door.

"Don't worry about your father's attitude I'll talk to him." She whispered as I opened the door to leave and I smiled in gratitude.

"I heard that!" He called from the other room and we both laughed.

"Thanks Mom." I said walking out and closing the door behind me. I sigh as I head down the front walk and summon my phone to me. I flip it open, find my brother's number, and hit send.

"Hey what's going on?!" He said eager to hear my story of the days events.

"I've heard your constant calls to me all day and you're giving me a headache alright... Shut up and I'll be over later but I have a few things to attend to first." I said annoyed before hanging up on him as I reach the end of the block. I pull out my keys and poof to the cruiser to return it to the station and file my report. I stop at Warrens shop on my way across town and see he has fixed it himself and is locking up. I pull over as he turns around and he smiles as he walks over to the car window.

"So as I'm a official town deputy I have to ask if you want to press charges?" I said breaking the ice and he laughs.

"I don't think that will be necessary Deputy Gold, as you can see no real damage was done." He said waving his arm toward the shop.

"Well I did warn you." I teased and he laughs again.

"That you did...I just wish you could have seen the look on his face when he told me to stay away from you or else, and I told him there was no threat he could make that would frighten me away." He said proudly and I had to shake my head.

"He may not be able to do permanent physical damage or kill you Warren, but he is a very smart and devious man. I wouldn't test him anymore than needed. I would hate to spend all my time breaking you out of all the curses that man knows." I said in warning smiling all the while.

"I'll keep that in mind and watch my back but I'm not going anywhere." He said reassuring me that my father hadn't changed his mind about anything.

"By the way he may come talk to you again we made a deal about my learning something, and he will need your help. More specifically you two will have to work together to have a prayer at keeping up with me." I said and he gives me a sly look.

"Just what are you up to Monori?" He asked and I gave him my own sly look.

"Let's just say that he has convinced me to learn to control my full power. The light and the dark." I explained and he gives me a surprised look.

"Do you think that..." He starts to say before I finish his thought.

"That this may be one of the thing's future you is wanting me to learn... It might be I'm really not sure. But my father is right about my having a responsibility to do everything in my power to end the war. Which means I learn to use what I was born with, and then even if I can't kill him maybe I can convince Zeus to give up." I explained but he gave me an unbelieving look.

"I highly doubt it Monori." He said frowning and I shrugged.

"Well I need to head back to the station as long as you're sure you're alright and don't want to press charges." I said and he just shook his head again.

"I'll see you around then." He said standing up and walking over to his car. I pull away and head to the station where I fill out the day's report and file it away before locking up. I sense my brother has gone over to my place and smile as I shake my head. Why I bother to lock my door at all is becoming a mystery to me. Half my family can pick a lock so what was the point. Maybe I should place a spell on the lock that will melt their lock picks I think as I flew home to my apartment behind the library.

I walk in and see Bae siting on my couch a glass of water in front of him on the coffee table. He has mischief written all over his face and I don't like it. That look rarely means good things for me.

"I see you've made yourself at home again, and I think I'm going to have to start arresting people who have broken into my apartment." I said slightly annoyed.

"Oh come on it's always with the best of intentions sis." He laughed.

"Well you know what they say about the best intentions don't you Bae?" I asked grabbing my mail from the table and I start to sift through it.

"Something about a road but I don't remember exactly what." He said trying to remember.

"Oh yes a very special road as a matter of fact...The saying goes that the road to hell is paved with the best of intentions." I shot at him with a sarcastic smirk and he grins back.

"So I hear Papa caught up with your boyfriend today?" He said leading the conversation very bluntly where he wanted it to go.

"Oh that was a smooth transition Bae, taking a page out of Emma's book now are we?" I said rolling my eye as he snickers quietly.

"Yes if you must know he did. I don't know the exact details but the clock shop was all but destroyed by the time I got the call. The front windows were blown out as were the display cases, several clocks were in little bitty pieces I'm sure you can use your imagination from there." I explained as I tore up and threw out my mail as it was all junk.

"Wait but where did you two go? David said your phone dropped into his lap at Granny's right after you hung up. And when he went to investigate what was happening that you had to take off so suddenly, Chronos said you had left through a portal, and just how did you convince Papa to go with you?" He asked puzzled and it was my turn to smile mischievously.

"Well let's just say I didn't really give him much choice in the matter..." I said and he tilts his head slightly confused.

"I opened up a portal to the Enchanted Forest right behind him, pulled him away from Warren, and threw him through it." I explained quite happy with myself and after a few seconds for what I had just said sunk in he began to laugh hysterically.

"Oh man I wish I could have seen that." He states after getting himself slightly composed.

"So how did your talk with him go then?" He asks next.

"About as well as I suspected it would. He now knows Warren's pre-cursed identity so he knows he's immortal and that he won't be pushed out of my life so easily. We also had a more in-depth talk about me and my magical capabilities. We actually came to a deal about that as well." I said teasing him with the last part as I sit in the arm-chair across from the couch.

"Oh ya and what deal would that be?" He asks slightly concerned.

"Oh I can't tell you that Bae... that's between Dad and I." I said coyly and he glares slightly at me.

"Then why even mention it?" He asks.

"Well you broke into my place again for one, but mostly because I'm your annoying little sister and it's kinda my job." I explain smirking the whole time.

"Oh real mature Nori... Well as I can see the subject on the days events seems to be closed I feel I should tell you that I did come here to ask for your help with something." He said wanting to move on.

"Of course what do you need?" I offered and I can see he is slightly nervous about something.

"Well I'm kinda planning on asking Emma something and I wanted..." He starts but then it hits me and I can't stop myself.

"Oh that's right the proposal! I had completely forgotten about it." I said getting maybe a little too excited. He looks at me stunned but happy with my reaction.

"So does that mean you will help?" He asks and I'm about to say yes when I remember my deal with my father. If he feel's he need's help this could be an opportunity for them to work together on something. I happen to know that my brother planed out this elaborate date night that ended with them being transported magically to Tallahassee which is where he actually got down on one knee. They would have to fly home but as Emma had told me when I was young it had been worth it.

"I was hoping when we were leaving the restaurant after dinner you could send us to Tallahassee, I know it sounds strange but that place means a great deal to both Emma and I."

"Bae I know..." I said smiling and he gets an 'Oh duh!' look on his face.

"Bae I really think you should talk to Dad about this, and before you protest I suggest you remember that technically I shouldn't be here. Dad can do it and he would certainly love the chance to be involved with his sons proposal to the woman he loves." I explained but he looks apprehensive about it still.

"Nori I just don't think I can...You don't understand he..." He started to say and I was fed up with this at this point. He needed to be woken up to something right now as far as I was concerned so I interrupted him.

"Did exactly what you did to Emma! And then spent three century's trying anything and everything to correct his mistake and find you!" I shouted at him and he had a look of mixed hurt and anger.

"Nori listen it's not..." He started but I wasn't done yet.

"No you listen Bae!... You seem to forget that I know all about our family and it's history. Yes Dad let you go and broke his deal with you, you grew up alone from the time you were fourteen. Do you remember Emma's history? She came to this world within half an hour of being born, she was abandoned by Pinocchio, spent sixteen years in the wonderful foster system that I know you were only familiar with for what four years at most. Then joy of joy's shes runs away and meets you, falls in love, and then in her eye's you abandoned her. You were the only person she had ever let get close enough for her to love. You left her and let her go to jail for a crime you committed and the worst part is why you did it." I said knowing that I was delivering some low blows but I also knew that these were things he needed to hear.

"I let her go because I wanted her to get back to her family and she couldn't do that if I had stuck around." He said defensively but I had to shake my head because no matter what he was trying to tell himself so he could sleep at night I knew the truth.

"No Bae... You can try to lie to yourself all you want but you can't lie to me... That may have been a very small part of it but that wasn't the main reason... You let her go because just like our father... You... Were... Afraid. You could have stayed with Emma, told her the truth about yourself and helped her to believe. But no you made the choice to run away because you knew if you stayed it would've lead you straight to Dad, and you couldn't have that could you?" I said coldly and he is no longer able to meet my eye's.

"I mean hell Bae at least Dad tried to fix his mistake. He pursued every path he could in the hopes of finding you. You didn't even try to do that." I said and he Interrupts me this time.

"No your wrong I gave her the car and I gave her the twenty grand to help her start a new life! It's not my fault that August didn't do the right thing! I gave her that with the best intentions, I'll admit that I was afraid of Papa finding me and that in that moment I acted cowardly. But I did try to help her." He said getting to his feet anger flashing in his eye's.

"Do you hear yourself? A car? Money? Like I said earlier Bae the road to hell is paved with the best of intentions. Do you know that even after you sent her to jail Emma spent two years in Tallahassee hoping, dreaming, in fact praying that you would show up. She didn't want the car or the money she wanted you! She loves YOU!...Not the car... Not the money... You. And she still does even after everything you did." I replied and he sits back down as tears start to run down his face.

"And I'm really sorry Bae but in my honest opinion what you did to Emma is far worse than what happened between you and Dad." I said and he looks over at me unbelieving.

"You may have been alone in Neverland for all those years, but at least you had fourteen years of a loving father to remember, not to mention what you had for a short time with the darling's as well. When you left Emma you were abandoning someone who was abandoned at birth and then passed from one unloving home to the next. She had been unloved all her life, and she had no happy memories to hold onto but the one's she made with you. She let down her guard and let herself believe that she could have that with you. She believed that with you she could have something she had never had before, a family. And you left her because you were too much of a coward to chance father finding you." I said tears starting to run down my face as well. I hated hurting him this way but he needed to be made to see.

"Look I guess what I'm trying to say is that before you try to tell me that what our father did is so unforgivable, you better take a good hard look in the mirror. Because if Emma can forgive you then you better think long and hard before you speak about Dad with me again. I know your angry and I know that it's hard, but you need to remember that the only reason that it's so hard is because we are family." I said and he glances my way then away again.

"So you expect me to just forgive and forget Nori it's not that easy..." He said still not looking at me and I figured I had said my peace so I stayed silent and just let him think over what all I had hit him with.

"But I also can't say that you're not right... I just don't know how to do it Nori and it's not just about him breaking our deal and letting me go. He hasn't changed and I don't think he ever will or even really wants to." He had continued after a few minutes silence between us.

"I would agree that he hasn't changed yet, but he does want to and is changing. I can probably see it better than you because I know what he is like now in the future. Bae please believe me when I say the best people to help him change is you, my Mom, and Henry. It's in his family that he will find the strength he need's to really change." I explain and he finally meets my eye's.

"What about you?" He asked confused that I hadn't included myself in my explanation.

"Well as I said earlier I'm not here, in this time I'm about an inch long." I said chuckling and he also smiles slightly.

"And by the way I hate to tell you this if anything especially when I was young...I'm going to be nothing but a bad influence, as I have quite the mischievous nature. It may surprise you to know that my magic comes to me at the age of five, and I started my serious magic training at ten to keep me busy and out of trouble." I said smiling at the predicted surprise written on his face.

"Five? I thought Henry was a bit young but five?" He said shaking his head slightly.

"Well being who I am and growing up in this family, does it really surprise you when you think about it honestly?" I asked smirking as he thought for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"A bad influence huh? You saying you're going to come along and undo any progress we have made with Papa?" He asked smirking slightly and I laughed quietly at his question.

"Well let's just say that you guy's have five years to change him before I start to test him." I challenged and he nods in acceptance.

"So your sure you don't want to help with tomorrow night?" He asks again hoping that I would change my mind but I just shake my head ever so slightly and he sighs in defeat.

"Your not going to give this up are you? Papa and I that is?" He asks and I hear the mild annoyance in his tone.

"No I won't Bae because someone told me once that there is nothing more important than family." I teased as he knew I was referring to him. He got to his feet and headed for the door and as he grabbed the handle he spun back to look at me again.

"You wouldn't be able to tell me if they are still up would you?" He asked and I laughed quietly for a moment before I concentrate on what I sense about my parents.

"They are still up but I don't know for how long so if you are planning on seeing him tonight I suggest you call." I said as I get to my feet and walk to the door to see him out. He pulls me into a hug to say goodbye and then walks out as I shut the door behind him I see him pull out his cellphone.

**Hey all I know I don't do these note's as often as I probably should but I felt the need after the argument between Bae and Monori. I'm most definitely a Swanfire shipper, but that being said It always bugged me how Bae/Neal seems to be oblivious to the fact that he's being really hypocritical about what happened with his father. I have always been a firm believer in the saying people in glass houses shouldn't throw rocks. So I thought about what I would like to say to him and this is what came out. I do believe he has every right to be angry with his father yes, but I don't think it's right that he seems to want to shut his father out completely. He did almost the exact same thing if not worse to Emma, and then had the nerve to act surprised and hurt that Emma wasn't going to tell him about Henry in Manhattan. Glass house dude lol. Anyway hope you're enjoying the story so far I certainly enjoy writing it. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

My alarm wakes me the next morning and after I get ready I head for the station to start my day. I arrive and find Charming has beaten me there. We have a short conversation about yesterday and then play rock paper scissors to see which of us get's to go out for the morning patrol and who get's to man the phone and station. He wins so I'm stuck in the station, but it doesn't turn out so bad because Emma come's walking in bringing breakfast with her.

"I thought I would find you here when I saw David out on patrol in the cruiser." She explains as she sets the orange juices and pasties from Granny's on my desk. She pulls a chair over and sits opposite me grabbing her cup and a pastry.

"Ya his rock beat my scissors." I explained smiling and she laughed slightly taking a bite. I grab one of my own and look back to her.

"So what's up Sheriff you only stoop to bribery when you really want something." I asked smirking as I started on my own. She hesitates and looks away for a moment thinking about what to say I would guess.

"Okay your brother is up to something and I wanted to know if you know what it is?" She asks and it's moments like this I'm glad I have spent as much time with my father as I have. No one can dance around a subject like he can and I learned it from him.

"Well as I'm sure you know I was a bit wrapped up in some business with my father yesterday. I did see him last night but we were discussing the days events and his history with our father mostly." I explained giving her an apologetic look. It wasn't a lie so I knew her internal lie detector wouldn't go off.

"Well he is acting strange... After the magic lesson yesterday we went back to the apartment and before I fell asleep I heard him ask David if he could take him and Mary Margret to lunch. That he needed to discuss something with them. The day before I walked in on some conversation between him and Henry and as soon as I showed up they dropped whatever they were talking about. Then this morning I went to his room at the inn and he was gone, didn't even look like he'd been there at all last night. I don't know what he's up to but it obviously has something to do with me and I don't like surprises." She said fishing for anything I might know. I didn't trust my words so I just shrugged and shook my head slightly.

"He didn't spend last night at my place but after our conversation he may have went to see our father. Maybe he decided just to stay there for the night it was getting late when he left my place" I supplied and she sighed in slight frustration before looking at me slyly.

"And I'm guessing even if you do know something that you would protect your brother's secret?" She asked and I had to smile.

"That would be a safe assumption, he is my brother after all." I said and she smirks back at me.

"Well you and Gold might be the master's of these little games you play, but I swear I will beat one of you at it at least once before I die." She said and I had to laugh.

"Oh Emma I feel I must give you a bit of advice...Never enter into a game that you can't see the whole board and don't know the rules to." I teased and she looks slightly confused.

"These game's that we play as you call them, we almost always win as you have seen and there's a reason for that my friend." I said pausing to let her think for a moment folding my arms across my chest and leaning back in my chair.

"Well ya of course you win the game a lot when you know how best to play." She stated and I had to laugh which confused her all the more.

"Emma we don't win because we are the best players... I must admit that I'm unashamed to say that we win... Because we cheat." I said and we both laughed.

"And may I ask just how you are cheating me in this game?" She asks smirking and I look to the ceiling thinking the question over for a moment.

"Mostly it's that I see the game very differently from how you do. You see only the part of the board I play with you, but I also play with my father, my brother, and Warren just to name a few. But while you see the game you and I are playing as separate from any other game's that you may be involved in, I see how our game fits into my grand game. So while I may lose my battle with you or maybe one of the others, winning the war is what my game strategy is planned toward. In the end that battle would be irrelevant as long as the prize is mine in the end. Add in that I'm from the future and have advance knowledge to a certain degree and how could you call it anything other than cheating?" I explain and she nods starting to understand.

"I guess I do see your point, but even with out that you two still seem to be playing on a bit higher level." She stated with a slightly amused smile.

"Well we also have century's of experience at it as well." I teased and received Emma's famous eye roll which made me smile wickedly.

"So is Bae's recent strangeness the only reason you came? Or is there something else?" I asked smiling at her lost expression.

"Well Henry is with Regina today, My parents are either working or busy with town issues until later, and Neal is up to something with Gold until our date tonight, so I thought we could practice what I learned yesterday." She explained and I nodded.

"Certainly let's begin." I said and we spent the next two hours going over the basic rules of magic and telekinesis 101. By the end of our practice session I had her levitating darts to touch certain sections on Graham's dart board which still hung on the wall of the station. Perhaps in a few weeks she and I could play a few games as practice. For now though it took all her concentration just to hold it up and move it to the section I indicated. She did very well I only had to step in once when Charming had come back from his patrol and broken her concentration. The dart she had been controlling had shot straight at him when she had turned her head to look at him. I had deflected it into the ceiling tiles and we had all gotten a laugh about it.

Emma left around lunch to go meet up with Snow and my paper beat Davids rock so I get to take the afternoon patrol later on today. I'm driving past the docks about to end my patrol and head back to the station to file my end of day report when some movment on the docks catches my eye. Hook is flagging me down and I roll my eye's wondering what on earth he could want. I pull over, get out, and walk over to him. As I reach him he gestures for me to be silent and follow him aboard his ship. He leads us down into a cabin and then turns back to me.

"Can you sound proof this room?" Hook asks and I give him a confused and concerned look. He rolls his eyes and folds his arms across his chest as if to say he's not speaking a word unless I do what he says. I snap my fingers and a magic sound barrier goes up along the walls ceiling and floor.

"Your sure no one can hear me?" He asks and I'm really not liking how cautious he is being, but I nod.

"Yes now what is so important?" I ask getting annoyed.

"I think I saw someone." He states starting to pace.

"If your worried about Rumplestiltskin walking along the docks with Belle don't. She likes to watch the sun set over the bay, and he is just happy to be with her doing whatever. He's not spying on you with malicious intent." I said turning to leave but he grabs my shoulder.

"I'm not talking about the old crocodile!" He said through gritted teeth and I glare sideways at him.

"Watch yourself Hook you're a little out of the loop and I don't take kindly to insults to my family." I seethed pulling out of his grasp. He looks at me confused as I turn back to face him fully again.

"Your family?" He asks raising one eyebrow in question.

"Yes my family...I'm sure you remember that I'm from the future right?" He nodded but still didn't get what I was hinting at.

"Rumple and Belle are my parents, making Bae my half-brother, and Henry my nephew. I've the power of both a product of true love like Emma and the dark one together so I wouldn't test me Hook. Now will you please tell me what I'm doing here... Preferably before I lose my patience with the man who has tried to kill both my parents multiple times in the past." I said and with every word I had said he had grown a shade whiter. He swallowed nervously before he tried to speak.

"I told you before I think I saw someone...I was waiting for you to come by on patrol because I thought you were the only member of our sheriff's department unrelated to the craziness that is this town, but I see now I was wrong." He said and I could hear the slight tension in his voice.

"Why would it matter if I were unrelated to the town?" I asked my patience wearing thin with him. I had never really enjoyed Hooks company even as a child. The tension between him and my father would always be close to the breaking point, and Hook liked to see just how far he could push things to get Dad in trouble. I guess I could be grateful that the attempts on my parents lives were over by this point, but that did not mean I had to like him and I had always tried to have little to do with him.

"I didn't want to cause a town wide panic." He said and he was starting to grab my attention.

"A panic about who Hook?" I asked mildly interested but mostly still just annoyed.

"Mendel..." He said looking me straight in the eye and I rolled my eye's at him.

"Mendel? As in Greg and Tamara?...Greg Mendel?" I asked and he nods.

"He's dead, they both are. I asked about them before we left Neverland and Henry said that Pan ripped their shadows from them for failing most of their mission here." I explained and he sighed in annoyance with me now.

"The boy actually saw this or did he only see Pan sentence them?" He asked and I had to admit I didn't know the answer. My silence must have been enough of an answer for him because he started to smirk a little.

"Well then may I suggest you go talk to your nephew again because if Mendel is indeed alive we both know what he will be after. Now I have done my good deed for the day and reported my suspicion so if you will kindly remove yourself from my ship." He said moving to walk past me but I put my hand out to stop him. He turns his head to look at me slightly confused.

"We aren't finished." I said and he smirked.

"Oh I think we are love." He said and I start to bring my hand together in a fist constricting his airway. Hook starts to gasp and clutch at his neck with his good hand.

"Where did you think you saw him?" I said and then relax my grip on him so that he can speak.

"I saw someone skulking around outside the cannery again last night, when I pulled out my spyglass and took a closer look he looked familiar. But it was dark so I can't be a hundred percent sure." He choked out and I released him and he stumbles forward coughing slightly. I drop the sound proofing spell and walk out the cabin doorway to return to the upper deck. I look across the way and see the cannery. If he was there he won't be now most likely I think and I can't help but sigh. I wish I could say that there was no way anyone could have crossed through my cloaking barrier without my knowing it, but I was not here all of last night. It's possible that someone could have slipped in while I was in the Enchanted forest with my father. Hooks right I need to speak with Henry no need to worry everyone if Hook just misidentified someone in the dark. Hook comes walking on deck behind me and stops immediately surprised to see me still here I would guess.

"Don't you have work to do?" He spat at me and I can feel his glare on my back.

"Keep an eye on the cannery just in case, I'm going to talk to Henry. If there is any possible truth to your report we can take no chances. He might be alone here but he knows far too much about us to not be a valid threat." I state but get no answer.

"If he is here alone Hook you can be sure he is here to finish what he and Tamara started and this time he feels he has nothing to lose. His father and Tamara are dead and everything he worked for and believed in has been revealed to be a lie. He would be fighting for the memory of those he loved, and a man who believes he has nothing to lose is only slightly less dangerous than a man fighting for the ones he loves. As he would have both of those motivations it would make him a very big problem for all of us." I warned and I hear Hook snicker quietly behind me.

"I'm sure between your family, Swan's, and Regina you can handle one man." Hook said bluntly and I turn to face him.

"It's not Greg himself I'm worried about..." I said walking slowly toward him.

"No Hook what worries me is how he got here from Neverland... Who may have come with him... And what devices concocted by Pan they may have brought with them." I explained and as I finished I was right in front of him. I grab him by his leather overcoat and pull him in close to make sure he catches my drift.

"So believe me when I say that watching the cannery as I told you to is in your best interest." I warn letting him go and turning to walk off the ship as I reach the bottom of the gangplank I turn to see him watching me from the side rail.

"Oh and in case you have any ideas about simply running Hook... I should probably tell you that I'm the one who put up the barrier around town and I'm about to tweak it slightly to lock down the town until I decide it's safe, in other words no one comes in and no one goes out so please do me a favor and don't try." I said and then I walk away down the dock.

I reach the end of the dock and step onto the dirt I stop and reach out to find my magic that protects the town. It's a simple enough to change it so that It's now a solid barrier instead of a passive one. I want to add something a little extra though, so I concentrate the electrical current of my body to as high a voltage as I can manage without atmospheric help. I throw my arms skyward and channel it into my barrier spell and watch as the light show ripples across the sky. Now anyone who comes into contact with the barrier will not only be unable to pass, but will also be stunned if not rendered unconscious.

I teleport over to Regina's and quickly knock on the door. Regina answers and smiles warmly for a moment before I walk past her into the house and she realizes I'm not here for a social call.

"Is there anything I can help you with Deputy Gold?" She asks following me as I walk through the house looking for Henry.

"Where's Henry I need to ask him something? I don't want to alarm anyone just yet but we may have a problem." I said bluntly and I see I have concerned her, but It was most likely inevitable that I would.

"What's might that be? Does it have anything to do with the rather large expel of magic that I just felt released...I'm guessing that was you." She asks and I shake my head in frustration.

"As I said I don't want to alarm anyone just yet and yes it was me I locked down the barrier spell around the town and added a neutralization effect to it for the moment... Now I need to ask Henry a very important question... Hopefully this is just a mistake but I'd rather be safe than sorry." I said and with each sentence she grew more tense.

"What does this have to do with my son?" She demanded and I sighed as I knew I really had no time for this.

"Look Regina I don't like this anymore than you do alright. Henry is my nephew and I have to ask him a question about something very unpleasant from his time in Neverland. I had hoped he would never have to think about that again but it's imperative that I know the answer to my question. Now where is he?" I ask and she starts to further press for answers and I lose my patience.

"Regina he might be in danger!" I shout and it shuts her up instantly.

"He's out back we were practicing what Gold taught him yesterday." She finally answers and I turn immediately and walk toward the back of the house and out the back door. Henry sits on the back patio and as we walk out he get's up and happily runs over to greet me.

"Aunt Nori what are you doing here?" He asks giving me a hug which I return and then kneel to be on level with him. I snap my fingers and for the second time today place a sound proofing spell around us. Regina is not happy about it and starts to scream at me but about what I can't be sure because the spell works both ways.

"What's going on? Why did you lock my mom out?" Henry asks concerned.

"Because I need to ask you something Henry and I don't want her or anyone else to over react if they don't have to." I explain and he nods.

"I'm really sorry Henry but I have to ask you something about your time in Neverland. You told me that Greg and Tamara failed in their mission and because of that they had their shadows ripped away." I said and as he nodded he looked haunted by the memory.

"Now I hate to ask you this but it's very important that you tell me whether or not you actually saw that happen, or if you only heard Pan say that's what was going to happen to them?" I asked and he looks away for a moment before looking back to me.

"I saw it happen to Tamara as they dragged me away to where they kept me until I was rescued. It was awful I still have nightmares sometimes about it..." He said and I heard the fear in his voice.

"What about Greg?" I ask urgently and he frowns slightly and looks away. I nudge his chin with my hand gently and bring his eye's back to me.

"Henry this is very important... Did you see Greg's shadow ripped away?" I ask fearing I already know the answer.

"No I didn't... I'm sorry they took me away and she was the one still screaming when I finally got far enough away not to hear it anymore." He said starting to tear up and I pull him close giving him all the comfort I can offer as he sobs into my shoulder clinging tightly to me.

"Henry you have nothing to be sorry for... You are the bravest boy I have ever met and I have lived for over three hundred years." I said trying to cheer him up slightly even as I'm quickly becoming more and more afraid for him and the rest of the town. I pull him away from me to look at him and I give him what I hope is an encouraging smile.

"Will you tell me what's going on?" He asks and I nod because he has every right to know after what I just put him through.

"I was just down by the docks on my routine patrol of the town when Hook stopped me. He told me that last night he thought he saw Greg. I'm really sorry to bring all that up Henry, but I didn't want to cause a panic if you could confirm that Greg was indeed dead. But now there is chance that somehow he convinced Pan to spare him, and that he somehow made it back here." I explain and he starts to look more fearful.

"Henry I want you to listen to me...I will not let anything happen to you or this town. If he is here I will find him and I will send him somewhere he can never harm anyone ever again! Do you understand me?" I said and he nods before hugging me again.

"Okay now I'm going to drop this spell and then fill your mom in. She is probably not going to be very happy with me, just a warning." I said giving him a playful smile and he smiles back slightly. I drop the spell and Regina begins yelling at me.

"Greg Mendel may still be alive and in town!" I shout above her and she falls silent looking to Henry suddenly terrified.

"Good now that I have your attention I need you to take Henry and go to my father's cabin on the lake. You know the one I speak of right?" I said and she nods as she hasn't found her voice yet. I look at my watch and see that it's just past six so Emma and Neal will be in Tallahassee by now. I will need to contact them before they try to come back into town and get zapped.

"I will contact my father, Snow and Charming to let them know to meet you there. All of you need to stay there and protect Henry. I will work with Warren and we will find him." I explain and she looks at me confused.

"What about Emma and Neal?" She asks and before I can Henry answers.

"We won't be able to reach them 'till tomorrow morning most likely. My Dad planned out tonight to propose to Emma, and part of it was that Mr. Gold sent them to Tallahassee with magic." He said happily and Regina cringed slightly before forcing a smile to her face.

"Well isn't that wonderful." She said feigning happiness at the news before looking to me and I saw the question in her eye's.

"Relax Regina this is purely about Emma and Neal's love for each other it's not some scheme to take Henry from you. Emma and Neal both know that you raised him and have a place in his life. If anything this should prove to you that Neal trusts you with Henry. They may have gotten to Florida magically but they will have to take the long way home." I said to her using telepathy trying to ease her troubles. I then look back to Henry.

"Okay kid you need to go with your mom now alright... Your grandparents will join you shortly, and as I told you before if he is here I will find him. I may not be a Charming but I learned to find people from Emma." I said winking at him and he gives me one last hug before walking over to take Regina's hand.

"Monori I can protect Henry you and the others should all..." She starts to say but I hold up my hand to stop her.

"If he is here we don't know how he got here, who may have come with him, or what they may have brought with them. I believe you have had experience with some of their devices before. I would rather have more protection for Henry. And should something happen to me or Warren to take us out of the hunt, then there are still powerful people to pick it up. If we haven't solved this problem by the time Emma and Neal are back in town they will join me and Warren. But I want to know that Henry is as safe as I can make him before I even start." I explain directly to her mind because I don't want to alarm Henry who is looking back and forth between us wondering what exactly is going on. Greg wouldn't be able to kill Warren or myself, but I knew of the devices they used to capture, hold, and torture Regina before kidnapping Henry. He couldn't kill us but he could take us out of the fight momentarily if he still had access to Pan's devices.

"Go Regina...Take him and go... The others will be there shortly." I ordered reverting to my commander of Storybrooke's defenses persona. She grips Henry's hand tighter and they disappear in a puff of purple smoke. I sigh as I pull out my phone and begin to dial father's number.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

"Hello Monori if your calling about your brother he texted me and they made it safely to Florida." He said quite proud of himself.

"That's great but..." I stated annoyed that he had mentioned that I have a brother over this open line but he cuts me off.

"By the way thank you for speaking to him we had a very interesting conversation last night and I can't help but think you had something to do with it." He said sincerely but we really have no time for this I think as I pinch the bridge of my nose and shake my head slightly annoyed. I'm really regretting not having this conversation in person now. The risk that Greg may have tapped his phone is too great and one of our only advantages is that he has no idea who I am.

"Gold!" I said loudly and he shuts up most likely confused about why I had used his name instead of calling him Dad.

"You need to close up the shop, put up a protection spell, get Belle, and then get yourself over to the cabin as soon as possible. We have a problem and I just sent Regina with Henry over there to keep him hidden and safe." I said and the line goes silent for a moment as he is processing what I had just said.

"What's going on Monori?" He demands and I can hear the tension in his voice.

"Regina will fill you in when you get there. I need to talk to the Charming's and get them headed there as well. Just keep Henry safe and I'll be over later once I've seen to a few things." I ordered but he never had taken orders well so he began to protest.

"I'm not going to leave you alone to fight whatever you think requires Regina, the Charming's, and myself to guard Henry against." He said and I had to sigh in frustration.

"I'm not asking you I'm telling you... Close up, get Belle, and get to the cabin... With Emma out-of-town I'm in charge of Storybrooke's defenses. This is my job and in this matter my order's are not subject to question. This is not up for discussion I need you at that cabin to protect Henry as quickly as you can manage. I will be there later and we can discuss the situation then, because I will not discuss it over an open phone line. Do you understand me?" I explain sternly and hear his sigh over the line. It seems I have made my point as he makes no further attempt to argue with me.

"Good now get it done and I'll see you later." I said hanging up and dreading the lecture about respect I was going to get from my father. I poof over to the station and see Charming at his desk most likely filing out his daily report so he can head home. He glances up at me and then back to what he's working on.

"Where did you leave the cruiser this time?" He asks and he sounds slightly annoyed. I walk over and take the pen from his hand to get his full attention. He looks up at me and is about to scold me when he see's the look on my face and think's better of it. I grab a blank sheet of paper and begin to write because if there were one place in town to bug it would be this office as every emergency call in town comes through here.

"I'm going to speak with you using telepathy do not respond out loud. There is a situation and I need to tell you what I need from you. Just think about what you want to say and I will hear it." I write and then turn the page to him and he quickly reads it and then nods.

"You need to get Snow and the both of you need to get over to my father's cabin on the lake. Regina and Henry are already there and my parents will most likely be there by the time you get there. there's a situation and we need to hide and protect Henry until it's resolved." I said directly to his mind and he gave me a very determined look.

"Whatever it is Snow and I should stay in town and help you. The town trusts us with it's defense and we can't just go into hiding." he thought back and I rolled my eye's

"David you're not hiding you're protecting your grandson who is the one in town that is in the most danger. Emma and Neal are out-of-town as you well know and that means it falls to you two, my parents and Regina to protect him." I explained and he still had the look of the courageous knight wanting to defend his home but knew I was right as well.

"What is going on Monori? Why is Henry in danger?" He asks and in his eye's I see the concern for the whole town and not just his family.

"There is a chance that Greg Mendel survived and is back in Storybrooke. And as I doubt he would have come alone and unprepared I need you guy's to protect Henry and each other. He doesn't know me and I think that gives me an advantage over him, because he won't be ready for me like he would be for you guys. I'm going to work with Warren to determine if he is indeed here, and if he is we will dispense with this problem." I replied laying it all out for him. He now get's to his feet and places his hands on his hips. His disapproval of this part of my plan is plainly displayed by his eye's and body language.

"And just how do you plan to do that Monori? I don't think Snow or I approve of you two just up and killing someone." He stated heatedly.

"I have no intention of killing him unless it's in self-defense. Why would you even accuse me of something like that David?" I asked confused and he glares at me for a moment.

"Well I can't say what you did to Pan was much better if not worse Monori. And you made it very clear that you felt absolutely no regret about having done it. It's not a very hard leap to make as I see it especially given who your father is." He answers and It's my turn to glare at him.

"I'll have you know that my father is one of the most loving and protective parents to ever live. As for Pan, no I don't feel any regret for him because he isn't dead, and I have every intention of letting him go one day should he learn his lesson. I really don't see the difference between what I did to him and what you and Snow did to my father in the Enchanted forest, so before you lecture me on how to handle dangerous people I would take a look at your own past your majesty." I said slightly angry and he glares coldly at me for calling him out on his hypocrisy.

"That was different we had no choice he was going to take Ella and Thomas's baby, and had been causing trouble for our world for century's. It was time someone put a stop to it. And that was the only way to solve that problem as he is both magical and immortal." He defended but I had to snicker shaking my head because he was only further proving my point.

"And Pan isn't David? Not to mention Pan had already taken Henry, intended to kill all of you, and basically did kill my father. If anything I'd say by your reasoning that Pan deserved what he got more than my father deserved what you did to him." I shot at him and though he tries he can't come up with an argument as to how I would be wrong so he stays silent glaring at me all the while.

"Now if we are quite done with this pointless argument I believe you have a wife to find and grandson to protect." I thought at him and turned to leave when I hear one last thing from him.

"What are you going to do if you find him Monori?" His stern thoughts say and I stop but don't turn around.

" If he is here I will find him and he will be given a few choices. He can choose to give up his vendetta against us and leave us in peace forever. He can choose to join Pan in the netherworld I left him in. Or I will enter deep into his mind and erase every memory he has of this place. I hope he doesn't choose this option because it's likely I will break his mind and he would spend the rest of his days in a nut house." I answered and then I left in a puff of smoke before he could protest and find myself outside Warrens place I can tell he's home but see no lights on so I head for the back yard and then walk down into the cellar. He smiles as I enter and comes to greet me with a quick hug and a kiss on my cheek.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company this evening?" He asks happy that I'm here but wondering why I was because it wasn't Friday.

"Well I'm glad you're happy to see me because I'm here on business and I need your help." I explain and he sighs recognizing the we have no time for games air I'm giving off.

"This have anything to do with you changing something in your Barrier around Storybrooke? And before you ask yes I felt it but until now I wasn't worried about it. It's your spell so only you could change it, anyone else would have to just break it and reapply." He said answering the very question that had gone through my mind when he had asked about the cloaking spell.

"Yes it does I have locked down the town so that no one can come or go unless I let them through. We need to find out if someone is here in town and if they are then we need to capture them." I explain and he raises his eyebrows in question waiting for me to continue.

"Look I really don't want to have to explain all this fifty times so If you will follow me please?" I said and he sighs shaking his head slightly amused with my annoyance for this situation I constantly find myself in.

"Where are we going?" He asks knowing when to give up without a fight.

"First over to the convent I need to warn Blue, and then to my place I need to change into what I was wearing the day I came here. I have spells woven into them and I have no time to duplicate them in what I'm wearing now. I also have something for you there it was going to be a birthday gift next month but I think you need it now." I said and he starts to grin like a over excited child.

"What is it?" He blurts out overenthusiastic about what I just told him.

"You will see." I teased smirking as he puts out his lower lip in a mock pout.

"Now let's go." I said and I poofed over to the convent and start walking to the door. He arrives moments after I do and follows. I don't even bother to knock and just walk right in ignoring the fairy's protests as I walk straight back to Blues office. I walk in and she glances up at me from whatever she's working on and smiles.

"Well this must be very important. You never just barge in unannounced." She said setting down her pen on the desk and gesturing for us to sit down. I shook my head and snapped my fingers to place the sound proofing spell.

"I'm sorry Blue but I came to warn you that Greg Mendel might be back in town. You need to get this place under protection now for the safety of the children and yourselves." I explain and without a word she get's up and breaks my spell to walk out into the hall. I hear her start issuing orders to the other fairy's and that's when Warren catches my eye.

"Greg Mendel? As in the guy who tried to blow us all up?" He asks and I nod. He nods back understanding that all will be explained soon. I feel him start working through some combat magic warm up routine of his and I have to smile. The more time I spend with him here the more I understand that he's so different in the future. I really can't wait to see just what he's made of in this time when we get the chance. I'm willing to bet that the only reason he gives me such problems in the future, is because he is spending so much time caught up with my family now. In the time I come from there is no time for warm ups you're either ready or you're not. Blue comes walking back in and gestures for us to follow.

"Thank you for the warning I will have this place protected and locked down very soon. Now I know you must have work to do so I wish you luck and bid you farewell for now." She said every bit the wise fairy in charge she was as she walked us out.

"Your very welcome Blue and rest assured I have taken step to protect Henry, he will not be taken again. I will be working with Warren to solve this problem, but now we must go. I need to stop at my place before we meet up with the rest of my family and then get started with our search." I said and she nods before turning to return to her own duty's. We walk out and then poof into my apartment. He waits on my couch as I quickly change in my room. I come out and walking over to my closet by the door I pull out what was going to be Warrens birthday present. It was a long coat much like mine that I had made and enchanted for him. I walk over and hold it out to him and the look of absolute surprise and joy on his face are everything I could have imagined.

"I can feel the magic in it did you make this?" He asks reaching out to take it.

"Yes I did...It's like the one I wear and as such I need to tell you a few things about it." I said as he takes it from me looking it over.

"It's fantastic thank you so much." He said looking from the coat to me and back again.

"The spells that are on it are waiting to be attuned to the one they are to protect. When you put it on you will feel it reach into you but don't be alarmed it's just getting to know you. Once it's attuned to you no one else can be allowed to wear it... Especially another magic user. It will protect you and only you drawing slightly on your power to keep you protected. It will feel strange at first when you wear it because it has many spells layered in it that do different thing's just a warning. But once your used to it I guarantee you won't leave home without it." I explain and he nods before swinging it around his back and pushing his arms through the sleeves. He shudders and I see the coat shimmer slightly attuning itself to Warren.

"I see what you mean... It almost makes me feel a bit claustrophobic in a way. What spells are on this it almost feels like I'm constantly being scanned?" He asks intrigued even further by my gift.

"Multiple minor protection against all schools of magic fire, electric, and well you get the picture. It will protect against physical attacks as well to a degree. The spell you're most likely feeling is a very clever that my father has yet to figure out, it has to do with identifying and speeding the healing to minor injury's. Then there is the one that protects you from it being used against you. If anyone but you wears it instead of being protection spells they become amplification spells. Meaning they will take more damage not less and the healing spell will make any injury they have steadily grow worse. If they happen to be a magic user then they will find themselves taken captive by the coat as it will feed off their magic and constrict on them. Because it is attuned to your magic It flows more freely through it and so you don't need to worry about your own magic damaging it. On that note it will draw on you to keep itself in mint condition to provide you with the best protection it can offer." I explained and he gave me an amused look.

"You talk as if the coat is alive." He scoffed and I had to laugh too.

"Well we both know magic does tend to have a will of it's own so in a way I guess the argument could be made." I said. He smirks and nods before walking forward and taking me in his arms.

"Thank you Nori I have never received a more thoughtful gift." He whispers in my ear before moving back to look me in the eye and catching my playful expression.

"Well I feel I must admit that when I made it I had an anterior motive." I said coyly and he looks at me questioningly.

"And what was that?" He asks chuckling slightly.

"I wanted to see what you were made of in this time and I wanted us on as equal playing fields as I could manage." I explain and he smirks clearly interested in the prospect.

"Well we will have to do that some other time because I believe we have work to do." He said bringing the subject back to the reason we are here.

"Yes we do... So now we need to go meet up with the rest of my family. Do you know the cabin on the lake?" I ask and he shakes his head so I hold out my hand for him to take. He grabs it and I teleport us to where my father's cabin should be. I immediately notice that someone has cloaked it, most likely my father. I reach out and sense for the spell and find it's a passive cloak like the one they had over the Jolly Rodger in Neverland. I drop Warrens hand walking forward through the cloak and he follows. I see the cabin's lights are on and my father stands watch from the front window. I sigh as I head to the cabin so I can explain to everyone in detail what exactly is going on and my plans to deal with it.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

I walk right in not bothering to knock because one I'm expected and two we have no time for such things. I see my mother reading at the table, Regina is at the side window while my father is by the front, but I don't see Henry or the Charmings.

"Have Snow and Charming arrived yet?" I ask and they come into the room from the bedroom in the back.

"We were tucking Henry in, we got here about ten minutes ago." Snow answers with David standing at her side.

"Good that's probably for the best." I said and then wave my hand putting up the sound spell again so we can talk without disturbing the boy.

"Okay I guess I'll just start at the beginning so that everyone's on the same page. I took the afternoon patrol around town today and as I was passing by the dock's Hook flagged me down. I followed him onto his ship where he informed me that he saw someone poking around the cannery last night. He said he took out his spyglass and looking through it he thought he may have seen Greg Mendel." I explained and everyone looked rather uncomfortable with the news.

"I thought Henry said Greg and Tamara were dead...Killed by Pan when they failed their mission and they had their shadows torn away." Snow said interrupting my tale of the afternoons events. Clearly Charming hadn't taken the time to explain to her the details of why they were coming out here.

"We are here because of a tip that marauding cur gave you?" My father spat at me before I could answer Snows question.

"No that's not why your here, now may I finish?" I asked annoyed and they all stay silent so I continue.

"I told Hook that Henry had said they were dead but he asked me a very interesting question. He asked if Henry had actually seen this happen or if he had only seen Pan pass judgment them. Now I had to admit that it had not occurred to me to ask for specifics when we were returning from Neverland. So that is when I went to Regina's because unfortunately that was a question I needed answered by the only person who could." I said and Regina cut in.

"That's what you asked him? No wonder he was so terrified, how could you do that to him?" She scolded me, but I refused to be lectured in these matters by the evil queen of all people.

"As I told you earlier Regina It's not like I wanted to." I hissed and she glares at me.

"The only reason I brought any of you into this at all is because Henry did not see Greg die. He said he saw Pan start to rip Tamara's shadow away as the lost one's took him away to be locked up. That it was her that was still screaming when he was finally out of ear shot. Therefore there is still a possibility that Greg is still alive and has made his way back to Storybrooke." I said finishing my explanation and they all look around at each other uneasily.

"What do you intend to do about it?" My mother asks concern evident in her voice.

"Well Greg knows and will be looking for most of you. He doesn't know Warren, and I doubt he knows much if anything about me and that gives me an advantage to find him." I said before Charming pipes up.

"How do you know that? He could have been watching for a while now and know a lot about you." He said asking a valid question but I had to smile.

"Because I'm pretty sure I know how he got here. The day before yesterday I spent running around to different realms collecting a few thing's. When I was in Neverland I ran into Tinkerbell and we had a bit of a disagreement. If Greg is here then I'm almost positive that Tink commanded the shadow to bring him, and It's one thing I intend to ask him if and when I find him. If I'm right and this is Tinks doing then I have a promise to keep." I stated coldly and watch as Warren, Regina, and my father all smirk and the rest of them look worried.

"If he's here he came prepared to be dealing with all of you. Now Tink might have told him to look for me as well, but she doesn't know much about me. Tink and the shadow are not be able to come into town because of the cloaking spell but any gadgetry of Pan's can. Greg may know that I'm magical but even if Tink told him as much he still doesn't really have any clue who he's dealing with." I stated confidently trying to ease their fears.

"Be careful you're not being overconfident there dearie, you'll end up underestimating your prey." My father warns and I nod.

"I'm well aware of the danger he poses Dad. That is why I'm enlisting Warrens help, Bae's and Emma's too once they return from Florida. Between my magical abilities and Emma's experience as a bounty hunter we should find him relatively quickly. And when we find him I will give him a few choices. He can choose to forget this vendetta of his and leave us in peace forever, or he can choose to join Pan in his netherworld prison." I explained and they all gave me a surprised look.

"And what happens when he says he will leave forever and then doesn't?" Regina asks and I hear David groan slightly.

"If he chooses the first option and goes back on his word and returns... Then he will have really chosen the third and consequential option." I explain with a cold tone and David folds his arms over his chest and sighs.

"Ya why don't you tell them what you told me about that third option. Tell them what you told me in the station." He said urging me on.

"The third option is not one I want to use because it can have side effects, bad ones. The third option involves a more advanced use of my ability to enter someones mind. Normally I only go as deep as someones surface thought's, but I can go deeper. Manipulate their memories, control their actions, even use their senses as if they were my own. If used to manipulate their memories you can erase or alter them permanently creating a blank space or whatever you want in their memory. The down side is the deeper you go the more strain it put's on the mind your invading, and you chance breaking it. You can break it and trap them within their own mind, turning them into something a kin to a catatonic." I explain leaning and glaring at the table we are standing around and I hear both Snow and my mother gasp.

"Greg has memories from when he was a boy of this place so it would require me to go quite deep. There is a good chance that in trying to do this he would end up in an asylum for the rest of his days. I don't want to do it, but I won't let this mans vendetta with one person endanger the whole town." I explain and then push away from the table to walk over and look out the window while they process what I'd said. I can feel their eye's on me as I stare out into the forest. They don't realize how much I hate myself right now that I was even considering this third option. But I had gone over everything I could think of and these were the best options available. If he leaves then he can move on with his life mourn his father and just forget about this place. If he chooses to be imprisoned then maybe someday he will learn his lesson and I can set him free then. If either of those fail then taking his memory's is the only way to be sure he will never bother us again, short of killing him. I had considered many other things but they had been ruled out for one reason or another.

"How do you make these decisions so lightly?" I hear Snow ask behind me and I turn back to look at them feeling both confused and a little hurt.

"I assure you Snow I make no decision like this lightly." I spat taking a deep breath so I didn't loose my temper. Charming takes Snows hand as if to tell me that they stand united. I walk back slowly to the table and fold my arms as I reach it leaning on my left leg slightly.

"As some of you know in the time I came from Storybrooke is at war and has been for some time. What I hadn't told anyone but Warren before this was the role I play in that war. I... am not...just a soldier. I'm the commander of Storybrooke's defenses in effect the general of our army. When I make a decision on such things I do not just act on the first thing that pop's into my head. I consider everything I can think of weighing each for it's pro's and cons. And as the only one in my time that knows more than me is my father, he is my only real counsel. But as I'm not in my time and I know everything he knows in this time and then some, he can't really help me in this regard. Just because I make these decisions quickly I assure you does not mean I take them lightly." I seethed and they all looked stunned by my words but still skeptical. I'm really getting tired of having to prove myself over and over again.

"I considered wiping his memory using a memory spell but it could wear off or be broken. Maybe I should turn his clock back making him a child again. It would remove the memories but it would also take away who he is and would make him an orphan so no. We could imprison him here but he could escape, or one of his friends could find some way around the barrier and let him loose, again no. Banish him to another world? No he's our problem and he could always find a way back. The list of thing's I considered goes on...Shall I continue or have I made my point?" I said a bit coldly and get no response but a small snicker from both Regina and my father. Both Snow and Charming finally shake their heads and I sigh and smile at them.

"Look I know that it seems I'm unfeeling at times. But trust me I do feel and I don't want to do this anymore than you want me too. The way I deal with memories is permanent unlike a spell, or a curse, because I literally change what is in their mind. I don't lock it away, bury it, or put it behind something else. I remove it and destroy it. It can't be undone because you can't restore something that simply no longer exists. But if all went well he would remain who he is essentially...Just won't have a clue how to achieve his goal. He would also no longer be able to enter town because he no longer knows the town." I explain and they all look confused by this.

"I thought that if you have been here before it can't stop you?" Charming asks.

"Yes that's true but if I did this... to his mind he would never have been here before. Since he would have ill intent for the town and it's people the barrier would keep him out. Don't get me wrong he would still remember the people he met here, and the event's that transpired. But in his mind they would have taken place somewhere else. You see the way my barrier works is it looks into your mind and searches what it finds there. If you aren't a resident but have been here before the barrier went up, the magic assumes you must be an approved visitor and let's you pass. If you haven't been here before then it looks at your intent for your visit. So if the memories are no longer in his head then it will see his intent and will treat him as a threat, and thus he will not gain entry into the town." I explain. I can see that the only ones who truly understand what I'm talking about are Warren, Regina, and my father. The rest nod as if they do but I can see in their eye's that they really don't.

"Okay now that everyone is updated on the situation I believe Warren and I have work to do." I said turning to leave but feel a hand grab my shoulder firmly to stop me. I look over my shoulder at my father who's face says that we need to have yet another private talk. I sigh and then nod at him and he let's go of me and gestures toward the door. I drop the sound barrier as he walks to the door and opens it waiting for me to follow.

"Give us a minute Warren." I stated and he nods going to sit on the couch to wait. I walk out the door and Dad follows me out shutting it behind him. We walk about twenty feet from the house any further and we would no longer be inside the cloak he had put up. I turn to face him and gesture for him to say what he needs to.

"You were acting strange earlier on the phone..." He said and I gave him my condescending expression.

"Is their a question in that?" I ask and he obviously doesn't like my tone.

"That is exactly what I'm talking about... You can be sarcastic, impulsive, and over-confident yes but I have never seen you act intentionally disrespectful. Why didn't you just tell me all this over the phone?" He asks and I can't help but raise my eyebrows in unbelief at him.

"You're kidding right?" I ask and he steps closer to me and I see his patience is wearing a bit thin.

"No I'm not kidding...Now Why are you pretending to be someone you're not?" He asks with his not taking no for an answer tone.

"Greg may not be magical but he does understand this worlds technology very well. If I were him the first thing I would have done once I found my hiding place is set up phone taps on my enemies, so that I could keep tabs on them. Tink knows I'm the one who sent Pan away, that I'm powerfully magical and Immortal. She knows that my family has history with him but I didn't name anyone and I doubt she would connect me to you as I'm too old. She knows about your son Bae but only a few people in town know that I even exist yet. She also knows that Pan has done terrible thing's to my family and friends. But the same could be said of many families in this world, even this town. I don't think blinded by her rage as she is...I don't think she will have the clarity of thought to connect the dots and tie me to you as family. Which is why I didn't call you Dad on the phone, why I spoke to you as I did, and why I said that protecting Henry was your families responsibility. I'm trying to keep him in the dark about who I really am. I'm acting as if I'm just doing my job protecting the town as a deputy." I explain and he seems to get it now but still doesn't like it.

"So how do you plan to find him?" He asks dropping this argument for now.

"Well with him not being magical and having help from Pan's devices it complicates things. I have a plan to draw him out and I'm fairly confident it will work." I state and he just waits silently for me to continue.

"If he's been listening in as I'm almost certain he has... Then he knows from our talk on the phone that I was meeting you all here tonight. I'm going to let it be known that in the morning I'm going to get Greg's father to use as bait for catching him. That when we came here tonight Regina told us that he is actually alive and well in the hospital's asylum. He may be skeptical but I don't think he will pass up the chance that it might be true and not follow me." I explain and he looks furious.

"You're using yourself as bait!?" He shouts at me in disapproval.

"Yes It's the quickest way to resolve this and he can't do any real permanent damage to me." I explained matter of factly.

"That's not the point Monori!" He continued to shout.

"Dad will you please calm down nothing is going to happen. The worst he can do to me is temporarily arrest my magic." I said before he cut me off.

"He tortured Regina and could do the same with you!" He screamed and I could see we were drawing the attention of those in the cabin. The others are watching us from the window and my mother is out the door and coming toward us.

"Anything he could do to me I would be able to heal one way or another." I said folding my arms over my chest.

"No this is unacceptable you are not taking this course of action! You are not intentionally throwing yourself in harm's way! I will not allow it!" He said as my mother reaches us and reaches out to hold him and try to calm him.

"You will not allow it?..." I said glaring at my father and he nods. I have never liked being treated as a child and it's high time he understands that I think.

"I didn't know I was asking for or needed your permission!" I seethed through gritted teeth walking back to the cabin and ignoring my parents calls after me.

"Let's go Warren, the sheriff's station now!" I said and he simply nods and disappears. I throw my arm in the air and put up my own cloaking and hard barrier spell. I look to Snow, Regina, and Charming who look slightly unnerved.

"Don't bother trying to leave you won't be able to. Just stay here and keep Henry safe when it's over I'll drop the barrier and you can all go home." I said. I then walk off through my barrier and then teleport to the station.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

I appear in the station and find Warren sitting on my desk waiting for me to show up. I remove my coat and hang it on the stand in Emma's office then move back into the main room.

"So what's the plan?" He asks and first I tell him mentally to go with me on this because most likely the station is bugged, but that's okay because I want Greg to hear this.

"Well you heard what Regina said so our best course of action is to use his father against him. In the morning I'll go get him from the asylum and bring him here. From what I've been told of Greg when he learns that we have his father he will come for him. When he does we will take him into custody and deal with both of them." I said and Warren gives me a confused look but goes with it none the less.

"Sounds good...Have you been able to get in touch with Emma yet to update her on our visitor." He asks playing along as best he can.

"No not yet I was about to try. Why don't you head home and meet me back here in the morning." I said out loud and mentally I told him that I would meet him soon at his place to clear things up for him.

"Right then you must have work to do so I'll leave you to it." He said getting to his feet and walking out. I pick up the phone and dial Emma. It ring's and then goes to voice-mail so I try Bae's number. He picks up after the fourth ring luckily.

"This better be important Nori." He answers sounding annoyed as if I have interrupted something.

"Well I'd say trying to inform the both of you that Greg Mendel might be back in town is pretty important." I stated flatly and the line goes silent but for my brother's stressed breathing.

"I'm sorry could you say that again? I can't have heard you correctly." He asks and I can hear the alarm in his voice.

"Put me on speaker so Sheriff Swan can hear me as well Neal." I said using his earth name and Emma's official tittle which between him and me means I'm hiding my identity and someone may be listening.

"Okay repeat what you just told me." He said.

"We have reason to believe that Greg Mendel is still alive and back in town. Sheriff you need to get back here as soon as possible." I said and hear Emma's gasp on the other end of the line.

"Is Henry okay?" She all but shout's in alarm.

"He's fine I warned his Grandparent's and Regina of the situation, and they have taken him into hiding and are protecting him. I'm currently working with Mr. Tempus to locate our intruder." I explained and hear two sighs of relief on the other end.

"We are heading to the airport now we will be on the next flight home." Bae states and I hear a car door closing.

"Make sure you call me before you try to pass the town line. I changed the barrier from a passive one to a hard one. In short I've put the town under lock down and I will have to come to the line and open a hole to let you through." I said and they must be a bit stunned because they don't say anything in response to that for a moment.

"Will do and Monori please be careful that man has proven he's dangerous even to people like you." Emma orders catching onto the game I was playing with my brother.

"Of course Sheriff Swan we'll watch our backs here you just get back here a.s.a.p." I said and then hung up. My phone immediately starts ringing and I see my father's number displayed on the screen. I sigh annoyed and hit the decline call button as I have no intention of getting into it again with him tonight.

I start writing up my daily report keeping up my appearance as the dutiful deputy. I'm filing away my report when I feel a presence behind me and hear the click of a gun hammer. My first thought's are how to defend myself and neutralize the threat, but then I think that acting the part of the hostage may get me some answers. I shut my eye's and sigh slightly knowing this is going to hurt and my father is going to be so angry with me. I go to turn around and just catch a glimpse of my attacker when the gun goes off again and again from point-blank range until the clip is empty. I feel pain in my right shoulder, left arm, and all over my chest and abdomen. I stumble back against the wall and slowly slide to the floor as I watch him reload. I suppress the instinct to heal myself even as I taste the blood bursting up my throat for my chest cavity.

"Greg Mendel I presume?" I half choke out as I cough out and spit blood.

"Well Tink did say you were a quick one." He said pointing the gun back in my direction and I let a painfully choked laugh as he was making this far too easy.

"So it was her that brought you back here, must have been surprised when she couldn't come into town." I said smiling before going into a coughing fit.

"A minor set back for now, we'll find a way around the barrier. Now I believe you have some information for me. Oh and don't bother trying to heal yourself those bullets are coated in a special squid ink." He said smiling maliciously and I'm now mildly concerned. I reach for my magic and find I can still use it but it's draining fast.

"I'm not going to tell you anything you psycho!" I say and my voice sounds strained and he pistol whips me splitting my lip.

"Oh I think you will..." He said smugly happy with himself.

"You see I know that you're immortal so I know that this won't kill you..." He said before unloading another round into me and then kneeling down to press the barrel of the gun into my shoulder wound. I grit my teeth and groan as he twists it back and forth intentionally causing me more pain.

"But it does hurt you... and pain is a rather good motivator. Here's the deal you tell me what you know about my father, where the boy is, where I can find Regina, and this will all stop. If not then I'll continue to put holes in you and if that doesn't work I have other forms of persuasion I can try." He said smirking all the while.

I suddenly sense Warrens presence as he poofs in behind Greg. He quickly takes stock of the situation and uses a immobilization spell on Greg who now looks very frightened. Warren runs over to me and kneels to assess my condition.

"What happened?! Why haven't you healed yourself?!" He asks alarmed as he tries to determine how best to help me.

"I wanted some answers so I decided to let him think he'd gotten the jump on me. What I didn't account for was he has bullet's coated in squid ink." I explain and he shakes his head as he lifts me off the floor to carry me over to one of the desks and lay me down.

"Warren I'll be fine get him into the cell and secure it with magic as well." I said and then with what little magic I have left I start to push the bullets from my body. At first he shakes his head not willing to leave me but then he see's the look in my eyes and moves to Greg. I get nine of the bullets pushed out before my magic drains leaving two still in me, as the other bullet's had ripped completely through me.

"Warren first takes his gun and then pat's him down for any other weapons. He finds a taser, a knife, and a second gun all of which is taken away. He moves Greg into the jail cell and locks him in before returning to my side. He brushes away the bullets I had managed to push out and then takes my hand looking distressed. My head is starting to spin and my vision to blur, and I know I will soon be unconscious from blood loss. Before that happens I need to give Warren a few instructions.

"Warren with my magic neutralized the barrier I put up on the cabin will be down. I need you to send me there. You must stay here and keep an eye on Greg I still have questions for him. I'm sure after he helps me, my father is going to come looking for him. You must not let him get to him, if he does he will kill him and Greg has information that I need." I explain and he nods as a tear runs down his face but he also smiles.

"What makes you so sure that I won't?" He teases which makes me laugh for a moment before I start to cough again.

"Because you know I'd kick the crap out of you if you did." I said before wincing in pain again.

"Okay ready to go?" He asks and I nod so he helps me get to my feet. I sway slightly as he releases me and then waves his arm toward me and the next thing I see is a door. I find I'm standing on the front porch of the cabin and I've never been so happy to be there. I fall against the door frame and swing my arm into the door to knock weakly. I hear footsteps inside and after a moment the door opens and I see Regina standing in front of me. She looks me over as I gasp for air and her eye's go wide in shock as she realizes the state I'm in.

"Found Greg..." I said trying to take a step forward I lose my balance and fall through the open door. Regina grabs at my arms and starts to drag me inside.

"GOLD GET IN HERE!" Regina shouts as Charming and Snow come to help her with me. I see my parents come walking in and both rush to my side upon seeing me. They all pick me up and place me on the table while my father goes about checking my condition.

"There's two still inside...too deep to push out before... magic drained." I said as my head starts to swim in dizziness.

"How was your magic drained?" He asks urgently as he passes his glowing hand over me trying to find the two bullets that are still inside me.

"Bullets coated...squid ink." I warned and see his eyes go wide in fear with that information.

"Belle I need my gloves from my coat I can't let the ink touch me either. If it does my magic will be neutralized as well and I will be unable to help her." He says and keeps looking for the bullets. My mother runs over to the coat rack and searches his coat pockets finding his gloves. She runs back over and he put's them on and then holds his hand above one of the wounds in my chest. I feel something moving, trying to move out of me but it's caught on something most likely my rib cage. As he pulls harder at it I can't help it when I start to thrash and roll over to ball up in pain. He grabs my shoulder and rolls me back to my back.

"Hold her down I have to get this out and it's lodged up under her ribs!" Dad shouts and Charming comes to lean on my shoulders while Snow takes my ankles and stretches me back out on the table. Mom takes my hand trying to comfort and give me strength. I see the commotion has awoken Henry and Regina is holding him back to keep him from seeing this mess up close. He starts pulling on the bullet again and I can't help it when I start to scream. It finally dislodges and shoots into dad's gloved hand and he throws it to the side.

He then starts to look for the second one which he finds lower in my gut and thankfully it comes out without much trouble. With the last bullet out he starts to try to close the wounds. I smile and start to laugh because we both know that he isn't going to be able to do that. It was the whole point of the ink laced bullets to pacify my own magic and make my wounds resistant to others magic as well. My body was going to have to heal on it's own until the ink passed worked it's way out of me. I start to cough again and flecks of blood speckled my father and Charming.

"Dad don't waste your time we both know that's not going to work..." I said and he looks at me sadly and I see the glow around his hands disappear as he nods knowing I'm right.

"I'll be fine don't..." I start to say but he just places his hand on my cheek brushing aside my hair. I see his eye's starting to water and a tear runs down his cheek to fall on me.

"No stop please... You need to stop talking...You're just going to start coughing again, and you need to rest now." He pleads and I feel my mother squeeze my hand supporting his words. She stands next to him and places her other hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him as well.

"He is right you need to rest and let your body heal." Mom reaffirms and I hear the worry in her voice. My eye's travel to my nephews frightened face and I wish someone would get him out of here. He really shouldn't be seeing this I think to myself. Luckily David notices and looks in the same direction catching onto what is distressing me.

"Regina I think you should take him in the other room or outside." Charming states still holding me down.

"No she's my aunt I want to be here! I want to know she's okay!" Henry protests and I look over to plead with him.

"Henry I'm going to be fine please just go you shouldn't see this." I pleaded and he nods as he walks out the still open door Regina following. She shuts the door behind them and I hear my Father's voice trying to tell me to stay with him, but it seems to be getting further and further away as I slip into unconsciousness.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

I've always hated it when I'm injured in a way that would kill just about anyone else. I can't die from natural causes so that means I fall unconscious and end up in a netherworld, a place between life and death. While my soul and consciousness are away the dark curse uses all my bodies energy and most of its magic to bring me back to a point that I can return to it. There was one time that it had happened and I had been captured by Zeus's forces. They purposely kept injuring me keeping me outside my body and thus out of the game. The only reason I had escaped was my top officer's and Dad came up with a plan and distracted them long enough that I regained consciousness.

I find myself in a dark abyss and I can be grateful that at least this time I know which netherworld I have come to. It's the world of dreams and I know exactly how I'll spend my time here while I heal. Thinking about my need for something to smash through the floor with a sledge-hammer appears and I take it. I raise it high over my head and bring it down cracking the floor in front of me. I swing again and it shatters creating a hole in front of me. I drop the hammer and jump through and down into the burning room. I look around and find my query sitting in the far corner arms wrapped around his knees.

"So how you been Pan?" I ask and his head raises looking for the source of the voice. He see's me and glares angrily at me.

"What are you doing here? Come to see if I'm even still alive in this place you abandoned me in." He asks hotly and I smile back at him.

"Imprisoned." I said flatly and he gets a confused look on his face.

"What?" He asks.

"I believe the word you're looking for is imprisoned. I left you here not just to leave you here which would be abandonment. I left you here to keep others safe from you and as a punishment for everything you have done in the past. Ergo I did not abandon you I imprisoned you and you should know I haven't lost one second of sleep over it." I said coldly and he glares ever more icily at me.

"Why are you here?" He seethes.

"I'm here because of your little friend's Tinkerbell and Greg." I explain and he smiles slightly.

"I'd wipe the smile off your face we captured Greg and he may very well be joining you here shortly." I said and the smile does indeed fall off his face.

"And what of Tink?" He asks angrily.

"Oh she's fine... for now." I said smirking darkly at him.

"Well at least I'll have some company soon." He said sarcastic.

"Oh I'm sorry but Tink will not be joining you... No I have very different plans for her." I stated showing my own anger now.

"You see I gave her the same warning I did you about coming after me, but apparently she doesn't listen very well." I said and he get's a look of slight fear.

"You see the shadow and her brought Greg back to the land without magic. Unfortunately for her I have a barrier spell up around Storybrooke and so only Greg could enter since he had been there before, and that particular spell won't work on people who have been to the town before. He came into town but was seen and recognized by someone who then alerted me. I got Henry into hiding and set to work finding your agent with a plan I had devised. I had only just initiated it and as it turns out it worked far better than I had expected. He showed up and he emptied more than a full clip of your squid ink laced bullets into me. So as you well know my magic was neutralized and I couldn't be healed magically. Now If I were just about anyone else I would be dead, but luckily I am me. So I fell unconscious due to blood loss and now I'm here until my body heals enough that I can return to it." I explained and he still looks afraid for her but now his face shows a small amount of pride as well.

"I wouldn't look so happy about her actions if I were you...You see I made her the same promise I made you, and as you well know I keep my promises." I said sternly and he get's up to walk closer to me.

"What are you going to do?" He asks worried.

"I said I would end her... and I intend to do just that." I said uncaring and unfeeling.

"No you wouldn't... You're a goody-goody and so you wouldn't risk darkening yourself in that way." He said smirking thinking he's called my bluff. Too bad for him that this is no bluff.

"Pan I think it's time you know just who I really am..." I said giving him a dangerous look. I snap my fingers putting out the flames around us and he looks around then back to me a little startled. I smile as I raise my hand pushing him back and pinning him to the wall behind him. He struggles against my magics hold on him but I know he is going nowhere. If we were in Neverland I couldn't hold him like this but we aren't so I can. He glares at me once more but remains silent for now.

"The last time I was here you asked me why the old deal maker was so important to me. That is because many years after his escapades with you in Neverland he met his true love. I am the product of their true love but that is not all I am Pan, oh no not even close!... Rumpelstiltskin is the dark one and my father which means that his dark curse was passed to me... My name joined his upon the cursed dagger... I'm also an Immortal dark one." I said and I can see in his eye's he knows that I speak the truth.

"Darkness will forever be apart of me as it is written into my very DNA so know this and know it to be true... I have more power than you can possibly imagine and outside Neverland you are absolutely no threat to me. Even within Neverland where you are strongest I'm almost positive I could take you and as for your little fairy friend..." I said coming closer to him until my face is a mere inch away from his.

"I will hunt down Tinkerbell across whatever realm she flees to and I will fulfill the promise I made her. I will find her and when I do I will ensure she never has the chance to hurt my family or anyone else for that matter ever again." I said coldly through gritted teeth and I see the utter fear in his eye's but can't bring myself to care. I turn from him dropping my hold on him and I hear as he tumbles to the ground.

"No please she was just doing what she thought I would want! Bring her here and imprison her with me. Neither of us have the power to escape this place even put together we can't..." He kept pleading but it fell on deaf ears as I knew what I had to do. A promise was kept unless you were released from it or you died trying. I had promised Tink that if she came after me I would end her and now something occurs to me. I know now why I had never met Tink in the future. I had only heard about her and anytime I asked I got the same answer. No one had seen her for a long time.

"I'm sorry Pan but she made her choice." I said flatly and He yells running at me to tackle me. He is surprised when he fly's right through me and skids across the floor through the flames.

"You forget Pan I didn't come here using a portal... I'm not really here. Only my soul is here." I stated as he get's back to his feet and continues to try to attack me even though it's futile. I start to hear a beeping noise and looking down at my hand I see it's starting to fade. I look back at Pan who is in a fit of rage swinging his fists through my incorporeal form. He has tears running down his face and I must admit I never knew that he had held anyone that dear to him. But it didn't matter Tink had made her bed and now she had to sleep in it.

"I'm sorry... But she has given me no choice." I apologized as I faded out and the flames came back to life.

I begin to come to and find I have been taken to the hospital. I can hear the monitors beep and look around to see my mother asleep in a chair beside my bed, and next to her is Henry with his book open on his lap also asleep. I reach over turning off the monitor's and then start to remove the wires from myself. A nurse comes running and I put my finger to my lips gesturing for her to be quiet glancing over to the two sleeping beside me. I move to get out of bed and she comes silently to my side.

"You shouldn't be getting up your wounds..." She whispers in protest but I cut in.

"Are mine!... I can feel my magic is returning and thus I will be fine very soon." I said and though she still doesn't seem to like it she doesn't try to stop me so she leaves.

I head first to the bathroom and find my clothes are hung up on the back side of the door. I slowly move to untie the hospital gown and it falls to the floor. Looking down I see I have been stitched up and bandaged. I close my eye's and reach for my magic finding it there but not back to full yet. I have enough to heal myself though so I do and then start to take off the bandages. With that done I get dressed and my clothes instantly draw on my magic repairing themselves. I find myself forced to lean on the sink counter to steady myself. Maybe I should have gotten someone to bring me some regular clothing I think as a wave of nausea hits me. I walk out of the bathroom , out of my room, and run into Regina who was on her way most likely to check on Henry.

"You're up?" She said surprised but obviously happy to see it.

"Indeed I am." I said smiling and she smiles back.

"Well may I be the first to ask what happened?" She asked.

"Well my plan worked better than I expected. Greg came to the station and he thought he had gotten the jump on me, so I decided to play along to get some easy answers. Hadn't expected the squid ink but wasn't too worried about it. I knew even if my magic was gone temporarily it still wouldn't kill me and that once the ink wore off it would return and I would heal. Also knew that Warren would wonder where I was and come looking for me, so I wasn't worried about Greg getting away either. I was right about Tinkerbell by the way... She was the one who helped him get back here." I said and she nods but I don't think she agrees with my reasoning.

"How long have I been out?" I asked and she frowns apologetically at me.

"Two weeks and I have to say that your brother and Emma will be very happy to hear that your back on your feet. Gold and I have tried but have been unable to find a way to let them through your barrier. Oh and by the way I should warn you before your father get's here. The next time you put an electric charge on the barrier you should probably warn us. Gold was out cold for an hour and a half after he touched it trying to find a way to let them through." She said laughing slightly.

"Well thanks for te warning and I must admit that I would've loved to have seen that." I said looking past her up the hall and see my father coming.

"What happened?" He demands and I sigh in slight annoyance.

"My plan worked and I took advantage of the situation to get some fast answers." I said smiling as his scowl grows darker.

"You mean to tell me that you let him shoot you." He asked and I can hear his disapproval.

"Yes I did and as I thought it gave him a false sense of security, and he gave up information he normally wouldn't have. I was also right about Tink. My only miscalculation was his stupid ink laced bullets. Thank you by the way." I said as I see my mother come out of my room and run over to hug me.

"Are you alright?" She asks urgently and I see both Snow and Charming making their way toward us.

"Yes I'm fine." I assure her as she moves back to stand with her husband.

"You can all go now if you'd like as you can see I'm fine and on my way out myself. Greg is locked up and I'm sure Warren is still watching him at the moment. If I could get a ride to the town line that would be great. I need to let Emma and Neal back into town before I deal with Greg and then go after Pan's fairy." I said and a few of them look surprised and concerned.

"Monori you nearly died... Just let him sit a few more days it's not like he's going anywhere." Charming said my mother and Snow nodding in agreement, while Regina and my father both looked like they had plans of their own for Greg.

"No by the time I've eaten something and finished questioning him I should be just about back to myself. I want to be off after Tink as soon as Emma is back in town and can take over prisoner watch with David. The longer I wait the harder it's going to be to find her. I'm sure Greg has been gone far too long for her not to know something's gone wrong and she will have gone into hiding by now. Before I leave I'll give him his choices to think about while I'm gone. Once I have dealt with Tink I'll come back and we can see what he's decided." I explained and my father takes a step closer.

"I'm coming with you after Tinkerbell." He states and I see no reason he shouldn't and it would lessen the likelihood of Greg being killed while I'm gone.

"Very well but I want you to know that I made that fairy a promise and I intend to keep it." I said coldly and everyone looks at me.

"And what promise was that?" I hear Snow ask looking concerned.

"Well that is between Tink and myself now isn't it." I state flatly walking back toward my room. I walk over and sit next to Henry gently shaking him to wake him. He wakes and groggily rubs his eye's as I smile over at him. He then looks at me in happy surprise and leans over to hug me tightly.

"Hey kid I'm alright." I chuckle.

"I knew you'd be okay I just knew it. Grandpa and Belle were so worried but I knew. Did you catch him?" He blurted out talking a million miles a minute which made me laugh.

"Ya we got him, I was just telling everyone that they could go back home. Hey I just want you to know that my dad and I are going after Tinkerbell, so that she can't send anyone else here to hurt us again." I explained and he looks concerned.

"What are you going to do?" He asks.

"Only what I have to Henry." I said evasively and he nods seeing I'm not going to answer that anymore in-depth than that. I get up and leave the room with Henry following me to see the rest of them chatting quietly. Charming see's me and smiles in my direction.

"You ready to go I'm your ride back to the town line." He asks.

"Ya let's go." I said and then looked to my father.

"I'll come get you when I've let Emma back into town and I'm ready to go." I said and he nods.

"I'll be ready...You sure you have the strength to do that?" He says behind me as I walk down the hall behind Charming to get in his truck and go let Emma and my brother back into town. I stop and look back at him and then nod.

"Your right...Thanx Charming but I'd better go with him so I can explain how to let them back in. I'd rather not let them back in just to end up back here." I said and he looks over to snow then nods.

"I'll go drop off Snow and Henry at school and meet you back at the station." He said before walking out with Snow and Henry. I walk out with my parent's to get into my father's black caddy and head for the town line.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

The ride over to the town line is a quiet one, but you can feel the tension in the air. My father is not happy with me I can tell and I think the only reason he hasn't tanned my hide is my mother is with us. I sit in the back seat looking out the passenger side of the car. I know nothing I say will make him understand my decision to allow myself to be shot, so I don't intend on even trying.

"So what do I need to know about the barrier?" I hear him say flatly from the front seat.

"Well whatever you do don't touch it because I electrified it." I said teasingly smirking into his rear view mirror.

"Oh yes I know...Found that out a few hours after we brought you to the hospital." He said grouchily and I couldn't help but the small laugh that escapes me.

"Well the spell is very powerful but it does have one very big weakness, and it's a weakness that only you and I know it in the future." I explain.

"You mean that it only protects against future threats and not against anyone who has been to where it protects before?" Mom asks and I shake my head and then remember that they wouldn't see that most likely.

"No that's not it...That's not it's greatest weakness as that only applies to it's passive form. This spell is extremely versatile it can be a passive barrier spell like it was when I first cast it or a hard barrier like it is now. It can have magic added to it like the electrification I put in it to stun anyone who touched it. The list goes on but I don't feel comfortable saying anymore. When we get to the line I will tell you what it is Dad, but for her protection... Mom must stay in the car." I explained and they look at each other for a moment and then Dad's eye's return to the road.

"Monori..." My father starts to protest but this is non-negotiable so I cut in.

"This isn't up for discussion...The spell I have up around the town is the same one that protects us in the future and technically I shouldn't be telling you anything about it. As it is I will only be telling you how you can manipulate it, and not anything about how it's cast or it's full potential. Knowing how this spell works places a target on your back in the future, and I won't place Mom in that danger. You and I are immortal and if captured it's only a matter of time until we get loose again. As a matter of fact we maintain the belief that only you know this spell to protect me." I said bluntly and then look out the window once more.

"Have we done something to make you not trust us?" My mother asks worried and I see I'm giving a wrong impression.

"No that's not it. It's just that this spell is one that Dad will figure out and teach to me one day. And when I say me... I mean me and only me. While I know how to cast it the first time I have put it up and left it up was when I put it up here... Dad is in charge of the barriers in the future, among other things." I explained and they let the subject drop luckily.

"Are you alright?" My mother asks and I hear the concern in her voice.

"The truth?..." I ask and they both nod in the front seat.

"Not really... The ink still hasn't completely passed from my system. I can tell because my Magic should be returning faster than it is. But that's not what's bothering me most..." I say and then pause thinking over how to explain this and they wait for me to continue.

"When I take an injury that would kill someone not like me as you've seen I fall unconscious. When this happens I go to a random netherworld until my body has healed enough for me to return. It's not unlike what happens when someone is put under a sleeping curse only I can end up in much worse netherworld's. This time I did luck out and I ended up in the world of dreams. While I was there I checked in on Peter Pan and after talking with him..." I started to say but think better of it.

"What is it dearie? If you are suddenly second guessing yourself on imprisoning him don't. You did the right thing and more than most would've even considered. Most in your shoes would've just done away with him and aged him into oblivion. You have given him a chance to decide to change and as I said before that is more than most would do and honestly more than he deserves." My Father tries to put my mind at ease but he doesn't understand. I nod which he sees in his mirror and they let it drop but it's not Pan I'm conflicted about. It's what I know I now have to do with Tink. While I won't loose any sleep over it afterwords I have never liked having to carry out this kind of promise. I don't like killing people, and actively hunting someone down for just that purpose I like even less.

We finally reach the town line my father and I get out to walk over closer to it. I turn to him and see he is ready and waiting for what I'm going to be explaining to him. I take a deep breath and clear my mind of other concerns.

"The spell is tied to the caster which in this case is me..." I said and he looks at me confused for a moment so I continue.

"Since casting this spell my maximum magical ability has been about ninety percent of what it would normally be. Because the last ten percent is up in the air around us. It's apart of me and more specifically my life which is another reason only you and I know this spell, because we are immortal. It's to demanding a spell for mortal casters to maintain as it would drain the years of their lives away. If I were to die the spell would bleed away into nothing leaving what I was guarding unprotected. If I were to be captured their war mages could use me to tear holes which is what you are going to do." I explained and he nods.

"I can see why you keep this such a secret. We don't need to give anyone yet another reason to find the dagger do we?" He said leaning more heavily on his cane and then he gets a suspicious look.

"Good so you understand that this must remain a secret and when you do discover how to do it...Keep it to yourself until you feel that I'm ready to learn it. Now are you ready to do this?" I said and he gives me a curious look.

"What do you mean... What can I do... You forget I know the rules of advanced magic. I believe I'm most likely the one who taught them to you in fact. If it's apart of you, apart of your magic that is... Then only you can interact with it. So please enlighten me as to just how I'm to manipulate it?" He asks after a moment but I think he already knows what I'm going to tell him.

"You're going to have to trick it, which means you have to push your power through me." I said and he doesn't look happy. As he shouldn't. Pushing ones power through another caster is extremely dangerous and painful for the caster that is being invaded. It feels like you're an over filled water balloon about to burst, and if they are not careful that is exactly what can happen.

"Relax with as empty as I am right now it will be almost as easy as channeling through someone with no magical ability. Just push it through, tear open a hole, and hold it open long enough for them to come trough. When they're through release it and it will close on it's own." I said before taking my cell out of my pocket. He still isn't okay with this plan and as I search my contact list for my brothers number he makes his protests.

"Yours may be drained but it doesn't change the fact that your body will try to reject the foreign magic. You will fight back and if I force it through you will still feel it and I will not inflict that on my daughter." He said and I look up at him roll my eyes and then back to my phone.

"Wrong your dark magic is the same as mine as it comes from the same source. As for the other side of my abilities... They are used to sharing the space anyway and as long as I stay calm they shouldn't react." I countered and I hear the tap of his cane as he starts to pace uncomfortably.

"You were just in the hospital after a near fatal incident. This could put you right back there as much as doing it yourself could." He shot at me next.

"I'm physically fully healed it's my magic that has yet to recover. The only real danger in doing this is accidentally pushing too much into the person and blowing them up. And as I said my tank is just about empty. Even if you were to put everything you have into me, I still doubt it would top me off let alone overfill me. But you have felt the full depths to my power so tell me what do you think?" I said back and I had now found Bae's number. I hit send and put the phone to my ear to hear it start ringing.

"I think we should just wait until you can do it yourself." He proclaims and I shake my head and smirk at him.

"What and let Tinkerbell get further away than she already is? Ya I don't think so." I said and then I hear Bae's voice in answer over the phone.

"Hello? 'Nori is that you?" He asks quickly and I can hear the urgency in his voice. He must have been very worried about Henry and I.

"Ya it's me, I'm here at the town line with Dad and we can let you through the barrier when ever you're ready." I answered and suddenly on the opposite side of the barrier I see him dash out of the trees on the right side of the road. Emma is right behind him and I can only guess that they had camped out next to the barrier. In the hopes that Regina and Dad would figure out how to let them in. I walk over closer to the barrier shutting my phone as I go.

"Hey you two alright?" I ask and he scoffs at the question.

"Say's the woman who just spent two weeks close to death in a coma from what I hear. We are fine just really looking forward to holding our son again." Bae said with his arm draped around Emma's shoulders while she nods in agreement.

"By the way Deputy Gold we obviously need to have a chat about what is an acceptable means of interrogation. Because I will not have anyone in my employ intentionally allowing themselves to be shot. For any reason am I clear Deputy Gold?" Emma asked sternly and I had to stop myself from smirking at her.

"Crystal Sheriff Swan." I said with only mild sarcasm.

"Now then you wanna let us through this thing?" Bae said as he knocks on the barrier between us and I can't help but shutter slightly as I'm alerted that someone has made contact with it instantaneously. They all notice and look concerned for me but I put a smile on and then nod toward my father. He shakes his head and hesitates for a moment before walking over closer to me. He places his left hand on the back of my neck and grips firmly. I shut my eye's and go to my place of calm that I use for moments like this. I have done something like this before to learn how to cast a portal to a world that I have never been to before.

"Are you ready?" My father asks and I know he is hoping I will change my mind and call this off at the last second, but I simply nod and hear his disappointed sigh. I then start to feel a force enter my body and my first instinct as always is telling me to fight it. But I know I need to let it pass and even if I wanted to I know I don't currently have the strength. I grit my teeth as I fight to stay calm and allow this invading force to flow through me and gain access to my barrier spell. My arm starts to raise and as directed by my father it gestures toward the barrier taking hold of a point and then dragging it down to tear a hole. The fingers of my hand start to spread wide and the hole grows wider. I hear some quick footsteps around me and I know they have crossed over the line. The force recedes until I no longer feel it's presence and then his grip loosens and falls away completely. As I open my eyes I let out a gasp of breath that I didn't realize I was holding. I fall to my knees and stay there panting while the other three all crowd around me in worry. They all start to speak at once asking me if I'm alright and after a few moments I'm able to look up and nod.

Bae and Emma help me back to my feet and then support me as we walk back to the car. I had forgotten how taxing that is. I may be able to keep myself from fighting it, but it doesn't change that fact that it's still like forcing a square pin through a round hole. It just doesn't belong and as I well knew all magic came with a price. So while it didn't hurt me it did physically fatigue me slightly. They get me into the car and I can hear them all agreeing that I should be taken back to the hospital.

"No I'm fine! Please!...Just take me to Granny's. I just need to eat and take a short nap. Which I will do on the way back into town." I said. As my eye's grow heavy I see my father shaking his head in the front seat and I can imagine the grin on his face.

"What are you shaking your head and smiling about... She get's it from you!" I hear Mom state loudly and I smile as I close my eye's for my short nap.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

I awaken some time later to find I wasn't taken to Granny's as requested. I look around and try to figure out just where I am. I find I'm in a small bedroom on a single bed most likely a guest or spare room and with that thought it hit's me. I'm in my parent's home in what will soon be my childhood bedroom. They must have decided after I fell asleep that my resting was more important than doing as I'd asked. As I swing my legs over the side of the bed rubbing sleep from my eye's I notice muffled voices coming from below me. I look across the room and see my coat hanging from a hook on the back of the door. My boot's are sitting at the foot of the bed but I'm happy to see that the rest of my clothing has been left on me. I grab my boot's and put them on before walking over to retrieve my coat. I swing it around behind me pushing my arms through the sleeves as I exit to head downstairs.

I'm feel very annoyed that they brought me here instead of doing what I'd asked I think to myself. I've work to do and every minute wasted here is another given to Tink to either run even further from me or to get deeper into whatever hole she's already hiding in. For all I know she has a two-week head start on me already. So I really have no time for their supposed good intentions when my trail was going cold. Moving quietly down the stairs I can hear a conversation happening in the living room and it sounds like there's more than just my parents in there. My curiosity getting the better of me I stop and listen closer for a moment .

"... intentionally stood there and allowed Mendel to shoot her over a dozen times son! Does that sound rational or in any way healthy to you?" I hear my father say and I can hear his thinly veiled anger and worry.

"She's just worried about us Papa, and she still hasn't adjusted to being in this time. I don't know if you've noticed but she doesn't like to talk about when she's from... and when she does, she get's a very far off haunted look in her eye's." I hear my brother say concern evident in his voice as well. I wonder if that's true I think after his statement.

"She doesn't speak of her time because time travel is a tricky business son. Knowing too much about one's future only makes you miserable, and I know this better than anyone Bea. I spent over three hundred years trying to manipulate event's to bring about or change things I foresaw, so that I could get to you. It never went exactly how I thought it would and it almost always only ever caused me or those around me heartache. No her disregard for her own safety must be about something else." Dad replied and I sit down on the stairs to listen in on the rest of this conversation. I can't beleive I havn't been discovered yet I think as the argument about me continues. Dad must really be tunnel visioned if he hasn't sensed my now being awake nevermind being this close to him.

"You once told me that I didn't know what war does to people papa, and I don't pretend to know any better now than I did then. But it's very obvious to me what it has done to Nori. She's always wound up tighter than an over wound clock spring. As a matter of fact the time I saw her most relaxed is when she was dueling with David, and especially her duel with Regina in the park. When she senses a threat her response is almost immediate, and as we've seen she doesn't like leave room for repeat offenders." Bae said and I hear my father scoff in reply. I just stare at my shoes uncomfortably as my brother lays out what he see's for him. I really thought I'd been doing better, but I guess I was wrong as his views of my being up tight hadn't changed.

"When Greg showed up in the station Nori knew that she had him. I'm sure there was no question in her mind about it. But she also knew that he couldn't have gotten here without help, and so she turned her attention to that new threat. She wanted answers and so she improvised. She knew that if she simply took him prisoner he would've wasted time with the loyalty to his cause brainwashing Pan's people did on him. But if she supposedly gave him the upper hand then maybe, just maybe she could trick him into gloating about it. Possibly even reveal things he really shouldn't be talking about. And in case you didn't notice it worked. The only reason she didn't get more out of him from what I can tell is that Warren showed up." Bae said in defense of me and I smiled surprised at how well my brother knew me in the short time we've known each other here.

"So your saying that you approve of her recklessness?" Dad asks incredulously and my smile falls off because I hate disappointing him.

"NO!...I'm saying I understand her thought process on the matter Papa. With Nori it's always how can I accomplish this as quickly, permanently, and with as little collateral damage as possible. From what I've gathered she came from a time where there is no time to discuss thing's in a committee. In these matter's she is the authority and her decisions have the potential to either save or end lives, and it weighs on her heavily Papa. Which is why she is all about doing thing's herself here... In the true Gold family tradition she's afraid. She doesn't want any of us getting hurt carrying out a plan that she came up with. And I think what happened in Neverland is what made her so paranoid about it." Bae said and I couldn't feel more uncomfortable right now if a four hundred pound beast were sitting on me. It falls silent for a moment before my father speaks again.

"What about Neverland? We hit a few bumps in the road but we saved Henry and all got home safely." He stated sounding mildly confused. But at what cost I think to myself.

"Bumps in the road?... Safely?... You must remember the events in Neverland very differently from what I remember. Because without her we most definitely wouldn't have ALL come back at all never mind safely. If you have forgotten one of those bumps in the road was you having your shadow torn away! Do you have any idea!..." Bae near shouted at our father and my hand goes up to cover my mouth to keep myself siltent. No Bae don't do it...Don't tell him, Please don't do that to him I all but shout in my mind.

"Bae!" I hear my Mother interrupt warning him to stop there and I can hear the sudden realization in her voice. She now knows what he's about to tell my father as much as I do.

"You didn't tell him did you? He has no idea..." Bae stated slightly stunned and disappointed now. I sigh quietly knowing there will be no protecting Dad from this now.

"Bae please!" Mom pleaded with my brother for him to stop there. I wish to do nothing more now than poof out of here and avoid this situation, but I refuse to take the cowards way out.

"Well now his attitude makes a whole lot more sense." Bae stated his anger at the situation he found himself in now starting to show. I close my eyes and bow my head slightly knowing what must come next.

"Didn't tell me what?...Belle?...What haven't you told me?" Dad said and I hear the hurt and confusion in his voice. It's really unfair I think to myself because I'm sure until now she hadn't really thought about what she had seen that day in the back of the pawn shop. When dad had returned that was what was important to her at the time, and my episode had most likely been forgotten.

"Well I really didn't put it together myself until just now, as it was it didn't seem important..." Mom tried to explain sounding ashamed for not having realized before now.

"Will someone please just tell me what I don't know?!" My father demanded and I decide I can't remain silent anymore.

"What they are trying but failing to tell you as gently as possible..." I said loudly and then paused as they walk out of the front room and into the open area by the front door next to the stairs. They all looks supremely shocked to see me sitting there on the stairs, and the obvious question is written on all three faces. 'Just how long had I been there and what had I heard?'

"Which I doubt this bit of news can be broken gently and it's something that I honestly had no intention of telling you...What they are trying to say is that...No let me try to explain it this way... We are linked by both blood and magic." I said and Dad rolls his eyes before interrupting me

"Well yes you're my daughter I know that, naturally I don't need to be told about that." Dad said looking confused as both Mom and Bae shake their heads sadly. I just keep looking him in the eye's apologeticly.

"No Dad you don't get it...What that means Dad is that we are closer than you ever see if I don't block it out we would always know exactly where each other are, and what the other is doing but that's not all. If I were to drop my mental guards and we concentrated on that connection we would know what the other feels, both physically and emotionally." I said and he doesn't look like he is willing to believe me.

"Don't want to believe me do you...Well then believe what you felt yourself Dad, because I'm sure you felt it when I was shot and started to lose my power... Because as it drained away I lost the ability to completely shield myself. My mental guards are what keep you from feeling what I'm feeling all the time... Fair warning Dad when I come into my powers as a dark one... You will know it instantly, because you will be flooded with thought's, sensations, and emotions that aren't yours." I said as I watched his eyes grow ever bigger telling me that he did indeed know what I was talking about and my warning had hit home.

" There are time's though that no amount of sheilding is going to protect against us what the other is suffering. So I guess what they were really trying to say is that I felt everything that you did...I felt and lived through every agonizing moment with you...I heard your screams and even your thought's and emotions as Pan ripped you away from us. But it get's worse for me unfortunatly as I could sense Bae desperate plea's for me to come save you. I could hear Henry crying out for anyone to come to your rescue. Mom was in tears next to me pleading for my release so that I could get to you..." I said pausing as a tear rolls down my cheek at the memory of that horrible day. I get to my feet and walk down the last few steps to face the rest of my family and especially my father, because unfortunately I can see he is still in slight denial. I summon the dream catcher that he keeps in his shop and hold it out for him to take.

"Here see for yourself I was in the back of your shop... Restrained, by both Blue and Warren so that I didn't break what you told me was the most important of the rules you gave me for when I came here..." I said hot tears of hurt and slight anger freely flowing down my face now. Bae comes over to me trying to comfort me seeing I'm clearly having trouble with this.

"And what was that?" My father asks taking the dream catcher from my hand. But I can't bring myself to say it and so Bae turns back to him.

"You ordered her not to interfere with what happened in Neverland, until after we had found Henry and had him safely on board the Jolly Rodger. That only when we were all together and ready to return could she come back to Neverland to bring us home. Meaning she could only come after you had effectively been killed." Bae said and I see my fathers eyes close and a tear of his own rolls down his cheek. He takes the dream catcher and as he brushes it over my head it starts to glow. He holds it out and stares intently at it as he wills the memory of that day forth. At first it's dark and I know this was when I was trying to sense what was going on in Neverland. I see my father's eye's go wide as he see's a foggy image of himself outside if Pan's fortress, and he realizes he is seeing himself through my mind's eye. It continues on until I see him near the ship and that's when Pan appears. The foggy vision ends as my eye's open revealing Blue and Warren standing over me. Then I must have given the word to restrain me because I see Blue throw her dust and Warren reaches out toward me with one hand and holds our last resort the squid ink in the other. Blue now also has her wand out pointed at me and I see I'm thrashing around now trying to get loose as the memory becomes jerky moving this way and that. I see the concern and fear written all over my jailer's faces as they struggle to keep me restrained. This goes on for a few minutes and then finally Belle bursts through the curtain and runs over to me trying to help. I see her yelling at the other two becoming more upset with every passing second. The Dream catcher falls from my fathers grip and ceases to glow before it even hits the ground. I have never seen my father looking this haunted by anything.

"I've seen enough I know you speak the truth." He said hanging his head as Mom holds him trying to help him anyway she can.

"I told you before you kept the event's of this time from me, but I knew of the prophecy. I knew that something had happened to you in Neverland. I had even figured out the date of when it had happened. I was just never able to figure out the what that had happened. With Pan being about I knew that it was possible, but I had no idea what exactly it would do to you. I can see now that a few things about Pan you never taught me on purpose, because if you had... You knew there was no way in this or any other land that I wouldn't have stopped it from happening." I said through gritted teeth.

"I'm so sorry Monori..." My father said shaking his head and moving closer to me and out of moms arms. Bae moved aside as he came and wrapped his arm that wasn't leaning on his cane around me.

"I think I know why I did it, but I still can't believe I did." He said forlornly and I pull back to look at him questioningly. I had my own theory about this and I was really curious to know if I was right.

"Your mother..." He paused glancing back at Belle then looked intensely at me again.

"It was what happened in Neverland that woke me up and made me realize just how much I needed her. And after such a close call...Well it was what really made me want to never be without her again, and in effect made me propose." He said wiping a tear from my cheek.

"So you see if it never had happened...Then you would never have come to be when you did...By stopping the event's in Neverland you would most likely erase your own existence. And while I will never forgive myself for putting you through that...I would rather live with that guilt than to chance never having you..." He said trying to give me a very unsure smile that was full of the guilt and pain he felt, but there was also hope that I understood just how important I was to him. Which lucky for him I did and I was quite happy to know I'd been right about why he had insisted I not interfere. Yes erasing my existence would be very bad for the fabric of time. Still I thought... Just because I understood why it had to happen didn't mean I had to like it. But I also knew it mattered little because no matter how much I wanted to I can't change the past.

"Well like I said I had no intention of telling you about this... I knew it would only hurt you and I didn't want to burden you with that." I said after taking a deep breath to calm myself.

"Monori we are your parents and it's our job to protect you not the other way around." My mother said as she came to my father's side again. I looked away from them knowing where this was going and not wanting to see that look in their eye's. My father was having none of that though it seemed as he grabbed my chin and gently pulled until our eyes met again.

"And on that note I'm guessing you over heard most of our conversation with your brother?" Dad asked dropping his hand as I nodded.

"Well like your mother said it's our job to protect you and this recklessness must stop dearie. I heard what Bae said and now I understand what was going on in your head better. But may I remind you that we have gotten along facing down problems long before you got here just fine. There is no reason for you to face these things alone. Because no matter how powerful you are dearie..." Dad said getting that impish smile of his back.

"We are still stronger together than we are apart Nori." Bae finished for him and I give them all a slight smile and nod my head.

"Alright fine but I swear if I have to go retrieving anyone's soul again...I'm wrapping you all in bubble wrap and locking you away safely in a padded room. I'll keep said room protected by magic until it comes time for me to leave this time."I teased and they all laughed.

"Oh and just so we are clear young lady, under no circumstances are you to pull a stunt like you did in the sheriff's station again. I don't care what information it could get you there are better way's of getting it." Dad said pointing his finger in my face close to touching my nose and to which I only gave a sly smile in return.

"Oh don't worry I have no intention of allowing bullets to enter my body again anytime soon. I had forgotten how much getting shot hurts and believe me it won't be happening again If I have anything to say about it." I said shaking my head at the memory.

"Well I'm glad to hear that, but I can't help but notice you talk as if you have a way of preventing that...Beyond normal means that is?" Dad asked curiously and I had to smile proudly.

"Well I do Dad...It's a personal shield spell that I developed myself actually, and one that I'm quite proud of. You see when I said I allowed Greg to shoot me I meant it quite literally. In order for Greg to shoot me I had to drop my kinetic shielding. If I hadn't those bullets never would have reached me." I explained and they all looked slightly intrigued.

"Would you like to see it?" I said grinning wolfishly from ear to ear and Dad gives me a questioning look.

"Aren't you forgetting something dearie? Your magic's still recharging." He stated and I had to chuckle slightly.

"No that's where you're wrong Dad...With that little stunt you guys pulled bringing me here to rest instead of taking me where I'd asked. My body has finished getting rid of every last trace of the ink that was in my system. I'm still a bit hungry but now that's just because I haven't eaten all day. I'm back to full power and ready to start my next mission. I have a very annoying fairy to chase down who has quite a lead on me. Now do you want to see it or not?" I said confidently and I can see he is interested in seeing this new bit of magic, but he is also my father and doesn't want to even risk my being hurt again.

"Well heck if he doesn't I would!" Bae said surprisingly excited and we all look at him slightly confused.

"What?" Bae asks looking between the three of us.

"Well sorry Bae but you've just never been one to like magic..." I said smirking at him once more.

"Well ya that's true but I can't seem to get away from it. Between Papa, you, Emma, and now Henry I figure it's in my life to stay so why keep fighting it?" Bae said and I had to give it to him that he was right.

"Alright then! Dad I need to borrow this." I said quickly.

"Borrow what?" Dad asked as I snap my fingers summoning his gun to me. It appears in my hand as I walk back through the house and out the back door onto the patio in the back yard. I place the gun on the patio table and walk away about twenty paces. Turning around I hold out my hand palm open levitating the gun into the air and pointing it at myself.

"Didn't we just talk about this dearie?" Dad said sternly a warning in his eyes.

"No we talked about my letting someone else shoot me." I said and then I quickly close my hand into a fist making the gun fire. They all gasp and run over to me but stop when they see the bullet has stopped dead in the air eight inches short of my chest as if it had hit something solid in thin air. I reach out with my other hand and grab it as the gun flies into the one controlling it. I walk the last two steps over to them and place both the gun and the bullet into my father's hand. They all look stunned and I can't help but snicker slightly.

"Well and on the note I believe I have a prisoner to question. Are you still wanting to go with me to find Tink Dad?" I asked and he still hasn't fond his voice but manages to nod.

"Then once I'm done with Greg I'll come by to get you and we can be on our way. So until then I guess I'll see you later." I said and then immediately jumped skyward heading for the sheriff's station.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

I take my time and enjoy myself for while heading over to the station. I forget sometimes how much I enjoy just moving through the air with the wind running over me. I take a detour through the woods testing myself to make sure I'm really as ready as I'd claimed. It's extra dark in here today due to the thick dark clouds overhead, but I still move through the trees at over a hundred miles an hour. I'm frightening the local wild life but I've done it without so much as a scratch on me as I breach the tree tops and head straight for the clouds. It's foggy for a moment then I'm bathed in the warm sunlight that is blocked by the clouds that are now below me from shining down on Storybrooke. I stay there for a moment just soaking it in and letting the rest of the world fall away. I know I should be going straight to the station but sometimes your own sanity must come first.

Taking a deep breath I decide I've wasted enough time on this sanity check and so I head directly towards the station. As I near it I see Emma, David, and Warren standing in the window watching for something. I can only assume that Bae must have called Emma to let her know I was on my way. I smirk comes to my face as I get an idea and so I turn up the speed a bit. I see the expressions on their faces go from watchful to worried in seconds. I know they are concerned that I'm going to crash into the building as I'm still headed straight for it and haven't decreased my speed or altitude. I see them waving their arms and most likely shouting at me trying to get my attention. I keep heading straight at them and five feet from the building I instantly Poof inside behind them. I silently sit down in my chair propping my feet up on my desk as they still look out the window searching for where I went.

"What happened? Where'd she go?" Emma asks shock evident in her tone.

"I'm not sure." Warren states turning his head side to side obviously looking for me.

"Well what was that? Did she lose consciousness on her way over here or something?" David asked glancing at Warren and I couldn't help it anymore and bust up laughing. All three of them jump, turn around startled, and stare at me clearly surprised.

"Do you honestly think that I could maintain stable flight like that while asleep?" I asked and David looks a bit sheepish now as he see's that this is obviously a ridiculous idea.

"I must admit I haven't done that one for a while, but I'm glad to see it still has the desired effect." I stated smiling all the while.

"And just what effect would that be other than scaring your co-worker, boyfriend, and boss.?" Emma asked and I could tell she was now slightly annoyed with me.

"Surprise Emma, It is very successful trick that give's you the element of surprise. If I had been attacking this building all three of you would now be either incapacitated or worse. I was sitting here a full thirty seconds before you realized I was behind you. Never mind that the only reason you did was because I laughed alerting you to my presence behind you." I said smirking devilishly.

"Well I can see your feeling better." Warren said as he came over to me and pulled me up out of my chair to hug me close.

"Warren your crushing me." I said slightly strained but also amused. He pecks me on the cheek releasing me slightly to hold me at arm's length and I could see the relief and joy on his face.

"I was so worried...Your father said you would most likely be fine, but then you just wouldn't wake up and no matter who tried they couldn't heal your wounds. Everyday Blue would come to the station and take over prisoner watch so that I could come see you..." He said talking very fast and after a moment I raised my hand to cover his mouth to stop him. I smiled and shook my head and he mumbled 'sorry' against my fingers.

"I told you I'd be fine before I had you send me to them at the cabin and as you can see I am. I couldn't be healed because the bullets were laced with squid ink as I'm sure someone told you. Thank you for visiting, but why did you get Blue to come I'm sure David or the dwarfs could've watched him?" I asked before dropping my hand so he could speak again.

"Well you left me in charge of watching him and I felt that you would want someone who had magical know how around at all times just in case. I asked Blue because I knew that it wouldn't be wise to bring Regina or your father as you had told me they might well kill him. Which by the way you were right to leave me here to guard him. Your father did indeed show up after they got you settled into the hospital and Dr. Whale had said you were stable for the moment. I was able to hold him off long enough for your mother to get here and talk some sense into him." Warren explained and I nodded smiling at him and then I noticed a large dent in the wall next to the cell's. Looking around I see other dents, a few of the ceiling tiles are also damaged and there are more than a few scorch marks.

"Yes... I can see that I seem to have missed a good fight. How did you fare?" I asked and he chuckled sightly.

"Ya I won't lie I'm a bit rusty it seems and your father pretty well threw me around like a rag doll for most of it. I did manage to land a few good shot's and I think the suit he was wearing is a goner." Warren said quite proud of himself and I just shook my head laughing quietly.

"Well all I'll say is be glad that he went easy on you." I teased and he gives me a confused look.

"Easy? You call this easy?" Warren asked waving his hand around gesturing to the damage to the station around us.

"Oh very...And there's two big reasons that I know this to be true." I said smirking.

"And what are those?" Emma asks from behind Warren.

"The building is still standing at all and I didn't wake up to find you in the hospital bed next to mine." I said giving him a sly smirk.

"Coming between the dark one and what he wants is never advisable, but if that's where your going to find yourself... Then it's best that you know there's a reason for him not to do any permanent damage. Dad knows that if he hurts you then he would have to explain that to me, and he won't risk alienating another one of his children if he can help it. Looking around the room what I see is that he was trying to knock you cold to get you out of his way. He knew a sleep spell wouldn't work on you your too powerful a mage, and so that left him but one option. Throw you around the room and physically knock you out. I'd even venture a guess that he may have tried to choke you out first, but from the dents in the wall's and ceiling you were able to break his hold. As the scorch marks are all at the back of the room it would seem Dad stood over there and you have rather bad aim when under duress. And finally I have to ask how many time's did you get too close and get whacked with the cane?" I asked and he smiled back at me.

"Twice...Now how did you do that? You weren't here how do you know how the fight went?" Warren asked puzzled.

"I've been in and seen enough magical fights that I can usually figure out what happened from the damage left behind. It's a useful trick when one of your soldiers goes missing it can give you a good idea as to whether or not they are indeed M.I.A. or if they were unfortunately K.I.A. Like from this room I can tell that both parties walked away alive." I explained and they all look at me questioningly.

"How's that?" David asked.

"Because I can feel the remnants of the magic each used...It's faint but it's still there and that means they are both still alive." I said and Warren nods in understanding but the other two are still lost.

"I don't get it." Emma states.

"If one of us had died our magic would go with us it would fade away and thus there wouldn't be any trace of one magical signal. I must say Monori that's brilliant I never thought about it that way, but I guess every battle leaves it's mark and a magical one is no different." Warren said and I simply smiled bigger.

"Well now that that's all settled I believe I came here for a reason... Oh yes!" I said turning to Greg's cell I see he is asleep and I turn back to Warren because with as loud as we've been there's only one explanation for that.

"You put him out?" I asked already knowing the answer but wanting the reason.

"Yes I did once I was informed of your going into a coma I figured it was only fair. Plus I didn't know when you'd awaken, and I didn't want him to have any more time to come up with lies to mislead us when you did come to question him." He explained and I could hear the malice in his voice.

"Not to mention it's hard to escape when you're not conscious to do so. Well I'm here now so wake him." I said and he nods as I grab a chair and set it before the cell. I sit down and fold my arms across my chest taking a deep breath I place a blank disinterested look on my face. I want him to see his failure immediately and I want him to think that I don't care about him one way or the other. That all this is only a formality and that his only value is what he knows about Tink. Warren walks over to the cell bars and snaps his fingers as he waves his hand toward Greg. Greg begins to come around and he sits up to look at Warren.

"What did you do to me? Where's my father?" Greg said getting to his feet and rushing the bars. He futilely thrashed against them for a moment before he notices me and freezes.

"No... That's not possible...Your dead there's no way you could've..." He said the color draining from his face as he did and I smirked at him slightly for a moment before returning to my passive façade.

"Survived? Oh my dear Mr. Mendel didn't Tink tell you? No I guess she wouldn't have because I don't think she knows either. You see I'm immortal so all your rather brutal display the other night did was inconvenience me for two week's. Maybe the next time your sent to do something you'll take the time to get to know your enemy, but of course there isn't going to be a next time so I guess the point is rather moot." I said and I see fear enter his eye's.

"So your going to kill me then?" Greg asks timidly.

"Kill you? No I think not... I spent two week's stuck in a coma with only your old boss for company. My family spent two weeks not knowing if I'd ever awaken, if I did would I be the same person I was? Or would the trauma change me? Well lucky for them It wasn't the first time it's happened and I doubt it will be that last, so you could say I'm used to it by now." I said matter of factly and he is looking increasingly whiter.

"Now here's what's going to happen... You are going to tell me everything you know about Tinkerbell's plans and her whereabouts. Then I will give you your options on how you will leave that cell. Which you can think over until I return from dealing with your pixie friend." I explained with as little feeling as I could manage. I sounded cold and empty and it was disturbing his calm,

"I'm not going to tell you anything now where's my father?" He said trying to act brave but it came off as frantic.

"Oh you already know where he is...Dead, and buried in the woods..." I said coldly and he shakes his head not willing to believe it.

"No that's a lie I heard you..." He starts but I cut him off.

"Ever go fishing Greg? You see I know a thing or two about fishing, and as any good fisherman will tell you it's all about the bait. Show some patience, dangle the right bait and you're sure to catch a prize." I said giving him a wink and he groans in anger as he beats and thrashed against the bars again.

"Oh calm down what's done is done and you can't change it. You're caught except it." I said rolling my eyes and looking at my nails as if disinterested in his tantrum.

"And why should I do that?" He asked hatred burning in his eyes for me.

"Because it's rather simple really you're in a jail cell that is not only mechanically locked but magically locked as well. So you're not getting out unless we let you and you will tell me what I want to know one way or another." I said getting to my feet and taking a step toward him.

"Is that right?" He scoffed not believing me and so I decide it's time to show him a thing or two about myself. I enter his mind making sure he can feel my presence and see him close his eye's as he clutches his head stumbling back from the bars a step or two.

"Yes it is so!" I said forcefully and directly to his mind. In his head it would sound as if I was speaking through a bullhorn directly into his ears. I then introduce a painfully loud siren like noise in his mind, and watch as he falls to his knees his hands still covering his ears as if it would do any good. I watch him squirm for a moment before I release him and then return to my chair. He stays on the floor just staring at me as I brush some white drywall dust from my pant leg. I must have brushed up against one of the desks I figured. I then look back to Greg and lean back in my chair folding my arms across my chest.

"Now Greg, I can do that and much worse but I'm really hoping I don't have to. If need be I can pry the memories from your brain but it tends to get really messy and I'd rather avoid that. The point is you will tell me what I want to know, the only question is how your going to give it to me... There's the easy way where you just tell me, or there's the hard way where you resist and I'm forced to use magic to get what I want." I said and In his eye's I see the fear and hatred he hold's for magic. From behind me I hear Emma clear her throat to get my attention.

"Yes Sheriff Swan?" I said without turning around.

"May I speak with you Deputy Gold?...In my office please..." She said and I hear the uneasy disapproval to her tone. My eye's never leave Greg's as I stand slowly my hand's falling to my sides.

"Of course Sheriff." I state before throwing him a wink and then turning to follow her.

"Deputy Gold?...As in..." Greg stammers behind me with no small amount of fear in his voice.

"As in related to Mr. Gold also known as Rumplestiltskin a.k.a The Dark One? Yes that would be correct. I believe I mentioned my family earlier, and how because of you they spent the last two weeks worrying about me as I lay in a coma. Mr. Gold is my father Greg and after everything you and your psychotic girlfriend have done to Neal, Henry, and Myself... Well I'd suggest you take that into account as well when you consider whether or not to talk." I said giving him a dark smirk over my shoulder. Then continued into Emma's office shutting the door behind me.

"What is it? I think I've got him right where I want him and I don't want to give him too much time to think." I said all traces of my emotionless façade gone and urgency shining through.

"What are you doing to him out there?! I don't know how thing's work in the time your from but we do not torture people for information here. Well maybe the CIA and Military do but not the local law enforcement." Emma demands and I smile at her.

"Emma relax. All I did was talk with him telepathicly in a very loud voice." I explained and she looks at me unconvinced and it's then I remember her ability to sense the truth.

"Okay! Well that and I made it sound like there was a constant siren as loud as a fog horn going off in his head. The worst that would do would be to give him a headache and while like I said I can do much worse, I wouldn't actually do it. I'm trying to scare him into talking, everything I'm doing is putting thought's in his head. When he first woke up he was shocked to see me at all figuring that I would be dead for sure, which tells him I'm a very powerful being and shouldn't be toyed with. My attitude towards him says that I don't care one way or another about his welfare. That I only care about what he can tell me, and beyond that he is beneath my notice. As I said he knows I'm powerful and now he's seen I'm not afraid to use it, but your calling me in here sends a bad message. I need to know what Tink told him of her plans and anything else he knows about her. And your calling me in here sends a bad message Emma." I warned and she folds her arms looking at me questioningly.

"What message is that?" She asks.

"That you hold my leash!" I said slightly miffed smacking my hand down on the desk which makes her jump slightly.

"Luckily even though he now see's that your my boss and would stop me from doing anything too terrible, He now also know's just who I'm related to. And as far as he knows no one controls my father and I think that bit of information may just break him." I said flashing a smile her way.

"And it definitely will if you will help me with something...And I promise if worse comes to worse I will use a dream catcher to read his memories, but I'd rather him tell me because as we all know magic comes with a price. And as you've seen before just because that's what you saw, it doesn't mean that's what really happened. I could read his mind myself but as I'm sure David has brought you up to speed by now on what happened in town while you were stuck outside the barrier... There are risks and I won't take them just to get information from someone." I said and she scoffs shaking her head slightly.

"Oh but you'll take it to make sure he never comes back here...What do you want me to do?" She asks sighing slightly.

"Pick up your phone and act like your calling someone..." I said and she does.

"Now when we walk back out tell David and Warren they are dismissed, and then tell Greg that you have a lawyer on the way to advise him. When he asks who tell him it's my Dad as he's the only one in town now that King George has been locked up for murder. While you tell him this I will summon Dad and explain the situation. After that I want you to act like you are leaving as well, and he's going to protest that you can't leave him alone with us but that fear is what we want. You can walk around the corner like you've left and stay to listen if you like, but under no circumstances can you come back in here or make a sound. He need's to think that you have left him at our mercy and washed your hands of the situation." I explain and she looks at me hard.

"I don't think I can do that last part Monori, he would be right I can't leave him with you two. You both have big conflicts of interest when it comes to Greg Mendel." She states.

"You must Emma! I promise nothing will happen to him." I said urging her to trust me.

"And you can make that promise with your father being involved?" She asks seriously.

"Yes I can because you are looking at the one person in this time that both has more power than him, and knows how to use it if necessary to stop him without anyone getting hurt including him." I answered without a shred of doubt. She just stares at me for a moment then takes a deep breath and nods.

"I better not regret this." She said and I just smiled at her and winked. She hangs up the phone and heads back out into the main room to do as I had instructed. I close my eyes and drop my mental guards instantly connecting to my fathers thought's.

"Dad I need you at the station." I state telepathicly and then hear a whoosh noise as he appears in the office in front of me.

"What's going on?" He says glancing over my shoulder at the scene behind me and I smirk back at him.

"We're going to play a game...It's called scare the prisoner into talking." I said and he looks puzzled for a moment.

"Why not use magic to force him to talk...with your telepathic abilities..." He starts but I hold up my hand to stop him.

"Firstly if I do that I could end up burning out his mind and lose whatever information he does know, and secondly I promised Emma that we aren't going to hurt him." I said and he laughs slightly.

"Did you now?" He said amused and I give him a hard look that wipes the smile from his face.

"Yes I did and though I want him as frightened of you as possible...You will follow my lead on this Dad...He is my prisoner, and I'm responsible for him is that understood?" I said and I can see he is annoyed but he nods anyway.

"Good now let the game begin." I said smiling at him once more. We walk out of the office and I go back to stand in front of Greg's cell my father leaning on his cane beside me. Greg cowers against the back wall staring wide-eyed at us.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

"Well I'll leave you two to it." Emma said behind us and his eyes follow her as she leaves. I hear the outer door open and shut but sense her presence still in the building.

"Well now that we're alone is there anything you want to tell us...Oh wait maybe you want to talk with your lawyer alone first see what he advises." I said and start to turn but I'm stopped by Greg's panicked voice.

"NO PLEASE DON'T!... Don't leave me with him!" Greg Screams frantically and I look over to see my father's shoulders shaking ever so slightly as he snickers to himself. Obviously enjoying how close to the edge I have already pushed this man.

"Are you sure? I don't want to infringe on your client's privilege Mr. Gold." I said looking to my father for some help.

"Yes maybe we should chat alone Mr. Mendel so that I can better represent you." Dad said smirking darkly at Greg.

"No!" He yells once more and we both look at each other smirking and then back to him.

"Alright then...Who sent you and how did you here?" I asked and surprisingly he manages to stay silent despite his obvious terror.

"I would advise you to answer the deputy's questions dearie as it's the only way you can help yourself." Dad said coldly and I see Greg's adam's apple jump as he gulps.

" T...Tink... T-tinkerbell sent me and s...sh...she had the shadow carry me here." He stuttered slightly as he spoke.

"Why?" I asked blandly.

"She said there was a barrier around the town that she couldn't pass. She wanted me to see if I could cross it and do some work for her." He said and his eyes had never left my father who I now noticed was rolling a ball of fire around in his palm as he stared straight back into Greg's terrified eye's.

"What work?" I further questioned.

"I was to cross the line and find out what I could about the barrier, where the boy was, and..." He stopped suddenly and his eye's flashed to me for a moment then went back to Dad.

"And?" I prodded.

"And you. She wanted to know about you specifically...She is angry about Pan and wants to find a way to make you bring him back. That's why she wanted the boy because he seems important to everyone here. She also wanted to draw you out so she could get Pan back and then they could take their revenge on you." He said slightly more confident which only made Dad and I laugh.

"Your friend Tinkerbell couldn't harm me let alone her dearie, and if you think she would have been alone in that fight you are sadly mistaken." Dad scoffed leaning forward slightly.

"If I count correctly she would've been outnumbered eight to one, and even if she managed to get Henry she couldn't hide him from me like Pan did from them when he had him. You see you two have no idea who or what you're dealing with Greg. You are all so scared of Peter Pan and the power he wields. And yet somehow you forget that I not only outsmarted him, but that I lived to tell the tale. As powerful as Pan is I assure you he is nothing compared to me and his little shadow trick plain doesn't work on me." I explained and he starts to crumble to the floor shrinking against the back wall in fear.

"Now how often and where were you to report to her?" I asked.

"Every three days beyond the border." He answered forlornly and I think he has now given up any hope of surviving this.

"So she would have realized by now that you've been caught and would have run." I stated more than questioned.

"Yes." He answers

"Do you know where she would have run?" I ask and he shakes his head and I reach out and pull him telekineticly into the bars which he immediately struggles to push himself away from. He doesn't like being this close to us at all it seems and I really didn't blame him at the moment.

"Don't lie to me Greg!" I fumed and he just trembles as he breaks into tears flailing uselessly trying to get loose.

"I swear I don't know! I would guess she'd return to Neverland she knows it best and can hide there with ally's to protect her!" He cry's out desperately and I look over to my father who nods that he believes him. I drop my hold on him and he falls to the floor in a trembling heap. I gesture for my father to go into Emma's office and then move closer to the cell and kneel next to the bars and Greg.

"Greg?...Greg look at me please." I said and he manages to prop himself up to look at me.

"Before I leave I need to give you your options." I start to say and he manages to find his voice.

"What do you mean? Do I get to choose how I will die?" He asks indignantly and I shake my head.

"What I told you before is true Greg I'm not going to kill you. Now that being said I will not allow you to be a danger to my home and family anymore. So you can either choose to leave this place, forget that you were ever here, and never return...Or you can join Pan in his fiery netherworld prison. And be warned if you chose to leave and then you either return or send someone else in your place with malicious intent...I will come for you, I will find you, and then I will enter deep into your mind and burn out every memory you have of this place. If you make me do that there are two things that I can promise you. It will hurt like nothing you have ever felt before, and it will likely break your mind rendering you in a horrible catatonic like state. You will be trapped inside your own mind unable to move, unable rest, unable to scream or draw attention to the fact that you are still conscious in there. It is a horrible fate and one that I do not wish to carry out, but I promise you...If you make me I will and I won't lose a minutes sleep over it. Now I'm leaving with my father to fulfill the promise I made your friend Tinkerbell. You have until I return to make up your mind." I explained and then got to my feet nodding to my father who exits the office and waits by the hall for me. I start to walk over and Greg finds his voice once more.

"What promise was that?" He asks timidly and I stop but don't face him as I hang my head slightly.

"I told her if she came after me and the people here that I would end her..." I said and then I do turn back to see his wide eyes once more. I allow my power to start to come to the surface once more until I see my vision change which I know means my eye's have gone dark. I walk back over to him and squat down in front of his red form in my vision signifying his status as en enemy. My elbows are rested on my knee's and I tilt my head slightly to the side as I look him over fighting my every impulse to destroy the hostile presence before me. I then feel a hand grip my right shoulder tightly and my head flicks to look up at my father's blue glowing friendly presence.

"Rein it in Monori this is neither the time nor the place." He advises sternly and I close my eyes and pull my power back down inside and lock it away again. When I open them again my vision has returned to normal and my father nods as he stands up straight again looking back at Greg. I also return my gaze to Greg and then get back to my feet.

"And ending her is exactly what I intend to do...Because know this Greg and know it to be true...I do not make threat's idle or otherwise. I make promises and as anyone will tell you about my family...When we make a promise, or a deal, it will be fulfilled." I said and then my father and I turn and head for the exit. As we turn the corner we find Emma there her hands on her hips pacing away from us. When she turns back toward us she stops and shakes her head.

"I can't let you do this..." She starts to protest and I hold up my hand.

"Emma Tink has made her choice and now she will be hunted down and executed. I gave her a chance and she chose to ignore it. I can't put her with Pan it's too dangerous they are both very powerful and together might find a way to escape. The only other netherworld I would dare leave her in would be the realm of the wraiths." I explain and my father shakes his head beside me understanding my dilemma.

"Trust me Miss Swan that would be a far worse fate than death." He confirms.

"Then we can build a cell like the one they built for Gold in the enchanted forest!" She supplies but we both frown and shake our heads.

"She has too many frightened allies in Neverland and the risk of her escape is thus too great. With her gone they will be free and won't bother us." I said sadly and she paces away again thinking.

"There has to be another way." She says more to herself than us.

"Not without breaking the promise I made..." I start to say and she get's up in my face.

"SO BREAK IT!" She yells at me.

"Which is something I won't do unless you can tell me another way that ends her threat permanently and isn't a fate worse than death." I said calmly into her burning eye's and she backs away slowly finally starting to understand even though she didn't like it. She thinks for a few minutes staring at me the whole time before she shakes her head conceding that she has no better idea's.

"I don't like this anymore than you do Emma...I do not enjoy hunting someone down to execute them because they are too great a danger to others. But if there's one thing that living in my time taught me it's that if you allow a threat to your safety to go unchallenged for too long...It grows bolder and goes on to commit greater atrocities than before." I said and she looks at me trying to see a loophole in my words.

"But everyone deserves a second chance don't they? To correct their ways?" She all but pleads and I sigh as I nod.

"That is why I give one warning after a threat has made itself known. One warning and one warning only, because If it is in my power I do not allow the same threat to hurt those I love a third time. Tinkerbell was apart of Pan's plot to kidnap Henry. When he was rescued and I met her in Neverland I gave Tink her warning. She chose to blatantly ignore it and attempted to hurt us a second time. That she failed doesn't matter, she made her choice and now she pay's the consequence." I said and she starts to think again.

"But wait you can't because of your whole time thingy!" She says grasping for anything and this time it's Dad that shakes his head.

"I'm going with her dearie and as I have more than enough power and know how to do the deed, it matters not." He states as she looks at him not believing what she is hearing is true.

"Isn't there a way to strip her of her power or something like that? Then she wouldn't be..." She starts and once again we shake our head's.

"Pixie's and fairy's ability to do magic depends on people's belief in them, and there is no more famous Pixie than Tinkerbell. The only way to dis-empower a pixie is for all to stop believing and forget about said Pixie. Unfortunately as long as they tell the skewed tale of Peter Pan In this and other land's, she will remain one of the most powerful magical beings in all the lands. Tink is second only to Pan in Neverland when we are not there, and here she would be ranked among Dad, Blue, Regina, Warren, and myself anyway. If there was a way to take her power and leave her alive I would gladly do it. But the squid ink nor fairy dust of any kind would work on her as her kind are immune. I'm sorry Emma." I said and then I move past her not wanting to have this conversation anymore.

"What if you gave her what she wants?" She asks as I pass her.

"Emma do you know what you are suggesting? What she want's is Pan back and revenge! All that would accomplish is ensuring that Henry would once again be taken, and this time they won't be wanting him alive." I said rather coldly.

"No listen I heard you give Greg a choice...Now if I remember right you banished Pan to the Netherworld that Henry went to in his dreams after the sleeping curse. She wants to be with Pan fine put her under and let her be with him in a way where she has no power to help him." She said and I had to admit that I had thought of this myself but had ruled it out, as I thought cursing her was worse than killing her.

"A sleeping curse is not better than death dearie. She would be stuck there forever as she has no true love to wake her...That is a fate worse than death just ask your parent's or your son. Pan has a chance of seeing the error of his ways and getting out one day, but if we cursed the pixie she would be doomed to spend eternity there." Dad explained shaking his head and sighing and I decide to end this once and for all as I've had enough.

"Emma I know that this is what has to happen..." I said and they both look at me puzzled for a moment before it dawns on them.

"Tinkerbell is not apart of the future, and when I asked about her I was told she had been gone since before I was born. Now I know why and I can't change the future I'm sorry." I said moving to lean against the wall. I see a shadow move at the end of the hall and see Warren coming closer. It instantly puzzles me because he's never gotten this close without my knowing he was around.I tune Emma out as she continues to argue and concentrate on the man walking towards us. I sense nothing from him and at first that only makes me curious but then I start to get a bad feeling as all my senses go on alert. The other two finally notice that I'm no longer listening and look down the hall at what I'm staring at.

"Unfortunately she's right." Warren states but as I look closer it all falls into place. This isn't Warren, at least not the one from this time. This is Chronos from my time come to ensure that the time-line remains the same.

"And how would you know any better than us?" Emma demands moving toward him but I put out my arm stopping her.

"Emma please stay back...Keep away from him this isn't your Warren." I whisper and they both look back and forth between Chronos and myself confused by my statement.

"What are you talking about it's..." Emma starts but I interrupt her.

"This is the Chronos from my time! And he is here in his capacity as the lord of time to make sure I don't screw up the time-line he has designed. If you think he is anything like the Warren in this time your wrong he is vastly more powerful and experienced." I explain looking at them with a warning in my eye's and then I look back to him as I hear him start to clap sarcastically slow.

"Very good Monori! I didn't know if you'd recognize the difference but you've surprised me yet again." He said smirking at us as I looked back at him uneasily. It was strange to think that the warren of this time, the man I held such strong feeling's for, would change so much becoming the man before me now. It made me wonder what would happen in the next couple years, because I never knew him as a child. Which means he disappeared from Storybrooke before I could have any memories of him.

"Oh relax as I've told you before and I know you've learned by now I'm no enemy of yours sweetheart." Chronos said coming closer to me and my father holds out his cane pressing it into his chest to stop him. Chronos looks to him and frowns slightly.

"In this time you may be able to throw my younger self around like a rag doll old man, but I can assure you thing's are quite different in the future." Chronos warns and I see the difference in him now for what it is. It's Zeus's dark influence. I may have freed him from Zeus's absolute control giving Warren back his ability to feel and care again, but he was still very much affected by it. Zeus still has control over his actions just as anyone with the dagger would have control of mine. I grab the cane and lower it which draws his eyes back to me. I reach up and touch his cheek and he leans his head against my palm slightly closing his eye's. There you are Warren I knew you were still in there somewhere I smile thinking to myself. He opens is eyes and fixes me with a stern look removing my distracting hand from his face.

"You know what you must do Monori...You can't change time and if you fail to do what must be done then as times overlord and protector I will be forced to correct it. I have rewritten the future to save it and I will not allow it to go astray from what we have built." He warns slightly sadly.

"But why? Why must this happen, why doesn't she get another chance?" Emma demands and he glares her way.

"Because if Tinkerbell is spared then she will go on to one day return here, and the next time she will not fail in her goal. I have seen this play out a thousand different ways and if she lives it always ends badly for the people here and other land's as well. I'm sorry but Monori is right and this is the only way!" He states coldly.

"Who made you God?" Emma asks through gritted teeth.

"Well if you know your Earth history then you'd know that the people of ancient Greece did. You can stop hating me because I assure you that the future that I protect is worth fighting for, among other reasons that you need not know about." He states and then looks back to me.

"You have work to do and you still have thing's to learn...I will see you again but I sense my younger self's approach and so I must go." He said and then I see a dark cloud with lightning dancing through it appear with a loud bang at the end of the hall. He turns and walks back down the hall to disappear into his time storm with another loud bang.

"That is what he becomes?" Dad questions me pointing at where Chronos had just been.

"Yes but it is not entirely his fault and I'm sure you saw the similarities I told you about. Unfortunately in my time Zeus has found him and controls him again. Much like we would be controlled if someone got our dagger. Zeus has him send people like me back in time, but he can't risk the time-line changing and accidentally losing the fight before it began. So it is apart of Chronos's job to watch the time-line and see that it stay's relatively the same. Some events in time can't be changed without very great consequences and others are more flexible from what I understand. Warren can explain it far better than I can..." I said ribbing the back of my neck trying to think how to make them understand. I pace away for a second then turn to them snapping my fingers as something my father told me once comes to me.

"But for example I brought Bae to Neverland. Now you explained it to me like this Dad. In the original time-line Bae lured the shadow to the enchanted forest and hitched a ride back to Neverland with it. So my bringing him there didn't matter because he was destined to be there. The how of him getting there didn't really matter as long as he did. Then there are thing's like your learning Magic Emma where the how it happens matters a lot. And it's those thing's I can't touch because if I do I change thing's or even worse create paradoxes. If Chronos were to allow me to just run around this time doing certain things as I pleased or not doing others I could end up unraveling the fabric of time around us." I said and as I finish I see Warren coming through the door at the end of the hall.

"Is everything alright I thought I felt..." He said trailing off as he walked over to join us.

"Yourself?" My father teased looking him up and down most likely trying to discern how I had known the difference between them. Warren looks at me the question hanging in the air around us.

"Yes you showed up again and this time it was to make sure I do something to keep the time-line straight." I explained and his gaze falls as he shakes his head.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that and I'll understand if you no longer trust me, but I hope you can see I'm not him." He pleaded looking to Emma and my father.

"Yet." They said in unison surprising themselves.

"Okay... Well this isn't awkward at all. Dad we leave in an hour I need to go pack some essentials. you'd best get home and say your goodbyes to Mom and I'll meet you there before we go say bye to Bae and Henry as well." I said and he nods before disappearing in a puff.

"I want to come with you as well." Warren said taking my hand in his.

"You can't I need you here, Dad may be coming with me but Regina isn't. If I'm leaving I need to know that Greg's still gonna be alive when I get back." I said frowning slightly because I wish he could come too.

"Blue's here she can..." He starts but I start to shake my head and he falls silent.

"Blue has her own thing's she has to deal with and besides I need you here to help Emma with her magic training. I don't know how long We'll be gone and she needs to keep practicing." I said to him before looking back to Emma.

"Speaking of which with Dad being gone with me, I'd speak with Blue about learning some white magic. Keep practicing what he has already taught and learn what you can from Blue." I said and she nods even though I see she's not at all happy with this situation. Holding Warrens hand I Poof us to my apartment and begin packing thing's I'll need while I'm on my hunt.


End file.
